


Master of Puppet

by FlaminiaK



Series: Game of Puppets [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bullying, Christianity, Demonic Possession, Fluff and Angst, High School, Homicide, Homophobia, M/M, Master/Servant, Occult, Religious Fanaticism, Spooky Box look, Torture, demon!Reita, little fashionable occult nerd Ruki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 47
Words: 115,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaminiaK/pseuds/FlaminiaK
Summary: The occult. Ruki LOVED the occult. Or more specifically he loved doing everything that was deemed evil by Christians. Wanting to spite his extremely religious parents, Ruki escapes into the woods to summon a demon. Deep down he didn’t expect for the summoning to work, however he was very very wrong.(Prompt by @Aoi-sensei)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aoi_Sensei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Sensei/gifts).



> OK I needed to do it çwç for more than one reason:  
> 1) Among all the Gazette, I think Reituki is possibly canon? Or at least they are in a kind of reeeaaally deep friendship (Nana and Hachi's style if you know them) so I find them damn cute xD  
> 2) The new Spooky Box costumes are WAAAAYYY my favorite thing by now <3  
> 3) I know how is like to have a quite religious family, so this is kinda an outlet for my non-christian frustration?? xD
> 
> Enjoy~

_**TWACK!**_

Holy shit, goddammit! The noise was coming closer and closer, even if I was running full speed through the forest where I had the great idea to venture to… in the middle of the night.

**_WACK!_ ** _  
“Maaaaaaaassteeeerrr~”_

Take these candles Ruki, do a fucking satanic ritual! What could possibly go wrong?!  
I thought it was just a bluff, that it would never _really_ open a portal to the Other World, but at the first red lights that shone on the dry leaves on the ground, I sprinted away.

_**TWACK! TWACK!  
CRASH!** _

Now I’m being chased by a fucking demon! The only thing I saw of him were his icy-colored eyes and the big baseball bat he had in his hand.

I swear if I have to call a goddamn _priest_ to exorcise that thing out of my life, I’ll never, EVER be able to look me in the mirror.

I jumped above one fallen tree and there I took the path that lead straight to my backyard.

_“Maaaaasteeerr where are yooouuuu~”_

His voice was calling out someone, low and growling, but the child-like tone in it made me shiver “ok, ok… here… here we are…” I mumbled to myself when I swung open the wooden gate of my fence, fumbling with my home’s key to find the one for the door “c-c’mooon!!” I cursed my trembling fingers.

**_WACK! TWACK!_ **

Breaking branches started to be closer, so much I felt my heart stop for few seconds.

HERE! Fucking keys!!

I finally got inside my house, running through the kitchen an opening all the cupboards in search for the ‘special salt’ I always had for emergences like this.

I grabbed a little metal box from the back of one of the cupboards, squeezing it to regain a little of my usual stoic self: once I’ll cover the entrance with my salt, nothing will enter.

I kneel down, breathing hardly while I feel my lungs burn, but I don’t have time to mind my asthma, not when the dark figure is starting to walk out of the forest, feet away from me.

Oh shit is him… holy hell I have to hurry!!

I see the demon stop few seconds just beyond the line of trees, his baseball bat caressing the grass around his ankles, then he starts to run towards my house.

Towards me “oh shit… fucking shit…!” I can feel my hands quiver so much the little metallic box falls on the tiles of the kitchen and there I start to use my hands as quickly as possible, forming a line between the door jambs.

The white line is complete just few seconds before the demon stops on the door mat and there I jump up on my feet: he’s taller than me, with a mask blocking half of his face and a messy nest of dusty-blond hair,

His smiley thin lips were open and panting, his tongue hanging out.

His build was quite strong, he’s a demon afterall, and I could see his wide chest puff up and down because of the run he made to get me.

Just like mine, but his heaves were slower than my raspy, hard breath.

We looked each other for long seconds, his eyes passing from me to the line of salt in front of his feet, then up back to me.

I could almost see his gears turn and scream in his head.

_W-wow… I blocked him, thank god! That blog I found last week was usefu-_

My thoughts got shattered when I saw one of his big, filthy boots move, making just one step beyond the line of salt.  


If the demon wasn’t going to kill me now, the asthma surely would do the trick “I found you, Master!” he chirped with his low, but childish voice.

Then, he hugged me.

Rocking left and right like a dog wagging its tail…!

A demon… was hugging me, lifting me from the ground and holding me like a fucking teddy bear… in my kitchen, while my parents were sleeping upstairs!

There, I was dying, I wasn’t able to breathe anymore, with the squeezing pressure and the asthma attack

I started to cough convulsively, trying to do it as silent as possible, but my face was contorted for the pain in my lungs “Master are you sick?” the demon asked, looking directly at me without releasing his hold “c-can’t… breathe… need… inhale-” a big cough interrupted me and the demon tilted his head.

Then, he grinned and without warnings he directly put his mouth on mine, blowing his cold breath inside my hiccuping lungs.

His mask crashed against my big black-rimmed glasses and I instinctively backed my head, even if he opened forcefully my mouth with his tongue, still blowing air inside me.

I swear I never opened my eyes more than that moment, I feared my fucking eyeballs could pop out of my face at any seconds.

My brain shut down completely for few seconds tho, feeling my body calm down when he detached from my lips, smiling proudly “there Master! Can you breathe now?” he chirped again, so happy, but still holding me in his arms.

I nodded still out of myself, confused “wh-what… you… I…” I babbled, before coughing one last time “what the fuck, you’re not killing me! What kind of demon are you??” I managed to chuff, struggling in his strong arms.

I was literally a bunch of inches in the air and if my mom or my dad ever found me hugged with a MAN in the middle of the night… hell would arise on the world, I assure you “you want me to kill you, Master?” the demon seemed confused as me, tilting his head the other side.

I rushed to escape his hold and fell on my ass, feeling the freezing tiles send shivers up my spine “n-no, you idiot! I don’t want to die…! I didn’t even thought… I could summon you” I mumbled.

The demon grinned widely and he bent his knees, so his eyes were at the same height as mine “you’re my Master, I could never harm you…” he whispered.

I didn’t trust him, especially if he was holding his weapon on his shoulder like he was gonna swing it at my head at any given moment “you called me, so you’re my Master… I’ll do anything for my Master” he added, stretching his free hand towards me.

He was… offering me his help to get up…?

I looked that hand, gloved and covered in soot and blood, and while my mind was running thousands miles per hour, his smile never flinched, so unnaturally innocent for a demon “Master…?” I heard him call him with that name, again.

This was bad, this was fucking bad… but I couldn’t help but take his hand, standing up so close to him I could feel his breath against my dark hair.

A strange calm fell in the kitchen and in that moment I could see better the demon that -apparently- imprinted on me: his body was enveloped in barbed wire, like his mask, but he seemed to not feel any pain.

The clothes under the wire were almost unrecognizable, all torn apart and dangling, but I could see some leather, like a vest, and some baggy trousers.

All, again, covered in blood and soot “Takanori?” a voice called me and my heart jumped up in my throat.

_OH SHIT MY MOM’S AWAKE!_

I turned towards the stairs that led to the second floor and heard footsteps “holy hell…” I mumbled, making the demon chuckle softly “y-you need to hide! G-Go out, anything!” I hushed him, pushing him out of the back door.

I felt a little bad for him when I closed the door shut, he was making the saddest puppy eyes I ever saw through the door’s window “hide!” I whispered to him, before starting to clean up quickly the mess I made with the salt before “Takanori, what are you doing?” my mom was almost in the kitchen and her voice was quite irritated.

I tuck away the metal box in my pocket and I swept the salt under the canvas rug in front of the sink and there, even if before the demon blew me up like a fucking balloon, I started to cough again.

It was a mild attack, I knew it, but for the sake of not being scolded, I stood on my knees while clutching at my chest “Takanori!” my mom yelled when he saw me like that “what happened? Your asthma again?” she talked with a sweet voice and I thanked every deity -but not God- that the trick had its effects.

She caressed my back, telling me to breath “I’ll go take your inhaler, say one hail Mary and you’ll feel better” she said softly and when she left to go check the bathroom for my inhaler, I rolled my eyes.

Yeah, hail Mary, as if any kind of that shit ever healed me in all these years…

Before my mother could come back, the face of that demon popped up from the bottom of the window and I had to shoo him with one hand, while the other was still around my burning throat “come back later!” I whispered him and I blush a little when he shot me a bright, joyful smile.

“Yes Master” he mouthed behind the window glass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki has his firsts interaction with that strange, happy-go-lucky but really overprotective demon that imprinted on him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to edit a lot of this chapter, because I had so much brain farts while writing it the first time =0=  
> Now ish good~

After an hour of “ _no mom I’m fine_ ” and “ _I already prayed, thanks_ ”, finally I reached my bedroom and there I sank into my bed, sighing heavily.

My mind was still circling around what happened, confused on how possibly I had the power to open a portal to Hell.

Sure, said like that was _oh shit that’s so cool!_ but my logic part was scolding me for not closing it: tomorrow after school I should really go there again and try to close it, before I end with more demons attached to my ass.

I took the glasses off my face and I massage myself slowly, moaning in frustration “something’s wrong, Master?”.

I jump up the mattress and I snap the head towards my window, open and with the demon casually clinging to the little edge of it “I hid like you said, I did good?” he asked when I stood up, watching me like a kid waiting for a praise.

I couldn’t help myself and I slapped a hand on my face, before exhaling a low breath “yeah, yeah…! Stop hanging from there, someone could see you!” I breathed and the demon climbed in without breaking a sweat.

For how long he was there? And especially how he got there? There were no ladders or tree to climb and I was at the second floor! “listen, I need to ask you something” I talked when he walked in front of me, still holding his bat in the fist.

He lit up at the sentence “I left the portal open?” I asked doubtful and the demon seemed to think for a bunch of seconds “I think yes, Master, you left it open when you ran away… why you ran away?” the demon asked back and I blinked.

Really he was asking that?? “Because I was scared! I’m still scared of you…!” I whispered in annoyance and he shot me another of those sad-puppy glance that I was starting to hate “why you’re scared, Master? I would nev-” “I know you would never hurt me, I got it…!” I interrupted his words, raising a hand “but…I’m human and you’re a demon and every other day your kind _slaughter_ us” I explained.

I saw, in his bright azure eyes, a light of understanding “so _excuse_ me if I feared for my life when you started to swing that fucking bat left and right!” while I was talking, he looked down at his weapon, eyes fixed.

After few seconds of pure silence, he moved and rested the filthy bat on my desk “here, I hope you’re less scared now” he spoke with now a more serious tone, a husky voice that sent shivers deep down in my guts.

I nodded and a short thought pierced me: the way he was behaving was more mature than before and that gave me some consolation; so he wasn’t dumb, he was just playing the dumb card with me “better, yes. Thanks” I sat down on my bed and the demon walked in front of me again, crouching down so he could stare at my face “well… it was all fun and shit, but you need to go back” I whispered.

His expression grew a little tense “I… can’t, Master” he told me, like it was a matter of fact “you summoned me and I can’t leave before I get to prove myself to you” his hands closed, making the leather of his gloves creak “p-prove? What you mean with…?” I asked.

He shrugged.

He… didn’t know?

The demon I summoned didn’t know why he was there??

I chuff out a sigh, holding my head in my hands: it was almost logic, I called him, not the other way around “ok, ok… I need to make researches on this matter” I muttered to him “for now stop calling me Master, it’ embarrassing” he chuckled, shooting to me one of his bright, happy smiles “but that’s what you are!” he chirped.

Hearing the too louder tone of his voice, I rush to cover his lips with my hands, looking at my bedroom’s door, cold sweat running down my spine.

It was pure luck that my father and mother were both heavy sleepers, or at this time I would be fucked, hard “shhhh! If my parents thinks I have boys here at night, I’m as good as dead!” I hushed him.

What happened next, made me fear for my life: the demon looked at me with a cold gaze, then his icy irises flashed towards my door and black smoke started to form around his figure, raising from his shoulders.

He silently stood up and took his bat again, making big steps towards the door and swinging it open.

My heart just popped out of my fucking mouth.

I ran after him, blocking his figure before he could walk away “w-what are you doing??” I breathed angrily at him, opening my arms in front of him in the hallway that leaded to my parent’s bedroom “no one shall kill you, Master” he growled, moving the bat and resting it on his broad shoulders.

I gulped, looking up to his face, now cold as a stone.

I really, really feared that he would decapitate me with a mere swing, then and there “it’s… a way of saying… no one’s gonna kill me here, beside you!” I spoke more calmly than I really was, puffing out the chest and pressing a hand on his one, just below the barbed wire.

I was his Master? Then he had to obey me “put the bat down… c’mon” I tried to use a commanding tone.

He stood there, still growling and watching the dark hallway behind me “Bat. Down. Now” I pressed and the magic of a harsh voice did the trick with him: the demon backed up and with a heavy sigh let the baseball bat fall near his feet with a dull thud.

A weak smile faded in my face and pressing a hand on my pulsing chest, I knelt to take the bat.

It was heavier than I thought and more barbed wire was wrapped around the thickest part “good, now back off in my bedroom… I need to think what to do with you” I spoke pointing inside the room and he nodded “yes, Master” his voice was a little strained, but he walked in front of me.

I felt in a whirlwind of thinking while I was hiding his bat inside my closet, incapable of untangle my worries: what to do now? I had to return him to the sender, goddammit, but how?

I started to breath heavily, the stress was driving my body insane, quite literally “sorry, Master” the demon mumbled, looking quite contrite in the corner of my room, his arms at his sides and his head bowed down.

I rose an eyebrow, what was he apologizing for, exactly? “I made you angry, I’m sorry Master” the demon added.

For a sincere moment, I was going to say that no, he didn’t need to apologize, but then I remembered that he was a lethal creature with the sole intent to kill at any moment.

He was really cute, tho “stop with this fucking nickname, would you?” I snarled under my breath “lister, call me Ruki ok? My friends call me that” at that word, the demon lit again like I offered him candies “yes, Master Ruki!” he beamed, before saddening again “but I’m your servant, I can’t be your friend…” he pouted.

Oh dear Spaghetti Monster, that pout is so fucking adorable…!

I coughed lightly, before returning his gaze “you don’t have to serve anyone… call me Ruki and that’s the end of the conversation. I need to think” as I said that, he walked towards me and knelt near the bed, both his hands on his thighs.

My dark eyes looked at him through the glasses and for a moment I felt like the owner of a big, unruly rottweiler, without the shit-sparkling idea on how to train it.

Sighing, I sat on my bed without an ounce of sleepiness in me, so I grabbed my laptop and booted it up, welcomed by the desktop background of my late chihuahua.

I clicked on the internet browser and started searching about portals, demons… anything that could help me out “Oh…!” I said, turning towards him.

His fixed gaze on me was so creepy, fuck… “hey… what’s your name?” I asked, hoping to find informations about him.

If the web couldn’t help me out on this, I was declaring me deeply fucked.

The demon’s eyes flickered for an instant, blinking almost confused by the question, then he smiled proudly “I’m called Reita, Assailant of Gods, General of the Seventh Demonic Division” he said with self-importance.

Awww fuck, I felt like a teacher greeting the new elementary student… and I was the younger between the two, for sure “mh-mh… oook then… Reita” I called his name and he nodded, inching nearer the bed “let’s see if I find something about you” I whispered.

Tapping on the keyboard, I sent casual glances towards him from time to time, seeing his gaze detach from me and wonder around my room, on my visual kei posters, on my videogames' rack, on the few clothes left forgotten on The Chair near the door.

He was a curious one, just like a newly adopted pup, uh?

I surfed the net for a couple of hours, finding stranger and stranger sites, blogs, forums that talked a little about Reita: apparently he was one of the demons in charge down there, along with his other two ‘colleagues’, but their names were so strange I couldn’t force myself to learn them.

I sighed, stroking my tired eyes under the glasses, and looked down at Reita: he was still looking at me, but he had his arms pressed on the mattress and his head on them, like he was letting sink in the view “what are you looking at?” I frowned and he grinned “you’re the smartest Master I ever had until now, at least in my… department” his voice was low and rough, but the tone in it was gentle, almost surprised.

I tightened my lips together, while moving my widened eyes away from him.

I was damn sure I was blushing, no one ever talked to me like that, not even my friends... of course they loved me, but they weren’t so invested in what I liked to do.

Yuu, that was like a brother to me, was scared shitless by anything that had connections with the occult… maybe because he lived in a fucking haunted house for three years before his family moved in a less harmful...environment.

Reita continued to talk, tilting his head on his arms to search for a comfy spot “at least I don’t have to explain a lot of things to you… like the fact that I despise men of faith or that exorcisms are a hoax” at that bit of information I turned my head and I couldn’t stop a little smirk that appeared on my face.

Ah-ha! I knew it “so it’s true?” I asked him, receiving back a nod “Yeah, we don’t burn if we touch holy water… but we leave if someone of faith is _that_ insistent ‘bout us leaving…” he chuckled “we wanna possess someone for the funzies, not for being stressed about it by some old geezer” Reita mumbled, sinking his face more in his sleeves.

I fixed my eyes on him, hands still on keyboard, and for few seconds I thought that, even with those unruly hair and that strange mask, the demon was more human than a lot of people I met in my life.

Especially my schoolmates “Master Ruki” he called me with the softest voice I ever heard “will you give me my reason to be here?” he asked, his icy eyes now closed.

Was he tired? Maybe being summoned was tiring to the demon like it was for the summoner? “I’ll try, ok?” I spoke gently, returning my eyes on the computer screen.

I searched a little more, saving all my discoveries in my private folder where I stored up all my occult thingies, from potion making to spells and curses.

_Tomorrow I need to talk about this with the guys…_  
_Master of Demons, sound cool for a little nerd like me…_  
_I hope to not fuck up with him, I can’t have him go all rampage around the town…_

_He’s really cute tho… a pity he’s a killer in disguise…_

_Like a Rottie…_

Lulled by my stray thoughts, I slowly fell asleep, half-slumped against the headboard and with the dust-blond head nested against the covers near my side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jock Reita is the new trend, gonna love him so much [with this on](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9f/8e/87/9f8e87634a03199ea9f502a9e790ee1b.jpg) =w=)b

_“Takanori! You’re late!“_

The yell from downstairs yanked me out of the strangest dream I was having: apparently my head was convinced that I summoned a demon last night.

A strangely handsome demon, even, that behaved like a dog.

_Too much blog surfing, Ruki, you still have your laptop on your legs…_

I scold myself, raising from the bed like a zombie and I look out of the window: the firsts rays of sunlight were so beautiful, warm enough to still be pleasurable in those last days of september.

A this layer of fog was hugging the trees of the wood behind my home and the warmth of the new day was making it twirl like innocents, little tornadoes.

I looked down at my -still running- computer and I saw the digital watch signing seven-forty in the morning.

**_FUCK!_ **

I jump out of bed, leaving my laptop there, and I start to change furiously into my day clothes, while my mom is still screaming at me to hurry up “YEAH I’M COMING!” I yell back, my head stuck inside one of my otaku shirts.

It was from a notorious manga that I read so many times and it had a red-and-blue pill on it, with the words “good for health, bad for education” around it.

I put on some washed black skinny jeans, my flannel black and red shirt, then I take my black Converse and run downstairs, hauling the backpack on my shoulder.

My father already left for work and my mother was washing the dishes from his breakfast “I’m going!” I shout taking a bite from the sandwich she left for me on the counter, but before I leave she takes off her rubber gloves and stops me “you’re forgetting something!” she said with a little chuckle.

I was putting on my shoes, mouth still full with bread, butter and jam, but when she said that I felt my heart sink down “oh, yeah! My inhaler…!” I rushed into the bathroom, fixed a little my long, wavy brunette hair with my sole hands and then ran towards the door “not only that, Takanori… today will rain, so let’s say a little prayer to let you come home safe”.

AWww you gotta be kiddin’ me!!

I roll my eyes before I could stop myself and I groan “mooom I’m late! I have chemistry the first period!” I lamented, but she didn’t even flinched “Providence before science, Takanori…” her voice started to be a little colder and when she joined her hands together, I had to force myself to silence the deep groan I was going to grumble “Almighty Father, we raise our hearts to You in gratitude for…” she started to pray.

Really?? I was late and I had to repeat all the fucking mumbo-jumbo??

I stood there while my mother prayed and at the final Amen, I groaned “yadda yadda thank-you-for-watching-over-me-amen, there! Can I go now??” I complained, watching her face lose her initial smile “you can go, yes” she opened the front door.

There, I thought I could die _on the fucking spot_.

In front of me and my mom there was a blond guy, seemingly of my same age, but wasn’t his bright smile that made my heart skip a couple of beats.

It was the fact that _I recognized_ that smile and those icy eyes and those dusty-blond hair that now where styled in a sort of mohawk “Good morning!” he chirped happily, glancing at me and blatantly ignoring my mother.

I was dumbfounded: Reita, the fucking demon, was standing in front of us with the clean face of a highschooler, dressed like a jock with the bomber jacket of my school’s football team!

He had a white band on his nose and that probably made my mother even more confused “uhm… you are?” she asked grasping my shoulder, narrowing her eyes.

That question made my guts twist and turn, he was going to say what I was thinking he was going to say! I couldn’t let my mother hear the phrase ‘assailant of Gods’, she would go nuts!

Think Ruki, think!

I clenched the hems of my shirt and the idea pierced me like a stray bullet “oh, sorry ma’am! My name’s R-” “A-Akira!” I blurted out.

Both Reita and my mom looked me, blinking in confusion “he’s Akira, new guy from school” I continued to talk, walking out the front door to grasp Reita’s elbow “he just moved here and yesterday I promised to show him around” I tried my best to look like a Good Samaritan.

That was surely adding points to my bullshit, anyway “ohhh I got it! You forgot to tell me tho, Takanori…” my mother shook her head “ok, sorry for being rude with you Akira! Have a nice day at school and God bless you!” my mother then hugged me and closed the door.

I was flabbergasted by the success of that lie and still clenching Reita’s jacket, I moved away from my porch, walking silently until we turned around the block.

There, I snapped at him “What. The actual. Fuck??” I growled at him, ignoring his amazing smile “What’s the matter, Master Ruki?” Reita’s voice was cheerful and relaxed, both his hands fisted in his pockets.

He looked cool, like a mere human, but I could still feel his true nature pierce me through those light eyes “h-how?? when did you… enrolled in my school, uh??” I asked him, grasping at my backpack.

Holy hell I needed to take a big breath “I made some research about you, like you did with me Master” he said with the most innocent tone in his voice “and this early morning I made sure the Principal at your school sign me up for your classes even if I’m not technically a student” he grinned.

A slow, blood-chilling grin “oh shit… y-you didn’t harm my Principal…??” I breathed, taking a step away from him and Reita laughed “I’m not _that_ bad, Master Ruki! But I’m flattered you think I could kill just for the sake of it” he chuckled.

Then Reita walked towards me, towering over my smaller body “so I can watch over you at school… and learn what humans like to do in this time period” he muttered, an evil expression starting to seep from his innocent expression.

I stammered with my words, sinking into my shoulders while a wild quiver gripped at my guts: that demon wanted to protect me, so why I felt like a deer in front of a wolf?

A brawny wolf that was going to sink his sharp teeth in my neck and shake the life out of me…

_**HEY!** _

Both me and Reita turned towards the shout that broke the moment and there another stroke threatened to kill me.

Yuu was power-walking in our direction, backpack on one shoulder and his face completely darkened by a scowl.

Oh shit he’s in rage mode…! He’s thinking Reita is one of _them_?!

Reita looks up to him with the most confused look on his eyes, tilting his head without breaking his stance “leave him alone!” Yuu shouted again, almost growled those words and -I swear on every existing deity that’s looking down at us- Reita _smirked_.

He smirked and took one hand out of his poked, raising the elbow until he rested it on my shoulder “we were talking here, weirdo” he spoke to Yuu, that was approaching more and more.

Then the demon turned to me and winked “…right?” he whispered with a low, gruff voice.

Oh shit.

I don’t have a face anymore, just a big hairy tomato sprouted on my neck.

_Oh shit oh fuck oh shit oh fuck oh shi-_

The string of curses that were encircling my mind went blank when I heard Yuu just shove his backpack off his shoulder and punch Reita right in the face, hitting him hard and sending him stumble few steps away from me “fuck you meathead!” he barked, heaving “go bully someone else, motherfucker…! Shit I HATE these numskulls…”.

My… best friend just punched a demon in the face.

The world could burn that I would not be aware of it, right now… it’s too much to register…

Yuu turned to me and took my face in his palms, looking right into my eyes “Taka you ok? Hey, answer me!” he called, his angry tone now sweetened by concern.

Probably he’s seeing the Blue Screen of Death in my glasses, right now “Oi! He hit you? I knew something happened, you were too late for just being a sleep-in…!” he hissed, feeling all my body maybe in search of broken bones.

My numbed mind started to react again when I saw, with the corner of one eye, Reita massage his face “Yuu I’m fine, you don’t underst-!” my words got sucked out of my lungs when a smoke-covered hand reached to grasp my friend’s neck and lifting him up, away from the sidewalk like he was light as a feather.

Reita was snickering, but his eyes were cold and unnaturally glowy “you got iron balls, kid” he growled with a really low-pitched voice “centuries has passed from my last fistfight” the demon added and I could see Yuu’s face twist between the scared confusion and the choking pain.

I can hear his gagging curses and ragged gasps, but the only thing that’s stealing my eyes is Reita’s face, his brows frowned and his lips stretched on his now a little sharper teeth.

Yuu started kicking Reita’s ribs with the sides of his feet, while both his hands gripped the demon’s forearm, but when I saw his eyes start to roll back, I snapped into conscience “Reita!” I called him with the coldest voice I can squeeze out of me.

He turns to me with now a warmer expression, but he never left Yuu’s neck and my friend was starting to move slower and slower “yes Master Ruki?” he answered.

My immediate response is _he’s my friend, let him go!_ but his face shifts from little-happy-kid to puppy-eyes “but he interrupted us! And he punched me…!” “It’s an order! Let him go!” I cut fast his complains and Yuu fells on the sidewalk, violently coughing and holding his own neck.

Reita pouted and crossed his arms on the chest, while I knelt down to help Yuu up “wh-what… _COUGH-_ the… hell?” he asked still dazed, teeth bared in painful hisses.

I swallowed my words for a couple of seconds, taking his hands to hoist him up “yeah it’s a mess… he good, Yuu” I said pointing at Reita with a thumb over my shoulder “don’t freak out, but… I accidentally summoned a demon last night”.

I never saw anyone blanch at the same speed as Yuu did after that sentence.

He chuckled nervously, passing his black eyes from me to Reita and the other way around “ah… ahah, you’re messing with me Ru” he breathed.

My guilty expression made him go even whiter “You really…? And I… just…” Reita rose an hand and waived at him with a little ‘Yo’ and there I see my friend’s mind shatter.

He grasped my wrists furiously and used me as a shield between him and Reita “WHY DID YOU DO IT??” he yelled “ARE YOU CRAZY??”.

I laughed without breath, I knew this would fuck him up so badly “he’s just… overprotective, so don’t worry ok? Reita will be good with you” I tried to look at Yuu glancing over my shoulder and he looked like a scared kid.

Where was I, at the kindergarten? With the merry-go-lucky and the scaredy-cat, I felt the only one with a respect for my self-image “and call him Akira… it’s the first name that came to mind when he popped up at my front door this morning”.

First period was totally a goner by now, but at least I managed to calm down both the ‘children’ of my life.

Yuu stumbled back without taking his eyes off Reita and the demon walked to my side like the loyal dog he seemed to be “sorry for almost killing you” he said casually to my friend “if your death saddens Master Ruki, then I think I’ll have to protect you too…? the bare minimum, afterall you’re not my priority” the demon dipped his fists into his jacket’s pockets, as before, and stood there with his straight back and his mellow smile.

Yuu tried to smile, but his eyes were still panicky “mh yeah, sure… do the fuck you want...” he mumbled, regaining his backpack “you! next time TEXT ME if you’re pals with a demon, ok?!” he shouted at me, trembling slightly “at least I’ll not broke my fucking hand on his cheekbone… Jeez he’s tough”.

I laughed a little more relaxed, watching Yuu shake his right hand while walking near me -but as far away as possible from Reita- towards our school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's start splitting some POVs, shall we? =w=

We arrived at our school that the bell was ringing for the start of second period and both me and Yuu started to walk more quickly, while Reita was following us with a quite satisfied smug on his face.

Our school building wasn’t bigger than anything else, but its classrooms were comfy and the teachers were good at their jobs.

The thing that irked me were the students, the football team to be precise.

A lot of good guys in it, but also a good number of idiots that influenced the rest into make stupid things.

One of that was bully the shorty nerd, A.K.A. me “you got History now, Ru?” Yuu turned his head to me, before looking at the demon sideways.

Reita was now was watching the cars and bikes in the parking lot, quite curious about them “yeah, but we can talk again at P.E… I think Reita will follow me even if I try to stop him” I mumbled fixing the glasses on the bridge of my nose.

My friend nodded and shot me a relieved smile “at least I’ll not worry about Sakai using you as a punching bag, today” he rose a hand and messed my hair a little “see ya later, nerd” he chuckled, before taking his books from his locker and running away to his classroom.

I knew Yuu from middle school, but I always thought we met each other in a lot of previous lives: we both are the social outcasts of the school -me being a nerd and him being in this strange rocker/goth phase- and we both had a lot of thing in common that we enjoyed or hated.

Oddly enough, he’s two years older than me, but he’s still one of my classmates because he failed -on purpose- twice in a row.

I smile, when a little memory pops in my head, his sulky face that pouts when I ask him why he didn’t pass his last exam _again_ “if I leave this fucking school, you’re gonna get beaten to death” he told me that day.

His dark eyes were fixed on the sky above us, both of us laying on the grass, his face still stained with his goth-like makeup “I’m the only one that can still beat Sakai’s saggy ass, Yuta is too soft to protect you… and afterall I don’t know what college to choose, so I’m taking my time”.

Also that time, he ruffled my hair in the same way he did today.

He always acted and felt like a big brother, better than my real family for what mattered “hey…” I call Reita, distracting him from the bulletin, where he was reading every paper pinned on it “let’s get going, you’re probably gonna present yourself to the class” I spoke with a soft voice, sighing slightly when I closed my locker shut.

Reita nodded and walked near me, his hands still in his pockets: he really seemed the coolest guy of the school, one that would probably bully me like the other ones of his ‘kind’… if he wasn’t a demon summoned by humble self “who is Sakai?” he asked, with a curious tone.

I chuckled without happiness, holding my books tight against my chest “is a fucking bastard that likes to gang up and harass losers like me” I reply to him with a harsh tone “today I was late so he probably focused on some other poor kid… but he probably will pop up around lunch time” I explained and Reita’s face fell in that deep pit of pure anger.

There again, the shiver down the spine “I know what you’re thinking and no, you may not kill him” I whisper to him when we reach our classroom door “for now don’t do shit, ok? I need… to organize”.

Instinctively I lowered a hand and squeezed his forearm, like a reassurance to both him and myself “yes, Master Ruki” he mumbled with a sweet, little side-smirk and I nodded “good puppy” I snorted, before opening the door.

The teacher was nowhere to be found and I quickly walked to my place sitting down near the window in a mere habit.

Reita, instead, walked rather slowly towards his desk, looking around at the maps pinned on the walls or meeting the curious eyes of all my classmates.

I could almost touch that surprised interest that invested the demon, especially from the girls “he’s new?” “I didn’t know there was a new guy!” “oh my he’s so handsome!” I heard the rumors spread so quickly I had to force down a little groan.

_Stupid little gossipers…!_ “feels nice in here” Reita talk to me, looking in my direction with his icy eyes and the rumors blow up because a handsome guy like that is talking to the weeaboo.

Before I could speak to him, a couple of classmates called him, trying to strike a conversation “hey! you just moved in?” someone asked “Where’re you from?” “nice to meet you!” other questions fell on Reita’s head and the demon looked around really confused.

About me… well…

I was all closed up in my shyness, as always, but something was banging at the doors of my mind: Reita all wrapped in those attentions, in those aw so happy questions and friend requests… it irked me from the deepest of my guts.

Never once I got treated like that from someone else that wasn’t Yuu or Yutaka and then a DEMON gets submerged with love and happiness.

I sighed heavily, taking out my sketchbook and I start to draw something on it, basically complicate symbols that I learned to use in these years: protection spells, good luck charms, divination onces.

Always loved the way they curved and circled and made strange, artsy patterns.

The jealousy was still there, but not towards Reita: poor bastard seemed like a lost puppy among those teenagers.

The ones that I was hating where my classmates.

I had the instinct to stood up, walk to Reita and sit on his lap, growling at them like a dragon would do like guarding its gold.

He was MY demon, for fuck’s sake, and even if he would probably return to hell once I closed the portal in the forest, he was mine until then.

I shook my head to clean away those thoughts.

What got into me? I’m not that possessive, why I had that feeling?

Maybe because he was making that shining smile to those girls? Or talking about himself so easily, when I had to search all the internet to find something about him.

Maybe because… he was the only one besides my friends that was looking up to a small little dweeb like me…

My heart ached for the conflict inside me: being true to myself and accept the fact that I was so desperate for attention to fall for the demon?

Or listen to my brain and understand that a demon don’t feel emotions and all of his happy faces were just a facade to look human…?

I was so lost, I didn’t know what to think…

 

### ~ Reita POV ~

 

I needed to respond to them?

I couldn’t see Master Ruki for instruction, so I tried my best to not look ‘weird’ to those humans “mhh yeah arrived yesterday night…!” I smiled innocently.

Some girls squealed in the background “well, I come from… uhhh… a really warm place, you know?” I tried to not say ‘hell’ with all my strength and some of the guys chuckled “ohh yeah like Arizona?” “naaahhh he feels like Texas, man”.

_A-Arizona? Texas?_

Master Ruki, help me…! “well, that’s why you’re so hot then” other female giggles and I found myself smirking.

Act cool and anything will be good…!

I knew that flirting was still a thing, among humans, but even if I liked both men and women like a proper demon would do, I was currently focused on not giving himself away.

Also, I thought my Master was dainty enough to sate my need of cuteness, with that little body and those sharp eyes “you play sports, Akira?” one student talked, turned around his desk and hands gripped at the backrest of the chair.

He was probably one of those “jocks” I heard Master talk about, maybe scouting for new members of their team.

I couldn’t stop a chuckle: decapitation was a sport? I liked a lot pop head off their necks, that was a given! “yeah, a lot of it” I smirked widely “I love anything that involves hitting…” I answered, getting back a few seconds of silence.

Then the football player started to laugh and so did the others “oohhh I see what you did there pal!” he pointed his fingers at me, while I was scratching my nape “you got me bro!” I laughed with them.

Before I could do anything else, the teacher entered the class with a clap of her hands to let anyone sit down “see you at gym, coach will surely make you an interview” the player whispered at me and I nodded -even if I was barely understanding what he meant-, before looking to my right in search of Master Ruki’s gaze.

I felt his own smile melt away, when I saw him with his head bowed, his glasses almost slipped off his nose and his eyes furiously following the point of his pencil.

He seemed… unhappy? “today we have a new student! Please walk to the chalkboard and present yourself” she smiled at me, sweetly.

Even the teacher seemed fall for my demonic pheromones, by the way she watched me walk in front of the class.

_I could be your grandpa, miss, stop undressing me with those eyes!_

There I opened my mouth to talk, but the voice wouldn’t come out: my brain was focused on why my Master was sad and tensed up.

It was my fault? I didn’t talk well enough with those humans? He was angry with me??

I gulped, suddenly feeling cotton on my tongue while the whole class looked at me.

What I wanted to say? I had all the little speech on the tip of the tongue just seconds ago! “I know you may be a little shy with your new classmates, but we don’t bite, eheh!” the teacher giggled, nudging me to talk.

I bit the inside of my cheek and looked directly at the still bowed Ruki, begging him inside my head to look up, to help him out.

_C’mon Master, give me a hand here…!_

And strangely he did move, maybe drawn by the silence in the room: Master Ruki glanced at me and seeing the clear nervousness in my face, he nodded at me with a little smirk.

_There it is, my Master…_

With that little sign, I recollected my cocky posture and grinned “hey everyone! I’m Akira and I’ll be here with you from now on!” I felt more secure than before and other questions popped for me to answer.

One girl was with her elbows on the desk and smiled at me lazily “you have a girlfriend?” she asked, making everyone laugh.

Without loosing the pace, I snickered softly “I’m currently single, but I have my eyes on someone~” I winked at the girl, my eyes moving quickly to my Master.

I saw him turned stubbornly to the window, but his lips were closed tight and the hand beneath his chin was slightly trembling.

Even if he tried to hide that to me, I clearly saw his skin flushed red on his cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I can't write without a proper soundtrack, I made a youtube playlist with a bunch of songs that inspire me for this fanfiction xD  
> [Master of Puppet OSTs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eK8Ri0COF1w&index=1&list=PLepwfxF7JlaGAlA5Dxiuho69mbVOU7ADF)  
> (Emperor's new clothes is soooo Reita's song in this fic XDD)

### ~Ruki POV~

History class went better than expected, especially on the _demonic_ side.

Reita was attentive, his arms well rested on the desk and his eyes never left the chalkboard: I could see his brain literally suck up any informations he could, like a dry sponge shoved into the ocean.

During the lesson, the teacher tried to talk as much as she could with Reita, asking him if the class was too advanced compared to ‘his previous school’ “I remember the Civil War, but it’s ok, I’ll ask some classmate” Reita chuckled, his smile almost killing the poor teach’s ovaries.

He… _remembers_ the Civil War?

He was physically _there_?

I had to stop my brain before I start to fantasize about Reita during the Civil War…

With his dust-blond hair swept back on his head, with just a little lock of hair brushing his forehead…

A blue and golden Union uniform wrapping his lean body, his gaze cold and authoritarian as he commanded his troops from his white horse.

_I said stop fantasizing!_

When the bell rang again, I stood up and walked out the classroom as fast as I could, waiting for Reita outside: it wasn’t good for his… image, to be seen with me.

After history we were going to the gym and I needed to prepare myself mentally: P.E. was the only lesson I always hated, because we shared the gym with the football team.

This meaning that Sakai would be there… and after P.E. there’s lunch, meaning Sakai would often follow me and taunt me until the end of the day.

While waiting for Reita in the hallway, I held my books tight against the chest, sighing and pressing my back against the wall.

The students of different classes passed by, but I was completely invisible to their eyes, someone so insignificant for their lives that they didn’t even acknowledged me when they bumped into me.

Better for them, my social skills were awful “ahah yeah, see ya later guys!” I heard Reita talk, before seeing him exit the classroom.

His amicable smile changed the moment he put a foot outside and I almost laughed when I saw his face pale and his light eyes tremble “Master…” he whined softly, immediately at my side “socializing is… so… hard…” he lamented “how do you manage to live this life everyday?” the demon added.

I couldn’t stop myself and snorted heavily, almost folding in half “As you can see, I try to limit the socialization myself!” I said with a more cheerful tone, jerking my head towards the hallway, telling him to follow me.

Reita exhaled deeply “back home I could stay without saying a word for _centuries_ , damnit, and no ones bats an eye…” he continued to vent on me, his hands clutched in his pockets “here everyone wants to talk and know what you do and what you think… eughhh” his rants went on and on for few minutes.

I was only smiling lightly, it was funny hearing a demon talk like that about highschoolers, like they were a threat, and when I looked up at him, I felt something cave in.

While he was talking he was passing his hand inside his hair, shifting them slightly from his forehead and brushing them back before leaving them bouncing back in their mohawk-like state.

His face had the same expression of a confused kid and his slanted eyes were a little hooded, like he was thinking about something.

_Deities of all times, please help my heart today…_

I cleared my throat and smiled again, even if I felt my mouth dry “you liked the lesson?” I asked softly and Reita immediately jumped out of his glum skin to became the happiest kid of the playground “oh hell yes!” he glowed in pure glee.

_Ack-! W-Where’s my inhaler…??_

Reita seemed to ignore the hard blush on my cheeks and he started to rattle off how he loved the idea that humans went on and beyond the limit of their world “it’s something I never saw in all my long life, I really love the though of it! Shot in the sky like a cannonball, how can human bodies withstand such a force?” he asked without giving me the chance to answer.

He continued to talk, even when Yuu met with us out of his classroom “hey, what got into the big guy?” my friend joked when he saw Reita rambling about rockets and planets “we had lesson on the Cold War and Akira got stuck on the Space Race” I quickly explained.

A demon daydreaming about traveling through space… this was like one of those strange fanfiction, was it?

Yuu laughed slapping a hand on his face “holy shit this is so fucking strange!” he spoke in disbelief and Reita rose his eyebrows, turning his head to him “what you mean? Space is so cool! You don’t know your luck, kid” he grinned and leaned on Yuu’s shoulder.

My friend immediately froze, still not so convinced that the demon was harmless “I can rip dimensional walls, turn back time and cause the apocalypse if I would… but seeing the magnificence of the outer space is something still out of bounds” Reita murmured those words too much near Yuu’s ear and I snorted when my friend recoiled with his face almost green.

The three of us stopped near the lockers to put down our books and Reita was still talking.

He was really that excited? It was just a lesson, c’mon…

Damn wagging Rottie “listen, I don’t really like you yet, so back off, would ya?” Yuu chuckled nervously slamming his locker shut “you still give me the creeps…” the raven shook his shoulders almost comically and Reita laughed.

He didn’t seems to care, luckly, and when we walked to the gym I felt my heart sink between my ankles: Sakai was already there, changed and boasting with his teammates about oh how cool he is.

I sent a scowl towards him, behind his back, before walking quickly to the locker room and reach to my little cabinet: grabbed my shorts and my oversized tank top, wearing them as fast as I could.

I always hated my body, too lithe and too pale for being considered an average male.

Pair it with my wavy long-ish hair and my rounder features and the fact that I liked guys… there, the perfect image of the “faggot”, as Sakai loves to call me.

I exchanged my converse with a couple of white sneakers and when I stood up, Reita was at the locker in front of me.

He had his back in my direction and his hands were busy fumbling on something into his locker.

He didn’t see me? I though he was already changed…

_Oh no… ohhh fuck…!_

I felt my heart jump in my throat when I saw him open his blue and yellow jacket, sliding it down his shoulders and undress right in front of me: he was wearing a black wife-beater and his well built muscles waved in his movements.

I swallowed when he started to unzip his baggy pants, taking them off to be only in a pair of dark gray boxers.

_Oh shit… oh holy hell he’s… really…_

I turned away when he started to put up the navy shorts of our gym uniform and I cleared quite loudly my throat “uhm… I’m… I’m gonna go, I’ll wait you out” I mumbled, fixing my glasses on the nose.

Shit I feel burn up from the inside, it’s almost a miracle I didn’t get hard for just that slightly tanned skin arc and flex.

I was going to be an itty-bitty piece of charcoal by the end of the lesson, I swear…!

Lucky me there was Yuu there with me, at least I had moral support.

### ~Reita POV~

AWww I was soooo excited!

Master Ruki’s lesson just opened an entire new world to me!  


Until that day I was still at the _human beat human with stick_ basis, but hearing about journeys in space made my little demoniac mind flew high.

So I high I just returned with my feet on the ground when me and my Master entered the big gym of the school.

There were already changed students and a group of them was making a lot of noise while talking, laughing and passing each other an oval leather ball.

From what Master Ruki told me while walking to here, the taller guy was Sakai, the one that apparently isn’t nicer than me.

And I’m a killing-machine demon, so to speak.

He’s well built, a little more muscular than me with a squared jaw, dark green eyes and short black hair, styled in a side cut.

Our eyes met and he grinned at me, raising a hand to sign me to approach “Master Ruki, what I need to…?” I stopped my words when I saw my Master walk away from me with his head bowed, again.

That guy really scared him that much? What he did to him anyway…?

I decided, for the sake of appearing human-like, to walk towards Sakai, smiling friendly “hey! Sakai, right?” I asked and I could see his face lit up “ahah I’m this famous? Masato told me about you and fuck, man, you’re team material!” Sakai stood up from the stands of the gym and circled me slowly.

I felt like being studied by a big, slithering snake “Nice shoulders, good arms… need to work on the bottom, but you could be a good attacker” he chuckled to me.

Suddenly I felt the deep need to slam a fist on his face… wow he really is an asshole, just by the way he’s behaving is clear as the sun “go change and return here, I wanna see what you can do and then squeeze you in” without waiting for my answer -maybe I didn’t want to be in the goddamn team?!- he patted my back and sent me to the locker room.

Presumptuous little fucker, you’re really a pain in the ass for being a human eh? Poor Master lives with the likes of you everyday…

I entered the changing room and started to walk among the lines of lockers, searching for mine.

What I found, tho, was a bite greater than I could chew: Master Ruki was there with his pale, smooth chest naked and shorts around his waist, hugging his little, round ass.

## BOOOOM

_Man down! Repeat, man down!!_

My teeth clenched and my eyes widened to see his milky skin, the shallow groove along his spine and his narrow hips.

He was a little arched back, searching the right side of his tank top, and I took fire.

For an really sharp, quick moment I though about pressing my chest on that back, jam him against the locker and leave red bite marks on that ethereal skin.

Eat him whole, make him moan my name with his low voice…!

I gulped, shook my head to chill me the fuck down and walked to my locker -dearest Baphomet help me, it’s directly in front of his one!- and changed too in the gym uniform.

I had to give him my back to hide my hot-red face and helpless eyes: I always had a soft spot for shorties, fuck! “uhm… I’m… I’m gonna go, I’ll wait you out” my Master mumbled to me and before I could answer he was out.

Good job Rei, Master Ruki is all worried with that shithead of Sakai and you think about fuck his soul out in the locker room… you’re a poor excuse of a demon…!

I followed him out a couple of minutes later -I had to wait a little more to let my erection disappear the fastest it could- and there our P.E. teacher smiled at us “now, since you’re all finally ready, let’s make some warm-up rounds! Matsumoto, do what you can, we can’t afford another one of your attacks, ok?” those words made my Master sink into himself, flustered and nodding.

The man then looked up to me and called me out of the line that all the students formed to make the laps “Suzuki, right?” he asked to me “nice to meet ya boy” he grasped my shoulders and folded them backwards a little.

Like he was testing my flexibility “ahah my son has his father’s eyes uh? You’re really team material” he continued to talk and I understood then and there: Sakai’s father was the P.E. teacher AND the team coach… that’s why the kid’s so fucking full of himself, then.

I nodded again and smiled “I don’t know if I can play football tho, I always played baseball until now” I tried to withdraw from his hands “soooo I can go back to the laps, sir?” I asked sheepishly, my eyes darting to search for Master Ruki.

He was currently running with the others, not as fast as that night in the forest, but he was nimble and with good reflexes, at least “ahah naaah, those are for the losers” he chuckled, jerking his head to lead me to the other half of the gym, where the full football team was making specific exercises.

Run on the spot, sidesteps, ramming into each other more and more.

It was a crude, powerful sport and I almost liked the feeling of it, but the only leather balls I loved were mine “Ok, now… since you never played I bet you don’t understand the rules?” the teacher asked me.

I shrugged “I now the essentials, but nothing more” I answered and -oh fucking Satan…!- he started to explain me about yards, formations, name of equipments.

My head was going to explode, school was fun but also so overbearing “Dad! Let him do the Wall!” Sakai called him laughing, followed by his peers “I don’t think he’s ready, son!” “what’s the Wall?” I asked, interrupting his sentence.

Some players recoiled, other ones laughed some more “it’s a test we usually do with the newbies… you run from point A to point B with the ball and you need to pass over the whole team” Sakai grinned to me while his father was talking and I understood something else.

Sakai was testing me, but not a normal kind of test… did he saw me with my Master? He wanted to turn me in another one of his minions?

Eh! He wished… I was still the General of the Seventh Division, for fuck’s sake, and the weakest in my army could easily rip his all slicked head off his neck in _seconds_ “seems fun, why not?” I smirk.

I just found wrote your name on my enemy list, Sakai…!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where some bad guys get dunked on-!!!

### ~Ruki POV~

I always hated laps, but Yuu was running beside me and he was pointing his eyes on me from time to time, checking out in case I got too tired.

My breath was still holding well, even if I was a little fatigued: I wanted so bad to get better at it and my doctor told that cardio was gonna help.

It never helped, but better than my parents’ prayers “hey, you’re doing fine…!” Yuu chuckled to me, running slower to stay at my same pace.

Even if the teacher already told him to not do it, he always did it anyways and I appreciated it a lot “yeah… I’m… a little better” I breathed, trying to make a relieving smile.

Something felt strange, tho… like an emptiness, on the opposite side of my body.

I noticed then that Reita got called by the teacher and darting my eyes on his figure, I saw him take the football ball in his hands, rolling it between his fingers, palming calmly the leather.

The others of the team were shouting something, assuming a neat and checkers-like formation “awww fuck the Wall?” Yuu panted exasperated and I looked at the blond demon “I… hope he don’t kill them…” I muttered worried.

Yuu laughed angrily “ah! their loss…!” he only said, increasing his pace to stay in front of me.

I continued to watch, mesmerized by Reita’s stance, his icy eyes move from one player to the other while the teacher was talking to him about the rules of the game.

Then, he flashed forward and everyone in our line stopped run in pure rapture.

Reita held the ball to his chest, a sly grin on his face, and pressed his feet on the linoleum of the gym’s pavement.

He dodged the firsts two teammates stopping abruptly then restarting again, zigzagging and jumping over the ones that aimed for his ankles.

The demon pushed against the tough body of one of those teenagers, rolling on his back using his own and land on his feet, dashing towards the center of the formation.

Everyone of the team was diverging on him like a human wall and I had to bite my tongue to not yell his name “oh fuck he’s fast!” Yuu whispered, impressed and a small smirk was forming on his face.

Anyone that shamed Sakai and his gang, was automatically in Yuu’s white list “hey you all! continue to run!” the teacher exclaimed, but no one among us moved, too fixed on that strength test.

A couple of girl screamed when Reita impacted shoulder first into the second half of the team, sending one of those brutes flying down his back.

My mouth was open and I didn’t even remember my name “Akira! Akira!” someone else chanted and Yuu chuckled, crossing his arms on the chest “Ohh Sakai will be soooo pissed!” he chirped, but I couldn’t answer or even make a coherent sentence.

Reita was still smirking, keen eyes still flashing and calculating, stopping his run only to change direction, leapfrogging them so easily I though he had wings on his feet.

Then Sakai stood there and crashed against the blond head-down, holding his waist with his feet well planted on the ground.

Reita pushed a little, gritting his teeth, before his eyes flashed of a bright light under his dust-blond bangs.

_Oh shit… no Reita, don’t do a mess please…!_

I started to feel cold sweat along my back, seeing the others of the team prepare to jump on Reita and submerge him with their weight.

Then time froze, silence fell in the gym: the demon shifted his left foot, gripping Sakai by his ribs with his free arm.

In the span of a bunch of seconds, I could almost feel the whistle of Reita’s sole on the linoleum while he span using his leg as pivot: Sakai was sent with his back against a couple of his teammates and Reita made a couple of steps back, grinning at the little hill of human bodies that tried to quickly stay up.

The silence broke when the rest of the class started to cheer, fisted hands in the air and even Yuu was yelling at the blond words with a big incredulous smile “WOOOO! GO BIG GUY!” I heard him roar.

Me?

I was literally kneeling down, clutching at my inhaler and taking deep breaths out of it from time to time.

It was the intenser thing I ever lived in that school, more than any act of bullying that I suffered.

He just spat in Sakai’s face, socially speaking, and it meant two things: eather he would join the team and be another Sakai’s scouting success… or he would live hell at the hands of the entire football team.

Well, Reita was originally born in hell so the latter wasn’t so threatening to him, but anyways…

Then that stupid brawny fucker started to walk towards me…!

Slowly, throwing the ball to the astonished teacher, before standing in front of me, hand stretched to me, flickering a couple of his fingers.

He didn’t say nothing, but I could notice in his eyes the flame of a proud man “Su-Suzuki wait! We totally need you in our team!” the teacher beamed, approaching him.

I was trembling a little, still on my knees and Yuu was still snorting silently next to me “oh well… I’ll think about it prof! For now I’m more interested in astronomy” Reita said with a chuckle, before turning to me and ask with the sweetest of the voices “are you ok?”.

His frame was contoured by the harsh artificial lights on the roof and his azure eyes matched that light almost perfectly, likewise his smile.

_Heaven exists and is a buff blond guy~_

I shook my head and stood on my legs, nodding quickly, but I couldn’t meet his eyes.

I needed to stay low, Sakai was watching us and if he connected Reita to me, I… _we_ were fucked “nice play, bro!” Sakai called, walking to us.

He rose his hand and shoved me against Yuu, away from Reita “you really never played football? Rugby?” the guy asked suspiciously and the demon snickered “I just have a couple of rough siblings” he muttered puffing out his chest.

I was sure I heard him almost growl, a devious smile on his thin lips.

Both of them looked at each other, then like anything happened, Reita smiled happily, turning to me “Yo Ru, when lunch starts? I’m hungry!” he completely ignored Sakai.

He ignored him even if he pushed me away…! Maybe what I said him before history class was still in his mind?

I’ll never forget the look of bewilderment that Sakai launched at the demon, but I didn’t care, I was a total sucker for that demonic, cheerful smile.

] [ ] [ ] [

I was in my normal clothes again, but my brain was working slower than hours before, the images of Reita jumping and dodging still in my mind: it seemed like a scene from fucking 300, without the blood and the spears!

But the previous, all glorious Reita already transformed into a whiny kid while we walked towards the cafeteria “Maaaaster I’m hungry!” he grumbled, pouting.

Oh gods why me…

I rolled my eyes and looked up to him “we’re almost there, c’mon! You can’t be all cranky after the shit you pulled at P.E.!” I scolded him, walking between him and Yuu.

Yuu that was still all jiggly for what the school will soon remember as ‘The day that Sakai got dunked on’ “awwww fuck I need to tell Yuta everything!” he chuckled impatient.

Again, the feeling of being a fucking kindergarten teacher… I hope Yutaka will help me out with these two!

Then he rose a fist and bumped it against Reita’s shoulder “you did great there, big guy! I swear Sakai will run to his mom crying now!” he laughed.

And when Yuu opened the double door to the cafeteria, Reita stopped me by gripping my wrist “Master Ruki…” he called in an hushed tone.

Oh no, not the puppy eyes again! I can’t stand the sad Rottie…!

I stop and look at him confused, tilting slightly my head “I… I did good at the gym?” he asked me, his voice full of doubt and the tiniest hope for a praise.

Awwww…?? How cute he was right now?

I smiled softly at him, slowly nodding “you did an amazing job, Reita” I assured, feeling his hand around my clothes wrist so hot I thought I was going to smell smoke.

Even with my sentence, me seemed still a little down “you didn’t kill anybody and stood up for yourself… Sakai will be fucking pissed, but that’s a plus” I winked at him and there I received another brilliant smile.

I could almost hear his imaginary wagging tail “thank you Master…! Let’s go eat then” he moved his hand down to mine and for one split second I thought about tighten my hold on him.

Instead I stood still, making his fingers just graze on my palm and leave my hand totally “I… I think I forgot my inhaler at the gym!” I suddenly said to him.

I needed time for me, I was still a little shocked and really all I wanted was time to think.

It already was difficult having troubles at school and at home, but now with Reita and his origin… all the shit I thought was complicated became unimportant.

He seemed to be in the mist of a conflict right now: follow me or obey his stomach and go eat? “I’ll be fine, a quick run to the lockers and I’ll be back here” I nudge him towards the cafeteria.

I hear him peeps a “but Master~” and I snort silently “Yuu will introduce you to Yutaka, it’s our common friend and he’ll be happy to know you… c’mon! I’ll be back!” I pat his back while I push him with almost all my force.

He doesn’t flinch and I ask myself: it’s because he’s a demon or my noodle arms are at faults here? “Yes, Master Ruki” he nods in the end.

We separate there and I quickly make a beeline to the gym; no one was inside, lucky me!, so I can walk into the locker room, opening my cabinet and grasp the inhaler before sitting on one of the long benches.

What to do with Reita? It’s lunch time, a more couple of hours and we’ll be free.

I’ll have to go home, because if I’ll be late my parents would be so mad… but where he’ll go?

I can’t make him sleep in my room, pretty often my mom enters without warnings and finding my quote-unquote-new-friend in my bedroom at three in the morning will surely not be all fun and giggles.

But on the other side I need to go close the portal and send him back, because I don’t have an objective for him… killing someone wasn’t in my agenda, I’m not a fucking psychopath!

I sigh loudly, massaging the zone between my eyebrows: I found myself at a stake, because I didn’t have the courage to send him away.

Not yet, not when he looks at me like I’m the only one that can make his world spin.

I look at the inhaler in my hands and I let myself smirk a little, thinking that the first time we saw each other -leaving out my utmost fear- he worried about me.

He blew his cold breath in my burning lungs and I still feel that strange calmness if I think about it “hey, _faggot_ ” a low, harsh voice shatters my thoughts and I freeze.

Fuck I thought he was away like the others…!

Sakai and a couple of his friends walks up to me “you found yourself a little new friend uh?” he snarled, on his feet in front of me.

I don’t have the courage to raise my head, I can hear his minions position themselves behind me “the new guy is good, tho… to good to be pals with a cock-sucking bitch like you” Sakai continued to talk “I don’t want him getting all infected with fag-itis before joining the team”.

My hands trembles and I tighten my hold on the inhaler to help them remain still “I saw how you looked at him today, all slutty, ready to shove his dick in your mouth… right guys?” his voice went from cold to cheery.

A couple of arms grabbed me under my armpits and even if I’m panicking inside, I try to shoot a frown at Sakai “awww what’s this face faggy?” he cooed me, grabbing my face in his hand and squeezing so hard I feel my teeth break my inner cheeks.

I try to bite him, but he slaps me hard, making my glasses fly off my face.

Red flashes in my eyes and I choke a scream.

The fist in my guts hits me hard and I coil over it, gagging, shivering “don’t dare look at me like that ever again, faggot” Sakai growled to me “fuck I hate _things_ like you” he adds, his friends hoisting me up “you filthies needs to disappear… poor Suzuki will barf his fucking soul when he’ll know how much of a cock-whore you are…” another punch and this time a deep and sharp throb started to pump inside my whole body.

The pain is what I can think of now, holding down my wails to not lose to him.

Not showing him my weaknesses.

Sakai banters me a little more but I don’t see him.

I keep my eyes closed as my teeth, breath hissing through them “remember this, faggot” Sakai whispers holding my face again “until I’ll be in this fucking school, I’ll warm my knuckles in your fucking guts… so keep low your disgusting crap” a low growl.

Then those arms leave me and I slump on the floor, hugging my midsection, clawing at my flannel shirt.

I feel nauseous, my bowels are in pure anarchy and the deep, burning sensation of the humiliation doesn’t help “see ya after school fag! Let’s see if dear Suzuki will eat with us today” he chuckled scornful.

I bowed down, still on my knees and my mind submerged in static: it hurts, it hurts, it hurts…!

The need to cry is so heavy that I start sobbing quietly even before Sakai exits the locker room “man up, faggot” he snarls back at me, shutting the door closed.

In the whirlwind of pain both physical and emotional, I trembling reach for my fallen glasses and grab them, taking their cold lenses to my face.

_Reita…! I’m not a Master…_

_I’m wrong… I’m disgusting… I’m an error…_

_I’m sorry, please, I’m sorry…_

_**Rei…!** _


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breathe in... breathe out...   
> Oh, and chicken wings with apple pie on the side.

### ~Reita POV~

It was a pain to let my Master run away from me, but he seemed so proud of me that I listened to his words.

Afterall he’ll be back really soon, I don’t have to be so fidgety…!

I locked my eyes on my Master’s friend -Yuu I think he’s called- and I saw him wave an arm to me, pointing a line of people “come here if you wanna eat, big guy” he called me and I knew I had to move, detach myself from the entrance door.

Master Ruki would be angry if I didn’t behaved well and even if I wanted to wait him at the door, I also was really hungry.

Beating up those kooks made magic with my stomach, I didn’t craved human food this bad in ages! “hey, where’s Ruki?” Yuu asked me and I felt shitty guilty.

Like he was judging me “he ran off, said he forgot the inhaler” I replied and I saw the human’s eyes roll in his skull “nnngh… Ru needs to glue that fucking thing on his damn ass, I swear…” I heard him complain while passing me a tray.

I took it confused and followed behind Yuu, in the line “you’re… not angry that I let him go?” I asked almost whispering and his bright, sincere face turned to look at my eyes “Ruki is stubborn, I know him well! I don’t blame you” the guy shrugged and I nodded, making both of us fall into an awkward silence.

I saw him take his food from big containers and there I saw his face fall a little “I…” he stuttered “sorry for being an ass” his brows knitted together “I had bad experiences with paranormal when I was a kid, so I don’t like that stuff and I tend to panic… and even if you almost chocked me to death this morning, I was the one that punched you so…” I stopped his apologies poking his back with an angle of my tray, smiling.

I had to say something, right? What Master Ruki would say? “I must admit my underground pals are quite traumatic so you’re not at fault here… and you can die knowing that you punched a demon in the face” I chuckled, seeing his shoulders relax.

“Yeah… that’s mindblowing…!” he responded and I felt proud again for my behavior: surely Master Ruki will be so happy with me when he returns!

My turn came to grab my food and my mouth watered hard.

I served myself with a little of everything, wanting to taste so much each of those marvelous dishes: mashed potatoes, chicken wings, one little breaded steak, russian salad, apple pie…!

When I finished to load my tray, Yuu looked down at it with widened eyes “you weren’t joking about being hungry, holy fuck…!” he breathed and I snickered “yeah, it’s been centuries since my last meal” I shot a grin at him, feeling him hold down a laugh so much I though his lungs would explode.

Then a yell welcomed us, coming from a lone table in the cafeteria “YUUUUU!! HERE!!” the kid calling and waving his arms was probably the ‘Yutaka’ Master told me about “Yeah, coming!” the raven yelled back before looking at me, like being sure I was gonna follow him.

Yutaka was a really happy-go-lucky kid, with a really joyful smile that infected me with its happiness by the time I sat down at that table.

He got brunette, not so long hair all ruffled around his ears, calm amber eyes and a dimple in his right cheek.

Yutaka was also dressed up in a really simple way, simpler than my Master and than Yuu -that was wearing all black by the way-: a tan shirt and a washed pair of light jeans “you’re the new student?” he asked me and I nodded.

He seemed easier to talk with, compared to Yuu “I’m Yutaka! It’s great to see new faces around here” he continued to spoke, before looking at my tray in pure disbelief.

What? Why were all so dazed by my lunch? “He’s more than new, Yuta… Ru will explain everything, it’s one of his occult mess” Yuu murmured while sitting near his friend, biting down in his sandwich “I’m Reita” I felt I could be a little more sincere with this guy, so I spoke with a little smile “but I need to be called Akira around here… Master Ruki gave me that name this morning” I saw his eyes blink once, twice, then a light chuckle “oh my, let me guess! You’re what… a zombie?” he spurted out.

Yuu facepalmed, leaving a black ring on his palm when he remember he was wearing makeup “demon” I chirped happily and Yutaka snorted “Ru managed to summon you for real? Awww he must be so satisfied!” “I’m the only one in this fucking trio of weirdos that think this is damn wrong??” “well he was so upset that his last voodoo trick didn’t work!”.

Uhm… what’s happening here? 

The two of them started bickering back and forth in front of me and I shook my head with a little smile: the three of them surely where strange for their society, but they’re unique, true to themselves “ _you_ gave Ru the spell??” Yuu snarled and Yutaka shrugged “I linked him the blog, I didn’t know it was satanist… it had cool pictures in it tho!” the other answered while playing with his food.

Satanists… so were they the humans that called us from time to time? They were worse than an insistent telephone company…!

Even my Boss was displeased by their constant calls, for fuck’s sake “well, Master Ruki plans on closing the portal after school, because yesterday night he ran away and left it open” I chuckled “my fault tho, I ran after him with my bat… I forget that my real form is quite unnerving” I explained.

Then I started shoving that delicious food in my mouth and finishing everything in record time, leaving only the chicken bones with the deep grooves of my teeth in them.

Both of them were looking at me completely shocked “why it’s so strange the way I–” my stomach twisted on its own and I had to fold myself on the table with a little groan “there, he burst his fucking stomach” Yuu said, with a hint of worry in his voice.

This wasn’t a normal stomachache, they never bothered me even when I had to gulp down mercury in an ancient chinese jail… this was different.

I gripped the table and rose my head, looking around feeling sweat run down my spine “it’s not mine” I grumbled to the humans, gritting my teeth.

In that moment I saw Sakai and a couple of his friends enter the cafeteria like a group of lions and I had a feeling.

A deep, horrid feeling in my guts and it wasn’t the throbbing pain.

Yuu followed my gaze and immediately I saw him understand “oh fuck…” he mumbled and Yutaka looked at him worried “Ruki is…?” he whispered, but before he could say anything both me and Yuu bolted towards the door.

I hear Sakai call me, but I ignore him.

_Be thankful that my Master won’t be happy if I go on a killing spree, you fucker…_

Yuu is surprisingly quicker than me and once he shoved open the gym’s door, he calls for my Master looking around “shit shit shit…!” he’s cursing under his breath and he ran to the locker rooms.

The door opened in front of us and we were welcomed by a trembling, but standing, Master Ruki, one hand grasped at the handle and the other arm protectively wrapped around his middle section “TAKA!” his friend hurried to him, while he was losing his hold on the door.

I flash to my Master with my demonic speed and I catch him mid-fall and I hold him to my chest, searching for his eyes “Master Ruki…!” I call for his name, hearing his ragged breath.

I knelt on one knee, feeling him jerk out of my arms like running from my touch and I stood there at his side.

I try to hold down my growls, seeing his face so pained “Sakai did this” I say coldly, reaching for his hands “did he?” now a question that demands an answer.

Again his body reacts and his fingers fists around the inhaler, coughing almost folded in half “Taka, was Sakai??” Yuu was now near us, taking by force his friend’s face in his hands.

I felt a little surge of jealousy, looking how my Master leaned in those palms, his eyes closed and damp with held tears.

Then he wheezed painfully, shaking his head to reply to us “a-attack…” he choked and I could see Yuu quivering from head to toe “shhh it’s ok, breath” he mumbled putting both his hands under his inhaler, nudging him to use it.  


The feeling in my guts stood there, tho, a now dull throb that was pulsing from my stomach “guys!!” Yutaka’s voice reached my hear and I turned to see him at the gym’s door “what happened?? Ru, you okay?” he ran towards my Master.

Ruki was still groaning in pain, opening his mouth to breath like a suffocating fish and I felt… sorry.

I felt so pained inside -and not only physically- that it was driving me insane.

My Master took the little thing to his lips and sucked hair in, still with his eyes closed, but after pressing the little canister on the top, he widened his eyes “fuck you need a new one…!” Yuu cursed taking the inhaler in his hand and jumping up.

I didn’t know what was happening, my Master was sick and still coughing, wheezing, panting “I’ll go take a new one in infirmary… Yuta stay here!” the raven sprinted away and Yutaka sat near Master Ruki, massaging his back slowly.

I felt… so useless right now, Master Ruki wouldn’t even look at me!

Why? What I did to deserve such a cold treatment?

My own lungs felt bigger in my chest and I looked at my Master: his hands were gripped at the front of his shirt, scratching lightly his pale throat.

In an instant, I straightened my back and rose both my hands to grasp his face without saying anything.

He fought my hold, shaky, but I approached him anyway, leaning over: he was so weak he couldn’t even hold himself straight when I pressed my lips on his ones.

I breathed in him once and slowly, before sucking the air out of his body “A-Akira what are…?!” I heard Yutaka all staggered, but I continued another couple of times, using my strong demonic lungs to help my Master re-learn how to breath.

Slowly, calmly, his hands around my wrists softened their hold.

Master Ruki then abandoned himself against me, his eyes still closed, but more relaxed and I felt his little weight between my palms: he seemed sleeping, thanks to my little trick and a pinch of demonic power “oh… wow you… calmed him down. Great…!” Yutaka looked a me relieved.

I smiled back, nodding to him, before passing an arm behind Master Ruki’s back and one under his legs “where is the infirmary?” I asked with a softer voice and Yutaka smiled wider, standing on his legs before guiding me in the hallways.

We encountered Yuu on our way back, all panting for the long run he had to do “he’s…??” he asked all panicky, but I shook my head “Master Ruki is fine, don’t worry” I tried to calm him down.

Yuu frowned, confused, but when he looked at the little sleepy bundle in my arms, he relaxed a little “he’s breathing well… fuck I almost had a stroke…!” he passed a hand in his long inky hair and I chuckled.

Yeah, me too… Master Ruki was really frightening sometimes.

The three of us took him to the nurse and with gentleness, she told me that I could put him on the single bed there “I’ll let him rest… you all can go back to your lessons kids, I’ll take an eye on him” she smiled reassuring, making both his friends’ stress melt.

We nodded -I obviously coulnd’t stay there and wait for him- and we left towards the cafeteria.

I was still a little nervous and for the first time, I thought that Master’s lips were really warm.

Soft, plump and they tasted sour and sweet, like oranges and chocolate.

I never thought about it before, but…

It was considered a _kiss_?

My heart sank down in the deepest black part of my being and I stopped in the middle of the hallway.

I _kissed_ Master Ruki and I felt the urge of having another one, maybe in a less stressful way if possible.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cold War has begun and the school is the battleground!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For future visual reference: [Chevrolet Camaro Convertible](https://services.edmunds-media.com/image-service/media-ed/sharp/?format=jpg:progressive&image=%2Fchevrolet%2Fcamaro%2F2013%2Foem%2F2013_chevrolet_camaro_convertible_ss_fq_oem_1_1280.jpg)

### ~Ruki POV~

The first lights that shone in the hard darkness I fell into were the ones from the window of the infirmary.

I was laying into the little bed separated by the rest of the room by a white curtain and I was clutching at the covers in a fetal position.

Someone had put my glasses on the little table near the mattress and with my blurry vision I saw the shadow of the nurse walk back and forth inside the infirmary.

I remembered pieces of what happened, the last ones all foggy and confused: Sakai gave me the usual hard time, I had an asthma attack because of it…

Yuu was there with me, I remember his hands on my face, his concerned voice.

Closing my eyes, I let my mind dig up other memories while I sink in the soft, cozy feeling of slumber.

The inhaler was empty, I panicked because of it… then something else happened.

Reita was there too…?

Bits and pieces started to float together: he grabbed me before I could fall on my knees, called me with his worried voice, asked me if Sakai was the reason of my state.

I remember his big hands touch mine, then after a while the same hands cup around my face with a gentle force I couldn’t escape.

I remember his cold breath in my mouth, his sharp lips on my own, my lungs start to inflate e deflate at the rhythm he gave me.

The taste of his mouth, apple and cinnamon…?

The immense sense of tranquility that overcame my brain and the sensation of being hoisted up from the ground.

A big chest and a bigger heart pound against me.

I snap my eyes open, when I realized, and I tightened the hold on the covers: Reita kissed me.

It wasn’t a quick breath-in-my-lungs like the first time.

It was a long touch, warm and snug like a blanket in the late autumn.

I sit up like a spring, watching my knees and feeling my face burn from the inside “Matsumoto, you’re up” the sweet voice of the nurse called me and I saw her near the bed, a hand still holding away the curtain “How are you feeling? I did a quick check up and you should probably rest a little more” she continued, now sliding away completely the white sheet of cotton.

I cleared my voice and tried to smile at her “I’m ok, I can breathe better now…” I told her with a ragged voice.

She nodded “I see, but your face is red… you feel sick?” she asked, placing a palm on my forehead.

Oh shit I’m still blushing…! “n-no, I’m fine! Really… can I return to class? I have lessons…” I swing my legs off the mattress and she chuckles “you’re one of the few kids that sincerely loves lessons” she said happily baffled.

I nodded with now a more sincere look “your friends are probably worried… here, always have a spare with you from now on, ok?” the nurse handles me my inhaler already filled and another little canister of medicine.

I grab them and shove them in my pocket “I’m sorry, I’ll do it from now on” I nod and the quicker I could I walked out, towards my class.

I didn’t know what lesson I was having now, but it should be the last of the day for sure… how much I slept in the infirmary?

_Oh shit it’s Maths… nngh I hate Math…_

I knock on the door before opening and apologizing for being late “Suzuki already explained” the teacher said coldly, his stinging eyes cutting right through me “go to your desk and try to focus on the lesson” there he gave his back to me and I power-walked to my place, a couple of seats away from Reita.

I felt all my classmates eyes on me while I walked, but a couple of those irises made my guts flutter.

The blond demon’s eyes never left my figure from the door to the desk and when I sat down I saw him turn on his chair, mouthing me _Master are you ok?_ with this puppy eyes blasting full-force.

Poor him… I made him worry this much?

Surely Yuu and Yutaka were worried too, but Yuu had Home Economics and Yutaka had Spanish at this hour and I would see them after school at this rate.

Reita looked up at the still turned teacher, watched around if someone was seeing him, then he took his pen and threw it in the hair, spinning.

I confusedly watched the pen whirl slower and slower, stopping midair and I could sense some kind of denseness in the area around my whole body.

Then I looked Reita stood up from his desk.

_Oh my deities what the fuck he’s doing??_

He walked casually to me and knelt down on one knee like he did in the gym, fixing his light eyes in my dark ones “Master, how are you feeling?” he asked.

I turned my head panicking, sure that someone would see us, but no one was moving, all frozen like statues “it’s alright” he smiled at me “I slowed down time, but it’s a temporary effect and it costs a lot of energies… how are you?” he asked me, grasping both my hands.

I felt him trembling just slightly and I inhaled sharply for the contact, remembering Sakai’s words.

_Too good to be pals with a cock-sucking bitch like you…_

I swallow noisily, before sending him an iffy smile “I’m ok… I’m sorry I made you worry” I mumble trying to escape his hands.

He tightened the hold on me, watching closely my face “you’re mad at me, Master?” Reita asked out of nowhere and I blinked a couple of time “I did something wrong? You’re fleeing me again, I’m scaring you?” he inquired with now a disheartened expression.

My lips automatically curled in a more soft smile and I stopped my hands before they could try to jerk again “no Reita, I’m not mad at you, you’ve been a good boy” I joked, like I was talking to a dog.

I thought those words could cheer him up, but he remained glum “but you’re scared” he uttered, releasing my palms.

He stood up from his knelt position and started to walk towards his desk, the pen a foot above it and still floating down.

_No no don’t go away…!_

I yanked him back by the sleeve of his jacket and I blocked him from walking away.

My whole body was shaken like I had an earthquake inside me and I forced the words out of my clogged throat “I’m… I’m not afraid of you, ok? It’s just… I’m still a little messed up from the attack” I blurted out, hoping for the best.

Other seconds of deep silence passed, but I fought to let my hand stay clenched on the soft fabric of his jacket, looking in his unreadable eyes.

Reita finally smiled at me, a ray of sunshine in the middle of the classroom “I understand Master… sorry for being all pushy on you” he added, moving the hand I was blocking to caress my forearm, almost massaging it.

It was a reassuring touch, like I did that same morning before History class, but to me it felt like he was burning his fingerprints on me.

With that smile warming up my hard-beating heart, I nodded, then nudged him to sit down at his desk; he took the pen between his index and middle fingers once in position and like anything happened time started to roll again at its normal pace.

The clock above the chalkboard returned to its tick-tacks and I noticed that what seemed to be a whole two minutes, happened instead in the span of two seconds and a half.

~ ~ ~

_AHHHHhhhhh finally!_

_I’m so fucking done with equations and inequalities I swear I was gonna vomit…!_

Out of class, I waited for Reita again and together we walked to my locker, taking the books I needed from it and hauling the backpack on my shoulder “Ruuukiiii!!” I heard Yutaka yell to me and before I could see him I felt his body slam against mine, hugging me tightly “you scared us so much!! You’re better? The inhaler? You didn’t eat anything so I saved up something for you from lunch!”.

I surely was looking all befuddled, spirals eyes like an anime character, because Yuu was laughing his typical high-pitched laugh.

That meant he was almost going to piss himself “I-I’m fine Yuta! But… if you continue squeezing… I’m gonna pass out…!” I pat his back and finally my friend releases me from his bear-hug.

He was smiling as always and I felt so happy to see him: Yutaka was my second best friend and we knew each other only for a couple of years.

He was a social butterfly, being all amicable with almost everyone of the school, but he always said that he felt ‘himself’ only when he was with me and Yuu “lucky you Reita was there, of we had to call an ambulance in a couple of minutes, top!” Yutaka chuckled.

Wait what…?!

I gaped my mouth, closing it again before talking “R-Reita…?” I looked up to Yuu and he shrugged while taking his backpack “they explained a bit… happy the thing I linked you last night had success!” Yutaka winked and I facepalmed hard, squishing my glasses against my closed eyelids.

What I wanted to be a secret now was _almost_ public dominion, what the fuck…? “yeah but call him Akira while we’re around, please” I muttered and Reita, silent and always a step behind me, grinned “Master fears I might go all rampage if someone discovers” he joked.

I turned to him, eyes wide open “i-it’s not that!!” I punched his chest, making him laugh “it might be~” chanted Yuu, passing over me and giving me a little shove.

Now even my friends bully me?? Life was unfair…!

Reita fisted his hands in his pockets and jerked his head towards the exit double-door of our school “let’s return home?” he asked “we have things to do” then added and my brain switched from shy nerd to occultist in mere seconds.

I jogged to reach the three of them and followed suit, starting to talk about my favorite subject “yeah I need to get some notes from home and a couple of other things… I hope mom didn’t find my sacred shit or I’ll need to moon-bathe them _again_ if she touched them” I mumbled.

Yutaka took some car keys from his jeans’ pocket and jumped suddenly all lively “Oh! you guys didn’t see my parents’ early birthday present!!” he chirped merrily.

Yuu frowned confused “it isn’t bad luck if you get presents early?” he asked and I nodded -commonly it was considered bad luck to get early birthday wishes- but Yutaka’s family was filthy rich, so maybe golden was heavier that misfortune “naaah, I needed it afterall! Here, in the parking lot” Yutaka guided us like a self-important child.

When we all arrived in front of the car, mine and Yuu’s jaws dropped hard on the floor: the vehicle was amazingly cool and in line with Yutaka’s character, flashy and simple at the same time.

It was a convertible Camaro in a very polished silver color “a convertible??” I blurted surprised “edit: a FUCKING CHEVROLET convertible??” Yuu added, starting to walk around the car.

Yuu was a sucker for sportive things and I could bet that view was making his mouth water “yeah, so I can give you guys all the rides you want!” Yuta chuckled happily, pushing the alarm button on the big squared key.

Suddenly I felt Reita’s hand touch my shoulder “Master… I don’t get it that much” he asked like a kid asking the professor to explain the lesson again and I couldn’t stop a chuckle “well… you talked about Civil War this morning, so I bet you used or know about horses, right?” I asked.

I saw his eyes light up “oh yeah! What’s with them?” he said and I smiled slowly “well, this car is like a prized horse, a mustang… something like that” I tried to explain at the best of my abilities.

My experiences with horses were equal to none, but oh well…

I saw Reita’s mind gears turn painstakingly and I could almost hear a _ding!_ when his eyes glowed up with understanding “so a more beautiful, controllable and faster way to move” he spoke slowly “to me looks more like an Andalusian than a Mustang, but I bet my Master doesn’t know much about horses” he joked, winking at me.

I felt my heart jump behind my tonsils for a good couple of seconds, there.

Yutaka jumped behind the wheel and Yuu caressed the door of the car, before opening it “awwwwwww man leather seats?? You’re gonna melt this summer!” he yelled a laugh.

Yutaka chuckled with him, before he could start up the convertible and the deep rumble of it made my chest tremble: it was such a cool car…! “ohhh missy sings so well too! Ru, Akira! C’mon let’s do some rounds around the town!!” Yuu stood up grasping the windshield, waving us to get in the car.

I snickered, but something stopped me from moving: Reita’s arm just darted above my shoulders and it recoiled a little when he caught a leathered oval ball midair.

Inches away from my temple “aaand he catches!” someone yelled in the background “soooorry Akira, my bad!” another call, this time I recognized the voice.

Sakai was in the near little patch of grass with his fucking minions, grinning all smug to my demon.

Reita’s chest was flush to my shoulder and I felt it vibrate from a so low growl I thought I was the only one that heard it “you got a nice catch game tho, impressive!” Sakai walked towards us, but I heard Reita laugh softly.

I looked up at him and I saw a shit-eating grin stretch his lips “you got a shitty aim to be what, a quarterback?” he said, throwing back the ball to Sakai, making it arch in the air and fall safely in the other’s hands.

_Oh fuck…! He really said that?!_

Sakai looked at Reita with outraged eyes -if look could kill, Reita would be ashes by now- but after that he just chuckled “wind messed up the throw…” Sakai tucked the ball under his arm, before pointing the patch of grass with his thumb “me and my guys are making some extras trainings before going to Starbucks, wanna join?” he asked.

I slowly backed off, trying to be as much invisible as I could, but while I was opening the back door of Yuta’s Camaro, something made me shiver “no thanks bro! Me and _my_ guys are gonna touring around town. Maybe another time, uh?” Reita said with the same cockiness that tinted Sakai’s words.

I saw Yuu’s bewildered face and Yutaka’s frozen position with both hands on the wheel when Reita sat down in the car, draping his arms on the top of the back seats.

When I sat down next to him, I had to clench my fists hard in my palms, trying to ignore the daggers of Sakai’s eyes and the ones of his friends.

The _new guy_ , that felt and seemed and acted like a jock, was spending his time with the weirdos instead the likes of him… and actually enjoying it, after threatening Sakai’s _masculinity_ or shit like that.  


The three of us knew what was happening: this was a social glove slapped hard in Sakai’s face.

TWICE in a DAY!

A Cold War has just started between the two of them and I was the only one holding down Reita from making it a bloody World War.

_Oh the irony, we just talked about it this morning…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Halloween is near, but my Master seems troubled...!"

### ~Reita POV~

I was really enjoying the ride, Yutaka’s car was fast and it made smooth turns and stops… but for the life of me I couldn’t appreciate it fully because my Master and his two friends were completely silent.

I didn’t understand why and I had the little idea that was my fault… again “you know… what you just did?” Yuu’s voice came from the passenger seat in front of me and I rose an eyebrow.

Master Ruki sighed near me and I glanced at him, in search for an answer “I did something wrong?” I asked him and he just chuckled, hiding his face in his hands.

Yuu turned his head and gripped the seat’s headrest, looking right at me while the vehicle stopped at a traffic light “you just spitted in Sakai’s face!” he snapped at me.

Was he angry? Or was he happy about it? I was confused “no, I caught the ball and threw it back…” I answered and Yuu grasped his hair, pulling at it in frustration “you rejected his invites TWICE today! To stay WITH US!” he grinned, gesticulating furiously “to hang out with THE LOSERS! Oh fuck his mind is boiling right now!” he explained, but I was still a little lost.

Boiling? Like… angry at me?

My Master and his friends are good people, funny guys… I don’t understand why they were frown upon by the other kids.

Master Ruki emerged from his palms and started to laugh uncontrollably, throwing his head back while gripping his stomach area “and you said to him that his aim is SHIT! Oh God this is the best and the worst day EVER in my life!” Yuu continued to banter, now laughing.

Yutaka was the only one still a little sour, his hands well gripped around the wheel “I only hope Sakai will not take revenge on Ru… as always” he murmured.

That was his fear? That the idiot might take it on my Master? I snickered “ohh he might try… but I’ll be there” I grinned, feeling the tiny body of my Master freeze near me.

I bet that he was all flustered just by my sentence “oh please beat his ass for me! You’re just the holiday my knuckles needed since middle school!” Yuu stretched his arms towards the sky above us, since the hood of the car was missing.

Master Ruki cleared his throat and I moved my head to look down at him “you’ll not be here for the whole year, neither the next… try to not anger Sakai too much ok?” he asked me with a soft voice, almost shy.

I nod, smirking and leaning a little on him “but i’ll protecteth mine own Mast'r until the end…'cause this is mine own job” I joked holding on my Master’s shoulders with an arm and my other hand pressed in the middle of my chest.

NOW I’m really enjoying the tour around the town, with a red-cheeked Master and his two laughing friends in front of us.

Master Ruki was so warm and quivering, flush against my side, and for a moment the memory from the locker room popped up in my mind, but I tried to bury it in the deepest parts of my mind “hey guys” I call, looking around the street.

I just noticed a sort of theme around there, in the shops and along the sidewalks “what’s with all these colors? And… orange vegetables?” I frowned a little, making Yutaka chuckle “you’re a demon and you don’t know Halloween?” he asks like it would be something common.

Well, it wasn’t.

I didn’t know what Halloween was, sincerely “c’mon, basically is your kind’s holiday!” shouted Yuu, turning again, snorting when he saw my Master’s face still red, because I was still draping my arm on him “the only thing we celebrate is Samhain… and our Boss’ birthday, but that’s a given I suppose” I chuckled.

Master Ruki removed his glasses to clean them in his checkered shirt and I felt my mouth run dry to see his eyes without that black and bulky frame: his eyes were always that glossy and dark?

Like a midnight, moonless sky “well, basically Halloween is a modern day Samhain but watered down a lot” he explained to me and I nodded “so no more bonfires? What a shame…” I pouted, feeling sincerely sad.

I loved sitting in front of bonfires, especially if me and my brothers fed it the carcasses of our victims to turn into ashes “oh we have Jack-o-lanterns if it can cheer you up” Yuu said from the front of the car “and a mountain of sweets to eat with everybody!” giggled Yutaka.

I looked at them, then at all the decorations around the town: carved pumpkins, a lot of banners decorated with bats and graves, skeletons on the almost naked trees.

It felt a little like home, but a funny version of it.

I removed my arm from Master Ruki’s shoulders and stretched back a little “and we watched horror movies all together until sunrise” Master said with a melancholic gaze fixed on the other side of the road.

He seemed sad again, but a motive that was obscure to me “we’ll do it again this year, Taka” Yuu called him, smiling reassuring “yeah, my parents are at my granma’s this Halloween, so I’ll throw a party!” Yutaka replied too “if there’s alcohol I’m fucking in, Yuta!” the raven grinned.

I coulnd’t hear more of them because I was totally fixed on my Master’s expression.

He seemed so far away, even if our thighs touched lightly one against the other…

  


### ~Ruki POV~

_“And we watched horror movies all together until sunrise…”_  


Those words continued to echo in my mind, while the car was moving around town, towards my house.

Even if my friends were to kidnap me and have a good time for Halloween, I wasn’t allowed to bask in the aftermath of that joy.

I had to bury all down inside by the time I was in my fucking home for All Saints Day, hearing my father preach at lunch table on _how God our savior is the greatest gift humankind would receive_ and _how our society is made of killers and sinners_.

It wasn’t like this when I was a kid: my mom was yes a religious one, but when my father died in a car accident, she found love in someone that brainwashed her.

My stepfather isn’t really a bad man, he donates and help people around… but only if those people are Christians or future believers.

Of course he despited Halloween with a passion, since it’s a pagan holiday and it _just forces people to sin and pray the Devil._

And oh shit he would lose his mind if he discovers that his wife’s son is ‘a disgusting sinner’, since I like men a lot.

And now I… like? a male DEMON on top of that.

I turned my head to look at him and when I saw his profile smiling to Yuu, talking to my friends, I felt my heart squeeze inside my chest.

Snapping back to watch the road, I felt my cheeks blush again and a thought forming in my mind: I definitely like a male demon, by now.

Afterall he’s tall, got those dusty-blond, punk-like hair, those light and piercing eyes, a strong built… those so innocent and bright smiles he always made.

His low and growly voice when he calls me his Master…

I sighed while watching some passerby watch us with a dazed look, surely Yuta and his new car would be the newest gossip in town for the next few days.

Why me?

Why I couldn’t have parents like Yutaka’s?

They loved him, respected him and when he came out as bisexual, they just shrugged and told him it doesn’t change anything to them.

He’ll always be their precious child…

I almost cried when Yuta told us, both for happiness and for jealousy “hey Ruki! We’re almost at your home” I heard Yutaka call me and I blinked twice to let my mind power up again.

When I turned to look at them, Reita was watching me intensely “want me to accompany you and Big Guy in the forest? I don’t have much to do” Yuu asked me with a worried look.

I chuckled lightly: big scaredy-cat Yuu wants to escort us at the place where I made a successful satanic ritual?

He must be really, really concerned about me, eh? “it’s ok Yuu, there’s my loyal servant with me and after I’ll send him back, there will be no dangers” I tried to pull a joke, patting Reita’s hard shoulder with my hand while talking.

He didn’t flinch and was still looking right through me, but I tried to ignore it “mh~ but text me when everything’s done” a sharp response from Yuu and the Camaro stopped in front of my house.

Reita stood up from the seat and he jumped out the car without opening the door “awww he’s sooo cool!” Yutaka cooed with a big smile and when I saw the demon walk to my side of the vehicle, I was all aflame.

He opened the door for me and while he held it open he just murmured such a low and gentle “Master Ruki…?” that I swore I saw both my friends hide their laughing faces.

I must be so red right now… damn you Rottie! “See ya on skype!” greeted Yutaka “remember to text me!!” Yuu screamed while the car was running away.

Me and Reita remained on my home’s alleyway for long, silent seconds, before I could master to talk “hey, wanna wait for me on the back yard? I’ll make it quick” I said with a stunted smile, but I couldn’t move: his sole presence was grasping at my body with inhumane force “Master, as you said I’m your loyal servant” the demon said to me.

What was he talking about, now?

I nodded slowly, confused “but yesterday you told me to call you Ruki, because that’s what your friends call you” he added and I swallowed.

His strange soft way of speaking was enveloping me with strange feelings, hot and cold at the same time “friends are supposed to not lie to each other, right?” he then moved his eyes from me to the road.

For a moment, I saw beyond his teenager jock appearance, seeing an old soul looking for a never appearing sun “next time, don’t lie to me” he just said with a plain, inexpressive voice.

I remained mute, I didn’t know what to say to him: was he talking about the attack of that morning? Or was he talking about…something else? “I’ll wait for you at the border of the forest, so I can change into myself again” Reita spoke with a little chuckle now, walking down the sidewalk and circling around my house.

I felt something rip from my body and suddenly I felt naked.

I felt cold, alone, weak and it was awful.

What I did to make him so… detached?

Sighing again, I walked inside my home and greeted my mom “Takanori, how was school?” she asked as every other day and I shrugged “I need to go out for some research today” I said and she nodded “ok dear, be well and come back before sunrise!” my mother talked with a calm tone while cleaning the kitchen counter.

At least she didn’t talk about fucking God first time after I entered, today…

I ran in my room, left my backpack at the end of my bed and fell on my knees, searching under it: a couple of tiles were loose and when I lifted them I was greeted with my occult stack.

One deck of tarots, a couple of little books about any kind of paranormal phenomena, a little velvet satchel with my runes and notes and notes that I scribbled with spells I found around the web.

They were harmless, for the majority of them, but when I grabbed the one I needed, I thought I was just lucky Reita popped out of the portal and not another one of his kind.

Less gentle and a little more blood-driven.

I read it quickly to refresh my mind and when I reach the bottom of the spell I mouth it a couple of times, trying to not forget that part.

_F'r I am thy Mast'r I commandeth thee.  
Alloweth the doth'r closeth._ _Alloweth the darkness disappeareth._ _F'r I am thy Mast'r_ _and thou art mine own puppet_

I continue to repeat it in my mind while I scramble over my desk to search for other black candles -the one on the site probably already burn out- and when I pass in front of the window, I can see the line of trees that separates the forest from the rest of the little meadow around my home.

I saw Reita there, standing on his feet and his back towards my house: he had his navy and yellow jacket folded on one arm and his body was emitting a sizzling black smoke.

It enveloped him, transforming him back into his original form before he could walk behind a couple of trees and turn around.

Even if he was already wrapped in barbed wire and his hair were messy again, I coulnd’t resist his child-like smile when he saw me through the window.

I wished with all my might to regain that little surge of power of being a demon’s Master, being the landmark for every decision he had to make.

Fuck, I was falling more and more down a spiral that I should’ve never travel.

Now I had the urge to fly down the stairs and run after him to just hug those hips tight.

And never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> If yes, may I interest you in a couple of things? I just opened my writings commissions! So if you have some ideas for a oneshot or multichapter fic, you can check out [my prices](http://flaminiakennedy.tumblr.com/post/165965522778/fanfictions-commissions)!  
> Also, if you can't ask for a commissioned work, you can still donate and help me out with basic needs, or just share it around! ^v^)b  
> [Leave a Tip!](https://ko-fi.com/A81035T6)  
> It will be really helpful!  
> Thank you~


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Master's Chef recipe for the perfect demon summoning!  
> Also, a new guest came to our show!  
> Stay connected~

### ~Ruki POV~

When I reached him in the forest, it was so strange to walk near his real form, even taller than before, his wide shoulders wrapped with that thorny wire.

Just twenty-four hour ago I thought he was gonna bash my head flat and now he was calmly proceeding in the underbrush with his hand almost touching mine.

I swallowed silently, pointing my eyes on the dry leaves around us “hey… I’m sorry” I muttered to him.

I could hear a little “uh?” come from him and I let a little smile ease my expression “if I lied… I did for a good cause” I added.

Reita chuffed, frustrated “I know what I felt and that wasn’t about your breathing, Master Ruki” he blurted out angrily “why you protect that disdainful human? He hit you, didn’t he?” Reita asked me grabbing my wrist with so much force I feared it would crack.

I gulped down a whine and I looked up to him “I can’t let anyone get into serious troubles because of me…” my demon continued to look down at me with an enraged pair of eyes.

A new kind of shiver ran down my spine and I had to take a couple of breaths before talking again “Sakai’s father is P.E. teacher, you saw him, and he was a professional player, so he gives a lot of funds to our school… even Yuu hold himself on the school ground, but he got in a lot of fights just outside the gates” I started to tell him, still walking with my wrist in his palm.

I had to explain myself, before letting him go away from me… forever “this is my second-last year of school, when I graduate I’ll go to college and I hope I’ll never see Sakai again…” his eyes were burning a damn hole through me, I could feel it.

He chuffed again, scornful “so you have still two years of beating and oppression to withstand?” he growled “I always hated humans like him… they make us demons look like kittens, for Baphometh’s sake!” Reita stopped on his tracks and forced me to do the same, turning me around to face him.

His face was… distraught, for what I could see because of the mask “why you called me, Master?” he asked me, grabbing now my other wrist “what pushed you to summon a demon into this world, risking your own life?” I opened my mouth, but closed it again.

Why I did it?

For fun…? Or because I knew it was something so frown upon by my parents? By the entire Christian community?

Maybe at first, yes, I did it to spit in all their faces.

But in the end… I was just desperate to get a contact… with anything.

I held my eyes down, watching his boots crush the dry leaves and the still green blades of grass among them “don’t lie” he whispered with now a softer tone, his hands sliding up my arms “not to me, nor to you, Master”.

I shook weakly my head, my wavy hair bouncing in my view and the burning, stretching sensation of tears at the corner of my eyes.

His slow voice, his warm palms on the sides of my shoulders, gripping them with a new kind of force, a reassuring pressure on my muscles “you’re still lying, Master… I can feel what you’re feeling, so tell me what troubles you and I’ll put all my powers at use to resolve them the best I can” he was kneeling down now and I saw his chin enter my blurry vision.

He was… feeling what I was feeling? For real, or was it just a saying?

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists on my sides, trembling from head to toe “I don’t know” I uttered.

The truth hit me hard and I started to crumble in front of him, now that I was almost ready to send him away.

I wasn’t strong enough to separate from him, I couldn’t do it, I wasn’t brave enough.

I needed his presence to make me feel like my existence mattered: I was the one that was saving the world from being torn apart by this demon, my demon, with just a word of mine.

_You’re a selfish fucker, Ruki, your friends aren’t enough?_

It was so good to feel powerful and… that someone cared so much.

_Look at yourself, you attention whore, all teary and snotty like a fucking brat._

I fell on my knees, clawing off the glasses from my face before planting a palm on my eyes, sobbing uncontrollably “I-I… don’t know… what I’m doing with… with my life” I tried to gag down the weeps, but they escaped my throat anyway “I… don’t know… I just… wanted to feel…” I tried to explain, to make him understand.

_I just wanted to feel great, to feel important._ _To be the one in control, to mean the world to at least **something**._ _Stop hiding behind my fucking glasses._ _Stop faking to be someone else._ _Stop hating me._

My cries increased when his arms wrapped around my trembling figure.

That gesture was so sudden and delicate, the barbed wire didn’t even poked at my skin: just his warmth reached directly inside me.

He was hugging me, his jaw resting on the top of my head “so let me stay until you know what to do with me and with yourself” he breathed, his dark voice vibrating in his chest.

I sobbed some more, nodding against his throat and a new kind of laugh left his mouth, a low and tender sound “Master Ruki, I’m your loyal servant, but as your friend I can also be the Pandora’s Box of your problem” I chuckled at that phrase, almost choking on my own tears.

Reita then backed off from the hug and hold both my hands to look right into my reddened eyes with his now recovered smile “so, what’s making you sad, Master Ruki?” he asked me.

I couldn’t stop myself and I smiled, a smile full of venom and agony “everything” I just answered, before tightening the hold on his so warm, so comforting hands “everything’s a fucking mess, Reita…” I coughed slightly.

His eyes never left me, even if they were a little darker than before and for all the time I needed to recollect a little of self-image, Reita never let go of my hands.

Finally, when I felt my heart a little lighter I stood up, brushing my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt “sorry… I’m just a pathetic kid” I joked softly and he snorted “you’re a human being” he patted my back, starting to walk again.

~ ~ ~

Me and Reita walked again inside the wood, only the sound of the crunching leaves interrupting our thoughts and I was cursing myself for my previous breakdown.

I never wanted to show Reita that weak part of me, but what’s done is done and he seemed to understand… or if not, he didn’t made me aware of that.

His face was now calm, his light eyes darting among the trees while his bat appeared in his fingers from thin air.

Looking at the weapon, I sighed “why you’re armed? I don’t hear anything” I asked him and Reita snorted “well, Master, an open portal may let anything pass through itself and my kind is really good at hunting… you’d never hear a demon unless he wants to” he answered almost cheerfully.

Fear slithered along my spine for a split second, but I forced me to calm down: with Reita near me, no other demon could harm me… right?

We reached the little covered mead where I started the ritual yesterday night and looking at it, I felt embarrassed for my action.

It was like scrolling down your first posts on Facebook, holy shit: where I had to make a pentagram out of blood, I used fake blood that I found in my attic while searching fabric for this year’s costume.

The five black candles around it were all opium-scented and now completely consumed.

Then, in the iron plate in front of the pentacle, the offering I used was still there, untouched and slightly covered with the only real blood I managed to find “…a turkey” Reita mumbled completely bedazzled, looking on the plate.

I tried not to look up at him while I knelt down in front of the bloodied, cold, store-bought raw turkey “I didn’t have anything else! For sure I wasn’t going to sacrifice a child for something I wasn’t sure it would happen” I groaned, rolling up my sleeves, showing the little mark inside my elbow where I used a syringe to take my blood.

I had to use something that was innocent and dead… and since I wasn’t the one that goes and kill someone’s child in the nursery, I thought that animals are pretty innocent.

And that turkey weighted like a toddler, for fuck’s sake!

Reita laughed hard while I was putting down the candles around the plate, clearing my voice “oh for the love of Satan, Master! You’re cracking me up!” he managed to pant between his laughs “and that virgin blood? Don’t tell me it’s yours!” he joked.

After that question, I almost choked myself on a wrongly swallowed bunch of saliva and I felt my face burn up in response.

Reita’s gaze became completely blank “What? Why are you-ohhhh… oh” he got it, fuck “don’t say a word… I’m gonna close the portal” I ordered completely ashamed.

The demon tried to tell me something, but I moved a hand sharply, midair “shut the fuck up, I’m trying to concentrate!” I scolded him, before breathing slowly in and out.

After few seconds I started to chant, my voice going deep and secure, eyes closed and my arms starting to circling above the unlit candles.

At every verse of the spell, I lit their wicks one at a time, while Reita was standing right behind me.

I was making the right choice, making him stay by my side?

_F’r I am thy Mast’r and thou art mine puppet_

I rose my hands, leaving them widely open and in tilted my head back, continuing to chant again with more and more intensity.

When I almost shouted those words for the sixth and last time, I was barely breathing and my hands were all shivering.

The forest was all silent and when I looked at the circle in front of me, nothing seemed to happen “it’s… it is close?” I asked confused.

I expected another shone of red light, a rumble, inhumane screams… a notification on my cellphone, anything!

I stood up brushing crushed leaves from my jeans and I heard Reita talk behind me “Master, it was already closed” he warned me.

…Eh?

I turned to him and blinked a couple of time “excuse me… What??” I shouted and Reita chuckled “I tried to warn you, before, but you didn’t listen” he rested his bat on his shoulder, casually “but your singing voice is really nice, soooo deep and gruff!”.

I was going to commit a demonicide…!

I jumped him, grabbing his neck with both my hands, shaking him “why didn’t you tell me!!” I growled “I just… made myself look like an idiot for nothing! You stupid… demonic dog!” I was angry, but the more I vented my rage on him, the more he laughed.

I wasn’t threatening, uh?? You damn Rottie, all wagging for me…!

He was still snorting heavily when a shuffle in the leaves made me stop, looking around.

Then it happened in the span of an heartbeat: Reita grabbed my waist and pushed us down, before slinging up with his bat tightened in one hand.

**TWACK!**

_SWISH!_

_**CLANG!** _

The wood of the baseball bat clashed against something metallic and my eyes focused on a slender shadow, with long, black claws.

Its almost white eyes looked at Reita’s face, pressing those claws on his weapon, then it jumped back to land on one branch above us: who the fuck was him??

His features were pale as the snow, but his eyes were circled by black charcoal and the other half of his face was blocked by a black, polished gas mask.

Reita, in his arched and menacing stand, suddenly relaxed and chuckled “oi! I didn’t know it was you!” he pointed his bat to the stranger.

I was… still completely confused and I just noticed that I was sitting on the fake blood of the pentacle.

Eugh… I’m feeling it seeping into my pants…!

I bolted on my feet and stood right behind Reita, while the man jumped down the branch without weight: his lean body was all covered in black clothes, almost business suit-like, and his gloved hands had those four sharp and long claws hugging his palms with their bases.

It was strange that the gas mask’s tubes didn’t end in some other mechanism, they were just dangling around his calves, open to suck in air.

Now his expression was bored, his eyes hooded while looking at us “Reita… who’s…?” I whispered and my demon moved an arm to pass it around my shoulders.

For a moment I panicked, feeling Reita’s hard body against mine, all trembling.

He was… showing me to that man? “Master Ruki, he’s Aoi, one of my brothers” Reita spoke with a gentle tone, maybe he though I was scared shitless.

I was fearing for my life before, but now I was just… curious.

Reita’s brother?

Without saying a word again, Aoi took his right clawed hand to his stomach and bowed, opening the other out and crossing his legs like he was on a theater stage “Aoi, he’s Master Ruki, so no-touchy ok? I’m working for him” Reita patted my shoulder before walking towards the other demon.

What the fuck is happening in my life right now?!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new kind of Gas Mask, for all the lovers of deepthroating~

### ~Ruki POV~

I watched in complete disbelief, while Reita was starting to talk to his 'brother', asking him why he was here.

Because apparently he wasn't supposed to be here in the first place. "I was summoned, that's why I'm here!" Reita said to him in a whiny voice.

The other demon pointed towards me, then where there was the portal "He left it open because I chased him! We're quite scary you know?" the siblings discussed back and forth, with Aoi that was communicating via gestures, his metal claws whistling in the air. "Ah so you're the one that closed the passage... thanks bro! Uruha was gonna rip my head off if I left a portal open" Reita chuckled.

Uruha? Another brother?

Aoi slapped Reita's nape with a quick _slap!_ before pointing his claws on his chest "I know, I know! But now I'm here and I can't leave, that's the rule..." Reita puffed, looking at the expressionless face of his brother.

Picking up all the courage that I had left, I walk towards them. "There's a problem with him being here?" I asked and the demons turned to me, both surprised that I spoke to them.

Reita smiled sheepishly and massaged the back of his head. "Weeeell... yeah...?" he whispered "I should've sent you one of my army, to be your Puppet, instead of me being here" he answered.

The dust-blond demon seemed like a kid caught with the hand in the cookie jar. "Buuuuut I accidentally fell in the portal, hence me being here" he finished and I saw Aoi taking a hand carefully at his face, covering his eyes like a... facepalm.

A couple of black strands of his hair got tangled in his claws, but he didn't care. "Aoi came here to search for me and in the meantime he closed the portal" Reita continued to talk, but my eyes couldn't stop analyzing Aoi's figure.

He seemed more mature than my Rottie, on a mental level, and I would like to hear everything from him. "why isn’t he the one explaining? I asked him" I pouted to Reita, seeing him snicker a little "yeah, well, right now he can't talk" I heard the answer.

He... can't?

Those masks don't block your lips, he could talk even if his voice would sound muffled.

Aoi must have seen my confused look because he tapped Reita twice on the chest with his claws, nodding to him "are you sure?" the blond demon looked at his sibling with what I could call 'brotherly worry'.

What was all that shit? I didn't understand, I needed to do more research on them! And possibly at the source...

Reita widened his legs a little, like balancing himself, then he looked his brother raise a hand to the mask: in that moment, I could feel my blood freeze in my veins.

After the buckles that held the mask on his face clicked, Aoi grasped the front of his mask and started to pull away: a horrid, wet, gagging sound came from his throat, and I saw a tube hidden inside the mask slide out of his mouth, out of his throat.

Like when a patient was intubated at the hospital, but he had a fucking black garden hose down his neck!

I stepped back, seeing his sharp teeth bare a little when he inhaled and exhaled like he didn't do it in ages, with his mouth completely open, almost savoring the fresh air of the forest with his eyelids closed.

A cloud of steam rose from his open mouth, like he was burning from inside and I thought it was wrong, since Reita's breath was always so cold, fresh...

Immediately his eyes snapped open and Reita held back his clawed hands, stopping him from moving. "Ah... ahahahaha...!" a deep, rough laugh escaped Aoi's curvy lips, a laugh that could be easily an horror movie sound effect. "Ahhh, I need to be quick before I go on rampage again" his immediate response to himself made my stomach turn.

His voice was low, metallic and slow, but his tone was both of concern... and pure insanity. "Greetings, Master Ruki" he then talked, a little hunched forward as he wanted to pounce me if not for Reita's hold. "These are the only explanation you'll hear from me, since this world's air tends to... ehehehe... flip my lid" he squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head, before returning to talk.

I listened carefully, completely still. "Without Reita's guidance, his Demonic Division is currently controlled by our older brother Uruha... eheh too much power into a sole pair of hands...!" his head snapped on one side, growling and shaking Reita's hold before returning to the discourse "...make demons go ballistic" Aoi spoke with now a more strained voice.

I nodded slightly, I understand that. "But he can't go back until he has done his job, right?" I asked and Aoi moved his head up and down, slowly "Yes, indeed... his role as the Warrior is what is holding him here, as it's currently... ahah... ngh! holding me as the Balancer" his words continued to be more and more distorted by his low growls and Reita gritted his teeth. "Aoi, stop it! I can explain the rest" he said hastily, trying to recover the mask.

The raven-haired demon shook his head, looking at me with his deranged eyes. "I sense there will be a lot to balance here... in the future... eheh... Master Ruki, don't let your guard down, as Phobia has multitude of faces..." he warned me smiling with those shark-like teeth.

I trembled at those words and I was still a little confused about the names he used. "Phobia? you mean fear? What do you mean?" I tried to ask, but Reita groaned. "Aoi it's enough now! C'mon you're scratching me..." the dust-blond demon said while he was holding onto his brother, his feet losing grip on the dry leaves on the ground.

Aoi bared his teeth, growling at his own brother before recoiling. "Rei the mask... quick I'm losing... focus" he talked with ragged breath and immediately Reita left one of his wrists, bowing to take the mask from the ground and shoving the foot-long tube down his brother's throat again.

Those gagging sounds made my bones shatter, too similar to the ones I made in the past during my worse attacks, but Aoi remained on his knees heaving slower and slower, hands on his now buckled-up mask and eyes closed.

It was... painful to watch. "Are you ok?" Reita asked me, but I was still out of this world to answer him quickly "Master, are you ok? you're shivering" Reita's voice appeared just above my ear and I saw him next to me.

How did he... managed to move so fast?

I nodded quickly, without yanking my eyes off Aoi, that now was raising on his feet again, slow and in control. "Sorry for the view, Aoi is such a pain when he wants to talk" Reita chuckled softly, ruffling my hair, but my mind was galloping at the speed of sound.

Phobia... Warrior... Balancer... where have I read those names before? Fuck, I can't remember. "Well! Now that the portal's closed, let’s go eat something? I'm hungry!" Reita chirped happily and Aoi looked at him raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

Reita snorted "Don't look at me like that bro! Human food is fucking good!" my demon then passed a protective arm around my waist and guided me away from the pentacle on the ground. "my Master's home is near this forest if you wanna rest, bro" his light eyes passed over Aoi's face and again he moved his eyebrows.

Sure he was compensating his lack of words with his expressions, now looking surely more relaxed. "he-hey! You can't invite anyone at MY home! I remember you my parents don't really like anything demoniac" I tried to assert my rights, but Reita laughed "your mom loved me this morning, she'll love my bro now, I'm sure of it!".

~ ~ ~

I can't function, today.

Seriously, I don't even know my own name at this point...

After convincing my mother that Akira was staying for the afternoon so I could help him with the first homework from school, I found not one, but two demons in my backyard.

Sitting down on my garden chairs and chatting -at least Reita was talking, Aoi was just nodding from time to time-.

I had to call for my cavalry, asking both Yutaka and Yuu to come to my home as soon as possible, then I waited for them looking at the human-like demons in front of me.

Reita had his jacket on again, but he ungraciously left it open, showing the black wife-beater that was so _stretched-on-his-chest-oh-my-gods-!_ and Aoi had his black suit jacket draped on his shoulders, wearing a black ruffled shirt and a pair of elegant trousers underneath that.

His hair were still black and inky, but longer and hoisted up in the back of his head while he was sitting with his legs royally crossed.

And like Reita, he had his face partially hidden, but he had a full black dust-mask covering nose and mouth like his gas mask did.

He seemed older than Reita, at least a couple of years, and when my mother came with a tray of Virgin-Mary-shaped cookies, she eyed him completely dazed "oh! We had another guest, Takanori?" she asked me and Reita chuckled "I'm sorry ma'am, again... he's my brother Aoi, he passed by to see how I was doing". The blond demon stood up as he talked, like a proper, educated boy and Aoi did the same.

My mother looked at him scanning his whole body, then she stopped on his face. "Oh bless you dear, what a nice brother!" she said directly to him and Aoi -I kid you now- just approached my mother and took her hand, bowing down to do the kissy-hand thing.

With his face covered was even weirder...

Holy fucking shit, how much time has passed since they both had interactions with humans??

My mother blushed hard and giggled a little embarrassed "oh...! You're... a quiet one, aren't you...?" she mumbled almost to herself "It's a pleasure to meet you!" she cheered at the end, giving me the tray of cookies. "Takanori, be a good Samaritan and make them feel comfy, I'll be out to the church for the next few hours ok?" my mother ogled Aoi another time before disappearing from the scene.

For my glee and joy, I might add "next time, try NOT TO flirt with my mom" I barked at Aoi, that only rolled his eyes and made a dismissive gesture with one hand.

I growl in frustration, putting the cookies on the garden table, sitting in front of them "now... what's all the story of the warrior and phobias?" I asked Reita, interlacing my fingers and holding them so tight my knuckles when white.

Reita sighed heavily, like it was the millionth time he explained this sorta thing, but he talked low and serious, watching me in the eyes.

_"In the beginning there was only Him, the Evilest of our kind._  
Souls and demons were scarce at first, so He governed alone for centuries, watching His power grow more and more.   
Then chaos and anarchy started to appear all over the Hellish Earth.   
Demons started to steal souls from one another, killing and devouring each other.   
So the Evilest One created Phobia, the First General, Devourer of Souls and our oldest brother Uruha“

I try to stop him with a question, but Reita rose one hand, smiling softly "let me finish Master, please" he begs, before clearing his throat.

_"Uruha instilled fear and dread in the hearts of Demons and gulped down all the troublesome souls that wanted to ascend from the Hellish Earth._  
It was a victory for the Evilest One, but again, after centuries of good and hard work, lesser Demons formed factions and using fear as fuel for their powers, they attacked again.   
In the middle of the bloodiest battleground between the loyal Divisions and the rogue Demons, the Evilest One created His best Warrior out of mud, blood and rotten corpses.     
Me, the Second General of our unholy Trinity."

Reita stopped his tell-tale, looking at me to see if I was understanding what he was saying.

Sure I was, even if my hands were all sweaty and white from the dread I was feeling down my spine.

Reita move one of his hands, to envelope mine in his big and warm palm, before continuing the story.

_"I fought and slaughtered singlehanded an infinite number of Demons, killed their leaders and reestablished the order in our land... but that came with a cost._  
I went pure berserk, almost unstoppable: because my eyes were covered in blood I was less and less able to discern friend from foe.   
At the same time, Uruha became jealous of my physical power and longed for more, for returning the only pupil of our only Lord, so we clashed into each other with such violence that all the Hellish Earth almost collapsed on its own.   
It was at that time that the Evilest One became sad to see His children fight... so much that He took his own blood tears and created Balance, the Third General, Equilibrium Bearer and our youngest brother Aoi".

Hearing his name, the raven demon nodded slowly and I could almost see him smile under the dust-mask.

Reita stroked my hands softly with his one, for a moment and I felt the forgotten flame inside my chest start to flicker again "he gave me my mask, so I could focus and regain lucidity, but Uruha never stopped to envying my powers" the blond demon glanced at me with guilty eyes.

_Awww stop using those puppy eyes, fuck damn it!_

I saw Aoi move his head on the side, with the corner of my eyes, but I returned my focus on Reita, that now was sighing heavily "all my seven divisions are now under Uruha's control and if Aoi is blocked here because something needs his powers here, Uruha will try to attack us where we're the weakest--" "RUUUUUKIIIIII!!".

I jumped out of my skin, when I heard Yutaka's voice yell my name.

They're here, good... I was almost feeling too much darkness with these demons "We're here!! What happened?!" Yuu called after Yutaka, both of them running towards my backyard.

But I internally facepalmed when I saw Yuu stop just a couple of steps inside the gate "who's he?" he immediately pointed his finger towards Aoi and the all-black demon bowed his head to him, like a greeting.

Oh shit I forgot...!

Reita returned to his smiling self and chuckled "Aoi, my little bro" he answered and Yutaka waved at him, cheerful as always "hey! Nice to meet--" "another fucking demon??" Yuu yelped "c'mon Yuu he's harmless!" I tried to convince him, escaping the soft hold of Reita's hand.

I stood up to walk towards Yuu "LOL NOPE... no, Taka... I'm done with these demons... I can't-!" my dearest friend tried to power-walk away from my garden, but Aoi moved with an insane speed, blocking Yuu's way.

Before I could do or even say anything, he grabbed Yuu's collar, hoisting him up "eheheh, apparently Aoi wants you here with us!" chuckled Yutaka at a really pale, really angry Yuu.

**"I HATE YOU ALL! WHY ME?!"**

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First touches~ and sleepy Ruki

### ~Aoi POV~

It’s been millennia since I walked on the Mortal Earth and from the moment I breathed its air once more, I got completely hooked up.

Not that I could return home yet, but oh well… brother Reita is still stuck with this work of his and the Master he’s responding too is quite endearing.

Scared of us, but I noted his deep, curious dark eyes, how he looked at me and how he looked at brother Reita when he told our story.

Not many humans seemed so genuinely interested in us: ofter we got called to kill and exterminate, but this little one is… odd.

I feel a yearning from this time and place, something will happen but alas I don’t know when or where precisely… I only know that’s the work of our brother Uruha.

He’s planning something and our Lord is too much overloaded with His own work to be interrupted by these brotherly quarrels.

Since long time, I crave to speak and explain more of all this complicated mayhem. “Aoi, I can hear your gears spin in your head… what’s going on bro?” Reita talks to me while his little Master tries to calm down one of his friends.

The one that I forced to stay put before he could leave: I sense both he and the other one will be involved in Uruha’s schemes, to get to his Master and -then- to my brother.

I look up to him and I see his little smirk point directly to him and I silently sigh.

> _I’m just thinking._

I send him my thoughts, waving my hand at the height of my forehead and arching my eyebrows.

It’s a fortune that I’m so expressive, it would be such a pain to communicate in this world, then. “I know you’re thinking! About what? You’re worried, uh?” again his voice speaks and I can’t stop myself from shake my head.

I growl a little laugh in my chest, deep inside my lungs, and he does the same, but though his mouth before speaking again: “I know you so well bro…” he jokes punching slightly my shoulder.

> _I’m worried about Uruha. He has too much power now._

Again I move my hands, connecting my feeling to his ones.

If he manages to come here with both his Divisions and Reita’s ones, Hell will be brought on this Mortal Earth, stealing and devouring every soul existing. “I’ll finish here before he does something, don’t worry. I just need to help Master Ruki with something” he speaks now more concerned, his face falling into sadness.

What happened to make my always smiling, laughing brother to make him so distraught?

> _What you need to do for him?_

I pass my eyes on the little Master, seeing him now chuckling while his raven friend is still vaguely pale on his cheeks.

Did I really scared him this much? I’m not a brute like Reita, I shouldn’t be so ‘creepy’ as humans usually call us.

Reita chuckles with a low, somber tone and I return to watch him. “I think he really needs a Warrior, bro” he mutters “he have the gentleness of Yutaka and Yuu is a real firebrand -he even punched me!- but it’s not enough…” Reita says shifting a little on the wooden bench we’re sitting on.

I can feel his turmoil. “He needs someone to save him from his own life” those words fell on me like a colossal boulder.

This is going to be a long-timed job for brother Reita: working with physical matters was always quicker for a demon -kill, frame, kidnap, dismember, Hell! even save someone- but meddle with mental, abstract issues?

That required too much time and too much effort.

> _Can’t you just… do something fast? We don’t have much time…_

I can’t stress enough on how counted are our hours, but Reita shrugs lightly “I could kill that little bully that makes my Master’s life a living hell… but…” he choked on his reply “but Master doesn’t want me to kill anyone. It might just worsen the situation”.

Oh my, oh my… that was the problem?

A bullied teenager is what blocks my brother from return to his task of General and impede Uruha to just do what he wishes?

I rose one hand and cradle my face in it, sighing again.

How I would like to remove my mask right now and exhale a long, long, frustrated groan. “Hey! I’m not the one that asked this!” Reita whined “and why you can’t leave anyway? You’re the one that balances, why don’t you balance Uru’s fucking head for once?” he said to me with now a slightly angered voice.

I remain still for few seconds, before I straighten up and shoot him a scolding gaze.

> _I can’t leave because there’s something to balance here… because of you and your little Master._

I hope he could see the flame in my eyes, but as always he doesn’t hinder. “Why don’t you balance it already?” he mocks me “do it quickly and you can go back home” I see where he’s going.

I nod slowly, scratching the back of my neck: both of us are stuck here and we can’t do much for the time being, uh?

Suddenly I feel a prickle on the skin of my nape and fast I dart my eyes towards the three little humans: my brother’s Master is looking at me with those curious eyes, again, and I can feel his mind clouded with questions.

> _What are you going to do for now?_

I return to watch Reita, only to see him look his Master, the little embers of want buried deep in his eyes. “I’m going to follow him and see what I can do with that shit-head Sakai at school, then… I’ll dig deeper inside Master Ruki’s soul and search the real root to his unhappiness”. My brother’s shoulders start to relax again “you know, he’s a smart guy… he managed to summon me with a raw turkey”.

Oh Lord Satan and all the Fallen Angels…!

> _I can’t laugh this way…! You could’ve waited to tell me this!!_

I scold him while I feel my eyes starting to tear up and my mouth under the dust-mask stretched around the invisible tube.

I bite into hit and let quick, low growls vibrate inside it. “Sorry! Sorry! I just had to tell you!” Reita laughed wholeheartedly “I swear it was the biggest turkey I ever saw… it was this big, like a three-year-old human child!!”. Reita continued to laugh, moving his hands to create a space between his palms in front of himself.

I couldn’t take it no more.

I bent forward and I hugged my poor hurting stomach, slamming my forehead on the table, trembling.

> _For the love of Baphometh, Rei, stop it!! I’m dying here!_

  


~Ruki POV~

After the longest day of my life, I finally slump down on the bed, looking at ceiling without blinking my eyes for a handful of seconds.

My head hurts, my eyelids are heavy and I feel my entire body go numb: I spent the rest of the day talking with Reita and Aoi, calming down Yuu and helping Yutaka understand what was happening.

I had to make him a Too Long; Didn’t Read summary when he climbed on his squeaky-new Camaro: “Reita is stuck here because of me and his older brother might invade Earth. No big deal”.

Yeah, no big deal, I just feel incredibly guilty.

Because one of my edgy whims I might have doomed my world… great Master you are, Ruki.

I groan rolling on my stomach, grabbing my pillow to sink my face in it.

I’m so tired of myself, but at the same time I’m so proud my spell worked… even too well, I might add. “Master?” Reita’s voice slithered from a undefined point in my room.

Slowly I rose my head from the pillow and I saw his glowy, icy eyes one palm from my face, his chin rested on his wrists and his arms crossed on the mattress.

I heard my heart flutter for a second there not for the surprise, but for the feeling of his cold breath on my face and those pupils pierced inside mine “What are you doing here?” I ask him, hugging slightly tighter my cushion.

He smiles calmly “I’m watching over you, what else?” he answered like it was the simplest thing on this planet.

I chuckle and I close my eyes, so I don’t have to look anymore at that sweet expression, those thin and soft lips. “I thought you were with Aoi… you talked a lot today” I mumbled to the demon, hearing him snicker lightly “Yeah, he’s surprisingly chatty” Reita replies before falling into an awkward silence.

I didn’t move, I was too cozy for even coil up my legs or shift on my side. “Reita…” I call out and I wait for his little _hm?_ to continue “Please forget what happened today” I beg him “I didn’t want to cry in front of you and I’m still ashamed that I did… so forget it” I blurted out with my face half-buried in the pillow, hair strewn all over it.

Other silent seconds passes, before Reita could shift a little from his position, resting his head on one side now. “Forget what?” he replies mockingly and when I look at him he had the most beautiful smile I ever saw.

Maybe it was the gentleness in it, maybe it was the pale moonlight filtering from my window creating a milky aura around his dust-blond hair… but there I thought I could live with a view like that for all the eternity.

I stood there letting the sight sink in, passing my eyes on every detail of his face, seeing even a little beauty mark on his right eyelid, half-hidden by his eyelashes.

Slowly I close my hands into soft fists and I shift on my mattress, inching a little closer to the demon.

My demon.

This strange human-demonic-dog that’s still looking at me like I’m some kind of wonderful natural phenomena.

My heart squeezes hard for a couple of beats, when I feel one of his hands crawl towards my back and start stroking it up and down, big fingers following the bumps of my spine. “You should sleep, we have school tomorrow morning” Reita whispers “and you need to rest: I made you worry so much today, I’m sorry…!” he snorts quietly.

Sure, he made me jump out of my skin a pretty couple of times, but I had to admit… it made me feel more alive than the usual.

I felt like I was in a urban-fantasy book where the hero, at the start of it, still doesn’t know what adventures will await for him, but he can just feel the scent of them.

It was so good to be just a pinch more important than the average, it electrocuted my soul. “Don’t worry” I breath against the pillow, enjoying his warm palm on my back.

It was so soothing, it made me feel so heavy and comfy under my duvet “Reita…” I call to him again and opening one eye I see his eyebrows lift just slightly. “This Halloween… wanna make a bonfire with me?” I ask “a-and the guys… Yutaka will drive us to the beach and… we’ll be able to make a little campfire on the sand…” I stuttered a little while talking, but the calm and soft chuckle from his throat made me shiver.

His face was radiant, even if his eyes seemed almost tired under those light bangs, and his smile grew bigger. “It’s a wonderful idea…” he replied under his breath and his face inched forward, nearer to mine.

He then tilted his head a little more and his forehead touched mine, standing still in that position. “I’d love to make a bonfire with you, Master Ruki” his breath was cold and still smelled of the cookies he ate that afternoon.

With him so close to me, I started to feel peaceful instead of jittery or shy “Mh-mh” I tried to speak, but my eyes were so heavy. “Tomorrow… don’t be angry at Sakai, k?” I mumble, moving a hand to grab weakly one of his longer bangs between my fingers. “He doesn’t… even deserve your anger…” my voice dies in little rough whispers.

All I can hear now is the quiet noise of Reita’s lungs and the the heat of his strokes along my back. “I’ll try my best, Master Ruki” he again replies with that caring tone.

His palm ran up to my shoulder blades, surpassed them and rested its warmth on my nape, his fingers between my wavy dark hair “Good doggie…” I chuckle.

Then I fell in the deepest and sweetest sleep I ever hoped to sleep all my life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spirits always knows, Ruki =w= They KNOW

### ~Ruki POV~

Twelve days passed from the first time I ever met Reita.

In these twelve days a lot returned to normality and the entire school body accustomed itself to the presence of my demon among the pupils.

Me, Yuu and Yutaka passed our days chatting with him, walking from class to class like he was another common human, but the thought of him being somewhat paranormal always remained with us, in background.

Surprisingly, Reita obeyed my orders and never tried to pick up a fight with Sakai, not physically at least, but he stood at my side every time the fucking bully showed himself up.

His sole presence hindered a little Sakai’s attacks, but his psychological pressure on me never disappeared, increased by lewd signs behind my back or notes in my locker scribbled with “cock-sucking fag”.

Reita trashed them every time, shining a smile to me, but for how much I tried to reply that happy expression, I never fully grinned back.

One day tho, while I was reading my new tarot’s manual in the library -our teacher was missing that day- I saw Reita move his head from the astronomy book he was lazily browsing, looking at the door.

Our P.E. teacher was entering the library with a shy smile, when he saw we were the only ones there. “Ahh Suzuki! I was searching for you!” he greeted, walking directly towards Reita.

I returned to my reading, as always I was the invisible man and I didn’t wish to be visible if not necessary. “We’re in a bit of a mess, one of the guys in the team broke his leg and we’re currently short of one player” he explained, sitting right next to my demon.

Umpf, always the team… where muscles mattered more than brain, it disturbed my very core knowing that those brutes were going to pass this year thanks solely to the victories they accumulated, more than the votes on their tests.

I heard Reita stumble a little, not really knowing what to say right now.

I understand him, poor black soul: even if he learned how to behave in these days, it was still a difficult situation. “C’mon sonny! It’s just for these lasts games of the year!” the coach planted a hand on his shoulder, shaking him lightly “This’ll be on your final score too, so is a win-win!” the man added.

The hopeful look in his eyes never left Reita, that was clearly starting to have a panic attack. “Uhm sir… I don’t know if I’m good enough…!” he tried to spoke, but the coach laughed hard “I still remember your performance! You’ll be great Suzuki…!” the teacher tightened his grip on Reita.

My hands started to sweat around my book and slowly I moved a foot under the table to nudge lightly my demon’s ankle, looking his eyes darting towards me.

If he played for more time, the teacher would literally hunt him down until the end of the season, since Reita was the most capable guy in the school to be able to substitute one of the playes… and we didn’t want it, especially when we were expecting a demonic, unpleasant visit every day now.

I nodded faintly when me and Reita locked eyes together and after few seconds, he grinned at the coach. “Count me in prof…!” he chuckled.

I never saw my P.E. teacher so happy in all the years I’ve studied here. “Oh sonny boy you’re saving our asses! I’ll give you a medal if we win the final! Ok then, see you after school for training, you’ll need your equipment, I’ll have to…!” the man stood up still talking, running outside the library.

An awkward silent fell on both me and Reita, then the blond demon turned his head to me “I did good?” he asked a little confused. “I mean… if I do this I’ll not be able to protect you, Master” he hunched over the table with his face all worried.

I puffed a lock of hair out of my face and rolled my eyes. “Listen, I’m fine… and it’s just a couple of games, at least teach will stop harassing you with being in the team” I said, bowing under the table to reach for my backpack “and Sakai will be more at the training than where I am usually, so you’ll keep an eye on him” I chuckle softly.

Straightening back, I put my favorite deck on the table, still enveloped in red velvet. “And if you win, Sakai will see you as a friend, then he’ll be more prone to say his plans to you or shit like that… like a spy, you get me?” finally he snickered and winked at me “aaahhhh got it Master! You sneaky midget”.

I shot a glare at him, pouting harshly. “Call me midget one more time and being a demon will not save you from my rage” I scolded him, opening the manual on a specific page before holding the cards in my hands, shuffling them.

I did this naturally, moving my wrists and hands with wavy patterns, making the cards slide between each other every time I mixed them. “What are you doing?” Reita asked me, and I looked up at him with a more softer expression now “making a tarot reading… these are new, so I still need to use their manual”. I point at the book, before placing the shuffled deck at my left.

Reita looked at me with attentive eyes, before placing both his elbows on the table. “I see that” he mumbles “but why are you doing it? I didn’t know you had the power to use them” Reita whispered in pure amazement and I smiled at him.

Ohhhh poor innocent demon… you don’t know me yet~

My left hand goes and separates the deck into two, before uniting them back again, taking one card at a time.

The Tower, something in the past has changed… it changed everything for me, but I’m not the center of the divination of today.

I place the card in front of me, on the left, and I feel a little spark of electricity run through my body and starting to drain my strength little by little, as always.

The silence is dense and Reita continues to look at me while I inspect this first card. “You learned by yourself?” the demon asked and I rose my eyes above the glasses frames, looking at him “uh? Oh no, a friend of mine introduced me, but she changed school before helping me out learning everything, so I try my best with what I have” I reply with low voice, returning to the deck.

I take the second card and when I see it, I almost snort: the Devil, how fitting…

I place it next to the Tower and I start to calculate, browsing inside my manual from time to time, eyes darting from the book to the cards and vice-versa.

I could almost hear Reita’s brain creak, so I smirk slowly. “Yes?” I ask without looking at him, tapping my nails on the table. “You didn’t reply before: why you’re try divination now?” the demon asked again and my fingers stops to drum against the wood.

I didn’t answer? I forgot…

I nod to him, moving my left hand over the deck again. “Well… I’m trying to know if or when your brother will fuck us up… or at least what we have to do now” I said slowly, pinching my next card.

Reversed Moon… yeah that’s REALLY helpful, thanks spirits… I already know it’s all confusing as shit, you don’t have to rub it in my face.

Reita frowned to my sentence and he slumped on the table looking at me “Master Ruki, it’s not simple using divination on us demons…” he whined. “As long as we’re in our Hellish Earth, we don’t have a connection to your world strong enough to be tracked” Reita lazily added, stretching both his arms towards me.

I roll my eyes again but i can’t contain a little smirk. “Don’t be a lazy dog now, return to your book before this hour ends” I warn him, picking up another card.

Reversed Empress.

My eyes widen a little, I know well this card because I pick it at least once every time I do my readings and the meaning is chiseled inside my mind: love yourself more.

How can I love myself when the rest of the world despises my very being?

Loving men it should be something common by now, we’re not in the twenties anymore! Even in the ancient times homosexual were treated better than today, in certain parts of the fucking globe!

Every time my mother says “we need to talk” I fear that she and my stepfather might have discovered me.

Coming out of the closet was a big NO-NO for me, at my home… lucky me both Yutaka and Yuu know that and they love me anyways.

Reita might have noted from my constant blushing when he’s too near, but he don’t seam to care: demons maybe don’t have our human problem of ‘you can’t love your same sex, is a sin!’… thinking about it, it was almost logic demons would be sin incarnated.

But this meant… he liked m-me? Or at least… his same sex?

He didn’t look at anyone in particular in this school for all this time, so maybe he didn’t even have a ‘sexuality’ like us, being a demon probably meant ‘if it breathe, it fits’.

For a moment, my mind flashed the day at the locker room -luckily there were no more accident like that- and I still could remember his fit back and shoulder roll and arch.

How it would be like… hug those muscles? Scratch and leave deep marks on those shoulder blades…

His smoky voice inside my ear, pants and groans…

W-What I’m thinking about, now?! I need to focus on the Uruha issue here!

I put the fourth card right above the center one, feeling a little faint now: this sitting is harder than the usual, why?

Reita must have felt what I was feeling, because he slithered one hand and touched mine as he started to do recently to give me strength, both physically and emotionally. “Are you ok?” he asked me and I nodded completely mute.

With his palm still layered over my right knuckles, I take my left hand to take my last tarot and there, when I caressed it with my fingertips, I got internally shocked.

A sharp pain ran right through my chest when I saw the Lovers card.

Oh shit…!

I slam that face down, completely red-cheeked. “O-ok we have to go, c’mon, lessons are almost starting…!” I stutter jumping on my feet.

I started scrambling to take everything off the table and shove it inside my backpack “but Master, we still have ten minut-” “Mush mush! Let’s go!” I rush him out the library literally pushing his back.

I never, EVER got a Lovers card and the spark I felt it was so deep in my soul that I think I’ll never fully recover.

More because said spark ran through me from Reita’s hand… from our connected hands.

I tried to think of it as an accident, probably I didn’t shuffle the deck properly, the reading was all shitty and confusing afterall.

Yeah, it was a mistake… but then why I feel my fingers still burn from the electricity I felt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This time I have a little [BONUS](http://68.media.tumblr.com/5ce8eb33cfe96f03b03d65d231276ce6/tumblr_oxcswaz6hy1rqrfono1_1280.jpg) that goes along with this chapter x3
> 
> Also, if you liked this chapter please remember that I always accept both drawing and writing commissions!  
> And if you can't order one you can always leave a tip clicking down here or just share my work with your friends! :D  
> [Leave a tip! ^v^](https://ko-fi.com/A81035T6)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reita is starting to let out his possessive side and our dear Rottweiler is going to mark his territory!

### ~Ruki POV~

So Reita was officially in our school’s football team and everyone literally swoon over him.

I didn’t like that much, all those eyes on him and all the girls pressing themselves on his arms and all the guys walking next to him like fucking back dancers… and Sakai was all chummy with him since day one.

Yes, I was the one that told Reita to be friendly with him so he could spy on his actions, but… I felt alone.

Yuu and Yutaka were with me as always, but it was different, Reita was another kind of presence.

He was _my_ demon, _my_ Puppet, _my_ wagging Rottie…!

The day before his first game, I was particularly moody because of a test I was sure I fucked up so I didn’t notice him until I heard some girls giggle next to my locker.

He was passing with a bunch of other jocks down the hallway and I was casually there, taking my chemistry books when he bumped slightly into my shoulder.

I was ready to flip him off like I would do with a normal idiot, but when I planted my eyes on him I saw his light, clear eyes looking at me with a smirk. “Oh, sorry Ru!” he chirped at me.

Reita was wearing the team’s uniform -still navy and hot yellow- with his short sleeves rolled up to show up the lines of his fit muscles down the arm.

He had very - _very_ \- tight white pants that stopped at his knees and blue sneakers at his feet.

My mouth was dry as the fucking desert, looking at his sly face and he stopped his walk, approaching me. “Hey, wanna eat lunch with us?” Reita asked me, as if we didn’t ever lunched together before.

He was leaning on me, one arm stretched out to hold himself up from me and the other hand fisted around the protective grille of his polished helmet.

With my back pressed against the lockers, I involuntarily wrapped my arms around my books and swallowed: what the fuck was he doing?? Being this… sexy with me in front of everyone.

His teammates stopped on their tracks and one of them walked towards him, talking under his breath. “Leave the weirdo alone, he’s gonna infect you Aki” he said, but my demon never let his eyes off my frame.

He was… sexually threatening, I felt a big flame devour me from inside while I sustained his gaze. “Naaaa man, he’s cool” Reita chuckled, finally yanking his pupils from mine and letting me breathe.

My legs were all quivering, shit…! He almost gave me an hard-on there…! “The little shit? Listen to us, new guy, he’s a feisty one” another player hooked his arm on Reita’s shoulders trying to pry him away from him.

I saw him snicker lightly, starting to walk away with his new pals and I felt a strange urge inside: he was leaving me like that? Like I was really the little shit they said?

Don’t leave me, don’t leave me…!

_Rei…!_

“A-Akira!” I shouted before I could ever thinking about doing that.

The all hallway went silent and all’s eyes were pointed on me, followed by whispers and chuckles. “Yeah Teensy?” Reita turned around as he spoke softly, now a couple of feet away from me.

I was almost heaving, what the fuck… got into me? “That’s… fine by me” I mumbled, lowering my gaze.

Everything was so overpowering: their eyes, their snickers, their hushed gossips, their pointed fingers.

_Faggot~!  
Faggot~!_

Why why why why why I had to speak! Now I’m at the center of the attention, I hate this, I hate it!

_Cock-sucking whore!_

Don’t look at me, stop looking at me…! I’m not a monster, I’m just a weird loser!

I started to panic, cold sweat ran down my back and my whole body started to tremble while I darted my eyes around me, passing from my demon to the other students.

_Shut up shut up shut up **SHUT UP!**_

Not good, not good, I was feeling the pressure in my chest and the fatigue in my lungs. “Awesome!” Reita grinned widely, beaming like a sun and I saw the light of understanding in his irises “See ya at lunch then” he winked at me.

Reita turned his back at me and the wheezing of my breath strangely calmed down on its own; everyone started to walk away from the scene and I slid down the lockers with my back, feeling the aftermath of a potential asthmatic attack and my heart pounding so fast that I thought I was going to die.

What got into him?

Maybe he was just acting, probably to spit in Sakai’s face politically speaking, but he was so _intense_ …! Those bedroom eyes, he never did that before, not to me at least.

Before I knew it, I was the only one in the hallway, Yuu and Yutaka probably stuck in a two-hours lesson.

 

### ~Reita POV~

It’s good to put my earthly body under training, I feel like I’m back to the old good times where I needed to manhandle soldiers on the battlefield!

The guys in the team are good mates, a little rough maybe but they like this sport and their passion set them aflame every time we had workouts.

Also, the coach gave me my uniform that I quickly wore in the locker room together with the others. “Yo Aki!” someone called me and I turned around, seeing one of my classmates -his name’s Masato, I remember- smile at me earnestly “My sis is throwing a pre-game party this evening, wanna come?”.

His question took me by surprise, a party? “uhhh I dunno Masa, I don’t know if I have someone to come with” I immediately answered.

The only party I ever participated here on the Mortal Earth were like the old parties in the late ‘800 where you had to take a partner with you.

I have you all known that my partners were always more than happy to join me and they were all beauties…! “You can take booze with ya, it will be enough!” someone else in the background barked and all of us laughed.

Masato shook his head “My sis invited her friends, so–” “Masa is saying it will rain pussy tonight!” Sakai grinned patting violently my back and interrupting his teammate.

_Woooo! Hell yeah!_

Sakai’s forest-green eyes looked into mine, threatening “That’s what a man can only ask for, right?” he whispered.

I held his gaze with a little smirk and I cocked my head slightly “I’m a picky man tho” I retorted, shoving his hand off my shoulder with a shrug.

The air tensed, every teammate felt the same electric discharge I felt pierce through me and Sakai. “Pussies are all the same, just take one and enjoy it” Sakai grumbled at me after few seconds, walking away from me to reach his own locker.

Masato seemed a little awkward after Sakai’s phrase and he chuckled nervously. “I’m… sorry, he says a lot of bullshit sometimes” he whispered to me and I snorted: “Sometimes?” making him laugh under his breath.

After a little chat with the guy, I agree to go at his party, maybe after Master Ruki will be safe at home: I’ll learn a lot about the teenagers of this age if I socialize with them, right?

Also, a lot has passed since I had some sincere fun and finding some virgin to deflower it’s my kind of fun.

Maybe fucking a guy will enrage Sakai so much I’ll be _forced_ to fight him… that’s my other kind of fun… that homophobic bastard.

_“hey, you know Matsumoto?”_  
_“who, that satanist little fucker?”_  
 _“y-yeah… you think he’ll come too at the party?”_

When I started to put on the protective gear on my body, I heard a stray conversation on the other side of the row of lockers.

Immediately I started to slow down my movements, ears perked up and a little frown on my brows “Ha! Him at a party? He would probably flip you off and a burst pair of balls” someone else added in the conversation.

_“I know he doesn’t like to socialize… but…!”_  
_“You wanna see his little round ass at your house uh?”_  
 _“Ahaha he’s kinda cute, but he reeks of weirdo”_

Yeah, my Master is really cute, especially when he’s all pouty with those round and soft cheeks flared up like a bonfire…!

But I thought I was the only one thinking it, maybe Master Ruki is blinder to his beauty more than expected, if even some of my teammates wanted a contact with him.

_“I think he might be friendlier if we didn’t bully him so much…”_  
_“Don’t pity him, you jus’ wanna ram him hard, Masa…!”_  
 _“I don’t blame ya, I would pay to see those beefy lips stretched around my fucking cock~”_  
 _“Ahahah as if you were a fucking horse!”_

Those laughs startled me for a moment and a new type of feeling blew up inside my chest hearing other sentences of that same caliber.

Master Ruki was my Master, _mine_ only.

No one would ever lay a finger on him, without my permission.

NO ONE will have his fucking dick down his throat beside…!

My string of thoughts stopped for a second there and I realized I was picturing a pretty heavy scene in my head, still holding the thick shoulder pads in my hands.

His dark, glinting eyes hooded and fixed on me, hair pulled back by my own fingers and his mouth open, gagging, panting, sucking.

Hollowed cheeks, the wet hotness of his throat and the light scraping of his teeth.

His heavy breath, trembling shoulders, clawing hands around my hips, his ragged voice calling out my name.

_“R-Reita…~”_

I closed my eyes and gulped down a growl, holding on my locker to stabilize my trembling legs.

_Mine, mine, mine…!_

_Ruki_ is mine and if I’ll have to lower myself and mark my territory in front of them… I’ll gladly do it.

~ ~ ~

I was feeling a little guilty for my behavior in the hallway, but I had to do it.

_I’m so sorry Master, don’t be mad at me…!_

And as I thought, my actions paid off perfectly: around lunch time me and my other teammates sat down at the ‘jocks’ table with our food, the most of them laughing and talking loudly as always.

Masato was sitting right beside me and I was the last person in the long bench, meaning my knee was sticking a little out. “He’s not gonna come, you know…” Masato mumbled to me, poking his steak with his fork.

I arched an eyebrow, looking at him inquisitively. “Matsumoto… he’s afraid of us” Masato continued to talk all sad and I couldn’t stop a snicker. “Well, you all treat him like shit, what did you expect?” I replied, biting down the burger I got with the stew and -again- mashed potatoes.

My hunger for human food will never disappear, I’m sure of it. “What you’re grumbling about?” Sakai barked to Masato and I could see his head bury itself between his shoulders. “N-nothing Leader! It’s just…” “he’s excited I’ll not steal bitches from you guys tonight” I immediately growl with a wide grin, watching Sakai look at me with a pure, confused expression.

The guy then snorted, almost in disbelief. “Ahahah do you enjoy turning your balls navy-blue? They will match with the team colors tho!” he mocked me, making a couple of his loyal minions laugh with him.

I didnt’ reply immediately, I instead moved my head and looked around the cafeteria, searching for a wavy, brunette head.

And there he is, my dearest Master, the last of the food-line, busy talking hurriedly with Yuu and Yutaka, both in front of him. “Or our good boy found himself a pretty little girlfriend?” Sakai continued to press on me, grinning victorious.

I ignored him and I saw Master Ruki starting to walk from the kitchen counter to our table.

To me. “Sure is little and pretty” I chuckled, grabbing my bottled water to take a few sips from it. “Oohhh Akira’s naughty boy!” “Ya scored eh? I bet she’s a bomb shell~” “Who is she? Koichiro’s sister? That girl’s fucking boob-monster I tell you!”.

Everyone lost their minds for a couple of seconds, trying to guess who was the lucky girl I got myself, but they all stop talking when I raise my hand and sign Master Ruki to come closer. “Ah Ru! I hoped you were joining us~” I cheered, looking at his red face.

He was so embarrassed, I could feel my chest tight like his one, but I pushed down the sensation. “Who invited the fag?” “Akira, dunno why” were the slight whispered speech behind my back.

Master Ruki looked around, his eyes darting from guy to guy and gripping his tray harshly. “We’re packed full, faggot” Sakai barked annoyed. “Move your fucking ass and go eat with the freaks” he added fanning his hand with a dismissive gesture.

I smirked and quickly took my arm around my Master’s waist, yanking him from his still position to sit right on my outstretched knee.

With my other hand I pushed my tray aside, hitting Sakai’s one. “ _Now_ we’re packed full” I joked, still holding Master Ruki’s waist tightly, pressing him against my side.

I felt his whole body tremble, his face red as a dying sun. “Listen, wanna come with me at Masa’s tonight? He’s throwing a party” I asked Master Ruki, looking directly into his dark pearls.

He was low-key panicking, I could see it clear as the stars in a summer night, but I pressured him to answer clenching slightly my hand on his side, rubbing my thumb on his last ribs.

Masato, behind me, was completely -and happily- baffled when I asked my Master. “Y-yeah! Wanna come? There’ll be good music and a lot of booze…! It’s like a good-luck charm for tomorrow’s game–!” his cheerful voice stopped when a low **thud** made all the table vibrate.

“What the fuck are you doing…?” Sakai growled to me now that a deep silence has fallen on our table.

I faintly heard Master Ruki whisper a feeble “Reita, stop it…!” but I never left Sakai’s eyes.

I grinned at him with my most innocent smile, raising an eyebrow. “I’m just enjoying lunch and asking out my _pretty little girlfriend…_ ”.

That sentence made Master Ruki stop breathing, his lungs still as rocks in his chest, and I could feel Sakai’s eyes pierce right through me. “Send that _thing_ back to his hell-hole and let me eat in fucking peace, I’m gagging here” he snarled directly in my face.

My smile was still there and I could sense on my skin the eyes of all my teammates, along with the panicked one from my dear Master. “Why? He still didn’t answer and I’d love to have him with me tonight” I stressed on the male pronouns and I saw Sakai’s hands tremble lightly, out of rage.

Awwww you’re angry, motherfucker? “I’m tired of this fucking joke, Suzuki… ” he breathed, squeezing the fork so tight I thought it was gonna bend “It’s not a joke, Daichi” I slowly phrased, before raising a hand and grab my Master’s jaw.

Suddenly I forced him down and I felt his plump lips connect with mine.

This time I’m not trying to breathe in his lungs, this time I’m just making a point… but half-way there my determination got watered down by the spark of pleasure that sizzled inside my body.

I slowly caressed his mouth with mine, tickling his lower lip with the tip of my tongue before I could back off with a light wet sound: my Master’s face was deep red, his glasses slightly crooked on his nose, his glossy eyes wide and his sweet lips still a little damp from the kiss. “Eugh…! I’m fucking done…!” Sakai chuffed, jumping up from the bench and walking away.

Passing by a nearby table, he shoved few random people’s tray on the ground to vent his childish rage, but I didn’t care.

As if nothing happened, I returned to my lunch trying to make a conversation with Masato and a lot of my teammates were divided between explode in a cheerful roar or stone me to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank for reading!  
> If you liked this chapter please remember that I always accept both drawing and writing commissions!  
> And if you can't order one you can always leave a tip clicking down here or just share my work with your friends! :D  
> [Leave a tip! ^v^](https://ko-fi.com/A81035T6)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-kiss crisis hits Ruki hard...but hits Reita harder.

### ~Ruki POV~

**Knock-knock-knock!**

_“Master open up! I’m sorry!”_

Knock-knock-knock-knock!

_“Master c’mon, I’m sorry! I had to do it! Have you seen Sakai’s face? He will not land a hand on you anymore!”_

I didn’t care.

I didn’t fucking care about Sakai, about the entire school, the entire WORLD.

I just wanted to curl up and disappear.

Reita ran after me few seconds after I yanked myself from his hold, running away from the cafeteria and inside the first bathroom I reached, locking me up in one of the stalls.

I’m heaving like crazy, my chest burns, my eyes stings, my whole body has a earthquake going through it.

Sitting down on the closed lid of the toilet I’m clawing my face, my lips while I try to not being submerged by my feelings.

I got kissed by Reita -a real kiss this time- in front the entire school, in front of his teammates and I LIKED IT… I felt invincible, but then… the way he looked away, like I was just a prize to win…

It broke me down in million pieces.

His scent is still all over me, the taste of his lunch still in my mouth, the sensation of his thin lips, his darting tongue… I’m going crazy, I can’t breathe…!

I coughed a couple of times, ignoring Reita’s calls and bangs on the door.

Why he had to do it?? I was trying so hard to not let myself fall for him, because he wasn’t going to remain anyway…! I can’t love a fucking demon-dog with the brightest smile on the planet.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to laugh and scream, but the only thing I managed to do was shivering in my ragged breaths. “Fucking… HEY! GET AWAY! NOW! MUSH!” I could hear Yuu’s voice on the other side of the door, but I didn’t have the force to do anything. “Taka… Taka open up it’s me! I’m fucking worried, Taka…” my friend was so concerned, I could hear a slight strain in his voice.

I couldn’t open, I couldn’t move… my knees were pressed against my chest and I was hugging them so hard I though I was gonna break them.

A little peep left my throat while I was heavy-breathing and my mind started to crumble upon itself.

Reita’s bright eyes, his arm protectively wrapped around me, his snarky expression when he challenged Sakai’s words.

He did it for me, of course, but… doing it out of duty watered down the happiness I was feeling for the kiss, bathing it with confusion, frustration… hurt.

_“Ok, desperate measures… YOU MEATHEAD! Hoist me up!”._

He kissed me to make a point, to disgust Sakai… because I was disgusting, touching me was disgusting, breathing the same air as mine was disgusting…!

_Faggots like you don’t deserve life…_

_Disgusting pieces of shit like you need to stay in the fucking toilet!_

_Eugh, stop looking at me, cock-sucker…!_

_When are you gonna jump the fucking window? I wanna see the show!_

_Your mother would be so angry if she knows her son gags on cocks…_

_Still here? What a pity…_

_Do everyone a favor and kill yourself!_

Again and again and again… I was spiraling down a slide of horrid thoughts, feeling my spine cracking for the force of my shivers and I was gagging in my own silent tears.

_“Up… more, you moron! Ugh… Ouch! Here we go–!”_

Suddenly a dry thud startled me and immediately after a couple of hands on my face. “Taka…!” a breathless call, caring and gentle.

Yuu reached me inside the stall from the gap between it and the ceiling and now he was kneeling down on the dirty floor in search of my eyes.

I gritted my teeth feeling his soft hands and his reassuring eyes. “Hey… it’s ok, I’m here… breath… I’m here” he whispered, wiping away the tears from underneath my glasses.

Why was I so broken for something like that?

I felt so used, I felt horrible and at the same time the little spark of joy was gleaming in the barren distances of my heart, a tiny light that flickered every time I inhaled the warm scent of Reita from my clothes.

Yuu pried my arms away from my bent knees and after a few try he managed to hug me tight to his chest. “It’s gonna be ok Taka… shhhh, I’m here” he continued to talk like I was a frightened child.

And I felt like one, when I clawed his clothes and muffled my cries against his neck and in his lengthy, inky hair.

Then, gently as his movements could get, he sat down on his heels and rocked me lightly, brushing my hair flat.

_…could be with you tonight~  
I would sing you to sleep~_

A light vibration made my hands tingle while I was clenching on his shirt and Yuu’s raspy voice fell in my ear.

_Never let them take the light behind your eyes~_

I remember this song, it’s the first song we shared on the bus in middle school, the song he sang to me the first time I got one of my worst asthma attack.

He told me that he did it out of instinct, because his mother always sang to him when he was sad or scared.

And now he was singing again, humming and stroking my back until my tears stopped to roll down my cheeks. “Y-Yuu…” I choked on my last hiccups and he looked down at me “M-My Chemical Romance… is so last year” I forced out a laugh.

He did the same, blocking his rocking movement and softening his hold on me. “Yeah, I’m so edgy” Yuu chuckled in response, ruffling my hair.

His question was hanging above our heads and I opened my mouth before he could ask anything. “I’m better… s-sorry I worried you” I bowed my head.

I always worry him, I’m such a kid… “As long as you’re ok, Taka” he whispered, curling one of my wild locks behind my ear. “That dumb fuck is probably waiting outside the bathroom… I need to punch him again?” he asked with a side smirk, grabbing a handful of toilet paper to start clean up my face from the tears.

I shook my head, inhaling shakily.

Reita was there, he tried to stop me from fleeing the scene, he tried to talk to me… that Rottie probably had his tail between his legs by now. “N-No, it’s ok… I just… I-I…” my words clogged up in my throat.

I breathed deeply, searching for Yuu’s hands so I could grip them hard, gain strength from them. “He did for my own good, I don’t blame him… I just got overwhelmed by… by everything” I tried to reassure him, but Yuu looked at me with a doubtful gaze. “Really? I don’t care if he’s a fucking demon: he touches you, I wreck him” Yuu quick answer made me snort.

Loyal, old Yuu… the best brother I never had. “He wanted to show off to Sakai… it hurts knowing it was only for that, that’s all” I confessed, shifting my eyes from my friend’s face to the ground where both of us were kneeling.

I didn’t want to see the understanding in his eyes, it would be so embarrassing. “Wait, Taka… don’t tell me…!” he inhales sharply, squishing my cheeks in his palms. “You… like the guy?!” I rose my hands and pressed them on his lips, scared that someone would hear him for real.

I liked Reita, I liked him a lot and it wasn’t only for his damn hot aesthetics… I liked his personality, that human puppy wagging always for me.

His laughs were the sun of my rainy days and his smiles made my heart grow twice its size.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, Yuu started to laugh silently, folded in half. “W-what are you laughing at??” I slapped his shoulder and his next sentence made my soul clean a little more from the darkness it usually was made of: “Having a gay demon as son-in-law would be kinda of a shock for your parents” he giggled, covering his mouth.

Few seconds after, I found myself smiling. “Yeah… totally heart attack material” I replied to him before exhaling a tired breath, resting my face against his shoulder again. “But it’s just a fantasy, you know?” I continued to talk, my voice calm and soft.

Him being all nice to me was part of our ‘contract’ so to speak, I don’t think Reita would ever think of me as a lover, as a possible boyfriend.

I was his Master, I needed to be content about it.

Yuu snickered a little. “I thought demons were fantasy before you came with your personal one…” he muttered, holding my hand to help me stand up.

A quick brush to my clothes, another ruffling of my hair and Yuu deemed me decent enough to exit the stall. “Holy fuck you closed yourself really tight uh?” he chortled, yanking the door latch.

~ ~ ~

Reita didn’t talk to me for all the day, he just avoided my gaze every time he could.

He was… empty, a husk of his previous self and his face was always devoid of any kind of expression when no one looked at him.

The shift between pure smile to devastating sadness was almost creepy, but I knew it was my fault.

I needed to say something to him, but I never had the chance until the the end of the school day.

Yutaka jogged towards us and smiled at both of us, asking if we needed a ride home, but I shook my head. “Not today Yuta, but thanks…! See ya tomorrow ok?” I waved him and sent Yuu a quick nod before heading out the school building, always followed by my sad, sad Rottie.

We walked down the road, our feet shuffling on the sidewalk, and it took me a bunch of silent minutes to gather my courage and open my mouth to speak. “Reita” I called out his name with a hard tone and I saw, with the corner of my eye, his head sink in his shoulders. “You know what have you done?” I asked him with the same low tone.

His breath stifled for just a split second, before he would answer with the most soft, concerned voice I ever heard from him. “I… scared you, Master” he muttered.

He thought that? Reita, you dense, sweet motherfucker… “No” I only replied.

I held down a chuckle when I saw his distraught face light up with confusion. “I angered you, Master…?” “you hurt me, Reita” I corrected him at his second attempt.

Immediately, he almost hunched forward, head bowed and crushed between his shoulders. “I’m… sorry, Master” he whispered “I didn’t mean to, I swear” he added before I could speak again. “You know how you hurt me?” I asked him, looking at the cars passing by us.

We were just a couple of teenagers to them, not a Master and his Puppet.

Not a faggot and a demon…

Reita didn’t look at me once, but I could sense his body tremble near mine, his mind work full-speed “I… grabbed you too harshly around your waist, Master” he spoke.

This time I let out a little snicker. “Try again” I soften my voce, he was really clueless, wasn’t he? “I squeezed your jaw too hard, Master…” he spoke again.

I shook my head.

“You…sat on my leg too fast?”  
“Nope”  
“I…I-I bumped you against the table?”  
“Naa-ah”  
“M-Master…! Please tell me where I wronged, please…!” his sudden plea made my stomach twist and turn. “I beg of you… I-I just want to apologize…!”.

He sounded awfully pained and even if it made my heart a total wretch, I continued with my little punishment. “You kissed me” I spoke slowly, turning to look into his face.

I should’ve never done it: his eyes were pointed on me, polished by the tears that were lazily strolling down his cheeks, falling inside the white stripe on his nose and leave a couple of dark stains in it.

Reita was… the pure representation of anguish. “I-I… know… it pained you?” he asked totally baffled, stopping his walk in the middle of the empty sidewalk.

I continued to move a couple of steps, before stopping as well and turning towards him. “I’ll give you a tip about humans: never kiss someone if you don’t mean it” I warned him with a stern face, even if I wanted so much to hug him tight. “Kisses are important, kisses are the only way to speak without words about feelings untold… you kissed me today only to spite Sakai… don’t do it never again” I scolded him and I saw Reita yank his shiny eyes from me, making them wander everywhere in search of some answer.

I stood there, looking his confusion make him look smaller than me, lost like a lone puppy.

I walked until I’m next to him again and, gently, I wrapped my hand around his, squeezing lightly. “I’m… flattered that you did it to protect me, I know it might’ve been disgusting… but don’t force yourself into doing these kind of things” I whispered, feeling his warm and big hand reply to my hold.

He tightened his fingers and I felt him tremble “I’m sorry Master, I’m so sorry…” I heard him sob and when I turned to look at him, he had his face hidden in the fold of his elbow, rubbing never-ending tears away from his cheeks.

I could see them anyway, glister on the skin of his neck every time he swallowed.

Like a stubborn fifth-grader, he was adorably cute in the whirlwind of his sadness.

I freed my hand from his hold and sank my widened fingers inside his soft blond locks, messing his fake mohawk gently. “In the end, you’re just a good doggie, uh?” I murmured to myself, smiling “You didn’t know… and since I’m a benevolent Master, I think I’ll forgiv–!” my words got muffled against Reita’s chest, when he turned and hugged me tightly.

He was hunched over me for the difference of our heights, but he felt so fragile in my arms. “Thank you Master, thank you! I’m sorry, so sorry!” he whined against my neck.

His low, gravelly voice impacted against my throat and for a moment I wished he would talk more against my skin, but I hidden that shiver in my deepest part and patted his back. “C’mon, it’s ok… just try to think about it next time… kisses are really, really important to me. You can’t just go and kiss me for the sake of it!” I chuckled.

Reita held on me tight for an awkward couple of minutes, before backing off with a -still a little sad- wide smile. “I’ll remember that, I promise!” he chirped relieved, exhaling deeply while looking down at me.

Even if he had red, puffy eyes, he was the most beautiful creature I ever landed eyes on… and I saw a shit-ton of anime and manga! Bishies were nothing compared to my demon.

My now wagging Rottie.

Both of us started to walk again and I noticed that now Reita was nearer, his hand almost brushing against mine. “It wasn’t disgusting” he then spoke with a low, hushed voice, that made me turn with a little _uh?_ “You said it might’ve been disgusting kissing you… it wasn’t” his smile warmed up a little more and I felt my cheeks catch fire.

You damned dog…! “You’re a pretty good kisser, Master”.

“Shut up you dumb dog! Don’t say things like that!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank for reading!  
> If you liked this chapter please remember that I always accept both drawing and writing commissions!  
> And if you can't order one you can always leave a tip clicking down here or just share my work with your friends! :D  
> [Leave a tip! ^v^](https://ko-fi.com/A81035T6)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki agrees to go with Reita at that -damned- jock pre-game party and he discovers he can have more fun than expected!!

### ~Ruki POV~

_“So you’re coming to the party with me?”_

That question shook me from the core and for the first few seconds I didn’t know what to answer.

My social skills were shit and going to a random pre-game jock party was the last party I wanted to go.

I knew there would be Sakai there, along with his minions, but Reita was looking at me with those hopeful eyes and seemed like Masato wanted to invite me anyway, so… “Yeah ok, but I’ll have to come up with something to tell my parents” I promised him and enjoying the ecstatic expression on his face.

So I dressed up at the best of my capabilities and looking in the mirror I bit down on my lip: one pair of skinny jeans, a gray graphic shirt and a long sleeveless cardigan was the result.

Holy Hell I hope it’ll be ok…

I grabbed my phone and walked downstairs, looking at my parents eating dinner. “Uhm… I’m going out” I warned them.

My stepfather darted a glance at me, confused, and I felt nervousness claw my spine. “Going where, exactly?” he asked and I mastered a little, innocent smile before replying: “a friend of mine got invited to a Bible reading, but since he’s new in town he’s a little shy, so…!” I stuttered just lightly.

My mom smiled wide, perking her ear to hear my story. “Who, Akira?” she asked, but before I could nod, she turned to my stepfather. “He’s the most educated boy our Takanori could encounter, dear! Just the other day he was here helping me out with the groceries and–” she chirped and my stepdad chuckled just slightly.

_Please bite into it, please bite into it…!_

He looked up to me again and nodded. “I see my preaches finally got into you! It’s fine, but return before midnight uh? And no holy wine, you’re still too young” my stepfather said with a joke and I beamed them a big smile.

_Yessss my lie-factory did it again!_

My mother was still talking about Reita when I reached for the front door and when I opened it I saw my demon ready to knock.

My pulse went from normal to one-thousand and from there to zero: Reita was wearing a black suit-like jacket on a white shirt with a dark tie around the neck, along with a pair of dark jeans as well.

His hair were styled back on his head, leaving his handsome face for everyone to see.

He looked like the Devil’s attorney dressed up like that and there I thought I had to change, because I was totally under-dressed compared to him.

I gulped when he smirked at me, thumbs hooked on his jeans’ loops. “Like what you see?” he mumbled with a growly voice and I felt my mouth dry up in mere instants.

I open and closed my mouth like a fucking fish out of water, making him laugh sincerely. “I’m late, am I? I struggled a little with this times’ style” he looked down to himself while he was talking, but the only sound that came out of my lips was a gravelly deep _uuhhhhh_. “Akira, is that you?” my mother called behind my back.

She walked to us and chuckled softly. “Oh dear, you look so handsome! But you don’t have to be so elegant for a Bible reading, our community isn’t _that_ strict!” she patted my shoulders and I was lucky she didn’t see my still flustered face.

Reita smiled taking his hands behind his back like a good altar boy and jumped on his heels. “It’s my first time, ma’am, so I wanted to look my best for our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ.” He talked smoothly.

_OH SHI-!_

I was internally laughing so much I needed to fake a little cough to not let it slip out of my lips. “My parents aren’t religious people, but talking with Takanori about it I felt I could give it a try” he added slightly rocking on his feet.

Left, right…

He really looked like a shy, good kid… I’m really impressed! “Good to hear, dear! Please have fun and be back before midnight, you two have school tomorrow!” my mother finally gave in and let me out of my damned house, closing the door with her usual _God bless you!_

I walked with him along my garden’s pathway and when we finally were out of sight, I heard him exhale deeply. “Unholy Satan the bullshits I need to do with your parents…!” he mumbled while untying his black tie.

The accessory sizzled of blackness and disappeared in the thin air.

Then I noticed how the candid shirt was turning black like stained with pure ink and Reita’s hand got to his collar, ripping off a couple of buttons to show his collarbones.

I genuinely felt every muscle of my body twitch and my eyes were so wide I feared a fucking bird could fly inside them.

Especially when Reita took his suit-like jacket to turn it inside-out, transforming it into a motorcycle-like leather jacket, complete with studs on his shoulders.

I was completely stoned by the vision, now he looked more demonic than ever.

He passed a hand on his eyes, like he was rubbing away tiredness, but when he smirked back at me I had to double-check…i-is that fucking _eyeliner??_ “This is way better, right Master?” he chuckled, walking near me with such a pride that I thought he grew taller.

I coughed a couple of times, detaching my eyes from his face: those icy eyes now completely free from his blond locks made me feel so fucking naked…! “Soooo… Bible reading, uh?” he chuckled mockingly, inching near me while walking down the road.

I hit his arm with a slap, out of instinct, and only then I cleared my throat. “Who’s the one so happy to meet our Lord and Saviour?” I mocked him back, hearing him laugh so hard I feared for his lungs.

Reita then inched a lot more and passed his arm on my shoulders, squeezing me against his side. “I need to look all dear and innocent, so I don’t create suspect, right?” his voice was so raspy and low, I had to press a hand on his chest to slowly make him release his hold on me. “Yeah and my mom loves you lots… but don’t overdo, they’re not stupid” I warned him before falling into a deep, nervous silence.

We were walking closer and closer to the two-floor independent house where Masato lived with his family and when I saw other guys and girls from my school, cold sweat rolled down my back.

Why did I agreed? Why was I here in the first place?

Oh yeah, fucking puppy eyes…

Reita greeted a couple of his teammates with a raise of his hand, still strolling at my side. “Yo Suzuki! Bringing the girlfriend?” someone yelled at him, making him snort and I sunk four feet underground.

The garden around us was packed full with horny teenagers, jocks reeking of testosterone and chicks so wrapped up in perfume and teeny-tiny dresses that I was internally gagging.

I knew a lot of them from school, even if we never talked, and I knew for a fact that all shit was fake, for most of them.

Just to get on the good side of school society, for the sake of being praised by ‘the famous’.

Reita moved his arm again and bowed down a little towards me, in search of my eyes. “If there’s something wrong, Master, don’t hesitate to tell me and I’ll take you home, alright?” he whispered in my ear and -oh for fuck’s sake- a shiver ran through me from head to toe.

I felt suddenly smoldering hot when I nodded at him, looking his face light up and open the front door for me.

Inside, there were even more guys and girls, a lot of them were older than us and seemed out of place in that party.

The music that constantly reverberated among the house’s walls was obnoxiously loud and techno, way out my list of favorite types of songs… Also, the air smelled like cheap beer and sweat. “Ahhh Akira! Good to see ya here bud!” another team player greeted Reita and my jealousy started to pop up.

That fucking demon got more friend in less than a month than I did in these couple of years!?

Umpf, as if I cared… “Who’s the midget?” the guy asked and my already low self-esteem skyrocketed towards Hell.

Here all my good intentions puff away like cigarette smoke. “Personal cheering squad” Reita smirked, passing his arm around my waist.

Again… Reita, fuck you…!

The stranger looked directly into my face, like he was scanning me, then he chuckled. “Good for ya! Beer’s on the house, if you want that” and with that he left to join some girls in a makeshift dance floor in the living room.

I… I was surprised and completely befuddled: he didn’t say anything offensive, I wasn’t… a freak? “Want something to drink, Master?” Reita muttered to me with a happy smile, still holding onto me and I coughed slightly.

Someone passed by us smoking a joint and the smoke immediately got stuck in my throat. “I’m underage, I can’t drink” I replied to Reita, making him chuckle softly. “You summoned a demon using your own blood… Master Ruki, a couple of cups of beer will surely not being a problem to you” he spoke softly in my ear, almost touching it with his warm lips.

I gulped loudly, feeling the first sparks of pleasure and desire pool around my stomach area. “…You have a point there… but just half a cup” I answered him trying to slither away from his hold.

His arm around my waist wasn’t the only thing it was going to be tight, around there…

~ ~ ~

I was at my third glass, I think?

I didn’t really remember, my memories were starting to be all blurry and the only thing I was certain it was that I was alone… and I could almost add _finally_.

Reita was pestering me all evening with this or that, little touches, raspy voice, sweet sentences and hot hands.

I had enough of it and just when I thought about leaving in search of a bathroom, one of his ‘jock friends’ got a hold onto him and detached his sweet ass from me.

Showing him something or some shit… I was just happy to have a moment to breathe, because not only I discovered I left my inhaler at home, but also because I was summoning all my patience to not have an hard-on in public.

Not in these skinny jeans “hey…” a gentle voice called me and when I turned on my left, I saw a guy next to me, red cup in hand and his face a light shade of pink.

I knew Masato very well: he was in the team and in Sakai’s bully squad “mh-” I acknowledged him, going back to see inside my now almost empty cup.

Ignore him, he’ll go away…

Also, the room was warmer than before, was it? “Matsum-ehm… Takanori” he added, seeming almost shy… and he was buffer than Reita so it felt so strange to have this guy soft-talking me.

He’s cute tho… but not cuter than Rei.

If Rei was my ten, Masato could be a bland six-and-a-half. “I’m happy you came, I thought you would just ignore the invite” his voice was a little shaky, a little slurred by the many beers he probably had. “Akira asked me, so I said yes” I answered almost instantaneously, without thinking much about it.

Masato chuckled softly, inching a little more until our shoulders brushed lightly. “Well I wanted to invite you anyway” he almost whined and my eyes rolled a little too much “Well I was going to say no if you or one of your fuckers friends asked me” I barked under my breath.

It was the truth, so why I was so flustered about it? I mean… I never loved social gatherings, but the thought of Masato asking me to come anyway stroked my ego a little bit.

The guy chortled again, completely drunk. “But why Taka-chan~? You’re always so closed up in your tower like a cute princess” his voice was now softer, smoother and I turned up to look at him with my cheeks already flushed red: he was leaning over just slightly and his hazel eyes were fixed on mine.

A… cute princess…??

I’m too tipsy for this shit…!

Masato continued to talk and while he was doing it, I pressed myself against the wall where I was before. “I’m sorry for what Sakai says to ya, he’s… a little too much invested in himself, ya kno’?” Masato’s free arm pinned against the wallpaper and he swished the beer in his cup while talking.

I tried to walk away slowly, nodding at him without understanding his words, but then he grabbed my arm, making his hand slither up towards my shoulder. “I wanted to ask… we could go out together, some times?” he giggled and I felt his fingers tangle in my nape’s hair “Know each other better…”.

I chuckled nervously and moved my eyes away from his face: what do I do? what the fuck it’s going on??

I-I need some support here…!

I chugged down what remained of the beer in my cup and move my hand to grab another to the nearby table, emptying that too as quickly as I could.

I’m so fucking thirsty, I can’t feel my tongue anymore…! “ahaha heavy drinker uh? Like ya style” Masato continued to talk almost whispering, gripping my head in his hand “h-hey, listen… I-I’m not…” I tried to pry myself away because his hot and stinky breath was crashing on my face.

My eyes were on fire and Masato was looming over me. “I know you’re really interested in boys… and I love boys too, so we’re a perfect match ya know?” Masato muttered.

Holy hell he’s going to…? He’s gonna do it…!

Why did I have to come with Reita? I hate socialize, but at the same time Masato is so sweet right now…

I’m a whore if I think he’s cute if he’s hitting on me?

Maybe I’m just desperate for affection, for real…

The moment broke when I heard a familiar laugh and a heavy hand land on Masato’s shoulder. “Yo man! Thanks for finding my Teensy, I had problems finding him around in this crowd!” Reita chirped happily, but I could see in the haze of my woozy mind his fingers almost claw Masato away from me.

The next few things that happened were so smudged in my head that it seemed like I pushed _fast-forward_ on a imaginary remote: Masato and Reita talked to each other, Reita grabbed my hand and dragged me away from my solitary sport.

And now it was so dark I only saw Reita in front of me, enveloped by a lot of other wriggling shadows, bathed from time to time into harsh-colored lasers.

Reita’s hand is so big and hot, damn why is he so cool with that leather jacket?

He’s talking to me now with his low, smoky voice, but I can’t hear him while people are pushing and shoving us to the rhythm of the music.

Someone pushed me against him and I thought it was strange I could feel every muscle of his body, but maybe it’s the beer increasing my senses?

Or maybe because he got both his arms wrapped protectively around me. “Master, are you ok?” I understood his words now and I found myself giggle a little “mhhh-mhh~ Good now~” I slurred with numb tongue.

His puppy eyes are sooooo pretty, but right now I prefer when he looks at me like a wolf would do to a prey.

With that hunger that devoured me from the inside that morning at school.

I didn’t noticed I was moving with the music now, feeling my lungs tired and my head spin, but the only thing I wanted to do was letting go to the fun that I was unusually feeling along with the pulses of the loud music.

I swayed my hips, rose my arms, jumped a little on the spot like everyone else did and the soft chuckle of Reita fell hard on my ear. “You’re enjoying yourself, finally” he mumbled and I laughed, stumbling against him.

I had no more control on my body, now giving him my back still dancing, clenching my hands one on his shoulders and one on his hand, rested on my hip and digging inside my flesh.

I felt a growl against my shoulder blades and that vibration made me jolt, biting on my own lip while brushing flush against Reita, grinding against him uninhibitedly.

It was so hot, I was having trouble breathing, but his movements grew intense and I _had_ to arch back, pressing against his crotch, feeling its sweltering warmth.

Suddenly, his lips were on my neck and there he started to nibble at my ear, still growling like a wild dog, lapping my skin with the flat of his tongue and breathing heavily against me.

Harsh kisses bruised my jugular, the little curve between my neck and my shoulders, the back of my ear… followed by attentive nibbles, darting tongue, his growly voice saying things I couldn’t grasp.

His hands well clenched on my hip bones, manhandling me against him, searching for my jeans’ hems to just sink his thumbs beyond it, brushing powerfully my naked skin with his fingertips.

Oh fuck… I’m so hard right now…

_More, more, bite me, eat me…!_

One low, whispered moan fled my mouth and I had to hook my hand behind Reita’s neck to press him more against me. “So good… _Master_ ” he groaned, licking the ridges of my ear, and there my legs gave in.

I would’ve totally fall on the ground if it wasn’t for my demon’s strong arm around my waist and I chuckled some more. “Is better if I take you home now” Reita muttered against ear, kissing it gently.

_Home? I was already going home, you silly fuuuuuuck…~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank for reading!  
> If you liked this chapter please remember that I always accept both drawing and writing commissions!  
> And if you can't order one you can always leave a tip clicking down here or just share my work with your friends! :D  
> [Leave a tip! ^v^](https://ko-fi.com/A81035T6)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wants to hit on a pretty little princess and one particular demon IS NOT happy about that~

### ~Masato POV~

The first time I saw Takanori, he was in the library of our school, intently reading a strange, dark book.

I minded more and more his whereabouts from that day, seeing him walking in the hallway between classes with his scowled face and his social invisibility cloack always around him.

He was interesting and he piqued my desires: his little but nervous body, his feisty eyes and his snarky replies to anyone that wasn’t his friend.

I totally fell for him, but when I joined Sakai’s team, I had to play his game and follow him every time he wanted to bully Takanori.

From shoving his books from his arms, to the classic head-in-the-toilet trick, until Sakai wanted more and started to slap, kick, punch.

I didn’t have the power to stop him, my whole school career was based on how good I played and if I wasn’t in the team, I was fucked.

But I really felt sorry for Takanori… and finally, when I saw him in that corner of my kitchen with a cup of beer in his hand -alone- I thought this is it!

I finally had the chance to talk to him in a more peaceful way… trying to become friends and, then, more than friends.

I really, really liked his cute round face, his plump lips always twisted in a pout, his dark quirk eyes analyzing everything around himself.

Then I loved his little perky ass, that he always clothed in those tight jeans.

I gulped down my fifth cup of been and smiled lightly to myself: maybe I was going to hit on him, this evening.

Promise, if I score with Taka, I’ll make a statue to Akira!

If it wasn’t for that guy, Takanori wouldn’t never be here at my presence.

Speaking of which, I didn’t see Akira anywhere, so maybe I was right when I thought he only kissed Matsumoto in the cafeteria to anger Sakai.

Akira was the type of guy who could do that, afterall he was strong as Sakai, if not more, and his spine was made of iron -socially speaking at least-.

I looked up to him a lot, especially seeing how much time he passed with Takanori and his friends. “Hey…” I called Takanori, trying to smile.

I’m so nervous, what the fuck…! I’m not virgin, so why I was feeling butterflies in my stomach? “mh-” his quick nod gave me hope.

I tried to hit on him, not totally sure what I was doing, but when he looked up at me I heard angels sing: his soft face was flustered by the beer, his eyebrow slightly arched and his fawn eyes trembling.

His hair a mess around him and I wanted so, so much to kiss him, kiss those lips and press him against the wall.

Feel his tiny body shiver against me and ask me to take him away from the crowd so we _could know each other better_.

I was almost smelling his delicate scent, bergamot and jasmine when I felt a hand grab my shoulder painfully tight. “Yo man! Thanks for finding my Teensy, I had problems finding him around in this crowd!” Akira chuckled to me and when I turned I saw his big smile.

His… Teensy?

I rose an eyebrow, looking at with a very inquisitive look, but he moved toward Takanori, grabbing his hand. “H-hey, I was talking to him, Aki!” I joked to him, trying to follow them, but Akira’s eyes darted on me like daggers, even if his lips were still smiling. “Wanna take my _pretty little girlfriend_ to the dance floor, sorry” he spoke with deliberate slowness and I could see his shoulders arch just slightly.

Akira dragged Takanori behind him and when they reached the makeshift dance floor, they disappeared beyond the wall of high and drunk teenagers.

Girlfriend?

I frowned and felt robbed: I was in this school before him and I liked Takanori from the first year…! How can he come out of nowhere and steal him from me?

It was going so well before, Taka-chan was almost going to give in, I felt his body flinch and his breath stop like a cute shy girl.

Ignoring a couple of friends talking to me, I thought I could follow Akira and Takanori to the dance floor, maybe I’d be lucky enough to earn myself some intimate moments with my favorite boy.

I entered my living room and I looked around among the pure darkness and the flash of colorful lights, searching for Takanori. “Yo Masa! What the fuck, I was talking with you!” Sakai scolded me when I stopped, my eyes glued on the most erotic view I ever saw in my life.

Forget fucking porn, this was the shit and it made me hard in the nick of time.

Takanori was dancing in that tangle of arms, legs and asses, moving so sensually with those devilish hips and those plush lips smiling erotically.

His frame was enveloped by Akira’s arms, pressed on those hip bones to feel his movements and I followed Takanori’s soft fingers up his own chest, seeing them grab at the other’s shoulders, neck, forearm.

Palm shivering while his transfixed face was moving from side to side, sometimes looking at Akira, sometimes losing his eyesight in the pure darkness of the dance floor.

My mouth ran dry as the desert when I saw him move his hips back, rolling his ass against Akira and biting down on his own lip before opening those sinful lips in the most carnal expression I ever saw on his face.

Sakai’s voice was still far and I passed my eyes from Takanori’s a little sweaty and red face to glance over Akira’s face, just above Taka’s swaying shoulder.

In that moment, my heart stopped in my chest and all the fire in my groin shut down, leaving behind just the most empty coldness I could feel: his eyes were fixed on me while he was torturing Takanori’s neck, nibbling at that fair skin and kissing it with passion and care.

I swallowed the saliva in my mouth when Akira cocked one of his eyebrow towards me, a large grin on his open lips.

He seemed deeply different, almost insane, and his bright eyes were the only fixed light in all that sea of darkness.

On me.

Through me, they were watching.

I felt my soul being crushed and for a split second I thought I was seeing black smoke raise from his figure.

Then, after he licked deliberately slow Takanori’s neck to show me how much he enjoyed it, Akira moved his lips without losing his creepy grin.

_M I N E_

His teeth seemed to grew longer when he nibbled at Takanori again, but now his eyes were looking down at the smaller guy in his hands. “MASATO! Holy fuck! I said… I was talking to you!” Sakai’s harsh voice ripped me out of the state of unfiltered fear I was fallen.

I turned my head to see Daichi walking to me, shooting a disgusted grin to Takanori and Akira dancing feet from us. “Eugh… fucking faggot and his damned bodyguard” he muttered, mockering a gag sound before looking at me.

My face was pale, I could almost feel every vein in my skin go dry, and I could see a glint of worry in Sakai’s eyes.

It wasn’t in his behavior worry about someone, I must’ve looked like shit. “I know it’s disgusting, but if you’re gonna puke just turn the other way” Sakai snorted and I shook my head. “I’m fine, really… it’s just…” my voice died in my throat, when I peeked over Takanori again, seeing him starting to go limp in Akira’s arms.

Beer must have done its effects on him, at last. “I know you’re another disgusting faggot, Masa” Sakai barked at me, interrupting his discourse with a small chuckle “but I also know you’re a loyal friend” those words were followed by a shark-like grin.

He was… planning something, I knew that as a matter of fact. “You know what? Suzuki is a pain in the ass” Daichi grunted unnerved, looking how Akira was now helping Takanori on his feet, guiding him towards the exit. “And since you’re such a good boy, I wanna help you get in that faggot’s pants, what about that?” he spoke with a honey-smothered tone.

I snapped my eyes on him, watching him filled with hope. “R-Really?? Daichi thank you I’m–!” my voice got killed by his harsh laugh, just seconds before he could suffocate me with his reply: “My help has its price… I need to make a little trick and you’ll do it for me”.

My entire body quivered, but the idea of having Takanori all for me pushed me to nod to Sakai, with a shy smile.

 

### ~Reita POV~

The night air was frizzy in my lungs and it managed to clear up my mind from the fog of emotions I was wrapped in just a couple of minutes ago.

I had the sweet weight of Master Ruki on my shoulders, piggybacking him home and even if he was now sleeping against my back, the images and the feelings of our little dance were still burning in my muscles.

Master’s body pressing and brushing against me, his hands caressing my shoulders and -sometimes- my face, his round ass that asked for so much attentions.

I couldn’t stop myself and I had to move against those round butt cheeks, bite down on his flesh, taste the saltiness of his sweat.

The pleasure was so much I really feared I was going to come against his back before I could block myself: Master Ruki was really another person when he behaved like that, like a Diva on the stage.

Then I saw Masato look at us, _at him_ , with such lewd eyes I wanted to rip his head off.

Instead I intensified my motions on my Master, without breaking eye contact: I was making a point again, I was showing him Master Ruki’s mine.

I barely retained my human-like look, thanks to my Master’s little moans and heavy breathing, but I managed to see Masato’s face fall, break under the dread I was sending him.

Touch him and you’re dead…

A little movement against my shoulder blade yanked me away from my thoughts and, turning my head as much as I could, I smiled lightly to my Master, seeing his eyes hooded and looking tiredly at me. “Rei… where…?” he asked with ragged voice, moving his feet in the air and I chuckled, tilting my head back so my nape went to cuddle the top of his head, softly.

He apparently return back to normal, uh? “I’m bringing you home, I’ll say you got sleepy because we sang and played guitar” I whispered to him, hearing his chortle make my heart tighten.

Master’s so cute when he’s sleepy, like an angry kitty. “Mmh… why…” he mumbled almost to himself, closing his eyes and nuzzle his face against my neck. “I was… havin’ fuuun…” Master puffed with his hot breath on my skin, talking all garbled.

I nod gently, with a snort. “I needeth to returneth mine own Mast'r to his household bef're the new day cometh” I joked under my breath, without getting a reply.

His body was still against mine. “so you’ll rest in a better place than a demon’s back…” I whispered, making him jump on my shoulders to fix his position, so he wouldn’t fall off of me.

The moon was bright above us, shining his pale and milky light at my every step and Master Ruki seemed to resurface from his sleep, snaking his arms to envelope my neck, holding onto me. “…’ere‘s fine” he mumbled almost incomprehensibly “…dun wanna go home… hate my folks” Master added, hugging me as tightly as he could.

I remained silent, not knowing if he was sleep-talking of if he was aware of what he was saying.

Apparently he was awake enough to understand. “I’m tired” Master Ruki uttered with the same determination of an exhausted child “Sleep then” I just answered, holding down a laugh.

He whined with his low, ragged voice. “Mmhhno you… dumb… I’m tired” he repeated, tightening his forearms around my neck.

I rose an eyebrow, a little confused, and turning around to look at him I saw his face softened by sadness.

“I’m… so tired”.  
Tired of what, Master?  
“Church days… prayers before eating… hurting words… to hide…”  
Hide what, Master?  
“Myself… what I do, what I like, who I love… for the sake of not being hated”

Those words made me stop, just a block away from my Master’s home and I looked at him again, feeling my chest tighten up.

I knew for a fact that wasn’t my sensation, but the one of that small youngster on my back. “I miss my dad…” Master Ruki sniffled silently, coiling against my shoulders “He knew what I was… he never spoke to my mom about that… he never hated me” he continued to talk and I was sure it was the beer opening by force those closed doors in his soul.

I started to walk again, trying to spoke to him as gently as I could: “I’m sure your mom will not hate you for who you love” but Master’s throat barked a tired laugh.

A cynic one that made my heart sink a couple of inches inside my chest. “Homosexuals are children of Satan. They strayed away from our Lord, they spit in his face with their sodomy, they should burn on Earth and rot in Hell for all the eternity. Don’t ever talk to them Takanori, don’t ever look at them Takanori, don’t ever feel pity for their sinful acts, for they’ve lost their Right to live” the little speech Master gave me felt heavy on me, his voice recite those sentence like in trance. “They’re the filth of our deprived society, fruit of the Devil’s constant temptation, disgusting conscienceless aberrations”.

Those weren’t his words, but what he heard so many times that they were etched in his mind, burned on his brain like on an Old Wild West livestock. “The Holy Bible says no men should lie with other men in bed, Takanori, and as a man of God I’d personally stone them all to death if I could…!” Master’s strained voice rolled into my ears like his tears down his cheeks.

My teeth clenched when I tightened my jaw’s muscles, feeling the rage starting to build.

Humans were worst than us demons, sometimes… at least we killed and tortured for the sake of it, without saying it was for a greater good.

We are brutal and blood-driven… but we’re true to ourselves, like the predators that kill to sate their hunger. “Master Ruki” I called him, tightening my hold on him and I felt his body reach out to me.

“Thee shall beest fine, I gage this to thee, mine Mast’r”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank for reading!  
> If you liked this chapter please remember that I always accept both drawing and writing commissions!  
> And if you can't order one you can always leave a tip clicking down here or just share my work with your friends! :D  
> [Leave a tip! ^v^](https://ko-fi.com/A81035T6)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to be bloody strange for Ruki, in all the sense of this phrase.

~Ruki POV~

“Thee gust so sweet…”.

The growly voice enveloped and caressed me in that ancient accent, like the tongue that was running along my skin.

I gasped, opening my eyes to see a stuccoed ceiling, divine artworks glistering with gold.

Little angels looked down at me with a frown, saints pointing their haughty fingers at me.

At my sinful figure spread naked on that golden altar, at the devilish black candles flickering around me.

I tried to look around me, at the empty and dark church I was at, but the sensations of nails on my flesh made me shiver, arching my shoulders and raise my chin in a low groan.

My body was aflame, I could feel my heart pound in my chest, under those big and warm hands that were fingering at my ribs. “Thou art quite quaint too” again those words slithered on me.

Trails of pure lust carved inside my muscles while I watched those religious figures look down at me in pure disgust and I couldn’t stop the tears to stream from the corner of my eyes.

Pleasure and shame were mixing together, scrambling my mind until I was unable to form a coherent thought.

Palms ran along my thighs, clawed my butt cheeks spreading and kneading them with such passion I moaned, then those hands moved up again, brushing rough thumbs on my sensitive nipples.

Another jolt of unfiltered libido rushed inside my guts and I had to look down, feeling my lungs deflate completely when I locked my eyes inside Reita’s.

His light irises were barely visible due to his pupils now enlarged with lust and he was wearing his demonic mask on his face.

Lips stretched into a large, enamored smile that disappeared when he bowed onto me, leaving a soft kiss just above my belly button. “Thou art so precious, with thy cheeks in scarlet r'd” he mumbled directly on my skin.

His eyes never left mine while he trailed down, down, his big hands grasping my legs to raise them just enough to have my knees on his shoulders.

His tongue darted on me again, sucking the pale, naked skin just above my dick so much I squirmed without even noticing it.

Oh shit there’ll be a fucking hickey there tomorrow–!

My hands clenched on the border of the altar just above my head and I arched, bucking my hips towards him.

I was a panting mess, but I didn’t care: I wanted more of those lips, those teeth, that tongue that now enveloped my cock almost jokingly. “So eag'r to feeleth mine own lips, aren't thee?” he breathed against my pulsing intimacy, smirking.

I gulped, seeing Reita’s muscles under his black wife-beater slide lightly while he moved his arms, grabbing my waist in his palms.

_Yes, fuck, yes, do it!_

I was begging him with my gaze, my teeth clenched to not let out the pitiful moans I wanted to scream and Reita chuckled, kissing the underside of my cock’s head. “Shhhh… I'll maketh thee feeleth bett'r” he lasciviously smiled, before opening his mouth wide.

The flat of his tongue trailed from my base to the tip slowly, so slowly I whimpered and pressed my thighs around his head, breathing heavily.

Pleasure was building in my lower abdomen, I could feel the warmth press me against the altar, against the pure-white cotton stained with blood and black wax.

Reita then finally took me between his lips, sucking at the head before sliding down until I felt the back of his throat.

I rolled my eyes back into my skull, closing them shut and moaning a deep-pitched cry: he was so hot but his still demonic cold breath sent shivers up and down my spine, stroking it with pleasure like he was doing to my dick with his mouth.

My hands moved down from their clasping position and sank my trembling fingers in his silky dust-blond hair, moving at his pace in search of completion. “R-Re…ita…” I stuttered his name, forcing my eyes to open up again.

His face was buried between my legs and his naughty eyes were still fixed on me, on my burning cheeks and my glossy eyes.

Even if I was already naked, I felt completely vulnerable under that gaze, with his cocked brow and those hands that continued to knead my flesh.

Other shameful cries escaped my mouth while gripping at his hair, vibrating from head to toe, and suddenly I felt something warm fall on my shoulder, on my chest, on my belly: a trickling rain of blood was falling from the holy artworks above us, from all those scandalized figures’s eyes and mouths.

They were vomiting their own blood on us and that, if possible, made me even more excited.

Reita then slowly rose his head from my dick with a growly breath, just to let me see my own pre-cum shining on his tongue, showing it at me with a proud expression.

A thorn pierced my chest looking the lewd open-mouthed smile of his face, but the more I panted, the more Reita seemed enjoying the moment “Mine own dearest Mast’r” he uttered with a drawling voice, crawling up again.

Kisses, bites and nibbles peppered my chest, both my nipples got tortured and twisted by those sinful hands and Reita hunched over me, locking his lips on mine while shielding me from that rain of blood.

I could taste myself on his tongue when he darted it inside my mouth, fighting mine and pouring growls inside my throat.

Wet loud sounds escaped mixed with moans and whimpers, his damp muscle now coaxing mine to get out of my lips, crossing and flickering bathed in his snarls.

In that heated kiss I grabbed his shoulders, passing a hand behind his nape to just massage those light locks, pulling them slightly at the new pulsations inside my guts: one of his hand trailed down between my legs, using that red drizzle to prepare me, to dip just a couple of knuckles inside me.

There was no pain in it, only mellow hot waves that lapped my entire body, and the rusty smell of the blood made my head spin violently. “Mine own Mast’r” he groaned on my lips, his eyes closed to savor me in any way possible.

His voice was low, almost distorted, but I could hear sweetness in it, a gentle tone that made my heart jump. “Rei…” I could only gag my voice between my wails, thighs quivering every time his hand moved and his fingers brushed my inner walls.

He was so good with his fingers, damn, they felt long and almost flexible: it didn’t matter how I moved to follow his rhythm, he always found his way inside me, hitting maliciously the sweetest of my spots.

Arching my head back, I offered him my neck like a sacrificial lamb and he snickered, seconds before he could sink his teeth around my throat.

His long tongue cleaned me from the blood that was drizzling down on my face, tickling my eyelashes and soaking my hair into a dark mess on the altar.

But the candles continued to burn, sizzling every time a drop of that gore caressed their flames.

Reita started to move on me, his hand leaving my entrance be and wrapping both his arms around my body: his big palms clawed my side and my nape, gentleness contrasting the horrific, sacrilegious scenery.

Then I felt the red-hot warmth of his member just starting to rub on me, slowly and powerfully, each stroke followed by a silent roar from his throat.

It was maddening, my whole body felt like boiling and my legs found themselves a nice place to be, around his hips so I could open myself to him as much as possible.

_Give it to me… please, please…!_

Suddenly I felt a itch, a deep sensation that made me whimper “R-Reita… please” my voice was just a breath, but my demon heard my pleas since he moved his hand to slither underneath me, enveloping my waist so he could hoist my hips more against him.

Slow and steady, I felt the tip of his cock prod at my entrance and the panic I always felt while thinking about my first night of sex just melted away, smothered by his cold breath and his hot body.

My eyes were blinded by the blood and my open mouth was starting to fill with its iron taste, but I had to scream of pure desire when he pushed and pushed, opening me so much I thought I was going to die.

But not a single drop of pain was in my body, too occupied with the waves of electrical pleasure that irradiated from our linked bodies.

His chest heaved when his hips snapped against mine and I could hear his voice growl something, but my ears were too full of my own beating heart, of my gasps and moans.

My fair skin was now reddened by the blood still pouring, flooding the ground around the altar, staining the wooden benches, sliding in my open mouth and down my throat.

_Rei… more~_

I called him with ragged voice, opening a slit in my eyelids to watch his face above mine, his hair soaked dark and his eyes glowing of their own light. “Such a needy human, aren't thee Mast'r?” he smirked, lowering his hand from my nape to the backside of my neck, lifting my shoulders from the golden altar to kiss him again.

His movements were precise and never-ending, pounding my smaller body down with the fierceness of a beast, but his mouth was caressing mine with such a loving care I let other tears roll down from my eyes, clearings lines on my bloodied cheeks.

I moaned his name, again and again between our kisses, and a word burned my tongue, a sentence that I regretted wail on his lips… because it was too sap saying _I love you_ during sex.

But it wasn’t only sex when I felt my lungs burn with unspeakable words, it wasn’t only sex when his hand passed gently on my face to shift aside messy damp locks of hair.

It wasn’t only sex when I heard his words fall inside my ear and sink deeper into my heart. “I loveth thee so much, Mast'r… Mine own belov'd Mast’r” Reita mumbled among his grunts and growly groans, hugging me to his chest.

I almost sobbed at his wording and I hugged him back, scratching his back when his cock bumped my sweet spot, pleasure shocking my guts violently.

And like if that motion snapped something inside his brain, Reita started to pummel against me with such intense speed I felt my head shut down.

I screamed my pleasure again, calling him, holding on his neck for dear life.

The entire altar moaned, shifted by Reita’s own strength on the bloodied marble ground, with high-pitched screeches.

I was so close to my orgasm, my entire body convulsed against Reita’s, trying to match his speed and rhythm, but he was too much for my tired body, to much for my aching heart to bear.

His lips ate mine, licking the blood away from them, sliding down on my jaw to bite my neck again, searching for my sensible spots.

Then, suddenly, slow-paced footsteps echoed in the church, nearer and nearer us.

Clock… clock… clock… boots thrummed the floor like a death drum-roll and my head fell on one side, looking towards the entrance of the church: a tall, black figure was dressed like a nun and shuffled along the central nave, hands twined together in a pray with their skin covered in bandages.

At every of his step, blood recoiled and sizzled, leaving a clear path behind it, signed only by pitch-black footprints.

Even if Reita was now growling his pleasure with my skin in his teeth, I felt dread fill my chest, drown me with it’s freezing hold.

The figure never stopped and reached the altar, circling it with its apathetic strut, those empty and dark eyes never leaving our bodies.

Only there I saw he was a man, his features so delicate and charming, ash-blond long hair brushing his cheekbones and slithering down until they surpassed his chest.

He looked at me with a hard stare, his lips were plush and full, his dark-circled eyes felt harsh and enveloped in a sense of superiority.  


Blood streamed down his cowl, but his face remained so white and perfect, creepily perfect like a full moon.

He… he never said a thing to us, he only reached down with a hand wrapped with a black-beaded rosary and his fingertips caressed lightly my forehead.

As soon as his frigid skin touched me, screams broke the sound of the bloodied rain, shouts of agony and jeering laughters.

Fear transformed my body in a stone, for how much I was tensing, darting my eyes everywhere I could, but my sight was obstructed by his face, that ethereal oval and those emotionless pupils.

The intense pleasure I was feeling before burst like a bubble and I felt like suffocating, my throat closing with darkness and blood.

My lungs collapsed, I couldn’t breathe, I was dying in my demon’s arms, but the only thing I could see were those stern eyes, that divine beauty that only mocked the uniform he was wearing.

Reita called my name, holding my limp body in his arms now, shaking me softly to get a response from me, but those cries were choking me, those eyes were goring out my brain, his lips now parting to let me see his tongue move in whispers.

_“Dismay, danceth with his heart.”_ _“Feareth, bewitch his senses.“_ _”Dispair, drench his corse.”_

_“Alloweth me in, dram human”_

## ALLOWETH ME IN.

~ ~ ~

I gasped violently, jerking my body to find myself sat on my bed.

I was swimming in my own sweat and shallow heaves puffed up my chest.

It was dark around me, too dark, and my eyes moved around in search of that figure, only to remember I was in my room.

Not in a bleeding church, not sprawled on a golden altar with… “Master…?” Reita’s soft voice reached me and I jumped back out of fear, snapping my head towards him while pressing my back against the wall.

His face was concerned, brows knitted painfully and his bright eyes pointed at me.

The irrational anxiety in my heart slowly calmed down together with its beats and I puffed out a couple of breaths. “Are you ok…? You were squirming in your bed and lamenting” he whispered, moving his hands to my face, his warm palms brushing away a couple of stray tears.

Before I could answer to him, I could hear feet outside my bedroom door.

Holy hell it’s my folks, for sure…!  


I immediately nudged Reita away and he nodded just slightly, opening the window and jumping out in a split second, closing it behind his back “Takanori, are you alright?” my mom’s voice came from beyond the door and when she opened it, both her and my stepfather were there.

I looked at them with -I guessed- the same look of a scared child and I nodded, clutching my duvet. “Y-yeah… j-just a nightmare” I stuttered with a broken voice.

They forced themselves inside even if I tried to reassure them and what happened next made my blood freeze. “Take, Takanori. This will help your sleep” my stepdad said with a serious tone and he wrapped my right wrist and hand with a rosary.

A black-beaded rosary that was exactly the same as…!

Its dark beads shined under the feeble light from the window, seeming those dark pupils that stared me directly inside my soul.

_ALLOWETH ME IN_

Immediately I squirmed back, yanking it away from my skin to throw it as far away from me as possible, all its beads scattered on the floor with high-pitched noises.

My stepfather’s eyes looked at me like in pure disbelief, while I curled up in a quivering ball.

I felt my skin freeze, my inside burns, lungs pant in search of air “Takanori!! Such a disrespectful act, how dare you–!” “dear, he’s scared… I bet he didn’t want to do that…” my mother stepped in to protect me from my stepfather’s bigot anger, sitting down on the mattress near me.

Go away, go away…! I just want Reita.

Go away, leave me alone please!

My mom caressed softly my nape, carding my hair in her fingers and I whimpered. “Shhhh, breathe… it’s ok, I’m here Matsu…” her voice cooed me, even using the little nickname my dad used to call me with.

I didn’t care, I felt awful, shameful.

I just need Reita, go away.  


Rei, come fucking back…!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear old Uruha likes to disturb our little protagonist, didn't he?

~Ruki POV~

When I sat down in class, I put my face directly on the deck, exhaling a deep breath.

My head hurt, my body ached, my stomach was a whirlwind and I ran away from home without proper breakfast… if this is an hungover, shit I don’t wanna drink alcohol anymore in my life. “Master, are you ok?” I heard Reita whisper to me, sitting right in front of me during Literature.

The teacher was late and I thanked all the Gods for that: I wasn’t ready to start this school day. “You’re still shaken from the dream?” Reita asked with a shy smile, moving his hand to grip the border of my desk.

That morning, right after my parents left my room, he came back all bothered and I couldn’t help but hug him tight, with him coaxing me to sleep until seven in the morning… but the heavy feeling in my chest was still there.

I even don’t remember anymore the majority of the dream, but I remember a deep sense of despair in it, along with… pleasure.

A lot of pleasure and a golden church altar. “I’m just tired, Akira…” I mumbled to him, in case someone was listening “I’ll be fine around lunch time” I added then, raising my head from the lacquered wooden desk.

Reita was checking me out, maybe trying to find what was wrong with me, but those scanning eyes were vaguely sexy.

_Those same eyes glowing in the mist of a rain of blood… crawling towards me…_

A soft blush crept up to my cheeks looking at his face, then down along his body twisted on the chair, those broad shoulders and and those snappy hips.

I had to move my irises around the class to calm myself down a little, finding Masato sat in the second row and with his eyes pointed on me.

Oh, I remember that he wanted to hit on me last evening… never thought someone in the school -Reita aside- would’ve like a ‘date’ with me.

Especially someone in Sakai’s circle, that _homophobe par excellence_.

What stopped me from accepting this little victory of mine? I could’ve said yes to him, go on dates like a normal person, maybe earn myself a boyfriend… but in that moment I thought about Reita.

He was here just temporarily, but… I felt like I was cheating on him, accepting Masato’s flirts.

We weren’t a couple, for fuck’s sake…! So why I felt so compelled to not let myself go?? I was at a damn party…!

Ahhh… my head hurts so fucking much…

Masato waved at me and I just nodded, before returning my gaze on Reita. “The game’s today?” I asked him, trying a conversation to pry his head off my nightmare.

I could still see he was concerned by his stiff posture, but it was just a dream, no more than that.

Reita smiled at me and nodded like a proud child. “Yes! After school we’ll go to the stadium behind the building” he told me turning a little towards me “then we’ll have a little meeting with the coach and the game will start around five–” I just couldn’t stop and I chuckled, pressing my cheek against my crossed arms on the desk.

A demon… so eager to play american football… I never thought it would be a real thing and so cute my heart melted.

Was he REALLY a demon? A blood-driven creature made only to kill and slaughter?

Reita was so gentle with me because I was his Master, but then he was gentle with my friends too… and he loved animals, especially birds.

He loved look at them fly in the sky, dreaming about space shuttles and how it would be cool to try hop on one of those rockets and explore infinite galaxies.

He craved for my knowledge in astrology, about constellations and zodiac signs… he looked at me like an amazed six-years-old when I did my readings, his light eyes never leaving my hands while I shuffled French cards or tarots or runes.

If I could, I’d never get rid of him now. I’m hooked up like a fucking cocaine addict, every snort of his sweet character is pure bliss.

My eyes felt incredibly heavy and while he was still talking about protective gears, good formations he learned or how he liked the short grass of the field, I thought I might sleep.

I closed my eyes, promising me it was just to rest them, but in the darkness of my own eyelids, I suddenly felt a cold hand on my face, under my bangs on my forehead, creeping down on my cheekbones.

I felt those dry and freezing fingers caress my lips, almost bruising them for how much they pressed against my teeth, then a palm cuddled my neck.

_Thee can't runneth hence…_

A slow, but steady compression started to strain my throat and while my breath started to get ragged, other muffled whispers came to my right ear, in that melodious, cunning voice.

_Alloweth thy heart beest devour'd._  
Alloweth feareth console thy soul.  


_Alloweth me in, Takanori._

My head started to spin, I wasn’t able to breath even a whiff of air and my lungs started to burn, to contract inside my chest.

A cloud of ants started to form at the outskirts of my mind, chewing up my brain, my consciousness, my being and again those words called me, mixing phrases, talking over one another.

_Alloweth me in, alloweth me ina llow ethm einallowethmei nallowethmein **ALLOWETHMEIN**_

Suddenly I jerked up, sweaty hands gripping the sides of my little desk, and the loud, rough gasp I made echoed inside the silent classroom.

My eyes darted inside the room, searching for the source of those words, but the only thing I saw were my classmates and my teacher.

Everyone looked at me while I was still on my feet, trembling and gazing at them in pure confusion.

Reita’s eyes were on me too, but he was literally panicking, even under his cool composure.

Then, a loud **thud** came from my back and my brain snapped away from that black fog I was drowning in.

Chair has fallen.

You’re standing up in the middle of class.

Everyone’s watching, everyone’s watching…!

Immediately my lungs contracted again and I start to heave, my heart beating so fast I thought it was going to stop on its own.

I coughed more and more, my throat was on fire even if those frigid fingers left cold, invisible marks on my neck and I did the first thing I felt doing: I excused myself and literally sprinted away from the classroom, inhaler at hand.

I needed a tranquil place to be, I needed to calm down, I needed to rest…

So I moved around the hallway, passing by other classrooms as quick as I could and before I knew I was in the bathroom, sitting down under the last sink and clenching at my inhaler with shaky hands.

Press once, inhale, press again, inhale.

Hold your breath, hold it.

Exhale slowly, good boy…

It wasn’t an attack, not a serious one anyway, but I couldn’t stop a couple of sobs that hiccuped from my mouth.

It scared the shit out of me, I thought I was going to die!

Damn nightmare, buddying with my asthma now??

Maybe the desk was dusty and I breathed in something that set my lungs aflame… and since I’m still all enveloped in the aftermath of that dream… maybe it’s that.

What else could it be?

An idea crept inside my mind: it might be Reita’s brother, Uruha?

I thought he would show himself around, attacking us with -I don’t know- a fucking oversized axe or something like that…

But I don’t remember his face from the dream, just the look in a couple of dark, cursing eyes… so I can’t describe him to Rei…

I need to make some researches: if he’s trying to contact me, maybe he’s on this dimensional plane and I can find him with my readings, with a pendulum, with a fucking divining rod!

I hit my nape against the cold tiles of the bathroom and there I stood for a couple of seconds, trying to re-focus myself.

Then I felt a wave of shivers run all over my body, a slight pressure on my skin, a comforting warmth.

Reita walked briskly through the bathroom door and I looked up at him completely confused. “What are you doing here? Bell didn’t ring” I warned hoarsely, but his face was serious and his eyes glowing.

Did he… used his powers again, like the first time?

He knelt down in front of me to look in my irises and I felt it again, that slight squeeze all over my body. “I needed to check up on you, Master” he answered quickly, moving his hands to grasp my shoulders.

He was so warm, it made my heart rejoice.

I unconsciously quivered a little when he slid his hands to my neck and under my jaw, forcing me to rest inside his palms. “Tell me what’s the matter” he mumbled all frowned.

That face was so serious, but even in a moment like this I found him so pretty. “Nightmare again” I whispered with hooded eyes “but… I think it might be your brother? Dunno…” I uttered, leaning in his hold.

The harsh cold was now only a memory, how much I wanted to feel more of his heat. “Uruha? Uruha tried to get a hold on you?” he growled under his breath, still cradling my face in his hands.

I closed my eyes, completely emptied, and I nodded as much as I could. “There were eyes… dark eyes… cold eyes” my words were rolling out of my mouth without me noticing it and my lungs deflated slowly. “I’m fine now… I’m fine… Rei, we’ll find him and you’ll kick his ass” I snorted to the idea, but Reita never spoke again.

His eyes were full of anger, his whole body was a match set aflame and I could almost see the heat rise from his shoulders along with dark, black smoke. “Rei… go back to class…” I spoke out of breath “I’ll go back in a minute, too… don’t fuck up space time too much”.

Reita was so wrathful, but at the same time the way he leaned in to kiss my forehead was so soothing.

His lip were soft and gentle, caring, and that action was so intimate I felt my heart swell in size in my ribcage. “You… are gonna strain yourself…” I reminded him: using that sort of power was hard for him, at least that was I remembered from the first time he used it.

He mouthed something on my skin, ancient words that I didn’t understand completely, but from that moment on, I didn’t feel cold for the rest of the day and the continue whispers in my ears stopped.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double Stars in this chap! How happy are you all? =w=

~Yuu POV~

I swear to anything’s sacred on this fucking earth, I’m going to have a stroke and die before turning twenty-five.

My lessons today were all away from Taka and when I heard Yutaka tell me about his crisis this morning, I felt like a shitty friend.

So when we managed to re-group at lunch, I asked him what happened -I admit, with a little too much panic in my voice-. “Oh, well I had a couple of nightmares last night and I think is Reita’s brother who’s trying to contact me or some shit” Ruki’s voice was almost calm, much calmer than my whole fucking mind at that!

Another demon -the third one, holy fuck!- was trying to mess our lives AGAIN?!

Not only Taka’s one, that’s fortunately like a fucking dog or bodyguard, and not only his weirdo-brother that’s circling around my house from day one… but now we have the ‘gonna mess your sleep schedule’ one??

I just want a normal life…

Immediately after school, Ruki told me that he was going home to drop his backpack and, with the most sweetest and cutie face he couldn’t try to hide, he told me that he was “…going to see the game because Reita is really nervous about it”.

A demon… nervous…

I laughed so hard I almost pissed myself, making Ruki blush really hard. “Stop it, you moron! I just–!” “Yeah yeah don’t excuse yourself… you like the guy, you wanna cheer him up!” I stopped Ruki before he could even start to rant and I saw his red cheeks puff a little.

Twisting his lips like that, I still ask myself how can he be still single.

Even if I was for the girls team, I didn’t felt bad saying that Taka was a really cute little thing.

If he lacked a penis, maybe I’d get the chance to _finally_ have a girlfriend.

Ruki lowered his gaze and clenched his backpack’s handles. “Listen, go home and be back as soon as possible, I’ll try to save you a good seat” I chortled and his big, dark eyes widened. “R-Really?? You’re coming too?” he asked almost befuddled.

I shrugged slightly, feeling a smug creep on my lips. “Rei needs support, right?” I wink at him continuing to talk “and if you get all worked up you need someone to remember you to breathe! I’ll take something to eat… maybe there’s some Toblerone left, if my sister didn’t fucking found it in the kitchen” I spoke while walking away from my little midget and before I could even put some feet between us, he just glomped me, squeezing the life out of me.

Taka didn’t say anything, but I know for a fact that he was so happy he couldn’t even process that.

I smiled, ruffling his soft wavy hair and for a moment I really feel like his older brother… me and my fucking protective instinct…! “C’mon, move yo ass home and run back as soon as you can” I jokingly slapped his butt and I watched him run away with one of his brightest smile.

Damn little midget, he and his contagious happiness…

I started to move towards my home too, after waving Yukata that was talking with a bunch of his classmates, and after I warned my parents I was going to the school’s game, I grabbed a couple of snacks from the cupboards and hurried out of my house’s door.

I ran down the road to reach the little stadium not so far from our school, but I stopped on my tracks when something popped out of the tree I was just surpassing.

My skin ripped open for how suddenly I jumped out of it, fuck fuck’s sake…! “WHAT THE FU–! You again!” I shrieked, seeing Reita’s brother, Aoi, hanging upside down from one of the tree branches, his long hair dangling and his black ruffled shirt open around his collarbones.

His legs were merely folded like an overturned L and he had his arms crossed on his chest. “For fuck’s sake, stop try and make me have a stroke!” I shouted at him again, grabbing his collar to just yank him down.

Aoi flipped midair and landed on his feet like a damned cat, looking at me with his azure eyes and that fucking dust-mask on his face.

Then he moved a hand and waved it up and down, like shooing a fly away. “Aww great, the mute wants to communicate” I spit venomously, rolling my eyes. “I don’t have time for you, I have places to be” I try to pass beyond him, but his leather-gloved hand stopped me pressing on my shoulders.

His brows were arched in a confused look, before his eyes looked around in search of something. “I don’t understand you! Can you…EUGH! Wait here…!” I slapped his hand from my shoulder and I walked a couple of feet back, grumbling.

I really need to do everything myself, uh?? Damn fuck, I need to go to the stadium before Ruki gets there: I know there’s Reita as protection, but Sakai always loves to stroll around the seats to get some chick for the after-game and I surely DON’T WANT him to get into Taka’s safe space.

I ran inside the little supermarket just around the corner and I quickly searched for what I needed, paying so fast the poor cashier got her change on the ground. “Sorry I have to go! Keep it!!” I shouted while running out.

When I get in front the bamboozled demon, I shove one pen and one notebook in his chest. “THERE! Now WRITE what the fuck you want and if you can do it while walking, the better” I barked at him, before passing by him with a quick pace.

The stadium was still a little far and I was falling behind a couple of minutes on my fucking schedule!

But I always proud myself on being a curious boy and when I looked back at Aoi, I saw him look at me with large eyes and pinky cheekbones, barely visible because of the mask.

Oh my God… don’t tell me I made him blush, what the fuck…??

He then started to use the pen violently on the paper, scribbling while walking behind me with his head down.

Rolling my eyes again so much I could see my own thoughts, I jogged towards the stadium until I reached the only entrance of it. “Ahh… ahhh fuck, I’m late…?” I breathed checking out the zone, but there was just a bunch of people on the seats and some players warming up off the field.

I turned to see Aoi in front of me, eyes narrowed by a hidden smile and the notebook open towards me.

One of my eyebrows automatically cocked, trying to understand that strange creature, but when I took the notebook I started to read:

_Thank you so much for suggesting such a primitive, but smart way to communicate!_  
I never thought about it and finally I’ll be able to express my thoughts without having to either stress myself nor accidentally slaughter the first humans in reach!  
I wanted to ask you if you saw brother Reita around? I searched for him at school before but I didn’t find him… is he with his Master?  


I blinked a little while giving him back the notebook. “Reita is inside there, you didn’t know? Ah, your older bro is messing up my friend, so see to do something about it, would ya? I mean the older-older” I grumbled, still a little annoyed by his presence, but the way he held the notebook was so similar to a kid that I had to exhale deeply.

Where the fuck am I, the playground?

Aoi looked over my shoulder and immediately rose the binder to wave it at somebody. “Yuu! Bro! What’re you doing here?” Reita’s voice was both breathless and chirpy and when I turned I looked at him all padded and ready to play.

I chuckled just slightly, seeing him like that. “It fits you, fucking dog” I patted his chest, making muffled noises against the padding “I’m waiting for Ruki, what else?” I spoke while hearing the scribbling of the ballpoint on another part of the first page.

Seriously, more than demons they looked like pre-schoolers when pleased as punch. “Master Ruki will come to the game, then??” Reita gleamed, shining to me a big, wide smile.

I get why Taka wants him so much, look at that cute little doggy muzzle! It’s a shame he’s human, I would love to adopt him if he wags his tail so much!

Aoi then pushed himself against my back, almost clawing my shoulder, and he shoved the new written page in Reita’s face. “What the—! Ohhhh ok, cool…!” Reita chuckled while reading, seeing his little brother go almost all jumpy.

It’s so strange… I’m almost forgetting these are the same creatures that tried to murder me… TWICE. “I need to go back now, please take care of my Master ok? I can’t wait to see him here!” Reita vibrated on the spot, but before he could leave I remembered something I snatched from home together with the snacks.

I grab the back of his shirt and make him turn. “Come here, Big Guy! You’re lucky I always go around with black lipstick… close your eyes” I chortled and taking the cosmetic in my hand, I draw one long rectangle on his skin, to darken his eyelids and make his eyes’ color pop. “Theeere! Now you’re ready! Ru will _adore_ you” I winked at him and I saw his light eyes widen, blushing and stuttering.

I felt Aoi’s eyes on me and I bet my balls he can’t understand shit right now… I’ll update him while we’re waiting for Ruki to come. “A-ehm… uhhh thanks… I guess” Reita uttered shyly, smiling now with a softer expression.

His hand rose to scratch his nape, moving his eyes off of me and around himself to search for something to look at… holy shit even his ears are blushing!! “C’mon, hop away and win this shitty competition, we need Sakai to be HUMILIATED!” I snickered with my best Evil Grin™ stretching widely.

Reita nodded to me, a determinate expression on his face, and then he trotted towards the field. “Your bro is totally head on wheels for my little Taka, uh?” I muttered to Aoi, taking the lipstick to my face, coloring my lips with a single, expert stroke.

I pop my lips and I turn to see the other demon, seeing him with his head tilted. “But if he hurts his little cute heart, I’m gonna rip his head off… now, let me explain to ya how to behave at a football game”.


	21. Chapter 21

~Ruki POV~

I ran.

I ran faster than ever, a nerd-clothed lightning that hurtled back home: when I walked past the front door I did the stairs two steps at a time and shove my backpack off my shoulder inside my room.

I changed into something more… sporty, I guess? One black hoodie with some white and red numbers on the back, light gray faded jeans and a baseball cap that I ofter used when me, Yuu and Yutaka explored the woods in the summer.

I was so excited: for once, I could have someone to cheer at one of those fucking games and if Yuu was with me, it would be even better! It was a pity that Yutaka was busy with extra homework today, but he promised us he would be free in the weekend to go and fetch resources for our Halloween costumes.

I smiled back at my reflection, once I saw it in the mirror, then I ran downstairs only to see my stepfather entering from work. “Ah, don’t close the door! I’m going out–!” my voice stopped when I saw his face.

My stepdad was angry, that type of anger that boiled slow and steady. “Takanori, I have to talk with you” he spoke to me, darting at me with cold eyes.

I shivered a little, but I tried to smile to him. “Uhhhm… I-I hope it’s something quick, my friends are waiting for me… They’re at the stad–” I uttered slightly taken aback from the hand that now grasped my arm.

The man literally dragged me into the living room and made me sit down on the sofa, standing in front of me. “I don’t like your behavior, young man” he spoke slowly and severely, sneering down on me while still standing.

I gripped my knees, trying to maintain my heart steady. “What are you talking about?” I asked with a little, crooked smile, but after few seconds of silence I understood I wasn’t ment to speak, not yet at least.

I bowed my head and hoped for the best. “How dare you broke a precious rosary? I trusted you with that, so you could recover from your nightmare, and you _ripped_ it into _pieces_ …!” he scolded me harshly and I sank my head in my shoulders.

I knew he wouldn’t forgive me for that, but it was just a rosary, he has dozens of that shit!

Silently I stood there, trying to make myself as small as possible… and the irony is I’m smaller than the average teenage anyway. “Fortunately your mother made me change my mind and I’ll listen to your motives once” my stepfather crossed his arms on his chest and there he looked at me with glinting daggers. “Speak up” he ordered.

I have to… explain why I did that?

There’s nothing much to explain, you fucking bigot…!

I slowly nodded before clearing my throat. “I was dreaming someone was hurting me and I had my wrists tied” I lied with soft, scared voice, hoping he would bite into it “so when I felt the rosary on my hand I panicked… I would never break one because I know they’re valuable to you and mom” my voice trembled a little at the end of this long sentence.

He looked down at me, twisting his nose, then he walked away to come back with a long, thin cane. “Takanori, even if this is your side of your story, this doesn’t mean you didn't sinned by breaking a sacred rosary… so I’ll have to punish you, before the Devil does” my stepfather narrowed his eyes, pressing his lips together in a harsh line.

Oh fuck no… no, the cane no!

I squirmed on the sofa, gripping the cushion of it. “Palms up Takanori, this will hurt me too” his voice was stone cold and I could see the emptiness of his eyes almost glint with a sick light of… pleasure.

He LOVED to punish me for my sins, to let me flounder in pain under his hits and his prayers.

Because whenever I got punished, he would always pray… with thunderous voice like HE was God.

Fighting him was useless, I already did it a lot in the past, so I sighed heavily and turned my trembling hands towards him, trying to let my fingers remain stretched open.

If he broke them, I couldn’t write at school or at home… do homework with broken fingers was something I already did and I it was an experience I’d like to NOT repeat. “Recite with me and your pain will not unbearable” he had the guts to tell me.

_Our Father, Who is in heaven, Holy is Your Name;_

The first lash came down hard and my eyes immediately watered, but I didn’t spoke a single word.

His face was displeased, but I didn’t care: he liked to punish me anyway, so why bother to comply?

_Your kingdom come, Your will be done, on earth as it is in heaven._

Another slash, this time my hands quivered and I almost closed my fingers on my now reddened palms. “I told you… recite with me, Takanori” my stepfather ordered, but I didn’t even rose my eyes to look at him.

I was trying to concentrate on my breath, to make my brain ignore the pain.

_Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our sins…_

The next two hits came closer to each other, so hard the skin on my left hand broke and blood oozed out of it.

Just a couple of droplets, but they strolled on my palm until they sat in the middle of it.

_as we forgive those who sin against us;_

The next lash made me cry in pain, curling on myself and taking protectively my hands to my chest.

I was shivering, two single hot tears hanging on my cheeks like crystals, and my throat let a couple of whimpers slither out.

Even if my pride was still swollen inside my chest. “I think you’ve learned your lesson” my stepfather talked with almost a tired voice, like he was sincerely sorry.

But I knew he was sorry I was a fucking sinner, not sorry he slashed open my hands. “You can go now, I’ll continue the rest of the prayer with you tonight” he mumbled, walking away with that fucking cane with him.

I hissed between my teeth, squeezing my eyes and hugging my hands as much as I could, before jumping on my feet and run upstairs, towards the bathroom.

~ ~ ~

When I arrived at the stadium, I could hear the cheers of the crowd resonate in the air, making it vibrate.

I walked in as quickly as I could, looking around in search of Yuu’s head and when a couple shoved me lightly while passing, I had to grasp the nearby railings.

I winced for the pain in my hand -now bandaged and covered with leather gloves- and the panic started to sink in: if I was late and he left? If Rei was angry that I wasn’t here before?

My demon was there in that bunch of buff players, but since all of them had protections and helmets, I wasn’t able recognize him at all…!

My heart jumped behind my tonsils when I heard Yuu scream “RUUUKIIII” at the tops of his lungs, a couple of sits above me.

I moved my eyes on him and probably I looked shocked when I saw Aoi sitting next to him, because Yuu just chuckled and signed me to join them.

Sitting down I exhaled loudly, slumping against the plastic, hard seat. “What held you so much? I told you to change quickly!” Yuu mocked me and I snickered “I… had some troubles, but now it’s all ok” my voice was hoarse, I knew that, but I hoped that my friend didn’t notice it.

I knew pretty well Yuu saw my gloves and it was like a sign between us: if I had gloves on random days, it was because of my stepfather.

He would probably be mad at him, try to check my health as soon as he could and, in the end, bandage me better because I was fucking unable to do a good job on my own.

Instead of hearing Yuu’s voice, I heard a piece of paper being torn and being handed to me by Aoi: why he had a notebook? “Don’t ask… go with the flow, Ru” Yuu almost groaned when I shot him a little confused expression.

He gave the demon the notebook? Well it was quite smart afterall, but why Aoi was here in the first place?

I looked at the piece of written paper, reading its words:

_Welcome back, brother Reita was looking for your before. Are you feeling fine?_

Those fine and elegant letters made my palms twitch a little and glancing on him I saw his azure eyes piercing my soul.

Feeling fine…? No, I was not, but I had to.

For them, for Reita… because if he knew, he would’ve run riot in my home and hurl my stepfather into a wall.

A big roar shook all the stands around us and only in that moment I remembered that I was there with a precise motive: cheering that fucking demon of mine…!

I searched him among the other players, gripping the hems of my hoodie without even knowing and when the name “Suzuki” flashed right at our side of the field, I felt my heartbeat bumps up violently.

He had the ball in his hands and was beelining for the touchdown, stopping just a couple of feet away from it just pass the ball to one of his teammates.

I never understood a lot of this game, but I sat at the edge of my seat while I saw one of the opponents’ attacker jump him violently.

That was something I noted in the brief seconds I was looking, studying: a lot of them were converging on Reita, because probably they heard of how good he was.

Locker rooms gossips ran faster than light, uh?

I wasn’t worried for his health -he was a fucking demon!- but when I saw his body hit the grass so hard I clenched my fingers in my sweater, gritting my teeth.

Don’t fucking touch him, you fuckers…!

Reita stood up when his team scored, making all of the adversaries reset their position and while he brushed away some stray green blades, I saw his head turn, look around.

And our eyes locked, his light and sharp drilling inside mine with such an intensity I felt my heart flutter.

I wasn’t prepared, even with the grid of the helmet and yards between us… he undressed me.

A group of girls behind me shrieked in pure adoration seconds later for the last thing I ever thought it would happen.

Reita’s hands rose to his chest and formed a heart with his fingers, his head cocked a little on one side.

He held that pose for just a bunch of seconds, before jogging to his proper place, but that was enough for making me blush violently “OH MY GOD~” Yuu shouted elbowing me with a large grin.

Wh-What was that??

Where the fuck did he learned that shit??

Probably no one will ever think it was for me but… I knew, Yuu knew… probably Aoi knew too since he started to write furiously again.

I was completely taken aback and MY own heart was pumping blood solely at my cheeks now.

Reita was too far away to hear me, but I clenched my fists so much I felt the pain of my palms shoot directly in my brain.

I had to let it out, or I would probably die…!

In the most silent moment in the stadium, my voice could be heard echoing a raged, embarrassed yell: “ **YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!** ”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our sweet little demon gets a little surprise today~

~Reita POV~

Master wasn’t there, when the game started and all I was able to think was the throbbing pain in my hands.

I wasn’t wounded and that made me worry even more: my brother was there with Yuu, but every time I sneaked near the sidelines, I saw them without my Master.

Sakai senior was still talking about strategies and what to avoid in the game, but my mind was wrapped up in concern. “And remember guys, the Red Eagles are fucking reckless, so don’t worry if you injury them a little” the man chuckled, making all of my teammates laugh with him

Sakai junior, instead, was looking at me with strange eyes, cold daggers planted in my back. “Yo, Suzuki” he called me, before we could enter in the field “I’m gonna give ya the ball first, just do your magic and then pass the ball to Masa, ok? Let’s show them our best cookie” he smirked at me, a smile devoid of any happiness and I just nodded to him.

I wanted just to check out on my Master, why was he suffering??

When I jogged together with the rest of the team to my designed place, I looked around: still nothing and I could see my brother write back and forth on that notebook, asking and answering questions.

I was glad he was finally finding someone to talk to, he always stood right between me and Uruha -often passing his time with Uru alone to calm him down from gutting me- and seeing him chitchat like a proper kid made me feel a little of warmth in the bundle of nerves that I was.

Even if he looked like in his thirties, he was younger than me by centuries, so if I was in ‘high school’ here in the Mortal Earth, he could be starting ‘middle school’ by now.

I chuckled a little, kneeling down and planting a hand on the grass.

Ready… set…!

My legs contracted and my feet dug holes in the ground while I impacted against the player in front of me, pressing him with a little of my true strength.

The smell of the grass was so invigorating though, fresh and so different compared to the iron-like taste of the blood on the battlefield!

I started to like this game…! Baseball is still my favorite, but I’ll have to try something like this back home!

When I’ll… be back home.

Some of the adversaries almost toppled me over when that stray thought hit me harder than expected.

When I’ll be back home, that would mean I’ll be done with my job with Master Ruki… meaning he would be happy and satisfied with my work right?

Why I’m feeling this heavy discomfort when thinking about it?

I… don’t want to leave Master behind… I can’t leave him, even when my duty’s done: if someone else will hurt him? If there are other Sakais in this world?

One of my teammates threw the oval ball to me and I grabbed it out of instinct, snapping out of my mind and there I was back again in the present: I darted forward, dodging some players and when I jumped one of them, my eyes trailed towards the stands again and there I saw my dear Master.

Clothed in dark like always, with the cutest cap he could wear and his eyes down on his knees, probably sinking in some of his deep thoughts.

My heart grew bigger in my chest and I couldn’t stop smirking under my helmet.

That gave me the necessary motivation to speed up, collide against one of the opponents’ defender and make him flying down my back.

There, I was almost at the touchdown and Masato was running feet behind me, on my right… I had to give him the ball like I was said and when I emptied my hands, a couple of players blocked my run, submerging me like a mountain of bodies.

Umpf, as if they could hurt me!

The referee whistled violently and the cheering crowd made me think we won that first part of the match. “Suzuki, uh? You’re too good” one of the adversaries helped me up before running away and in that moment my eyes darted again towards the same spot.

M-My Master was there!!

Happiness flooded my chest for a brief second and I forgot about my throbbing hands or my nervousness: Master Ruki was looking right at me with such a dainty expression.

Was he… proud of me?

I couldn’t contain my smirk and I made him a little signal, something I learned at school the first days, while I was still with my demonic mindset.

I hoped Master could see it well and he could understand what I was thinking: every day a little more, I loved my Master.

Deeper and deeper I felt the want, the desire, but not the common one.

I didn’t want to make him mine for a mere sexual urge -even if feeling his damn ass grinding on me at the party was still burned in my mind- but I just wanted to hold him tight, feel his smile against the skin, his laugh, his warmth.

My eyes shifted from Master Ruki to my bro and there he looked at me with an hidden smile.

He knew… he really knew I was fucked, because the last demon falling head-first for a human was gutted in the presence of our Lord.

But he was smiling? He was glad I was… in love?

I ran back to my position with my head completely flooded with new kind of thoughts and Sakai sneered in complete disgust. “Low down the fag shit, Suzuki! Focus…!” he barked, ball in his hands.

Fag, faggot, queer… I barely knew those words, but every time I heard them they were drenched in loathing, so I learned to despise them all, especially if they were directed to my Master.

Sakai was still in my black book and even if I was doing the spy -as Master Ruki said- it was harder for me to be all buddy with him, when he spoke that way.

That was the last part of the game and coach told us to let his son -dear fucker Daichi- make the last point, as he was the quarterback and leader of the team.

But as Yuu said to me earlier, I wanted Sakai to be humiliated in front of all of those people, letting him see he was _weaker_ than the fags.

So, when we were in our last formations, I saw Sakai get ready to kick the ball, walking backwards with his chest puffed out and his fucking haughty smug drew on his face.

Far away, just above the roar of the crowd, I heard the commentator talk about Daichi and how many times he won yadda yadda yadda… not today, bitches!

Before someone could even notice me, I sprinted from my formation and snatched the ball from the little plastic dish that was holding it straight, frog-leaping over Masato’s shoulders to overtake the line of players on the middle of the field.

The cheering people in the stadium when completely silent because of my stunt, everyone befuddled to see me beeline again towards touchdown, zigzagging between player “YOU FUCKING IDIOT!” I heard Master Ruki’s scream echo from the stands and I laughed.

I laughed while still running, with basically everyone trying to jump at my ankles, stop me from the left and from the right.

And suddenly Sakai was at my side, shouting me to hand him the ball “WHAT THE FUCK SUZUKI?? THIS IS NOT–!” he tried to steal the ball from my hand, but his voice choked when I flashed at him my glowing eyes, smirking at him with sharp teeth.

The harsh state of excitement where I was swimming in was taking its toll on my body, my demonic form starting to poke through the illusion of my normal body.

I was so close to just rip his throat open, I growled at him like a stray dog, baring my fangs.

Scared shitless, Sakai fell face-first on the grass, rolling on it before stopping, lying flat on the field “The new guy’s flying! He’s almost there…!” the commentator cheered.

The crowd in complete delirium, I just watched my Master jump off his seat and run down the concrete stairs, following my run with a little jog and gripping on the railings around the field when he couldn’t trail me no more.

His eyes where my fuel, I didn’t stop even when I felt my lungs toil to breathe from the strain of holding down my powers.

His wide, dark eyes were my world now, along with the large, stupefied smile on his plush lips.

I jumped over a couple of defender and I landed in the touchdown area almost at slow motion, shouts and yellings around me, my teammates cheering and the adversaries barking orders to get me.

The adrenaline that doused the air made my head spin and for a moment I transformed back in my true form, but luckily I was too covered with protections for anyone to notice.

Shrieks trilled all around the stands and Master Ruki was heaving grasped at the railings, fixed on me with a painfully happy looks “THE BLUE WOLVES WON AGAIN!!” the commentator shouted in the microphone “Suzuki’s a friggin’ cheetah! Coach Sakai really chooses well his boys!”.

I didn’t hear more, because the rest of my team flooded around me, hoisting me up in their arms, making me jumps up and down.

**A-KI-RAH!**

**A-KI-RAH!**

They chanted my fake name making me laugh again, but when I turned my neck to check out on my Master again, I couldn’t see him anymore.

People where leaving the stadium and for a moment I panicked: where was he?? I was still feeling my hands hurt, especially after gripping on the ball so hard I think I left my fingerprints on the leather… did he fell? Did he got trapped in the river of humans walking away?

My teammates felt me squirm, so they let me down on my feet. “What was that move?? Sakai will not be pleased, but fuuuuckk it was AWESOME!” Masato chortled completely in awe, patting my back while I was removing quickly my helmet.

I need to know where my Master is…! If he got hurt what would I…?? “Fucking meatheads… let me pass, move! NGH…!” little grunts came from the far back of the group that was still enveloping me.

My head turned automatically in hearing my Master’s voice and I was going to call out his name in complete joy, when I felt his tiny body crash on mine, his arms tightly wrapped around my neck and his lips pressed violently on the corner of my mouth.

Every sound around me shut down and I remained completely still with all my senses heightened while my Master pressed himself even more, tightening his hold on me.

His wrists crossed on my nape, his hands gently forcing me against him, his chest pounding so loudly I could feel the blood pulsing on his lips.

His eyes closed shut behind his glasses, eyelashes fluttering and knitted eyebrows, his cute little nose squished a little against my bandaged one.

I almost opened a ripple in the time-continuum to just have more time of that half-kiss, but then Master Ruki backed off and looked at me with the cheeriest smile I ever saw in his face. “YOU DID IT! YOU FUCKING DID IT YOU CRAZY FUCKER!” he shouted to me.

I wrapped an arm around his waist to hoist him at my height and I smirked, cocking an eyebrow. “For a kiss, I'll do it every day…” I whispered softly, closing on him to just peck his cute, chubby cheek.

“Eh?”

The bubble he was in just popped, I could see it so clearly in his eyes and in his now flushing cheeks.

He forgot I was in the middle of my team?

Master Ruki, you’re making me fall even harder now…!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Ru is feeling an emotional roller-coaster between cute embarrassment and unfiltered rage ♥

~Ruki POV~

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!

WHY.

Just… why.

I don’t know what got into me, I’m not the owner of my actions, for fuck’s sake!

Maybe was the adrenaline of the moment, maybe the whiff of Reita’s scent when I jumped him, maybe that bright smile and the fucking black lipstick still staining the skin around his eyes…

After what I said to him about kisses I go and leap-kiss him like the worst kind of sappy movie made for female teenagers… He’ll never stop smirk, I’m sure of that.

Immediately after I heard Reita chuckle that little naughty phrase, I let go of him and try to scramble away from his arm, but he’s holding on me tight while a lot of his teammates are whistling at us. “Wooo-hooo Aki, got yourself some nice ass for the after-game eh?” someone cheered and I swear my skin can’t turn redder than this…

Reita laughed and waved his friend to shut up, while I was still pressing my hands on his shoulders to escape that embrace, but I suddenly grit my teeth for the sharp jab of pain I feel up my arms.

In the same time, Reita’s face scrunches up… shit he felt that too??

I can’t hide anything to this fucker… goddammit.

The look of understanding in his eyes is a shock for me and I know he wants to know… but we still need to get him changed and out of the locker room first. “See ya out” I blurt when finally my feet touch the ground and I dart out, trying to not look anyone in the face.

It was soooo embarrassing, my fucking Gods… I need to restrain myself from punching my own face violently, great. “Ahh look who’s here” I hear someone talk from just around the corner, out of the locker room.

Sakai… things will go south quickly if I don’t get between him and Yuu _right_ _now_. “The Fag in the locker room, the Fag-Goth following shortly after… and who’s the third weirdo?” Sakai chuckled harshly and I felt a thorn of panic.

Aoi wasn’t my Puppet, he could just rip Sakai’s chest fully open without someone stopping him… fucking hell! “Go fuck yourself Sakai” Yuu hissed at him while I turned the corner to walk to them swiftly.

Sakai was grinning, already changed in normal clothes, and he was towering above Yuu, while Aoi was looking at the human with a blank stare.

He didn’t know who Sakai was, but he probably understood the vile tone in his voice “Awwww, what happens if I touch one of your little chicks?” Sakai mocked, but I quickly bumped against his shoulder to shove him aside and grab Yuu by his elbow. “Let’s go, Aki will be back later” I hurriedly talked to him, nodding to Aoi to follow us.

But then and there, Sakai spoke words that made Yuu fight my hold. “I’ll squish them one by one… You can’t protect every _fucking autistic_ of the tow–” Sakai couldn’t even speak another word that Yuu jumped on him, hitting his jaw straight with a punch.

Both of them fell on the hard concrete ground of the sideline and scrambled there: the quick fists of Yuu missing and hitting, while Sakai was massacring my friend’s ribcage. “YUU STOP IT!” I tried to yell and intervene, but Aoi’s hands landed on my shoulders, shaking his head in a stern _NO_.

I turned to pry his hands away from me, but I could see his face adorned with an hard scowl and, as if he talked inside my mind, I heard his voice speak with seriousness.

“ _You need to stay safe_ ” his words echoed inside my head.

A yell made my eyes dart back to Yuu and I saw him curled on the ground with his left hand clutched on the unnatural bump on his right shoulder.

His arm was dangling unresponsive and tears were pooling at the sides of his eyes.

Sakai dislocated his fucking shoulder blade…!

I saw red and every calming word from Aoi went silent inside my head: I never felt this rage before and when I saw him threaten to kick my friend in the stomach, I couldn’t stop myself anymore “you fucker…!” a low growl came from my throat.

I shoved Sakai with all my might when he was on just one foot, throwing myself on him with my shoulder, then I quickly knelt near Yuu: his voice was strained with pain telling me to stay away, to go get someone else. “I can’t leave you here, dumbass…!” I hissed at him.

My hands were trembling and the pain didn’t help me when I had to force Yuu to sit up, but I had to gulp that down, I had to take him away…!

Suddenly, a new type of pain shot through me and Sakai’s big hand had its finger tangled in my hair, pulling so much I groaned in agony “you little fag, where did you got all this courage?? Fucking a jock doesn’t give you more rights to live than before” Sakai growled down at me, his face partially red from Yuu’s punches.

Aoi was nowhere to be found, where the fuck did he go?? “You know, I’m impressed…” Sakai sneered, pulling my hair more and making my spine stretch and bend. “Afterall you managed to get into Suzuki’s pants, even after our little talk… you could be a nice guy if only you didn’t choked on cocks” his voice stopped when I felt his foot press against the small of my back.

He was pushing, pulling, folding me in half backwards and the pressure on my bones was unbearable.

I felt blood flowing out of my gums for how much I was keeping my teeth closed and I tried to pry his hand open, but he only chuckled and tighten the hold. “I can’t stand you anymore, Matsumoto… How I wish there was death penalty for you fags” Sakai whispered, bowed so he could talk directly in my ear.

The pressure was increasing.

Oh shit he’s gonna break my spine.

It hurts, it hurts, it hurts…!

I can’t… _I can’t I’m dying is too much is going to pop it hurts ithurtsithurtsithurtsREI…!_

Without any kind of warning, the hold on my hair and the squeeze on my spine disappeared: I stumbled forward, choking a whimper in my throat while Yuu’s shaky hand tried to reach to me.

I held his palm so tight my knuckles whitened, but when I looked up, I saw Sakai’s tip-toeing feet trembling.

My eyes trailed up until they stopped on the arm wrapped around his neck, where Sakai’s hands were currently grasping on. “I don’t think you understood last time, Daichi” Reita’s low, gruff voice made the air around us vibrate and I saw his glowing light eyes dart from Sakai’s nape to me in split seconds.

I never saw him so angry and his usually smiling face was scrunched up in a dark scowl, wrinkles forming at the root of his hidden nose and between his furrowed brows, like a snarling dog.

I felt a new kind of warmth in my chest… and I couldn’t stop thinking he was so sexy with that face on. “I don’t touch your fucking bitches… you don’t touch my pretty little girlfriend” Reita continued to talk with that wrathful tone, while Sakai was trying to curse at him.

His choking words were all jumbled and his eyes were starting to fill with terror… pure, unfiltered terror, because of what was now pressing on his skin.

I saw Rei’s arm transform back, black smoke raising from him and barbed wire snaking all around his body like live reptiles. “R-Rei…!” I called him with hoarse voice, panicking: if someone else of the team saw him, they could completely freak out…!

Reita’s enraged face suddenly snapped at my call and he turned back to his human appearance in the blink of an eye, letting Sakai go with a scoffing expression. “You’re fucking lucky, Daichi” Reita growled, waiting for Sakai to run away before kneeling next to me.

I was still shivering, my back hurt so much I forgot about my hands, and what was before an outraged wolf, now was the most loving dog on Earth, looking into my eyes with concern. “Master I’m sorry… I was late” he muttered.

Both his hands rose to take my face into his palms, caressing my cheekbones and for a moment I thought he was leaning in for a kiss… and I was prepared to it, with hooded eyes and unconsciously holding my breath.

A little, choked chuckle came from my right. “Better… late than never… dumb shit” Yuu groaned, still curled up on the cold concrete.

I moved my eyes to watch Yuu’s face and he was still enveloped in pure agony, but he had a little smirk on his bared teeth, looking at both me and my demon.

My brain cleared immediately from the mix of emotion I was feeling and I moved to help him as much as I could. “Can you walk? We’ll take you home…!” I stumbled on my words, feeling the adrenaline from before dissolve by the second.

I was so worked up my entire frame was vibrating. “He messed up… the shoulder… n-not the legs, dummy” he forced out a chuckle, groaning when he tried to sit up and I felt Reita glance just over me, tilting to see Yuu’s shoulder.

When he spoke, he was so serious I thought it was someone else talking. “It’s a dislocation, if you don’t fix it up now, is gonna get even messier later” Reita shifted from my side to get near Yuu.

I saw my friend go even paler, when he understood what my demon wanted to do. “N-no no no wait…! I-I can do it at home, d-don’t…!” he panicked stumbling away from the demon, but Reita smiled at him, reassuring. “I fought more than a couple of wars, Yuu… I know my first aid” he spoke maturer than his apparent age.

In that moment, more than ever, he showed us how much older he really was.

He had centuries, fuck, even thousands of years on his back and it showed up in the wise movement he was making on and around Yuu’s shoulder, prodding with his fingers to feel how badly misplaced it was “find something to hold into your teeth” Reita warned him and I quickly looked around, to find my hat lying on the ground completely forgotten.

I snatched it and quickly shoved the visor between my friend’s teeth before grabbing both his hands, stealing his attention. “It’s gonna be ok…” I whispered to him.

His right hand was a little colder than the left one and I was so fucking worried… but I trusted Reita completely “Ok, breathe deeply a couple of times” Reita continued to guide Yuu through all the process and my friend inhaled for a long time, closing his eyes to relax, then exhaled from his nose. “I’m counting to three now…” Reita’s husky voice seemed a little calmer than before, focused on what he had to do.

“One…”

But I knew for a fact that he was going to return on both Sakai and my health topics soon enough.

“Two…”

Before he could even reach three, Reita’s arms moved quickly: a sharp and almost wet snap came from inside Yuu’s body and while his arm returned to his proper place, he screamed, folding in half and with his forehead against my chest.

A long string of _fuckfuckfuck_ and _ithurtsfuckingmuch_ came from his mouth, still biting down on my hat’s hard visor. “You did good~” Reita chanted with a little smile, while he was massaging a little between his shoulder blades.

Yuu whined inside my hoodie, frustrated sounds mixed with enraged ones, and when he backed off, his face was pale and his eyes glistering with tears. “I’ll walk you home, mh? Your mom will be so pissed” I joked ruffling his hair and Yuu’s nose wrinkled before he spitted out my hat, baring his teeth again. “Fucking… jocks… I swear I’ll fucking break his head one of this days…!”.

His words were just a method of coping with the pain, I knew that, but it was almost funny seeing him rumbling like an old teapot.

After a good amount of minutes, I managed to get him on his feet and while he held his right arm against his body, I turned to see Reita’s face, looking at me again with now a simple question in his eyes.

_“Are you proud of me?”_

Shit I could almost see his imaginary tail wag violently behind his back. “Thank you” I smiled at him while mouthing that phrase and, I kid you not, I swear I saw his ears blush under those dust-blond locks.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forests are the best place to share secrets~♥

~Ruki POV~

As soon as we left Yuu's house, my body started to collapse.

Without the continue dose of adrenaline given to me by my concern for his health, I felt empty, weak. "Master...?" Reita called me while I was slowing down my steps, trailing behind him.

I couldn't help myself and my trembling legs gave in, making me fall on the sidewalk.

I never hit it though, thanks to Reita's unnatural speed and readiness, but with shallow breaths I slowly gripped the front of his shirt. "I already told you to not lie to me Master..." he whispered to me with a sad tone. "There's too much to talk about" I answered him.

I had to give him a little reassuring smile and this time I didn't squirm when he scooped me up in his arms, bride-style.

He then walked towards my home, but before he could even approach the building, I started to shiver. "L-let's go somewhere else for now... please" I muttered without even looking in his face and I felt his body tense up.

His next question put me on the edge "I need to secure your house too, Master?" Reita's voice was hoarse, growls held down in the back of his throat and his heart was beating fast inside his chest. "No, it’s not the case, just... let's find ourselves a quiet place" I spoke softly with a tired tone.

I wasn't really _that_ tired, my mind was on full throttle, it was just my body that had to withstand too much today.

My hands were still hurting, especially now that I was holding onto his shoulder, and he must've felt my pain because Reita tilted his arms to squeeze me a little more against his torso, tightening his hold on me.

He silently walked down th road and into the woods near my house, shuffling among the mounts of dry leaves that carpeted the ground and he stopped when we couldn’t hear anymore the cars on the road.

Reita plopped down on a big pillow of moss and leaves, but he never let me go: he instead cradled me on his crossed legs and looked down at my gloved hands. “When we wanna start talking?” he jokingly asked me and I chuckled nervously.

After a long sigh, I moved my fingers to remove the leather gloves, showing him both my poorly bandaged palms. “Do you remember yesterday night, when I had that nightmare…? And you had to run away because my parents came into my room?” my voice was unsure and a little shameful, gritty with pain and shyness.

Reita nodded to me, his eyes trailing on my hands to analyze my injuries: the left one stopped bleeding, but the bandages were still tinted with red.

I slowly relaxed in his hold, feeling warm even if the temperature was cooler than before because of the absence of the sun in the forest. “My stepfather is the worst type of Christian, I think you already know it…” I spoke while I was slowly removing the bandages. “I was still shocked by the nightmare and I accidentally broke one of his rosaries… so this was the punishment for that ‘unforgivable sin’”.

My skin was still raw on both my palms, pinkish and throbbing, and now I could see the form of the cane perfectly printed on my flesh.

Reita looked down with now a dark expression and something told me he already saw things like these. “But I can’t let you kill or even hurt him…” I saw his eyes widen from that sentence and those light irises pierced right through my soul.

He was confused, so confused and enraged. “Why won’t you let me do my job and protect you??” he chuffed, his voice filled with frustration and worry, along with something else I couldn’t detect. “Why you continue to hold me back? Like before with Sakai… I could kill him on the spot, make him pay for what he did to–” I stopped his long string of words by placing a couple of fingers on his mouth.

I knew he was angry and only wanted the best for me… and that was really comforting, but… “Because if you kill someone and they trace you, we’ll end up in jail and you’ll kill others to get us out and the cycle would be infinite…” I worded really slow, looking into his face with a little scornful glance. “But you can kick Sakai as much as you want, as long as you don’t end his life… my stepfather is a different story, Rei”.

He shuffled a little in his position and I did the same, hiding my face against his neck.

Rei was so warm right now, it helped my brain return to my original, calm state. “My mom loves him a lot… she was devastated when my dad died and with him she’s happy again” a little smile crooked my lips when Reita’s hand rose to my face so he could remove the glasses from my nose.

It was all so natural, relaxing, staying like that.

Reita’s cheek then found its place on the top of my head and I felt his muscle move when he talked again. “He hurts you, she doesn’t care?” my demon asked and I snorted softly. “She cares lots, that’s why I’m not injured everyday” my voice lowered a little more, while it came to me a little realization.

I always though my mother was annoying like my stepfather, but how many times she stepped between me and him despite my constant disgust for everything religious?

Sure I never let my distaste show completely, but heaps amount of times she knew I skipped Sunday mass for something else and yet she’s still supporting and caring for me… “That’s why you don’t have to hurt him… my mom would be sad again and I can’t live with the thought that I’m responsible for the death of her loved one” I spoke with a heavy heart now, curled up against Reita’s chest, the subtle sounds of the forest echoing around us.

A couple of birds singing in the distance.

The earthy smell of moss and mushrooms.

The almost metallic rustle of the leaves on the trees.

The wind and the loud silence of nature.

I felt… at home, I felt safe as if nothing happened to me, both physically and emotionally speaking. “I understand” Reita’s husky voice made my spine shiver a little and his hand took gently one of mine between his finger. “But at least let me take care of you” that sentence made my heart clench.

I can’t fall, I need to stay focused on what he is and why he’s here and–!

Reita took my wounded palm to his lips and trailed a couple of soft kisses along the red streaks on the skin, until he reached my wrist, then up again until the very tip of my fingers.

His cold breath was like a balm to the throbbing pain and I closed my eyes to try and fight the redness on my cheek. “What I told you about kisse–” “I clearly remember what you told me, Master” he breathed against my palm, interrupting my voice with a tender chuckle.

I winced a little for the caring tone in his voice, mixed with a fake scolding sound. “Never kiss someone if you don’t mean it. Kisses are silent words that one cannot speak otherwise” he mumbled to me the exact same thing I said to him a while ago.

Fuck, I’m turning into a tomato-head again…!

As if he wanted to underline his words, Reita kissed my palm again before chuckling. “Afterall, I’m not the only one here that messed up with kisses, today~” he chortled all cheery.

I moved my face to scold him, but when I looked up he was gazing down to me, a wide smug on his face and his pale irises glinting dangerously.

Time stopped and not because of his powers: I was just hyper-aware of our surroundings, of his features, the little movements of his dust-blond locks in the soft breeze, the beauty mark on his right eyelid, the pulsing pupil in his eyes.

“I-I… Sorry I…”.

“Did you meant it, Master?”.

That question shattered my mind and squished it to a pulp: did I meant it?

Why did I kiss him in the locker room? Why I felt the impulse to hug him so tight and plant a big kiss on his beautiful face?

I lowered my eyes, a feeble attempt at hiding my flushed cheeks, and I tried to answer him, without success.

Think about something, quick…! “I… gave you one b-because you… you did well at the game and I thought it was a good thing to… reward you with?” I stumbled on my words and Reita chuckled. “A reward?” he asked almost in disbelief.

I nodded and hid my face more: he was still holding my hand and caressing the wounded palm with his gentle thumb. “You’re a demon so material shit is useless to you, right…? Kisses give emotions and emotions are good gifts to give as rewards”.

Where the fuck I got this idea?? Please believe this shit Rei, because I’m the first one doubting my own words…

My dust-blond demon puffed a little snort and shrugged. “As you say, Master… I liked it, tho” he rested his cheekbone against my head again. “And it would be cool to get other rewards in the future” “Hey, now don’t get all comfy with that, mh? It was the spurt of the moment…!” I scolded him quickly.

But he laughed and I laughed too after those words.

Silence fell between us again for a handful of seconds, before Reita spoke to me another time. “What happened with Sakai?” he asked faintly, almost sleepy. “When Aoi came searching for me in the lockers, he told me Yuu’s behavior was odd… But I know your friend hates Sakai with a passion, so…” he stopped talking to yawn.

Was he tired? After the game and the brief fight with Sakai and all the walk we done… a demon could became tired by physical strain? I had to ask him later, now I had some things to explain.

I nodded lightly, starting to speak as quietly as I could. “Yuu likes to get into fights with Sakai, but if I’m there he usually retreat for the sake of not getting me involved” I smiled sadly, when I started to dig into my memories. “But today Sakai said a word that triggered him: Yuu had a two-years younger brother that was slightly autistic, but during elementary school he had a couple of bad seizures and died”.

Silence was so heavy know I could hear Reita’s brain work on those words “That’s why Yuu’s so overprotective with me, I think… but that’s a secret between me and him, don’t let him notice I told you ok?” I looked up and I saw Reita’s eyes half-lidded.

My demon nodded, before returning to hug me like a teddy-bear. “Promise, I’ll not say a word” he mumbled and after that I felt his body relax, letting his back fall back still holding me.

We stumbled on the crunchy leaves, but fortunately the ground wasn’t damp and the big carpet of moss where he sat was big enough for us to just lay down… not that I was concerned about it, since I was literally sprawled on him like a doll. “H-Hey…! At least let me get off of you…!” I tried to warn him, but he hummed and rolled on his side, making me stay against him anyway.

He wanted to sleep there…? It was early afternoon, yes, and his body was like a furnace, yes, but night would fall quickly and my mom could worry… my stepfather could think I ran away to escape the rest of the punishment… Yutaka was still waiting for a text from me or Yuu about the game…

All of these thought slowly stopped to disturb me when I felt Reita kiss my hair and whisper to me with the most gentle, cute and hoarse voice I even heard from him.

“I meant it…”.

My cheeks were on fire and I worried I could set all the forest aflame, but I thanked his arms wrapped around me, so I could hide my face against his collarbone.

I always thought “sleeping with someone” could only mean having hot sex and that’s it, but… I was actually feeling sleepy now with Reita’s fingers massaging the small of my back, where Sakai’s foot surely left some marks.

I closed my eyes, trying to forget what he whispered to me, because I couldn’t let my heart trust too much his words, his feelings: he was a demon, so he didn’t understood this too much anyway right?

And I was already fighting with my own feelings for him, so I didn’t need his little phrase to boost up my hopes.

When his job would be done, he will return to his dimension.

Stop hoping, Ruki, stop praying him to stay.

Stop feeling this growing warmth in your chest, stop scooting even closer to him.

But I couldn’t stop myself from leaving a little butterfly kiss in the hollow of his neck: he was already sleeping soundly anyway, he would never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I want to remember all of you that I accept commissioned works, so if you want some cute chibis, a drawing of your pet or some other Gazette fanfic just comment here k? :3


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping days are the best, along with fake-ass horns

~Ruki POV~

Almost a week passed from the day of the game and while Reita is still following me like a shadow, unluckily Yuu had to stay home to heal his shoulder -and his mother grounded him so badly after knowing he almost broke his arm by fighting- so now I had only Yutaka with me when Rei was at his trainings.

Not that I minded, Yuta was always prone to make me smile, but I knew him for just three years now, compared to the almost decade between me and Yuu.

Also, I’m still re-living the hours me and Reita passed in the forest, that day… a simple two-hours nap to recharge, but waking up to him chanting _Good Morning Master~_ with that gruff voice of his… I still feel the shivers in my guts. “Ruuuukiiii-chaaaan~!” Yutaka called me and I blinked a couple of times.

I was lost again in my thoughts, uh? “S-Sorry Yuta…! What were you saying?” I rose my eyes from my lunch and I saw him chuckle softly, hands full with one of the biggest and yummiest turkey-and-tomato sandwich I ever saw. “I was saying if you wanna go downtown today! You need to get fabric for your costume right? And since Yuu can’t come, I was thinking about buying him some get-well-present” Yutaka’s voice was all chatty and happy, as always.

If Yuu was an older brother to me, Yutaka was the always joyful, all-sunshine middle brother that tries to cheer you up in any way possible.

In these years he did everything from giving me his own food when I forgot them at home -or because my mom was too tired from overworking to make me something- to trying to defend me from Sakai a couple of times.

He can be dangerous as mush as Yuu, but being pacifist by nature made his serious face a rare thing to see. “What he wanted to dress up as, this year?” Yutaka asked me with a confused smile and I had to shake my head with a snort.

Yutaka was rich with both dollars and brightness, but his memory was pure shit, I swear. “I think he was planning on being like Satan? Or a demon of some kind” a little grin formed on my face. “So he’ll try to get a fake-ass tuxedo and a couple of black long horns? The curly ones” I explained making Yutaka laugh.

I bit down on my sub, feeling the lettuce crunch under my teeth together with ground beef and pickles… everyone hated them -even Reita!- but I was a little bitch for those sour green deliciousnesses. “We can see if there’s something at the thrift shop!” Yutaka chortled, taking out his phone to start tapping some notes. “We should be able to find your fabric… red velvet right? Aaaaannddd I need a shit-ton of feathers too…!” he started to write down our little grocery list.

I let him talk again on his own and I munch on the last bite of my lunch, taking it all in my mouth to finish it quickly and grab my French cards to do a fast-reading before our next lessons. “Hungry uh~?” I heard someone chanting above my head.

I tilted it back, looking at Reita’s face while I still had my mouth full and seeing his smirk upside down I almost choked on my last bite.

I quickly straighten up on the chair, my face warming up and my eyes open wide fixated on the empty paper of my sandwich. “Ah, hi Aki! Wanna join us?” Yutaka immediately greeted him with a wave and Reita snorted a greet too. “Yo Yuta-chan~! Sorry I can’t today, need to talk with some teammates, but I’ll be back to you guys after school” Reita spoke with ease and confidence, as always in that last week, still standing behind me.

Then his hand moved to sink inside my hair, caressing my nape and bowing down to peak at my face from above one of my shoulders. “G’morning handsome~” he whispered with a smug and placed a gentle kiss directly on my cheek, half an inch away from the corner of my lips.

My mind exploded and I stood there blankly before moving a hand to plant that on his face. “Yeah ‘morning…!” I blurted, signaling Yutaka to stop giggling like a fucking girl. “You have places to be, mush-mush! See ya later Akira!” I tried to clear my head, but it was the third time this week he kissed me out of the blue: all pecks on the cheeks, but I could feel his warm lips aim closer and closer to my mouth.

Reita chuckled, ruffling the hair on the top of my head, then he left me and Yutaka alone. “You know, it would be easier if you didn’t acted all tsundere every time he’s around” Yuta mumbled with a little grin, now both his elbows on the table between us.

Groaning, I slumped on the cold surface, hiding my face against the linoleum-covered wood with a hard _clack_ of my glasses. “What’s the matter? Aki is a great guy!” Yutaka chirped, inching closer and closer to me. “I know he’s what he is, but you like him and he clearly is into you” again Yutaka spoke with a soft, motherly tone.

I moaned frustrated without moving: he was right, but… I was still worrying about the future, about what if he will leave me in the end… if I’ll be alone and sad again.

Gathering all my emotional strength, I rose my face to look at my friend, desperate. “I kno-oohhwwww…” I lamented, my voice low and growly for the embarrassment. “I know Rei is… the best thing I could ever imagine to get in my life, but… he’s too good to be true” I pressed my cheek down again, sighing.

“What if he’s doing this just because I’m his Master? Or because he knows shit about human relationships and he’s only acting for the sake of seeming human? I… I don’t know, Yuta, I don’t wanna suffer more than necessary” I mumbled like a little word-machine, concern drenching every sentence I was releasing.

Yutaka nodded, understanding, but after a couple of seconds he exhaled. “Listen, if he’s going back home sooner or later, is in your best interest to profit from his presence… Enjoy all the cuddles, take all the kisses and maybe get laid before the end of the school!” his last phrase made my head shoot up, red as the most violent sunset.

I was speechless, Yutaka talking about sex??

My face probably gave away my thoughts, because Yuta smirked and rose both his eyebrows “What? I had my fair share of one-night-stand too~” he chortled, taking me by complete surprise. “You?? With who??” I asked befuddled “I knew your gentle soul was only a cover for your fucking naughty ass!!” my exclamation echoed in the cafeteria and while Yutaka laughed with me, I was sure I heard a not-so-distant chuckle from the jocks’ table.

~ ~ ~

After a quick ride on Yutaka’s car -where Reita sat behind the passenger seat only to annoy me with the ‘who am I?’ game- me, my demon and my friend parked not far away from our favorite shop: the “Buy The Way” Thrift Shop.

It was cheap, it was well stocked, it was closer than any other supermarket.

The perfect combination. “Ok let’s split up a litte” Yutaka smiled at me and I eyed him a _don’t even thing about it_ look. “Aki, can you search some black feathers and fake curly horns for us? Me and Ruki will hunt down some fabrics~” Yutaka spoke with a little cute smile and Reita lit up like the dog that discovered who’s the good boy. “Sure! Take care of my Master tho, he’s still a little sore” Reita cheered and my cheeks reddened so much I thought I was going to pass out.

When my dust-blond demon walked away towards another section of the shop, I turned to confront Yutaka. “You almost did the most shittiest thing you could ever do…!” I whispered to him, completely ignoring his chuckles. “But I backed from my original plan, be grateful!” he patted my back and we both strolled over the fabrics section.

After a bunch of silent seconds, Yuta turned to me with a smug. “So… still sore?” the naughty tone in his voice made me blush even more and I sank into my shoulders. “I-It’s not what you think!!” I rushed my reply, focusing on the first roll of textile I could see.

I exhaled to try and calm myself, before explaining to Yutaka about Sakai and his stunt with my lower back. “It still hurts sometimes, but I didn’t say anything at home… my mom is so into this year’s Christmas recital of our church and I didn’t want to break her bubble” I snorted a little.

Yeah, she was so happy about it, like every year, and me saying yes to be a part of it made her even more excited -it was also saving me from my stepfather’s anger about the fucking rosary-. “Well, your knight arrived just in time then…!” Yutaka chirped, before his smile could melt away little by little.

For a moment, he seemed sad and so out of character. “Taka-chan, why you don’t let yourself go with Reita?” he asked softly, turning to look at me. “You could be such a Cool Couple™ and I know you don’t wanna suffer, but… he’s so sweet and he wants you for what you are, not what he can… gain from you”.

He was speaking faintly, moving his fingers to caress some velvet rolls while he was still walking down the isle. “Don’t waste your time on bad thoughts or on the what ifs and buts, it’s not good for your health” his forlorn face suddenly returned back to his original, bright smile and looked at me while waving a piece of cloth. “Is this the right shade of red?” he asked me.

I was still completely taken aback from his little speech that I didn’t even remembered why we were there, but looking at the velvety fabric, my eyes widened “oh yes indeed!” I got a rapid change of mood thanks to that discovery and I jogged next to Yutaka, grasping another edge of the fabric.

It wasn’t really that soft, since it was a thrift shop probably this was a low-quality velvet, but the color was a flashy blood-red that shined under the harsh artificial lights. “This will be perfect! I need like… three yards of it? No, five…” I started to measure using my arms as a guideline.

Yutaka was helping me, giggling at my excitement, and when I had my arms full of velvet, he helped me cutting it with the scissors dangling near the roll. “And it’s soooo cheap too! Two dollars per yard, I’m fucking in love with this place~” I chanted.

My mind was already making the patterns, imagination working furiously, but there Yutaka laughed even more at something behind my back. “I found everything!” Reita’s voice cheered from down the fabric isle.

I turned and looked at him jog towards us, four enormous packs of fake black feathers in his arms and a pair of big billygoat’s horns well planted on his head.

He was also holding a bag of skull-shaped chocolates, one of jelly worms and a pack of roasted pumpkin seeds between his already full fingers. “Can we buy these too, Master?” he asked me like a hyperactive kid, before looking down at my arms wrapped around that bundle of bloody-red velvet.

I could see the question in his eyes… damn he’s a fucking open book most of the time! “This is for my costume, but I still need some more” I explained and Yutaka immediately approached him, glancing at the feathers and helping him by taking some packs in his hands.

I felt at home during this ‘shopping day’, watching Yutaka and Reita play together with some cheesy Halloween props like children while I grasped an old, creaky cart to carry our items.

Then I was searching for some dark-wine lining to match the velvet and I blushed when Reita came helping me because one of the rolls was too high for me to reach: our hands brushed together for a second when he gave me the roll I needed.

We both stilled like statues, looking at each other and I could almost see Reita blush as hard as me for the casual touch. “I’ll leave you alone~” Yutaka chanted while passing and I snapped at him, cursing him while chasing him down the isle.

I did it to just run away from the situation, but my head was still so full of his gentle eyes and that wonderful, shy smile.

We found a zone full of old tuxedo that probably came from the 20s and my trained eyes found the perfect one for Yuu: it missed the shirt -he was full of them anyway- but it had fucking long swallow tails, flat front pants with a red, thick satin band and a bow-tie in matching color.

If Satan could wear something, he would use that tuxedo for sure. “Found it~!” I sang, grabbing the clothes to just shove them on the already full cart.

Yutaka forced Reita to guide it, because it was getting too heavy for us to steer it around the corners. “Yuu’s gonna SLAY at the party with that!!” Yuta laughed at my grin. “I’m gonna make him get laid, finally~” I snorted back.

I was desperately trying to act natural, but it was even more difficult because every time I spoke Yutaka gave me that understanding look and Reita had still those horns on his head.

How can someone be so fucking hot with fake-ass horns on his head??

I’m not even into furries, not my cup of tea, what the fuck??

At the end of the day, the three of us looked down at our booty like satisfied pirates, all the items enclosed in big plastic bags.

Half of them went into the trunk of the Camaro, the other half sat in the backseats next to Reita. “You found everything, Ru?” Yutaka asked me while my demon was still trying to remove the fake horns from his hair and I nodded to my friend.

My soul was finally clearer, shopping was the best medicine when you had troubles around your mind. “I can’t wait to start sewing! I’ll refurbish last year’s hat, tho” I climbed on the passenger seat and relaxed, putting my nape against the headrest of the seat.

Reita sat behind me as before, but he wrapped his hands around my neck before the car could move. “I had a lot of fun today, Master!” he chirped happily.

I couldn’t stop smiling after that sentence and patting one of his hands, I chuckled. “Good to hear that…”.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly sinking inside the story, where blood gushes and kisses are desperate ♥

~Aoi POV~

The view in front of me is both threatening and mesmerizing: blood streaks the walls and the corpses on the marble ground are mangled into each other.

Old and young, all nuns and a couple of parsons were lying still.

It seemed like they fought themselves to death, opening their own throats or clawing their breastbone until it collapsed.

Exposed bones, chewed muscles inside their gaping mouths, eyes poked out and dangling from their scratched sockets.

Guts and blood and juices glistening with the orange, flickering light of the candles lit up for the offerings at each side of the room.

Even with my mask on, the stench of rotten flesh was truly maddening and I had to gulp down my desire to kneel down and sink my fingers in those mauled guts.

My steps echoed inside the devastated chapel, squishy sounds coming from underneath my shoes every time I overtook a corpse or when I treaded on some bloodied cowl.

My eyes stopped wondering around the big hall when I arrived in front of the three steps at the feet of the altar and I looked up.

I focused on the dark, alluring figure before me: his back straight while sitting on the golden throne of the local bishop -now reduced to a pulp in a far corner-, his long legs crossed at the knee and both his hands elegantly rested on the armrests of the raised seat.

His wonderful pale face was turned to me, along with his dark irises and those sweet, sinful lips, following each one of my steps.

He emanated pure authority, grandeur, intimidation, poise and gracefulness, his expressionless face worthy of the highest noble title and status. “My dearest…” his deep, husky, honey-covered voice enticed me, sounding like a caress on my beating heart.

I walked around the bloodied altar, brushing my gloved fingers on its surface and I reached him, standing right in front of his frame.

The most beautiful, bewitching, ravishing among us brothers, my dark sun and my pale moon.

His bandaged hand rose from its golden nest and signed me to come closer; my feet moved on their own and there I was, kneeling down in front of him, my fingers laced around his precious porcelain skin and I took my forehead to it.  


If I could, I would kiss each of those knuckles. “My cherished little brother… Why are you here?” he spoke to me with gentleness, despite the place and the appearances.

His other hand moved to cup what was visible of my cheek and the cold, black beads of the rosary he was holding clicked against my mask.

I moved my head from his hand and I watched his eyes pass all over my body, following the line of my shoulders down my chest, then up again to sink into my eyes. “You seem distraught, my dearest… what’s the matter?” he asked again, his lips starting to stretch into a soft smile.

A smile that he only did to me, my special one…

I felt my brows knit together while I formed a little thought, so I could communicate to him my troubles.

> _I’m here because… because of you, my beloved_

His pupils widened into those dark seas of his, moving both his hands now to grasp my face with tender firmness and forcing me to stand up painfully slow. “You’re here because of your nature, isn’t it?” his face lit up slightly, a little grin cracking his impassible expression.

I couldn’t stop drowning into the artistry of his features, his silky cinder hair flowing like a soft moonlight around his chest, from under that black nun’s veil. “You’re indeed Foreseeing, my sweetheart… still trying to be a buffer between me and Reita” his low, harsh chuckle hit me hard and my knees trembled in that half-bowed position.

I wanted so bad that both he and Reita stopped hate each other, fight each other… I couldn’t withstand anymore seeing them wounded, especially the fallen angel in front of me.

I closed my eyelids to refresh my eyes and I nodded slowly, his hands still gripped on my face and around my mask. “Tsk-tsk… my darling, my one and only… Unluckily for you, this is a sacrifice that I do not intend to make, even for you” those words dug a deep hole inside my soul.

It hurts so much hearing that again, and again, and again. “I told you million times by now, my sweetheart… my first and last. My pride stands above all as it’s the fuel of my very being… you fall second, though, in my priorities” his hardened face softened back, with another smile.

I felt relieved and I smiled back at him around the tube inside my mouth, even if he couldn’t see it.

I loved him so much, my heart was throbbing for the affection that was filling me. “Let’s take some fresh air… it would be such a pity having you here, but not hearing your wonderful voice mh?” he let go of my face and motioned me to approach him more.

I rose a knee and tucked it between his thigh and the closed armrest, doing the same thing on the other side until I was straddling on his legs, shifting my gloved hands on the back of his neck.

I closed my eyes again, completely trusting myself to him and I heard the light click of the buckles that held the mask firmly in place.

The strain in my throat started to burn, while my beloved pulled the mask back and away from my face, and I felt my muscles tense up around the black tube.

I couldn’t help myself but starting to cough and choke, gurgling little, painful whimpers until the tube got scratched one last time by my teeth. “There, it will be better now… breathe this wonderful scent I created” he uttered, moving a hand to indicate the corpses around us.

He then let my mask fall on the ground with a loud, echoing clack and the only thing I could think about now was that horrid smell inebriating me, along with the fresh scent of orchids that came from him.

I breathed deeply, my mouth still open, and the usual tension in my chest eased up, my lungs now completely filled.

I quickly darted out my tongue to lick my lips, tasting the saltiness of the blood in the air, like a snake would do. “You missed me, my beloved pet?” he whispered to me and my throaty voice rolled out without control. “Yes, my love” I replied.

He smiled wide, his hands cradling my waist, holding on it so tight I felt little thorns of pleasurable pain cut my flash and bones. “Show me” he ordered me.

Immediately my body shifted forward, squeezing myself against his chest and bowing to kiss his full lips, holding tight on his nape.

I caressed him with my mouth, breathing heavily that thick air around us, feeling his cold, soft skin send shiver along my body and I couldn’t stop moving, pressing.

I missed him so much, _so much_ …

My lips moved from his own and started to leave little butterfly pecks all around his face: his smooth forehead, between his perfect brows, on one of his soft eyelids, down his cheekbone and along his jawline.

He was my only love, my everything and I missed venerating him as the deity he was to my eyes.

“Say my name, my sweet little Aoi” his breath in my ear shook my body to the core and I held myself more on him.

The air freely traveling in my lungs, together with his presence, was so much to bear, but his hands on me weighted like anchors. “Invoke me dearly, let your soul clutch on my words, cherished flame” he mumbled while I was kissing with reverence his throat.

His nails started to dig deep inside my muscles and I had to move my head up, watching him again in his obscure, glistering eyes. “Chant my name, as it’s the only word you should ever speak” his lips moved so alluringly that I had to kiss them again, bewaring of my now sharper fangs.

_Uruha._

_Uruha._

_Uruha._

I sighed his name again and again, on his mouth and in my head, feeling his hands now moving on me, forcing me against his frame so much my bones cracked.

Slowly, I followed his lead when he started to kiss me back, intertwining our tongues and feeling his one bruising mine with kind violence.

I was high on his perfume, his sweet and alcoholic taste, his very being. “My precious little thing…” he whispered with a grin, biting down on my bottom lip, pulling it almost jokingly.

Another sigh escaped my mouth and I closed my eyes, slithering my arms on his shoulder until I was completely pressed flush on him, chest against chest and my face hidden in his moonlight-colored hair.

My heart is aching now, filled with overgrowing emotions. “Please…” I begged him, my voice still shaky for being unused for so long. “Can’t we… just go home?” I asked him and one of his hands cuddled my back, stroking my spine up and down lazily.

His small chuckle made my chest clench tight. “You know my mission, my beloved…” he spoke deliberately slow, just behind my ear. “But you’re asking because you Saw… you Saw what’s going to happen, mh?” my body trembled to his words, but I remained silent.

Of course I saw, the Foresight it’s a duty, a cross that I have to abide and even if I don’t grasp every detail, I can See the grand scheme of everything.

And now, what I saw just before entering this place… it gave me chills. “Please, erase the umbrage from your heart… Please, Uruha… my treasure, my life… Forgive Reita and stop this madness, as I know you’re better than this” his body stiffened when the first tear rolled from my eyes to his jawline, tracing a trembling line until it disappeared in his high-neck white shirt.

He stood there in silence, his hands on my folded thighs and his breath slightly shallow. “Forgive him…?” he asked and I held on him tighter, because his tone was starting to grow angrier by the second.

I squeezed my eyes shut and continued to speak as much as I could, my throat burning and tweaking.

“Forget this feud and stay with me…” I had to straighten my back to be able to see his face, his emotionless expression “I can’t stand seeing both of you hurt each other, grazing death every time but never reaching it” I took his bandaged hand and kissed his knuckles, his fingers, one by one. “I suffer every time I see your wounds, they worsen fight after fight”.

I still remember the days I passed healing him from Reita’s hard blows, because his regenerating powers were weaker than our brother’s.

And my healing abilities luckily were strong enough to substitute his missing ones.

The same hand I was softly kissing grasped my face, pushing my cheeks against my teeth. “My dearest, little brother… You’re too young to understand… to remember how much our Lord loved me before Reita came along, before he swept our Lord’s eyes away from me” his growls shattered my marrow like a mace would do with a frail glass.

I tried to talk, but his hold was bone-crushing and I didn’t dare say anything more. “Forgive and forget are things I’m not allowed to do, Aoi… But is also thanks to this ‘feud’ that you came to be” his grip softened, caressing my now bruised face.

His fingers brushed over the now darkening spots on my skin, as if he was going to erase them with just his touch. “You should be grateful, instead of crying, because my anger towards Reita gave you life and is giving you motives to stay near me”.

Motives…?

I shot him a confused look, almost pained: did he really thought I was doing this just for the sake of my duty? “Your quarrels aren’t the thing that bounds me to you…!” I breathed, shocked, while his hands trailed on my cheeks to dry them from the tears. “But they kick-started it, am I right?”.

A victorious grin, a definitive tone.

I rested my head against his palm, nodding slowly, but then I needed to exhale a little phrase that was going to turn me insane if I didn’t spoke: “It may have started as a job, but now you replaced my sun and my moon, every star of my sky and the earth on which I walk… My life is yours to do as you please and I would die, if needed” my little speech made him chuckle faintly.

I looked at him and saw his smile warming up his face again. “You would you anything for me, would you?” he asked and I nodded a second time.

He mumbled a praise, caressing my hair and forcing me down on him again, kissing my mouth so slowly I could feel his heart throb inside them. “You’d give your life to me?” he asked and I replied him with a sweet, desperate kiss.

> _I’ll give you everything, my dearest, my beloved.  
>  _ _My Uruha._


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween preparations are starting! Plus some unplanned heart opening...!
> 
> (And Ruki's costume is basically the Spooky Box 2 one)

~Reita POV~

Our sacred holiday is nearing and everything I can think of is how much my Master is excited about Halloween.

He busied himself in his room with thin patterned paper, cutting and measuring, enveloping his body with a long measuring tape before writing down numbers and squiggles.

We were currently at Yuu’s house, together with Yukata of course, and Master Ruki disappeared together with Yuu’s mother in the adjacent room some minutes ago.

I was a little fidgety if I didn’t have Master under my sight, but Yutaka was giving his all to let me calm down… joking about Yuu’s bandaged arm and shoulder. “Instead of being Satan, you can be a mummy this year!” he laughed and the raven rolled his eyes.

I chuckled while watching them, hands in my pocket, and my mind started to wonder off: sure our life as demons was hard and always full of violence, but during this month I learned that a teenager’s life is hard as well!

I never even imagined that, before… “Oh gosh, oh golly, Yuta! You’re soooo funny!” Yuu mocked his friend with a high-pitched voice, before slumping on his sofa with a sour face. “It hurts like Hell and I’ll still be like this around Halloween… it sucks” Yuu mumbled, before Yutaka went sitting next to him. “Naaah it will be cool anyway, Ruki found you the perfect costume!”.

I nodded to that phrase and I smirked slowly. “You’ll look a lot like the guy, ya know?” I chuckled.

“Who?” they both asked me with a confused face.

I blinked at their response, thinking they where joking. “Satan, who else? Even if that’s just a nickname of his, his real name is Stanley… great guy, a little grumpy sometimes… but he’s a bitch for table games!” I tell them, remember that one time that I visited Stan to see him fully enveloped into a RPG session with some of his friends.

Yuu watched at me in complete disbelief and Yutaka was giggling uncontrollately. “Stanley… pfffththt” Yutaka tried to talk, to just being interrupted by his friend. “This is the best and worst thing I ever heard of” Yuu facepalmed himself, trying not to laugh.

The two boys chit-chatted a little more, but I grew even more impatient for my Master’s return with all the rustles and the soft talks I could hear from the other room, so I sneaked away to go check on Master Ruki.

Slowly and silently, I peeked from the door frame and I watched Master Ruki take his fabrics out of the big plastic bag we all carried here, along with the black and red tuxedo. “Awww dear you didn’t have to buy him one! He could’ve just borrow one of his father’s!” Yuu’s mother laughed under her breath.

Master Ruki shook his head and the next smile he did, was the sweetest I ever saw on his face. “Well… we wanted to buy this as a get-well gift, anyway…” the blush on his face was subtle, but my trained eyes saw the change of color like a dawn in the sky.

Yuu’s mother nodded and she patted a big white machine near her side, on the table. “He’ll love it! Now, take all the fabrics in the living room, I’ll take this so you don’t have to walk back and forth!” she sweetly spoke to my Master like he was his own son and Master Ruki smiled even widely.

As I understood he loved to design clothes, sewing them from scratch, but he couldn’t do it at home because it was a ‘feminine thing’ and his stepfather could ‘suspect something’.

I’m still asking myself why one’s sexuality was deemed so ‘sinful’ by Christianity, especially when their own religion was born in a time where men loved each other freely and without problems.

I strolled on this Mortal Earth in that era too, so I perfectly knew it…!

When I saw Yuu’s mother turn to grab the machine, I moved forward entering the room “Let me take it, ma’am!” I offered myself: it seemed heavy and I didn’t want her to get hurt.

My Master seemed to love her like family, afterall. “Oh, Akira! You naughty thing, you were spying on us! We told you to wait!” she jokingly scolded me and I smiled shyly.

Master Ruki shifted his expression from relaxed to a little tense and I asked myself if it was my presence to make him so on the edge. “I wanted to see if you two needed help…!” I answered, moving near her to take the strange machine between my hands.

She spoke some other warnings about threads and needles, then left us alone by walking into the kitchen to make us something to eat. “You didn’t have to check up on me” Master Ruki uttered, pouting out his lips.

I chuckled, hoisting the machine against my chest. “I can’t stand staying away from you for too long, Master~” I chanted to pull his leg a little, but that phrase made him blush even more, falling into a deep silence.

We both returned into the living room and while Yutaka came to help Master Ruki put all the fabric on the couch, I sat the sewing machine on the table not too far away from them.

My mind was aflame with thoughts, from the day of the game and the following moments in the forest, Master is behaving so strangely around me.

He and Yutaka talked a lot lately, too, and Master always seemed distraught.

But his body was healthy, his hands healed quite well and his back was starting to return to a normal skin tone -the bruise of Sakai’s shoe was turning from a horrid purple to a more subtle yellow- so… why he seemed so enveloped into an inner conflict?

He even looked at me less and less often, running away every time he could… it was for the kiss? I messed that up again, mh?

I turned around when I heard Yuu gasp loudly. “This fucking suit??” he cheered, holding up with a hand the jacket of the tuxedo.

Both Master Ruki and Yutaka grinned at him. “Get well soon~” they sang and my Master rustled inside the fabric to take the trousers out. “Rei found the horns but Yuta forgot to bring them, so for now you’ll have to try on only this!” he chirped, completely immersed in his element.

Master was like a happy kid, with clothes around “You’ll have to dye your hair red to match the bow-tie and the band tho, for a perfect satanic look!” Master Ruki added, tilting his head on one side, then the other.

I leaned my hips against the table and watched them with a smile while both my Master and Yutaka helped out Yuu put on the trousers and the ruffled black shirt that ma’am Shiroyama took out from the closet.

It was such a brotherly scenery, the three of them moving almost synchronized… and I found myself remember the days when me and Uruha were the same.

Brothers and best friends, fighting side by side.

Both of us were the precious children of our Lord and he loved us so much, so why now he hated me?

The idea always saddened me, even if I held up a cold wall whenever Uruha or Aoi talked about it. “Ahhh you’re so handsome! It’s a pity you’re straight, I would fucking date ya!” Master Ruki chuckled, hugging Yuu’s arm like a girl, but Yutaka sneered at him. “If Yuu’s turning gay I’M the one that’s gonna date him! Shoo–!” the brunette waved his hands to my Master, before giggling evily. “And I thought you liked your boys light-haired, Ruru~”.

Wh-What?

Me and Master Ruki blushed violently at that sentence and while I tried to yank my eyes away, I heard a hard slap shatter the air. “Y-YUTAKA!” Master shouted, completely flustered, while his friend was massaging his shoulder still chuckling.

His friends laughed and Yuu’s voice came out clear as the summer’s sky. “You always loved ’em blond and buff, Taka~ It’s the truth!” he chortled, making my Master even more red on his cheeks.

Yuu then winked at me with a grin.

O-Ohh? What… he was meaning? He’s saying… that… my Master… and me?

It would be wonderful, but I don’t think my Master would return the feeling, he’s always backing away when I’m too close…

“S-SHUT THE FUCK UP! It’s not true!”

I tried so hard to stay silent, pressing a fist against my mouth, but the more Master Ruki tried to fight his friends to force them to shut up, the more my body trembled.

“YUUUUU STOP IT!”

“I swear guys I’m gonna bite your heads off!”

I burst into a loud, unfiltered laugh after few seconds, followed by my Master’s friends.

~ ~ ~

After a long afternoon of other measurements, cutting and sewing different fabrics to each other, complete chaos in the living room between an anxious Yutaka and an helpless Yuu, my Master walked out of the little ‘changing zone’ he himself created to try on his costume from time to time.

I was boringly playing with a thimble, making it spin on the table, but when I heard Master Ruki clear his throat, I looked up.

And my heart skipped a beat: he was wrapped in that blood-red velvet like a glove, with a white-red marbled vest underneath and a little, black bow-tie around his neck.

Golden thin chains glistened on his shoulders along with the big golden button on the suit’s jacket. “It looks good?” he asked the three of us while turning around and I felt my mouth dry up.

The suit he made from scratch was underlining all of his physical merits while hiding his defects… meaning his velvety trousers were hugging his ass so much my abs clenched.

Must. Not. Have. A boner.

Yutaka smiled at him in complete rapture. “Awwwww Ruki you’re awesome!! You should do this as a job you know??” his friend clapped his hands and Yuu stood up from the couch, grasping the top hat my Master covered with other red velvet. “The costume is perfect as always Taka~” he joked, putting the feathered hat on his head. “But it needs a good make-up too! I’ll lend you some black shit before the party”.

Yuu then turned to me and jerked his head to me. “Oi! I know our midget is soooo cute right now, but we need other opinions!” he laughed, dodging a punch from my Master that now was still blushing.

He was so… elegant, like never I saw him before and I was completely appalled.

What I could say? I wasn’t the type of guy to dress up so fancily, that was Aoi… he could say something useful for sure!

But me… I was a simple demon that felt his own heart throb when my Master smoothed down the front of his jacket. “I… I think it suits you a lot…!” I tried to smile at him, but I knew that my expression wasn’t as happy as I hoped it would seem.

Master Ruki looked at my face and pouted, with those lips I wished to kiss again and again. “It’s ok if you don’t like it, you don’t have to lie to me” he muttered, face falling into a frustrated expression.

I immediately stuttered, standing up from the chair I was sitting on. “I-I like it!” I shouted, darting his eyes with mine, trying to tie them on my face. “I love every bit of it… it’s wonderful, the most precious piece of clothing I ever land eyes on! It enhances your natural beauty, the slight curve of your hips, the line of your back and your pale skin! It makes me feel the need to kneel down in front this scarlet, radiant celestial being that had the mercy to notice this humble, pitiful demon and kiss the very earth you’re grazing at every of your graceful steps…!”.

My voice stopped when I noticed what I was saying and a hard silence fell in the living room, the three of them looking at me with disbelieved faces.

I gaped like a fish for few seconds, heaving slightly, and I was still looking inside Master Ruki’s eyes, seeing them trembling.

Then my Master blinked and his face then flushed as red as his costume, lips stretched together.

His hands fidgeted with the hems of the jacket and I almost felt the sudden clenching of his lungs in his chest.

I started to panic, my heart was beating so fast I feared they all might hear that. “I-I’m sorry…!” I mumbled quickly, bowing my head before pressing my feet on the ground.

I darted out of the house, literally running away while waves of thoughts crashed on me: I embarrassed my Master in front of his friends, I spoke words I wasn’t supposed to say, I opened my heart to a human well knowing the problems that it would cause.

Loving a human was never easy for a demon: either they would die of age -if they’re lucky- or our demonic nature will lead us to kill our lover sooner or later.

I could never imagine having my Master’s corpse in my arms, limp and cold with blood oozing out of his precious body… just thinking about it was pushing all my wrong buttons.

But Master Ruki would never return my feelings anyway.

He can’t return them, it’s impossible for a sweet, caring guy like him to love a blood-craving creature like me.


	28. Chapter 28

~Ruki POV~

Reita is missing for more than forty-eight hour by now, he didn’t come to school this morning and even if I searched all the town for him… I couldn’t find him.

The first day I thought it was even normal, after what he said… maybe he was so fucking shy he dug a hole in my garden and buried himself to escape my -really possible- rage about it.

But now…

I’m so worried he ran away or he got hurt in some way… maybe his older brother found him and…!

I shook my head and planted my face in the pillow, curling up in before sitting on the mattress.

I can’t sleep, my stomach is as thick as a needle and my head is spinning for the heavy concern I’m feeling.

He never -NEVER- missed for so long from the first day he entered in my life and this unsettled my very soul. “Where the fuck are you…” I mumbled in the duvet, sighing throatily.

I quickly grabbed the tarots from my nightstand and focused to make a fast-reading, searching for some guidance.

Tower. Moon. Lovers.

Tower. Moon. Lovers.

Moon.

Moon again.

Lovers.

_FUCK IT!_

In a fit of pure anger, I found myself tearing those cards apart, making them in to tiny pieces that I threw on the ground with the rest of the deck.

I tried divination for almost thirty-six hours straight and my energy is so low I went to bed at nine in the evening.

Nothing worked: tarots, french cards, pendulum, automatic writing, Ouija board… nothing helped me find Reita, even if I called him in my mind with all my might.

Both Yuu and Yutaka are worried too, but what I feel is so much different from their concern: this feeling is deeply rooted inside me, a low-key madness that’s driving me insane.

I’m tired, my head spin, I’m feeling nauseous… but I’m still thinking about him. “Rei please… if I’ve done something bad, please tell me” I mumbled softly, pulling lightly at my hair.

I stood there in my dark, empty room and I’m just hoping to shift my gaze and see him sleeping knelt beside my bed, like every night by now.

But he’s not here, not everywhere else.

I don’t know what to do… I searched every little crook of the fucking town… I dared to enter the locker rooms at school to ask his teammates if they saw him.

I didn’t care for Sakai’s harsh words, I just left when I saw he wasn’t there.

An owl chanted in the distance, outside my home, a low whistle that made my bones shivers.

Then, a light bulb popped on the top of my head: the forest! I didn’t check the forest… maybe he was at the ritual’s meadow? Or in that little, quiet place where we slept that afternoon…!

I jumped off the bed, putting on a pair of sweatpants and a heavy jacket, before enveloping myself into a scarf.

My feet were already freezing inside my home, while I walked silently downstairs, but I ignored them.

I put on a pair of boots, grabbed a torch, took my home’s keys and then ran outside from the back door, looking at the dark woods silhouetted against the almost full moon.

My power-walk towards it became just a stroll, the cold and damp air making my spine shatter with trembles.

I darted my flashlight around, illuminating branches and leaves, bushes and the thick fog that was wetting my clothes. “Rei…!” I called under my breath, flashing my eyes around.

It was so dark and my mind was starting to create invisible shadows at the edge of my vision, transforming stumps into black, menacing figures.

I started to jog among the trees, trying to remember where that place was, and I noticed that the leaves under my feet weren’t making even the slightest sound.

Everything was so moist and suffocating, smelling like the worst kind of mold, and my ears caught noises that didn’t exist.

To calm myself down -before I could start an asthma attack on my own- I opened my mouth and called for him again, increasing the volume of my voice more and more.

He must be here, somewhere around here…! Please return to me, I’m not ready to let you go! “REITA!! REI PLEASE COME BACK!” I shouted then, tearing the inhumane silence of the woods “REITA IS AN ORDER! RE–!” my voice cracked when I stumbled on a bramble, tumbling down on the humid ground.

I groaned, forcing myself to stand up, but my head spun violently when I straightened my back.

Shit… I should’ve eaten something at dinner… Especially after these days spent searching around both physically and… paranormally…

I removed my glasses for a couple of seconds, massaging my closed eyes, before starting calling again.

My body was tired, my mind in complete chaos, but my heart continued to shine hope on me, pushing me to search, search, search.

I finally arrived in the meadow of the ritual, everything I did was now erased by the ever-growing nature, but there was no Reita.

My unsure steps guided me to the center of the meadow, then beyond that into a part of the forest that I rarely visited: there was only weeds and old trees there, some pine cones and chestnuts at best.

The distant rustling of a little river, the whistling of the wind “R-Rei!” I called again, flashlight vibrating in my unsteady hand.

I had to stop, hold on to a tree because I was short-breathed and the mist here was thicker… so much I mistook a trunk for a person. “ _He left you…_ ” a deep, growly voice slithered inside my head.

I darted my head left and right, trying to find the source of that voice around me, but I couldn’t see anything.

My feet stumbled a little when I started to walk again, quicker and quicker, panting for both the fatigue and the fear. “ _It was just a matter of time… everyone will leave you…_ ” again that low voice spoke to me, enveloping my mind with dark, smoky tendrils.

I broke into a run, dodging trees and branches, searching for a way out the forest, but it was never-ending with all that fog blocking my field of view.

Again, a black figure appeared at the outskirt of my eyes, following me without even moving. “ _You’ll be alone… you already are_ ” those words pricked at me like arrows, hurting more every time they spoke.

“REITA! W-WHERE ARE YOU!!” I called again, jumping above a fallen tree, but when I landed on the other side I fell, rolling down a little slope full of leaves.

My body was stopped by a big, mossy rock and there I stood, laying on the ground to recollect myself: the spinning of my head was worse now and my limbs ached all at the same time, in the same way.

I was still, but the world continued to turn and twist… “ _Let me in, Takanori… embrace the fear and be free of your burdens_ ” the voice became solid and it was a single, tall shadow at the top of the slope.

I recognized it from the nightmare that burned my mind, but when I scrambled to get on my feet, a new kind of pain got into me: a wrenching throb in my chest, a heat wave followed by pure freezing cold.

It felt like an heart attack. “ _Come to me, let me inside your mind… and let me feed on your fears_ ” Reita’s brother slowly walked towards me, every step he made was well placed and calculated.

Like a feline during its hunt, he circled me, but my eyes never managed to focus on him.

He was a ripple in the air, dark spots walking around, shifting shapes at every step.

My entire body was fighting the external source of dread and I stumbled away, feeling my soul ripping and waving inside me.

I never knew someone could feel their own soul flowing like the flame of a candle, but that was the feeling I had when I started to run again.

Scared like a kid, I used my hands to climb up the slope as far away as possible from that demon and when I reached the top, I run again.

My legs moved on their own and my lungs were on fire, but I didn’t care: I only wanted to exit that fucking fog… find Reita… go back home and sleep together for fucking days…!

I hit a tree with my shoulder, turning on myself to see if I was followed and there I knew my heart stopped.

Uruha’s face was one inch away from mine, his emotionless dark eyes were cutting me like swords.

His hands came out of nowhere and pinned me on the hard ground, long pale hair folding around me like curtains and his slender body losing physicality from time to time.

Like a daydream, like a puff of smoke “ _Let me inside your soul… and give me the key to victory_ ” he uttered to me, perfect lips moving ever so slightly.

At the sole contact with him, my brain started to twitch, twisting and turning inside my skull, convulsing around thoughts and chemical reactions.

My eyes rolled inside their sockets and my entire figure moved like in a full-body seizure, but the worst thing was that I was _aware_.

Aware of every little tendon pulling and vibrating.

Aware of the very air around me pressing on the goose-bumped skin.

Aware of the function of every single organ inside my body.

My thumping heart.

My churning stomach.

My twitching liver.

My gurgling intestines.

My heaving lungs.

I screamed with my closed throat, my soul prodded with invisible nails but never pierced, never snatched.

_Reita where are you, I need you…!_

It was maddening.

It was horrible.

It was hell.

_Reita help me…! Rei please…!_

I was dying, I felt like dying… I wanted to die, but I was still alive. _  
_

_ReitaReiReiReitaReiTAReITaREitAREIREIREIREI…!_

Like the burst of a balloon, all the squeezing on my mind stopped and Uruha’s smoky frame disappeared while a different kind of shadow replaced him on me, hunched over and head raised away from me.

A low, animal-like growl came from the wide chest above me, together with the whistle of iron wire swinging around.

Then it all happened in an instant: those two black figures danced in the nightly mist, jumping above me, crashing into trees, slicing through them.

One big pine threatened to fall on my still trembling body, but before it could reach the ground, it was completely kicked away midair by an inhumane force.

Growls, snarls, shouts ringed in the woods along cracks and snaps and swishes.

I tried to roll on one side, but even if I felt my bones move inside my flesh, my body remained still on the cold, damp ground.

As if I was imprisoned inside my very anatomy.

My throat was sore from my earlier screams, it burned when I swallowed a couple of times, and my eyes searched for the sources of the continue noises around me, but both of the contenders were so quick I wasn’t able to look at them.

They were smudges in my vision, sometimes even streaks of colors that never stopped to rumble to each other.

Then, as quickly as it started, it stopped in utmost silence: not a leaf dared to fall in that dense air and not even my breath broke that void.

Crunch, crunch, a couple of feet moved towards me, placing cautious steps on the ground.

I couldn’t see anything more than the navy-blue sky beyond the black branches of the trees, but soon a darker figure slowly inched in.

Little cold droplets fell on my face, the metallic smell of blood was sickening, but not as the view that was presented in front of me: Reita was painfully kneeling down near me, both his legs martyred to the point I could see part of his whitish femur through some slashes.

His abdomen was open, letting some of his guts dangling outside, but he didn’t seem to matter, because he moved one trembling hand to tuck everything inside.

Other gashes were open in his muscles and the less deep were already sizzling of a black smoke, closing themselves up.

I tried to speak to him, but as soon as my voice bubbled up in my throat, a new wave of hotness overtook me and drowned me in something similar to relief.

My body was scalding hot and I sobbed between my clenched teeth when I could finally focus on his distraught face, in his desperate eyes: his mask was broken in many places, but the wire was still holding everything together.

His hands moved to scoop me from the ground and there my body finally reacted.

I felt every one of my muscle contract and I found myself clutching at his frame, digging my fingers in his flesh so much his freezing blood burned my skin.

I leaned into his chest, ignoring the rusty stench, and I wheezed loudly, choking on my own sobs and sighs.

My heart was quivering, my very core was shook so much I thought I was going to break in million pieces. “You’re safe now…” his tired, growly voice spoke to me with tenderness.

I wailed while hiding my face against his shoulder, gasping gruff breaths and Reita’s body rocked gently from side to side, holding me carefully. “Shhhh… you’re safe now… I’m sorry Master… I’m so sorry…” his voice was a balm for my maimed mind.

_“_ Where were you??” I cried against him, curling on myself in my pathetic sobs. “W-Where…! Where were you…!!” I weeped again, feeling my heart threatening to explode in my chest.

_I missed you, I… missed you so much…!_


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for some fluff, it will be tooth-decaying ♥

~Ruki POV~

After Reita came back, saving me from his fucking brother, I lost consciousness while crying like a baby, slipping into a dreamless sleep.

I didn’t know how much I stood in that numb state, disconnected from the world, but when I felt my mind starting to catch up I noticed something soft enveloping me together with a cozy warmth.

Slowly I opened an eye, looking around me.

I was without glasses, but even without them on I recognized the room I was in: dark-grey walls, wooden floor, some rock-bands’ posters, a black fuzzy carpet, computer on a desk on the other side, black curtains at the window, black fluffy covers on my body.

I was in… Yuu’s bedroom? How did I managed to get here?

With my head still hurting from last night stunts, I tried to shift from under the covers to sit up, but something stopped me: an arm was tightly wrapped around my waist, pressing me on the mattress and holding me flush against a wide chest.

My entire body froze for an instant, because I didn’t remember what got me in the bed with someone…? It was Yuu? Impossible, the sun was too high in the sky for being after-school, so who…?

My eyes darted down to see whose arm was, but the duvet was in the way and I couldn’t see anything, only feel its turned muscles on my hips and a gloved hand pressing protectively on my chest.

A cold whiff brushed my nape and my brain snapped back to reality.

Reita.

It was Reita lying behind me, circling me with his arm.

In my bestfriend’s bed.

Breathing slowly, I started to calm down and recollect my memories one piece at the time: I went in the forest looking for Rei, I encountered his bro that tried to kill me, but Rei protected me and probably took me here because he couldn’t show up at my home all gorey with me in his arms.

Shuffling under the dark duvet, I sluggishly turned on myself, to watch his face.

I thought I could scold him for disappearing without warnings, but when I saw him still sleeping in his demonic form, I remained silent.

He seemed so tired, the mask hiding almost the entirety of his face, but his lips were still there and I watched them exhale slow puffs of cold air, slightly parted.

What could be seen of his brow was frowned and his dark-circled eye moved under its eyelid.

His body was crusted with dried blood, his neck showing what was left of his previous fight in little pink lines quickly healing up.

My hands were pressed on his chest in that close position and when I felt it puff up faintly under my fingers, a new kind of thought snaked inside my mind.

He came back to me.

He could’ve fuck me off and leave, because he did his job of protecting me… instead, he was there with me, warming me up with his own body and hugging me like I was a teddy bear.

Tears grouped at the edge of my eyes, threatening to slide down, but I gulped them back and approached his already close figure.

Raising my hands I hugged him back by wrapping my arms around his neck, ignoring the little pressure of the barbed wire binding all his body.

My fingers found the soft hair of his nape and I tightened my hold, exhaling deeply.

_Thanks to all the deities that exists, he’s back…!_

He was there, he didn’t leave me…! “…G’mornin’” he mumbled into my ear, his voice gruff and hoarse from both the drowsiness and his demonic appearance.

I shuddered hearing his voice so near, but I shifted my head to being able to peep a miserable “Hi” on his neck.

We stood still in that position, his arm snake around my waist a little more to hold me tighter, the other slithering out from his position under the pillow to caress the back of my head.

He was hugging me like the most precious thing in the world and I felt so sorry for always being an ass to him.

And his warmth was like a furnace now, for my weakened body. “Master…” he murmured with a heartbroken tone in his husky voice, but I stood silent against him.

It was both sweet and a little bit sad, I have to admit that.

His arms trembled and I could hear sizzling around me: he was changing back to his human form?

A loud crack startled me and I felt something move under my hand, underneath his flesh.

Like a vertebrae snapping back into its predefined position. “I… I am truly sorry I… I left you…” Reita curled a little against me, intertwining his legs with mine in the process. “I… hope you’re alright… I wasn’t late, wasn’t I?” his little question burned every inch of my being.

His concern was so unfiltered, he was almost crying against my shoulder and the fierce, growly demon I saw going berserk the night before was now reduced to a shivering mess.

Reita was so scared that something happened to me… what could’ve happen, I ask myself?

What he feared so much, that his brother killed me? Hurt me beyond human comprehension?

Slowly I withdraw from his hold, so I could look inside his widened eyes, both now visible in his human appearance: his light irises were halved in size by his enlarged pupils and his sclera was starting to redden for the tears held back.

Without saying a word, I placed both my palms around his face and approached again, leaving a soft kiss in the middle of his eyebrows. “You came in time… you came back to me” I whispered on his warm skin, kissing it again even slower. “You did really good… I’m fine”.

I felt him melt between my arms, sinking his face down until he hid his face in my chest.

I hugged gently his head, caressing him slowly while his hold became even more caring around my hips, one hand raising to caress my lower back. “Oh thank Baphometh and all her Fallen Angels…” he sighed, a freezing wisp in the warmth I was enveloped in.

We stood motionless in Yuu’s bed, almost falling asleep again before I could move again, searching his gaze. “Reita…” I called him, seeing him raise his face to look up at me with his chin pressed against my sternum. “…Why you left…?” I asked him, still cuddling his hair in an automatic act.

His face blushed lightly, yanking his eyes from mine in a guilty fashion, and he bit down on his bottom lip. “I… was ashamed, Master” he uttered after a bunch of seconds. “My words… embarrassed you and… and I didn’t mean to say that but I couldn’t stop myself and the words rolled out of my mouth and–” I stopped him from rambling even more, putting a couple of fingers on his mouth.

I smiled down at him, remembering the string of compliments he shot at me when I tried out my Halloween costume. “You embarrassed me, for sure” I chuckled, seeing him flinching at my words. “But you could’ve just laugh that off… don’t run away from me ever again, ok?”.

I passed my fanned fingers inside his dust-blond bangs, smoothing them back to see him clearly “I… appreciated those words anyway, just don’t scream that I’m a deity or other shit like that, next time… my heart can handle just so much” I continued to whisper to him, bathing my eyes inside the view of his unobstructed face.

He nodded to me with his eyes hooded and finally he made me one little and shy smile, making me feel a cloud of butterflies at the pit of my stomach.

Reita was so damned beautiful and even if his smirks and confidence boosted my horniness most of the time, I adored more his gentler expressions.

His shy, sweet attitude always won me and in that moment, with him leaning a little towards me, Yutaka’s words came to my mind.

_“Take all the kisses before he leaves, enjoy the moments with him”_

So I shortened the distance between us and pressed my lips on his ones, making the world feel complete again.

He seemed startled at first, probably Rei didn’t expect me to kiss him right now, but after a couple of seconds he wake up from the awe he was in to kiss me back.

Oh the fucker is a divine kisser too…

The tiny, slow movements at first, the soft nibbles and brushes… then his teeth pulling my bottom lip, sucking it before open his mouth and let his tongue slide out.

I opened my lips too in complete rapture, his cold breath doing a strange, but great contrast with the warmth of his skin; a little moan escaped my throat when his lukewarm tongue met my scalding hot one, circling it.

It sank inside my mouth and I didn’t fight him, just held him tighter and squeeze my eyes shut for the smoldering knot I felt inside my chest.

One single, passive growl came from his throat and the vibrations ran through my body as his hands were doing right now, palming me everywhere with impatience.

Reita suddenly pushed me on the mattress and pressed me there, continuing to kiss me so passionately I didn’t even noticed the main door clacking shut, downstairs. “Master…” my demon called under his breath, staring at me with his glowing eyes.

I saw desire in his look, but I also heard tenderness in his voice. “I… mean it… this and the deity thing…” his bashful smile reappeared “I ran away… because I got scared you will… not mean it as well…” he continued to speak while pinning me down, duvet slowly falling from his back.

My hands were still in his hair, hugging his neck and cuddling those golden locks.

He thought I’d not return this wonderful, warm feeling? Is he crazy? I know I forced all of this down so I wouldn’t suffer in the long run, but… he came back to me, even if he was scared of rejection, and he did it for my sake.

He fought, he got wounded so badly my clothes were still soaked in his blood… all for me!

I found myself chuckle faintly. “You… dense motherfucker…!” I whispered to him, before trying to force him down again.

His muscle-reflexes kicked in and he stood upright on his arms, looking at me with such glossy eyes and blushed ears. “Y-You…?” he asked in disbelief.

Oh for fuck’s sake…!

I moved my arms and hooked them better behind his neck, hoisting myself up until my face met his one. “You’re so fucking dumb…” I replied to him before crashing my lips again on his own.

One of his arms wrapped around my shoulders to help me stay in that position, but the most beautiful thing I felt was the big, wide smile peak through our kiss.

He laid me down again and intensified the kiss, pressing and biting and licking, moving his mouth from my lips to my jawline and my neck while his free hand now grabbed my hips.

Reita’s whole body was blazing aflame and his movements grew a particular hunger inside my body, so much my fingers clawed his back to just have him flush to me, to my now heaving chest. “I’m… so… happy” he mumbled between the million kisses he was leaving on my neck, my throat. “Master… Master…” he whispered then, opening his mouth to sink his teeth in my flesh.

It didn’t hurt, instead they made a gratifying pang wave through my nerves and tendons, burning everything with pleasure at its passage.

“A-EHM!”

One single, loud clearing of throat stilled us like statues and while Reita didn’t dare to move, I shifted my eyes to the side of the bed, seeing Yuu standing next to it with his arms crossed on his chest.

I looked at him with a guilty smile and I moved my hands to just hug Reita tighter, as wanting to protect him from my Mom Friend’s rage. “I’m glad ya boys finally managed to clear things between you two… but I want to remember you’re both in MY bed and you woke me up at FIVE in the morning at my first back-to-school day covered in blood and dirt…!”

_Whoops… sorry Yuu…!_


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD! You're welcome ;3

~Uruha POV~

Damn him… Be everything sacred to him shatter and die in his hands…!

I was so close to get his little weakness, so close to just devour that precious, sweet soul!

Instead he appeared like a guarding dog, to protect the human.

Damn him…!

Even if I managed to hit him hard a bunch of times, his blows got me even harder and I don’t know if I’ll be able to reach the convent before sunrise.

I was too battered, my ribs were all broken inside of me, one arm crooked into an unnatural angle, legs full of deep scratches from his damned barbed wire.

My jaw popped out of its place and dangling awry.

So close… if I’ll get to that human, to his Master, I’ll be able to break him where it hurt the most: inside his heart.

It was by fair luck that my dearest Aoi spoke to me about the strange behaviors of our brother, but now that I know… it will be even better get my revenge.

> _“URUHA!”_

Speaking of the Devil, here it is my precious little brother, running to me with such a distraught expression half-hidden by the mask.

His thoughts were complete chaos and I could hear them perfectly, when he contacted my mind to speak with me.

> _“My love, what happened?? Hold on to me, please!”_

I chuckled softly, Aoi was always so worried about me… even if more often than not I treat him like lowlife.

I know I should behave better with him, but I’m wired to be cold, unloving, uncaring… the very embodiment of dread… but sometimes I manage to feel something for him.

Taking my sane hand to my jaw, I cracked it violently on the side to get it in place again with a wet pop. “Me and Reita… got into a little argument this night” my hoarse voice reached him sluggishly and I saw his pale eyes widen.

> _“Reita…? Why did you confront him?? You know he’s stronger than you, he could’ve…!”_

My hand clawed Aoi’s shoulders, looking into his face with an irate expression, but I spoke calmly to let him settle a little: it was too noisy for me inside his brain, he needed to calm down before I might get an headache too. “Calm down, my precious sweetheart” I mumbled, hunching over him.

His heaving chest, his furrowed brows, his messy hair asked me only one thing and one thing only… “Heal me and I’ll tell you everything” I whispered into his ear, feeling his arms envelope gently around me.

He nodded slightly, before he moved to accompany me inside the room I proclaimed for myself inside the nunnery: it was the most beautiful in the building, with dark wooden floor and off-white walls, now stained with the blood of my killings.

The glorious canopy bed in the center of the room had dark wine curtains and big, comfy covers.

Not that a demon could really enjoy it, but it served its purpose very well.

Aoi made me sit down on the mattress and immediately he took off his gloves, opening his hands to let a slow, thick and black smoke to raise from his palms, exuding it from his skin. “Heal the face first” I mumbled to him, my jaw hurting like hell.

My lungs were pressed by my own ribs, poking at them from time to time, but I wanted my face to be in perfect condition for the rest of my healing.

Aoi’s lukewarm touch caressed my cheeks, smearing that black smoke on me in little shivering circles.

> _“You’re gonna be fine… you’re gonna be fine I promise…”_

Aoi’s thoughts invaded my mind again, panicky and unsure, but I didn’t care. “I know, relax” I whispered to him and I exhaled in satisfaction when I felt my jaw stopping to hurt.

I prodded at it with my fingers, almost to check my beloved’s work, then I grabbed him by his waist, hugging his frame while he focused on my other arm, still unresponsive.

I let him do what he wanted for a little, until I felt the broken bone return to its original state and only then I tightened my hold on him, planting a kiss on his solar plexus.

He knew what I needed right now, but he seemed almost reluctant in doing it. “Aoi… my one and only, you know how it works” I cooed him, trying to sedate my anger towards his stupidity.

Sometimes I ask myself if he really loves me as much as he says…

He slowly nodded to me, separating his hands from my straightened forearm and he unbuckled his mask, removing it with a little gurgling sound.

It was both painful and stirring see him choke on that tube, because my mind always exchanged that with something a little more organic… “Sorry I… I’m just upset that you got hurt” he croaked, panting lightly.

I smiled at him and moved my hands on his hips to remove his belt “Shhhh, no apologies… bring me to top conditions and then we can cuddle for the rest of the day, deal?” I spoke with just a thread of voice, but he seemed happy to hear that.

Aoi caressed my neck and my shoulders, smoking them with that blackness and meanwhile he did his job, I started to undress him lazily.

His sparkly jacket fell on the wooden ground, then his pearl-grey shirt followed and when I tucked my thumbs in the hem of his trousers, I felt his body shiver. “Uruha… a-at least let me finish your back…” Aoi sighed between pleasure, amusement and shyness.

Slowly and methodically, I took one of his still fuming hands and kissed it, inhaling those swirling tendrils of pure darkness, feeling them caressing the insides of my offended lungs.

Then, raising my eyes to look Aoi in his wonderful face, I rolled my tongue out and licked his palm, then his fingers, biting them one by one without really pressing on his flesh.

I saw his cheeks flush with color, underneath his pale skin, and I grinned. “I see you like my alternative way of healing, mh?” I chuckled.

He was so lithe and innocent in front of me, my hunger was starting to take the best of me.

I grasped his frame and shoved him against the bed, kneeling on him while his hands were still planted on my bruised chest. “U-Uruha! I need to… focus!” he lamented, but the view I had underneath my eyes made me deaf to his words.

Half naked, sprawled on those red sheets, his chest heaving and his face sometimes interrupted by his raven, silky, short hair.

His mouth glistening with the saliva he cough up before, lips almost red for the stretching they’re always bearing around that tube.

I licked my lips in anticipation and, before he could protest again, I moved a hand to his chest, nails elongating in black claws: I pressed them from the collarbones to his navel, leaving behind four bleeding scratches.

My dearest hissed in his closed teeth, but from those light wounds rose other black smoke, the healing power that I needed so much.

I bowed down, trailing those marks with my tongue, breathing and sucking in that darkness, feeling it intoxicating me like the most precious wine.

Aoi moaned a shaky sigh, conflicted between pain and pleasure, and I couldn’t stop but make another indent in his smooth, pale skin, biting hard the curve of his neck until his hot, dark blood oozed out. “…’Ruha… I… the healing…” he stuttered, but his hands trembled until they clawed my battered back.

I inspired more of that smoke, gulping down a mouthful of Aoi’s blood before I felt my clothes becoming too bothering to keep them on. “You’re already healing me, my sweetheart… I’m feeling much better” I mumbled, caressing the lobe of his ear with my lips.

My claws moved again and they slid right inside the flesh of his side like he was made of butter: I felt my fingers sink in his muscles and his legs shivered open, rustling on the bedsheets. “O-Ouch… Impatient” Aoi almost chuckled under me, his metallic voice sending throbs of desire in all my body.

I wanted to destroy him so much, I wanted to unravel the very genetic code he was made of, frame it, make it into the best jewelry I could possibly have.

I hoisted his hips up against me, ripping off his trousers without fail while blood and smoke started to pool around us, on the bed. “…’Ruha… i-it hurts” Aoi whimpered again, hugging my neck to hide his face.

Always so shy with me, his cool and collected composure was the perfect lie to the world, but in my palms he became damp sand: soft, plump… wet with sweat, blood, tears.

I licked gently the closing wound on his neck, drinking his dark healing smoke, before I bit him again just below his ear and yank from him a passionate wail.

Like wax, my clothes started to melt away from my body, falling around us like black, thick oil. “It hurts so good, doesn’t it my dearest flame?” I snarled against his flesh and he moaned a shaky response, trembling under my frame. “And you want it so much… I can feel your madness rise in waves inside your mind, my beloved” my voice spoke low and steady, but my chest was tightening with desire.

Aoi gripped my long, pale hair and pressed me against him, showing his throat to me like the most gorgeous sacrificial lamb. “Please…” he begged and I grinned out of instinct. “Uruha… y-your bones are… broken, you… can’t… please let me heal you…” Aoi sighed.

Oh my sweet summer child, you’ll heal me every time I want… you’ll heal my body and the countless souls I have inside it, over and over.

I created new slashes on his moonlighted skin when I swayed against him and he moaned again, his wonderful voice raising like the wall of smoke that was now enveloping me.

Aoi was like a storm: slow at first, panting breaths and low, distant growls in his chest like thunders beyond the horizon.

Bony sounds cracked from my back, vertebrae popping back and ribs shifting to their original places, but when a particularly bothersome shoulder blade creaked and healed back to normal, I coulnd’t help myself but let out a snarly moan.

That sound stirred Aoi so much he yanked my hair and turned my head to unite us in a sloppy, wet kiss, his smoldering tongue search my cold one like a thirsty man search for water.

Both of us were so hard, I could feel his boner stroke lightly against mine, and my precious little pet was presenting himself to me so gladly, hooking his legs around my waist.

I chuckled again and both my hands sank into his thighs, creating new wounds, new streaks of blood on his pale skin.

Without any regards, I aligned my cock to his entrance and pushed hard, feeling his body shiver and he interrupted the kiss to let his throat shout a gruff yell.

I was inside him to the hilt, his hole clamping on me… he was deliciously tight and hot, as always “Shhhh… don’t cry my dearest…” I breathed against his open lips, watching his pupils stretch and contract.

Aoi whimpered just slightly, before I could feel his hands stroke the back of my neck, my long hair, my shoulders. “You just have to scream my name like the divinity I am, my sweet sweet love” I gave him a quick, soft peck on his lips.

My dearest little brother, so beautiful in all of this cloak of pure darkness evaporating from his pasty smooth skin… it make me feel the need to break him in million pieces.

Picking up a sustained pace from the beginning, I moved in and out of him with long and intense draws and plunges, hearing him moan and whine under me: his body was shuddering violently, but every time I slapped my hips against his tender curvy ass, I felt him arch and meet me as much as he could.

Oh how I loved his movements in these moments, his flickering muscles in his abdomen, his hands now grasped to the headboard, his neck bared to me if I ever wanted to bite his throat off.

“ _Ahhnn_ ~…’Ruh _ah_ ” he mewled, clenching his legs around my frame “I-It…hurts… s-so _ahhh_ good… p-please…!” his voice tried to make some coherence between his wails of pure pleasure.

The entirety of my bedroom was already wrapped in that dark mist that was oozing from his writhing body and I grinned down at him before moving my bloodied hands from his thighs to his wrists.

I pressed them into the mattress and pressed myself even more inside him, grinding his entire body so much he shifter on the bedsheets. “Yes my beloved… like this…” I uttered before biting on his bottom lip, feeling a single drop of his blood roll down his chin like ink on a paper.

More, more, more…!

My body cracked and snapped for the powerful healing smoke Aoi was emitting and my energies started to increase, together with the pressure inside my lower abdomen and the pace I was fucking him with.

New kind of screams erupted from his gaping mouth when I tightened my hands on his wrists, so much his bones crunched delightfully under my fingers. “Ah! N-No w-wai…! _AHhhh fuck_ …! ‘Ru…ha!” his croaking voice stroked my ego and my very lust.

I slammed him on the bed again, again, again, his legs trembling around my waist now and his heels pushing me against him at every pound and I saw his cock leaking so much my mouth watered.

One of my clawed hands moved from his wrists, snaking down his arm leaving pink trails on his skin, until I had his throat in my palm. “You’re… such a delight… my sweetheart” I huffed in my movements, forcing him to kiss my lips, our tongues intertwined to each other.

> _I love you… love you, love you, -oh fuck yessss- love you, more…!_

Aoi’s mind was going insane for all the pleasure I was milking from him, along with the pain of my hand pressing on his carotid.

I basked in our rhythmic dance, shuddering for the wet slaps and for the choking moans and wails Aoi was making and _finally_ I felt my entire body flame up like a match.

He was squirming under my thrusts in search of air and his eyes were rolling back inside his skull, but his dick was rock-hard and bouncing so inviting. “You’re want to come, my sweet beloved?” I asked him with husky voice, feeling the orgasm creeping viciously closer the more he tightened around me.

Aoi nodded with hooded eyes, mouth open and tongue hanging out while he was still wheezing throatily at every of my lunges and I couldn’t stop myself at that view.

Bowing down, I licked his tongue with the flat of mine, sucking it and biting it until I felt the familiar iron taste, before both my hands would claw down his writhing body to grab his hips.

My gentle little pet groaned and shouted and screamed for the increasing intensity, scratching my back with his nails and pressing his chest flush to mine.

Blood trailed down my skin onto his, dots of pure red stipple that flushed white, but I didn’t care because more smoke exhaled from Aoi’s new wounds along his ribcage.

> “ _I love you… Uruha, love me, Uruha, please~ UruhaUruhahh–!_ ”

He tried to speak, making incoherent phrases full of _more_ and _harder_ , but suddenly he held onto me for dear life, arching back and tightening his legs around me.

Smoldering hotness shot between us, pooling on his lithe skin and on his still vibrating muscles.

There I felt his inner walls squeeze me like crazy. “I… Aoi… dearest darling… I-I…” my words started to scramble and the pressure at the end of my throat was unbearable.

I wanted to speak him words of love, but my tongue wasn’t able to tell them, to confess him how much I really loved him.

Without stopping I came deep inside of him with a breathed moan, lulled by the ultimate satisfaction; I rode that orgasm until I slid out of him, soft and spent.

Afterwards I stood there on him, my body so hot I could almost feeling human-like to the touch, but my mind was blank and my eyes were closed. “I hope… you’re feeling fine now” my dearest Aoi chuckled under his breath.

I nodded slowly to him, my long hair stuck everywhere and my forehead leaned on his one. “You’re a wonderful healer, Aoi” I kissed the tip of his nose, trying to hold on onto that tender emotion bloomed in the back of my head, but as I fell on my side near him, I felt it slither away.

I tried to hold to its tail, to memorize the gentleness of those unborn thoughts, but soon I fell in the apathy I was made of and I forgot what I wanted to whisper him.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is approaching in Real Life™ but also in this fic! Prepare for some show-off~

~Ruki POV~

I never saw my Rottie so happy before.

Sure he was almost as happy-go-lucky as Yutaka from time to time, but now is full-on joy every time he lands his eyes on me.

It makes me feel… good.

Good as never I felt before, even when my life seemed normal and even Yuu looked at me with that motherly smile of his whenever Rei passed near me.

I stood more and more near Reita during school, brushing our hands together like it was an accident or going to the locker rooms after his practice to just steal a long, breath-taking kiss from him.

Yutaka snorted when I told him what happened and his phrase stuck on me like glue. “You’re too special to find a normal boyfriend, it had to be something special too…! I was expecting a ghoul tho” Yutaka winked at me.

Special, uh? I wasn’t feeling special before, but now… now I felt it because I was special for my demon.

My wagging human Rottweiler.

And it was during a quiet, sunny afternoon that he popped out from the corner of my house, smile from ear to ear.

I was working with some crystals, using these last rays of sun to charge them back and I was quietly shuffling my new deck of tarot cards -Yuta got me a new deck since I destroyed my last one- to entertain myself.

No readings, just studying their creepy but stunning art. “Hey! I need you to explain me something” Rei asked me, looking towards my house as if checking if there was someone inside that could see us.

I snorted at that little motion “I’m alone, you can speak freely” I reassured him and after that sentence, I felt his lips against mine in a quick, gentle peck. “What’s this, Master?” his voice was soft and that little honorifics that always used with me made my chest puff with pride.

He then handled me a little black and orange leaflet: it was the invite for the upcoming Halloween festival that our school decided to make and everyone had at least one of those fucking paper sheets.

There was also an open competition to get some prizes and the stage called me strongly, but I didn’t know it I wanted to… get myself involved too much.

And I even had designed a little show in my mind, using a song I heard from Yutaka’s playlist… what a pity.

I explained it quickly when Rei sat down next to me, his light eyes wandering on the paper. “It says they’re gonna give you some money if you win” he poked the harsh orange writings.

I looked down at the amount of cash and I bit the inside of my cheek: with that money I could do a lot of things… help my mother out for everything she did, maybe make her a nice Christmas gift.

Hell, I could buy gifts for Yuu and Yutaka as well!

But… it said to contact the organizers at least a week prior and that had to be Halloween related… Leaving out my passion for design and for the occult, I didn’t have nothing to show off.

My dancing skills were pure shit and I didn’t know what else I could do… “Master, why don’t you try it?” Reita asked me with a little smile, putting the leaflet on the table in front of me, near my crystals.

I chuckled and my free hand snaked down to pat his knee a couple of time. “I don’t think I’ll be able to do shit for that festival” I murmured, smiling shyly at him. “I can’t do a lot of things, probably I would just embarrass myself even more if I try something… not that I have any social life, but…” I tried to explain to him, letting my eyes look down on my lap.

His palm enveloped mine and squeezed it to get my attention back. “You have a striking voice, I still remember when you chanted in the woods” he whispered with his low, growly voice and my chest pounded.

I didn’t know if it was for his sweet compliment or for the fact that Reita was now looking at me with a strange hunger… “S-singing…? My style isn’t something a lot of people like, Rei…” I stuttered, but he pulled me closer to him with a smirk on his lips. “Common mortals shouldn’t be able to hear your wonderful, exquisite voice” he whispered one inch away from my lips. “But since this is All Saints’ Eve, why don’t we have mercy on those fools and let them bask in the magnificence of your melodious songs?” Reita continued to talk with that honey-smeared tone, flirtatious as fuck.

My cheeks took fire and I looked right into his eyes, lips puckered out. “You cocky bastard, you’re saying this just to get into my pants…” I mumbled and he faintly laughed. “I’m saying this because I know for a fact that I’d like to hear you again…” his tone softened and he finally kissed me, after his cold breath teased me for so long.

My eyes closed and I melted against him, straddling my arms on his shoulders and pull him more towards me.

His mouth moved slowly on mine, nibbling my lower lip from time to time, biting it so gently and with care.

His cold tongue darted just slightly against mine, a little invite for me to accept his intrusion.

I loved these kisses, the risk of getting caught made everything even better. “If I do something… for the festival” I mumbled on his mouth, every time we separated to get some air in our lungs. “I dare you to be a part of my show” I grinned.

I wasn’t going to let him watch me passively among the others, he had to do some shit for me since I was his boyfr–… his Master.

And I had already some ideas for it anyway, he was going to be my centerpiece. “Everything my Master asks of me…” Reita breathed, his eyes hooded and before I could even move away from him to get back to my ‘work’, my demon jumped me with a playful growl.

The garden table got overturned by his quick movement and I saw everything get thrown on the grass, me included.

“R-REI WAIT! M-My crystals…! You dumb fuc- _mmhhhf_ ”

~ ~ ~

The day after I went to school’s gym -trying to fix the scarf around my neck to hide the couple of purple hickeys that demon left me with- to see a little line near a table in the far end of the gym.

I walked a little shy towards it, looking down at the leaflet: a show all mine… if I ever get a spot in the festival, I’ll work my ass off to do it perfect as I imagine it…!

Everyone in this fucking school will see the real Takanori… the Ruki they despised as the weird one…

Yuu wasn’t really sure I should do it, but Yutaka laughed and said me to try anyway.

So here I am, with both my friends waiting outside as I asked them and Reita at his football practice, the fucker… I wanted him here to give the news to everyone at once.

My mind spaced away thinking about the evening before, when Reita wanted to make me get off my fucking window to just land in stretched arms.

> “I could exit from the back door, you know?!” I shouted at him while I was still grasping his shoulders, but his smile flashed me like a thousand smiles. “But like this I can feel all of your body against me, so it’s better” he winked and I imploded for few seconds, before slapping his face with mild force. “You… fucker…! Let me go, c’mon! I need to check something with you”.  
> We both walked towards the forest and he leaded me to that placid place, completely moonlit right now.  
> The leaves reddened by the autumn were not tinted in pure silver “Ok… since I’m gonna ask for the festival, I need to know if you can do something” I spun on my heels and looked right into his confused eyes.  
> Reita tilted his head like the dog he was and I chuckled softly, raising a hand. “Go there for a second” I ordered and he complied, wagging his invisible tail as always.  
> He’s so readable right now, I swear.  
> Reita stood on a little clearing, both his legs a little spread and his hips cocked on one side. “Now… let me see your most showy way to return into your demon form” I jerked a couple of fingers at him before crossing my arms on the chest.  
> Reita snickered, narrowing his eyes. “Ohhh I get what you have in mind… wanna make me transform in front of everyone? Yuu will have a stroke” he chuckled, before straightening his back.  
> His body started to sizzle and in a big explosion of black smoke, he looked at me through his mask, barbed wire hissing around his chest.  
> I stood there in front of Reita, watching him in his dark, dirty, form and I felt my mouth water a little.  
> How much of a whore I was for the occult shit? I almost got a boner just looking him going all demonic. “Not bad, but too quick” I snapped my fingers and he nodded, going back to human.  
> My mind was working fast and steady, trying to translate my thoughts to him. “Again, same amount of that smoke-shit you give out… but try to make it slow… Oh! And kneel down like in pain” I directed him, thoughtful.  
> Rei did as I said, falling on his knees grasping at his shoulders, but his hunched over body was soon enveloped in a column of black smoke, along with the blood-freezing wails of his wires.  
> His body trembled a little -maybe for the strain of transforming slowly?- and his physique changed like the sunset sky: from his normal and sunny appearance, to a more dark version of himself.  
> Oh hell, yes…! It was going to be amazing!  
> I walked quickly towards him when he was demon again, still on his knees. “Good boy! Shit this is going to be a fucking sell-out!” I cheered victorious, a smirk on my face, but I stopped when I felt both his arms around me.  
> He was looking up to me from his position and my mind recognized those eyes from that famous nightmare… with such hunger I felt my legs go weak. “What about a reward, Master?” Reita asked softly, kissing my belly before biting a little the shirt I had on.  
> He pulled on it, a cocked eyebrow. “R-Reward…?! Get up or I’ll spank you! Pfft, rew _ah_ –!” my voice cracked when his teeth sank in the muscle of my side, through the shirt.  
> “I’m gonna get my reward anyway…” Reita whispered, watching me while licking his lips.  
> I gulped loudly, biting the inside of my cheek… thinking how good would be to grab his hair and guide him down…

A clicking pen made me snap away from my memories and looking down I saw Masato smiling at me from the other side of the table. “Mats– I mean, Takanori! Hi!” he cheerfully waved at me, his cheek blushed.

Oh shit he’s one of the organizers?

I don’t know if I’m happy or not… “Uhm… Hi Masato” I nodded, handing him the leaflet trying to get to the point before he would try to make small talks with me. “You guys still have a free spot?” I asked, tapping the part with the competition ad.

Masato seemed ecstatic for my question and mumbled something while browsing fastly a stack or papers. “Uhhhmmm wait… ah! Yes we still have fifteen minutes spot at the end of the festival! I know is short, but it’s the last thing still availab–” “Oh that’s perfect. I don’t plan on making something long” I interrupted him quickly.

I was smiling like an idiot, but I couldn’t stop. “Well, I’ll write your name down then! It’s nice to hear you wanna do something” Masato chirped while writing my name near a little empty box.

All fidgety, I grasped the hems of my hoodie. “Yeah, it will be something small tho, just a song” I replied while moving my eyes towards the entrance: Yuu and Yuta were there, their eyes fixed on me. “A song? You’ll sing?” Masato asked suddenly with a confused, surprised voice.

My nervousness stilled in horror, but my brain quickly recoiled: afterall he’s gonna know what songs are gonna play, so why hide? “I’ll try…! Thanks Masa, see ya around!” I waved at him with my lips stretched in a long smile and I ran away, impacting against my friends’ questions.

“I’m in! Gonna take the last spot but I’ll make it work!” I breathed all excited and both of them cheered to the news, Yutaka even hugged me raising my frame from the ground. “Oh fuck we have so much things to do! I already have all planned, I just need some…!” my voice stopped when I realized.

I was going to sing in front of the entire school.

With the jocks ready with the tomatoes, probably? And the teachers, Principal Kamui…

I went green for a moment, gripping on Yuu’s arm. “I-I just need the fucking inhaler…!” I stuttered, making both of them laugh at me. “This evening we all going to the Karaoke, you need to brush off a lot of dust off your vocal chords” Yuu chuckled, ruffling my hair.

I couldn’t wait and, at the same time, I was petrified.

But I had a bet to win, Reita had to show off as much as he could or he’ll never get the reward I’m going to give him…!


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our gang is preparing for the Halloween festival and, meanwhile, something else happened... subtle changes in our little favorite nerd~

~Reita POV~

I still can't believe it.

My Master and I were a thing and my little demonic heart was going to explode for the amount of love I was feeling.

It was a first with me, often I just laid around for the funzies, but feeling his little body search mine in every touch and kiss we shared was... refreshing.

Now that he also wanted to make this little show of his, I can't wait to see him in action.

His deep, growly voice made my skin crawl in the most positive way, like the mating chants some demons still did to get the attention of their beloved.

There were less than four days now to prepare for the festival and I was with my Master and his friends in a little, cozy Karaoke place, where they were regulars.

Since Master Ruki was still trying to get some notes right, I offered myself to go get snacks for everyone.

So I was idling in front of the vending machine, still deciding what to buy when a dark form appeared in the outskirts of my vision: Aoi was walking towards me and he looked pissed in his human appearance.

I waved at him, but he got a hold on my wrist and dragged me in a secluded corner.

> _We need to talk, immediately._

He connected his mind with mine and his thoughts raged on me like a maelstrom.

What happened for him to be so hostile?

I frowned at him, freeing my arm from his clutches easily enough "what's the matter?" I asked under my breath, crossing my arms on my chest.

> _Uruha. You almost killed him, you know that??_

I blinked to him, before a little thorn of rage started to kindle something in the back of my mind: so he knew where he was?

My eyes narrowed while I stared at him, his face going from pure rage to sadness in waves, like even he wasn’t sure on how feel right now. “Yeah, but I didn’t even if he deserved to die. He’s the one that attacked my Master and I had to protect him” I growled back at Aoi, baring my teeth.

> _He… attacked Ruki-chan?_

“Yeah and he would be already dead if he didn’t flee like a fucking coward!”

> _But why didn’t you just… took Ruki away?? Use your fucking speed instead of breaking his spine??_

“Because Uruha is trying too much his luck with me! I’m sick and tired of his constant aggressions!”

> _He’s just… he…_

“And I’m fucking done with you covering him, Aoi. You’re on MY side or HIS side??” I barked at him, pushing against his chest with both my hands and Aoi lost his balance for a split second, taking a step back.

He watched me with a distraught look, his authoritarian aura slowly fading into something melancholic, before his eyes fell on the ground and his head hung forward.

His now long hair of his human form hid his irises, but I knew that he had that distant, hurt gaze in them.

Oh shit, I spoke too much. “Aoi… l-listen I’m sorry, I–” “You’re not the only one tired, Reita” he whispered back to me, his voice throaty and hoarse.

He… put his mask off?? In a public place like this??

I immediately entered emergency mode, but he rose one hand to stop me from grabbing both his shoulders.

He was trying so much to hold down despite the good, fresh air that was flowing freely in his lungs, but I felt something more in his body.

A lack of energy…? “I’m fucking tired of seeing both of you hurting each other again and again and again…! I can’t stand that anymore… I love both of you, but the only thing I see every time is blood, rage, _hate_ ” his tone was peppered with low growls, his breath started to quicken.

I saw his shoulders flex a little and he grabbed my arms tightly, looking in my eyes. “I just want you and Uruha to go along, so _please_ do not kill him. I’m trying so hard to make him change his mind… help me out on this” his pleading voice made my back shiver.

I watched into Aoi’s eyes and I saw the same thing I felt right now for my Master… w-was he…? With Uruha? I never thought they would…

His mind was still on fire, scattered thoughts, cries in the distance, little snickers and, suddenly there was a cozy warmth, something whispered.

With all those new inputs, I couldn’t stop a smile for my little brother: he was torn apart between me and Uruha, but until now I never gave it too much importance… “I’ll try, ok? But I’ll give him a good spank if he tries something on my Master again” I chuckled, moving my hands to pat lovingly Aoi’s shoulders.

His tensed frame relaxed at my words and his lips stretched into a tired grin. “Thank you brother… and I’ll try to make him forget about Ruki-chan…” a little snort came out from his mouth, along with a stray growl.

Quickly I grasped the mask that was around his neck and helped him wear that again, hearing his heart slow its rate inside his chest. “But don’t strain yourself too much, your energies are so low I fucking thought you were going to pass out” I chuckled and he nodded, a hand on his mask.

> _I know, sorry… I had to heal him, you did quite a mess._

His thoughts were now calmer, a muffled peace that reigned in his mind, but before I could speak to him again, a shout interrupted us “AKIRAAHHhh! Where the fuck are the snacks, we’re starving here!!” Yuu’s voice called me and I snorted heavily.

“Coming~!” I shouted back, turning my head towards the little door that lead to the ‘singing room’, but when I went back looking at my brother, I saw him starting to walk away. “H-hey, wait!” I jogged to him, grabbing his arm.

Aoi turned to me with a surprised look, his eyebrow rose on his forehead. “Wanna stay? Master Ruki will do a show in few days, so…”.

> _I...I don’t want to disturb… and I feel a little guilty for what happened…_

I shook my head with a faint laugh “Nope, you’re gonna stay and relax! C’mon… they all missed you!” I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and lead him to the room, pushing him inside. “Lookie lookie who’s here!” I chirped, making my brother facepalm.

He’s being too strong on his own, I need to be a good brother at least this once.

~ ~ ~

After half an hour of awkward standing in a corner, Aoi sat on one of the little couches in the room and looked at the screen where words were scrolling.

Yutaka waved at my brother and shifted near him to talk, but my eyes were only for my Master.

He was focused on the words, his pale round face scrunched up into a frustrated expression "try again, it'll be bettet!" Yuu cheered him.

Master Ruki grunted, twisting his nose. "It's too difficult, I can't do it…" he lamented and I approached both, a little smirk on my face: it was so hard to hold back the kisses when I was near my Master.

Especially in front of his friends. "What's going on?" I asked, getting a hard gaze from Master Ruki. "There's a part of the song I can't sing right…" he waved the mic towards the monitor.

I looked up, rising an eyebrow, then back to him. "I should growl in that part, but I sound like a fucking frog" Master dropped the mic on the table while Yuu was giggling "I'll call you froggy for the next couple of weeks then~" he muttered.

Growl, uh?

It was a natural thing for us demon, we used different growls and snarls to vent our rage or to communicate with each other… maybe I could help him out on this! "Can I hear how you growl, Master?" I asked him, seeing his face fall. "Uuuhhh I-I dunno, it's really shitty" Master Ruki played with the hems of his shirt, but after few seconds of all of us asking to do it, he inhaled and let out a throaty, choked growl.

Too high-pitched to be a real growl, anyway.

At my thoughtful expression, Master bit his own lip, out of nervousness "You’re almost there, you just do it wrong" I reassured him, walking towards him. "Stand up, Master" I stretched an arm to him and when he was on his feet in front of me, I took his hand to place it right under my first three ribs. "You need to use your chest, not your throat" I explained to him.

Then I proceeded to make a low, deep growl, grinning to let the sound slither out of my closed teeth. "Like this…" I muttered without losing contact with his eyes.

I saw his pupils dilate when I made that snarl, watching me with something strange in his look, and after few strangled tries, my Master's shoulders fell. "I'm not a fucking demon, I can't do it" he yanked his sight from me.

I knew he was able to do it, I still clearly remember that first day in the woods where he chanted my summoning with his deep, vibrating voice.

He was more relaxed there, focused on the task without the weight of performance on his shoulders…

Stubborn as I was, I circled him and wrapped my hands around his chest, pushing him flush to me while I hold his ribcage between my palms. “Here, focus on my hands" I whispered near the shell of his ear.

His body started to heat up against mine and the sounds that came out of him were weak and shy.

I had to bring out his tough part uh?

My eyes moved towards his friends, nodding Yutaka to take out both Yuu and Aoi… I needed to protect those poor, innocent eyes from what was going to happen~ "What the fuck are these?" I growled to him, making sure to make his whole back vibrate.

I felt my Master’s startle, his body freezing against mine when the door of the room closed. "Rei, what the-" "Sakai is right, afterall... you're a pathetic weakling".

It hurt a little saying these words, but I had to enrage my Master to take out the flame he always carries within.

Master Ruki fought with my hold to just turn around, looking at my face in disbelief. “What the fuck are you saying??” he hissed at me, gazing up at me.

I had to make a serious expression and it was so hard to hold on to it, since my Master’s angered face was so cute to look at! “I’m saying you’re just a pitiful midget that can’t do shit right” my voice rolled on my tongue like poison, eyes pointed into his dark ones.

Master Ruki’s hands clawed at my hoodie, holding me in place with still my hands on his ribs. “Shut the fuck up Rei, what got into yo–!” “All you do is just whine and lament like a baby” I pressed more, locking my pupils into his now wrathful eyes.

“Stop saying bullshit Rei, you’re starting to piss me off…”

“But it’s true… I’m almost ashamed I got you like Master, a kitten commanding a lion… poor little faggo–” Master’s hold tighten and I felt the fabric press against my neck while he yanked me down at his eye-level.

There it was, the fire now kindled into his eyes, making them glint and shine while they trembled. “Don’t you DARE say that again” he murmured, his voice bubbling at the back of his throat.

I grinned at him, never losing a beat. “What, faggot? But is what you are, right?” my voice was now snake-like, trying to press the last button.

We’re almost there, c’mon…!

Master Ruki’s hands shuddered in their hold on me, like his whole body. “I’m YOUR Master… if I order so, you SHUT. THE FUCK. UP” he rumbled, teeth bared and face scrunched up in a terrible scowl.

His eyes were still fixed in mine and I felt a hot bubble form in my chest: I loved this part of my Master, I can say I lusted for it. “Make me” I growled at him, hunched over in his hold.

Master looked at me, heaving his lungs between his clenched teeth but his voice stood silent. “ **MAKE ME** ” I growled at him again, making a step towards him to tower above his frame.

I could feel the pressure in his body just under my fingers, now sinking in his flesh: he was going to pop or his lungs were going to collapse at any moment.

Maybe I pushed him too far? I moved my eyes to quickly search for the inhaler in case something went wrong… but suddenly his fingers bolted up to the hair of my nape, yanking me down on one knee.

“ **DON’T YOU DARE LOOKING AWAY FROM ME!** ”

Master Ruki growled into my face, his voice so powerful that the room vibrated for few seconds.

For a second, I saw his eyes disappear into pure, milky white and that, I must admit, scared me a little.

But then another, more subtle snarl came from his throat and my whole body shivered.

“ _ **You should know your shame, Puppet**_ ”

That wasn’t a normal growl: I could feel the order in my bones and magma erode my flesh from the inside, pumped by my own heart.

I could smell a rousing scent coming from him and that alone with his voice made my chest tighten.

As quick as I could manage, I pressed my feet on the ground and snatched my Master into both my arms, falling on all fours above him.

I pressed my lips on his ones like I was compelled to do so, instinct moving my body while I pinned him on the carpet of the room, intoxicated by his low noises and his clawing fingers.

Few seconds later my brain cleared from the smothering fog and I looked down at him: both of us were looking at each other in disbelief. “W-what… happened?” Master asked me, blinking and panting while his hands were still in my hair.

I gulped, seeing his lips turned bright pink from our heated kiss, but I realized we were in a public place, where probably my Master’s friends and Aoi were just out of the door.

I couldn’t contain myself, but I had to… so instead of kiss again that mouth and ravage his body, I smiled at him brightly. “You did it, Master~” I chirped, sitting back and helping him up.

He frowned in confusion, looking at me. “I did it…? Of course I did, you made me bat-shit angry! You fucker…!” he swatted a hand at my shoulder, but his lips were smiling too.

The night of the festival will be really hard for me, if he’ll growl and sing like that…

Dearest Baphometh, help this poor sex-hungry demon…!


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rehearsals go well as long as you get some moral motivation afterwards~

~Ruki POV~

I was walking alone again in the gym, to go to the rehearsal before the show and I was fucking nervous.

In these last days Yuu managed to find one of his old Halloween costumes -a Jack Skellington one- and I modified it a little since it was too big for me anyway.

Reita did his job by spreading rumors about me in his team and thinking about it I smirked devilishly: I had a revenge to take on Sakai for what he did on Yuu weeks before and since I wasn’t a brute… I’ll use public image to shame him a little.

Yutaka helped me out with some pricey smoke-makers and I asked him to be my cheerleader in the backstage, since his bright smile was the only thing that helped me out in cases like this.

I tightened my hold on the satchel where my costume was and walked in front of the stage, looking at it a little sheepish.

It wasn’t a big-ass stage like the one of a rock concert, but it was surely big for me, with enough space for the backdrop and some props.

Bad thing was: the fucking stage had almost my height and my plan on jumping on it from the crowd started to crumble. “Hi Taka!” a voice made my body freeze and I hugged my luggage a little more when I felt a hand pat my shoulder.

Masato was there, dressed with a normal pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, big headphones around the neck and a little smile.

Holy hell how he finds me every time that I’m alone in a room?? “Hi… I was said I had to come for the rehearsal?” I asked unsure, fidgeting with one handle of the black satchel.

Luckily for me, he did a step back, nodding. “Yeah I was here for fixing sounds and lights! If you have some special requests for them you can find me at the console, is in the backstage” Masato then pointed me in the direction of a couple of stairs covered by black fabric.

The backstage was there, but I had anything else in mind to get on the stage. “Can I ask you something?” I turned to him, trying to smile a little more to him.

That seemed to do the trick and Masato was all ears. “Uhm… do you guys have a stepladder or something?” I looked around, finding none with my eyes.

Bad news, uh? “Oh well… we have ladders but they’re already all taken, sorry” he answered me.

My mind was already fully working for a solution and leaving the costume on the ground, I jogged towards the stage: planting both my hands on it I tried to jump, but I fell back again on my feet.

Fuck me and my midgetness!

I tried a few times, but when I thought I was going to do it, a pair of hands took me by my waist and dragged me back. “W-wait! You could hurt yourself!” Masato exclamed and in that moment I felt his abs press against my ass.

The memories of that first party I went with Reita came into my mind and I feared he was going to pin me against the stage, but Masato made me get off of it quite safely.

My eyes narrowed when I looked back, seeing his face a little reddened and his hands still on my hips.

He was really into me… it was a pity I discovered it too late, especially when I was happily coupled with my dumb, sweet demon “My boyfriend is quite the jealous type” I mumbled with a pretty annoyed face, crossing my arms on the chest.

Masato looked down at his hands on me, then he snapped back into reality and let me go, immediately scratching his nape out of nervousness. “Oh I… I’m sorry…!” he stuttered, chuckling nervously. “No biggie, you wanted to help…” I couldn’t hate much the guy: being under Sakai’s wing could probably fuck your mind really badly.

Then I looked at him up and down a few times, calculating. “And I think you can help me some more… wait up here for a moment” I smirked, seeing his face light up.

Oh he could be a nice add-on to my show and Rei will not be too much bothered about it!

I took my costume to the backstage, dressing up neatly and when I looked in the mirror I smirked, admiring my haute couture sense of style: the suit I modified was black with thin white vertical stripes, a black-velvet vest underneath and a skull-like bowtie.

Also, with the fabric I cut away from the original clothing, I managed to make a replica of my velvety-red top hat, glue-ing on this one a lace rabbit mask.

After wearing my contact lenses, I put on some harsh purple make-up, black clown tears on both eyes, dark lipstick and I grabbed the walking stick me and Yutaka made just hours before, fixing my vest one last time.

It had a golden skull on top and a serpentine texture along the black-stained wood. “I’m not narcissistic… but I would fuck myself like this” I grinned while speaking under my breath, thinking about the reaction Reita will have the first time he will see me like this.

Oh I bet he’ll love his future reward for being a good boy~

I went back to the stage, walking on it with slow steps and I gladly saw Masato’s face fall completely dazed by my new appearance. “Oh wow… ah… uhm… y-you… you look good… like that, yeah” he uttered even redder than before.

I snorted and jumped off the stage with ease, walking along the center of the gym. “You know, I was thinking if you could help me out the night of the show” I asked him, while hitting the ground with my walking stick at every of my steps.

Tack. Tack. Tack.

Masato followed me like a moth to a flame, nodding in disbelief. “Really?? You want me in your show??” he chirped happily and I turned, making the long tail of my suit fan out for a moment. “Of course, if you help me I’ll give you a little of the spotlight. It’s only fair” I rose my cane and pointed the stage to him.

“On your knees, there” I ordered him with a deep, controlling voice.

I loved being all dressed up like this, it yanked out of me my other side, the Ruki that always sleeps deep inside, ignored.

Masato blinked a couple of times and when I made the song start with a press of a button, he jogged to the point I said him to be.

Something inside my chest rekindled, a sense of control and power that rarely I felt with anyone that wasn’t Reita.

I mouthed the song I had to sing and walking towards him, I put the tip of one foot on his intertwined fingers.

He pushed me up and I quickly put my other foot on his shoulder, climbing him like a ladder.

I didn’t care if his face was crotch-height, I had to be a little flirty anyway for the show, so it was a plus that he seemed almost praying me like a God. “Perfect…! Masa, you’re officially in my show!” I cheered, twisting on my heels to watch him smile.

Oh I’ll teach everyone how a good show is done…

~ ~ ~

The rehearsal went godly well and I was still full of adrenaline when Reita came to get me together with my friends.

My face was still dirty from the make-up I couldn’t remove, under my glasses, and Yuu snickered watching my face. “Ohhhh spooky Ruki is ready to party?” he poked my cheekbone and I showed him my tongue.

I was ready for party… and for bickering with that dumb fuck that was Yuu. “Ah! Since Halloween is in a couple of days, we still need to do that bonfire we promised to Rei-chan!” Yutaka cheered, jumping between me and Yuu.

Reita blinked confused, before I could see the light-bulb pop out of his head. “Ah! Yeah Master, you promised that weeks ago!” he grinned widely.

He seemed like a kid that just remember he was going to Disneyland… fucking adorable. “We can have a little pre-show bonfire night, like a good luck charm?!” Yutaka added and I rolled my eyes. “I don’t know, my parents don’t know shit about this…”.

Suddenly I wasn’t able to say if Reita was the happiest about that idea, with Yutaka taking out his Camaro keys and jingling them in front of my face. “C’moooonn grumpy boy!! The beach is ten minutes from here, with my car~” he giggled and Yuu smirked at me. “You can always say you’re coming over at my place, as you always did…!” he hinted me with a wink.

Suddenly I felt Reita hug me from behind, rocking my body left and right. “Pretty please Master, pleeeaaseeee” he whined in my ear.

I couldn’t resist to his pleading tone, neither to his so warm and cozy embrace. “Ok, ok! Stop squeezing me! I’ll have to call my mom fir–” the air got literally forced out of my lungs when Reita picked me up without unwinding his hug. “Thank you Master~” he chirped before kissing a delicate spot on my neck.

For a moment I thought I was going to moan in front of Yuu and Yuta, but Reita let me go right after that little show of affection.

Then everything moved so swiftly I just registered that the four of us jumped on Yutaka’s car, heading towards the sea with a couple of blanket that Yuu fished out of his home -since it was the nearest-.

Reita was all jittery with excitement near me in the back seats and almost exploded when Yuta parked near a seven-eleven to get two packs of marshmallows, cookies and chocolate. “Holy hell Yuta!! S’mores??” Yuu shouted with stars in his eyes -he always has been a glutton for sweets-, grabbing everything from our friend’s hand the moment he sat in front of the wheel.

We all reached the beach in ten minutes sharp, as Yutaka said, and the four of us got off the car feeling the frizzy, cold and salty air blow on us from the sea.

A lot has passed since I got my feet on such soft sand, but the best thing was looking at Reita watching the darkening sky in search of the first stars. “Ok I’ll go get some wood, you guys get the fire pit done, uh?” Yuu asked pointing at me and Yutaka, that chuckled with an evil grin. “Yessss daddy~” he chanted while going along the beach to find a good place to camp.

I snorted, hearing the now far voice of Yuu respond with a “I’m still straight, you bi-head!”, but then a gentle touch got my attention: Reita’s hand was lightly stroking mine, watching me hesitatingly.

There was a question in his eyes and I smiled at him. “Yeah?” “Master… can I go back to my form? I would… really like to relax” he asked timidly.

Oh?

Well, we were alone and both Yutaka and Yuu knew he was a demon, so there was no big deal on having him in his ‘normal’ state right? “You can, don’t worry. Ease down” I patted jokingly his face and his hand shot up taking my wrist, cuddling it while a soft sizzle came from his skin.

Black smoke enveloped him in a more gentle manner and the teenager Reita with his jock uniform went back to the demon I saw almost a month ago, swinging his bat left and right while running after me.

A lot changed since that day and seeing his original slightly tan skin go back to a mortal pallor, I asked myself if I wasn’t a little greedy to keep him with me.

I… loved him, sure, but if it was just the Master-Puppet bond that made me feel that way?

I loved his hugs, his kisses, the nibble he would sneak on my neck and on my nape every time he could… his hands always searching me, his eyes scanning my body and sinking inside my soul.

Looking up to him right now, with his mask on and the barbed wire shivering on his shoulders, I found myself thinking he was even cute, with that relaxed expression.

My lips stretched automatically, when I saw his eye shift from the horizon to my face: I was so enthralled on how much sincere he was in his form, every one of his emotions plainly visible even with the mask on. “Thank you” he rumbled with his husky voice.

For once Reita didn’t use the ‘Master’ suffix and that made my heartbeat fasten.

It was so intimate, he talking to me that way… speaking to _me_ , not his Master.

He was still holding my wrist into his now darkened fingers, when Yutaka spoke to us with a little smirk. “Hey, Cool Couple! Wanna give me a hand or whaaaaaa~ Rei, is that you??” an amazed sound interrupted his phrase.

It was the first time for him seeing Reita like this, I remembered. “Having my human form on is tiring, Yuta…! I just want to rest a little this evening” Reita spoke with his usual tenderness, almost shy for being ‘caught’ in that appearance.

We walked towards the place Yutaka found and it was near a big, pale, beached trunk.

I helped Yuta fix the covers against it to make some sort of sitting place, while Reita dug a circle where we could put the wood to burn and looking at him from time to time I thought he really had a dog soul inside that scary body of his.

And there our little evening started slow but familiar, with Yuu almost having a stroke when Rei waved at him, planting his icy-white eyes on him.

With Yutaka making S’mores for everyone, since he was the ‘chef’ among us, feeding us constantly like a loving mother.

With Reita sitting with his back against the trunk and his arms around my frame, his legs spread to let me sit between them.

It was a peaceful night, the warm flames licking the dry, crackling wood, my friends eating and speaking between them while I watched with a soft smile.

They were happy, school was going pretty well… and Reita’s heart was pounding against my back, his head tilted against the trunk to watch the bright constellations in the night sky, his hands cuddling mine absent-mindedly.

There was only the sound of the ocean and the fire, orange light softening every edge of the world and creating dancing, dazing shadows.

Finally, my mind was quiet and I closed my eyes to enjoy this emptiness: no more worries, no more strategies on how hid my true self to anyone, no more angry thoughts or sad ones.

Just calmness.

This was true, unfiltered perfection.

Slowly I dozed off but remained half-aware of my surroundings, curling up against my demon in search of a more comfy position.

I heard some rustling in the distance and suddenly I heard Yuu’s voice speak softly to Reita, to not wake me up apparently. “Hey Big Guy, gonna take Yuta home since he’s fallen into a food coma… wanna come with us or you’ll wait for me to come back?” he asked under his breath.

My body wanted to move, to answer Yuu I was going to stay some more, but I was completely wrapped inside Reita’s arms and warmth.

The only thing I could do was nuzzle against the demon’s chest while he spoke for me, a gentle and smiling tone in his voice. “I’ll take Master home in a few moments, don’t worry. I can walk him back” I heard Reita chuckle and his arms tightened lightly around me.

Yuu puffed a laugh at his answer. “Ok, I trust him with ya, Big Guy… see ya tomorrow!” I felt Yuu’s hand in my hair as usual and then his crunchy steps on the sand faded into the background noises of the nature.

We were alone on the beach, the last flames licking what remained of the wood and the breeze starting to become colder.

Some more rustling and I suddenly felt something on my shoulders. “Master…?” I felt Reita’s cold whisper caress the top of my head and at his call I moved again, snaking my arms to hug his frame while pressing my cheek against his chest.

His barbed wire was gone and his arms pressed me flush against his frame. “I don’t wanna go…” he muttered under his breath, lips brushing the top of my head. “I wanna stay by your side, fight off Death itself and give you immortality… so just I could stay with you”.

Sweet mumbles escaped his mouth and I moved under the blanked he draped on me, rising my head to meet his only visible eye, seeing his pale skin flushed around his cheeks.

He was so… mesmerizing, beautiful and gentle in our lone times as much as he was cocky and show-off when around others…

The best thing that happened in my life, ever.

I said nothing to him, enjoying his gaze moving nervously between mine and a far point behind my back. “I… spoke too much, sorry… I thought you were–!” I pressed my lips on his ones, his mask clacking against the rim of my glasses in the meantime.

He always spoke too much in these moments and right now we were alone on a beach under the pale moonlight, embers still pulsating in the sand not too far away from us and stars twinkling above our heads.

The perfection needed my personal touch to be even better.

Slowly I rose my hand to remove my glasses, throwing them on our side so I could push more in that kiss, eyes again closed.

Reita tasted so good, to me he was an intoxicating, alcoholic shot I gulped down without even breathe… again and again, until I was completely drunk of his scent.

His hands moved to cradle my sides and I smiled in this long, breath-taking kiss, disengaging from it for a few seconds just to see the look in his eyes: hunger mixed with sweetness were shining in his enlarged pupil.

I wanted to see him fully, I wanted to feel his forehead against mine and his face nuzzle in my neck without the cold surface of that mask.

So I moved my hands and grasped the sides of it, stopping only because of Reita’s words. “It’s not safe” he warned me with a low, husky voice. “I… might not contain myself without it…” Reita breathed and my body shivered for both his now ravenous tone… and for the hardness I felt against my thighs.

I bit down my lower lip in the mere seconds I took to make my decision, then I tightened my hold on his mask.

At first it remained firmly stuck to his face, but slowly it slid away from his skin and I lifted it up, combing his hair back with it until it was completely removed from his head.

The full vision of his face, his real face, was divine and pale as the moon above our heads: the nose always hid was straight with a rounder point and there was a white patch where blood, soot and dirt didn’t touch his alabaster skin.

I took both my palms to his face, cupping it to watch it even more, his eyes looking back at me with both fear and want.

His left eye, always hidden in his demonic form, was as icy-white as the other, but the sclera around it was darker and bloodied, making the iris’s color pop more “Relax…” I whispered to him, stretching my neck to kiss the space between his furrowed brows, then down the bridge of his nose.

I cuddled his cheekbones with my thumbs and I could feel his breath hitching softly, before Reita exhaled his cold, feathery breath. “It feels really good, Master, but… I don’t want to harm you…” he spoke like in a daze, looking at me with hooded eyes.

My lips smiled at him, before I could leave a little peck on his mouth. “Shhhh… It’s ok…” I whispered to him, continuing to stroke his face with my fingertips “You would never hurt me… I’m your Master afterall” I chuckled.

But my slow laugh got choked in my throat when Reita’s hands slithered from my sides down to my ass, palming there and pulling towards him in another, more heated kiss.

Fuck…! My mind threatened to shut down almost immediately, when I felt his lukewarm tongue caress my lips and my body stopped to respond my orders, rocking both in his hands and against his figure.

My arms wrapped around his neck and suddenly I was with the back half on the sand and half on a blanket: Reita was growling above me, still groping me with his hands and now biting at my lower lip. “Re…i…” I managed to moan, arching my back to feel his chest against mine.

Doing it on a beach in the middle of the autumn was something I didn’t plan, but his heavy breathing was turning me on as much as his fingers sunk deep in my flesh.

When Reita’s teeth found my sweet spot on the neck, my brain reconnected and immediately I remembered his ‘future reward’. “W-wait…! Rei…” I tried to wiggle out of his hands, but he was holding me so fucking hard my skin was probably bruising right now.

His growls were different now, like the slow purr of a big feline and I found myself cuddling his nape while he continued to lick and kiss and bite and suck around my throat.

_I will probably have a shit-ton of hickeys to cover tomorrow…_

One of my hands leisurely stroked his back, falling down more and more until I palmed his growing erection still stuck in his pants.

My reward for such movement was a low, choked moan from Reita. “Let’s blow out some steam, doggy…” I chuckled with a little smirk, searching the hems of his pants to just pass it, grazing his hot skin with my nails.

I was too growing harder and harder by the second, with his hands that now hoisted me from the ground to just press my hips against him and my hand was stuck between us. “Master… please” he called for me with voice rich of lust.

My eyes locked into his ones and I felt my heart slump deep into the sand: he was so desperate and wonderful, his face free only for me to see, his differently-colored eyes fixed on my soul.

I gritted my teeth to stop a moan to exit my mouth and I forced my hand down again, the pressure of my own hips bruising a little my knuckles.

But I didn’t care, I needed to have his weight in my hand, feel the scorching heat coming from him.

I wanted to see his orgasm face, now that I could finally see him entirely.

Then I found his cock and when I wrapped my fingers around it, a shudder broke my entire spine.

“Oh fuck…”

He’s fucking big…! This thing’s gonna split me in half, when we’ll get down to business…!

I gulped loudly, feeling his body starting to follow the strokes of my palm, rutting in my hand while groaning oh so quietly in my ear.

Fuck… fuck fuck fuck… I can feel the desire radiate from his body and I too wanted him so badly, but I can’t… not yet…!

Reita arched his back and pushed his hips forward, searching my lips at the same time. “Master… more…” he growled in my mouth and feverishly I pulled out his dick from his fucking pants, so he could stroke himself against me. “I’m sorry Rei… not tonight…” I whispered before licking his tongue. “But… we can have a little fun”.

He nodded to me, eyes almost closed and quick breath, but he eased his hold on me so I could flop on the sand a couple of inches under him.

I quickly opened my -fucking tight- jeans and when my cock sprung out of my boxers it brushed painfully against his one.

Electricity ran through my body, together with a soft wail from my mouth. “Fucking hell… yes…” I mumbled, swaying towards him with both my arms now wrapped around his shoulders.

Reita used one of his hands to just hold both of our hard-ons together, while he enveloped my waist with the other.

He resumed his slow but intense motion and I followed him, grinding in his palm as much as I could.

His growls started to hypnotize me, his sharp teeth just grazing my skin while pressing me more and more in the sand and in the blanket. “ _Mine own Mast’r_ ” he whispered in my ear, yanking a louder moan from me.

Reita’s hot like the fucking sun, I’m burning from head to toe right now and his hand tightened so much around our cocks I saw stars… but it’s not enough…!

My legs shot up and hooked together just above his ass, giving him the right pace while I grabbed his face to be able to kiss him deeply.

Out tongue collided, his cold breath clashed in the back of my throat and I inhaled it loudly, melting in a puddle of moans and whines and wails. “Rei… yes… fuck! More…” I arched my back and rocked my hips quicker.

I could feel the orgasm intertwine with every one of my muscles, playing with my nerves at every growl and snarl that Reita let out.

He was now hunched over me, his hips moving at such speed I thought we could catch fire and that force made me imagine the pleasure that would cause me when he would finally fuck me for good.

That fantasy guided me to the edge and the slow, gruff moan that rolled out of Reita’s tongue directly in my mouth pushed me right over it, in the blinding white.

I came between our pressed chests, shouting Reita’s name over and over, gripping his nape and his shoulders for dear life… but he didn’t stop there.

He continued to pump against my dick and that was both painful and maddening at the same time. “W-Wai…t…! Re…i…t-!” my voice was constantly interrupted by hiccups of pure pleasure.

Fuck… I didn’t thought demons got so much stamina…! I was already spent, but his continue humping didn’t let me rest. “Master… Master…!” Reita groaned with a strained voice and immediately I took his face into my hands. “Come for me… let _nnnnhh_ … let me see your… pleasure” I mumbled to him.

His face wrinkled while he bared his teeth, tongue hanging out while panting and his eyes were almost black because the pupil was so dilated it practically ate his irises’ color.

There it was, the most lustful of his faces: his hooded eyes and his reddened cheeks, his lips shiny with saliva and his fangs now closed.

Grabbing my body with both his arms now, Reita pushed against me a couple of times before I could feel something freezing cold between us.

He stood motionless on me, his chest puffing out with heavy breaths, and every inch of his body was vibrating.

Me?

I was looking up at the dark sky with my hair completely filled with sand and my lungs heaving shallow breaths, physically devastated and with my muscles still on fire.  


My mind was imagining… that freezing temperature now on my belly shot deep inside me… sliding out slowly while his hot-as-hell body would ride that orgasm to its completion.

I almost gave myself a second boner with those fantasies, but I forced myself to enjoy this post-orgasmic peace, feeling Reita’s breath starting to slow down and his frame shift just enough for him to hug my waist. “Good… good boy…” I praised him, moving one hand to cuddle his disheveled dust-blond hair on his nape.

Shit, I’ll remove more often that fucking mask if he gives me this amount of pleasure every time…!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I'm posting this today because tomorrow I'll have a lot of things to do and I fear I'll not be able to post this before leaving home, so here it is!  
> This Halloween chapter is based on the [Metal version of "I've got friends on the other side"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNFLqNFp2qU) from Princess and the Frog... I know! It sound strange, but it's really cool and I think it fits quite well the fic :3
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE~!

~Masato POV~

The night of the festival arrived and after a whole afternoon fixing lights and making sound-checks, finally all the people that needed to perform arrived in time.

One after another they sang, danced, acted, did some stand-up comedian shit.

But the only show I was waiting with anxiety was Takanori’s one: seeing him again dressed up and with that make-up on was a wet dream for me… why Akira stole him to me so quickly?? Damn the lucky guy…

And there he was, the Devil I was thinking about, holding his wireless microphone while he was looking at the audience.

He was nervous, I could tell that, so I approached him in the darkness of the hallway. “Ok, you’ll enter in five minutes… I’ll be in the first row of seats” I patted his back and he only nodded, his now azure eyes scanning the hall in search of someone.

I smiled at him one last time, then I jogged towards the backstage to make the music start.

After few seconds, a slow and sinister music echoed in the auditorium, half witchy and half techno.

It was a really nice intro, with the strobo lights it started to make even my skin crawl with horror and excitement…!

Moving quickly with my back folded forward, I went to sit on the first row of seats, right between Sakai and Akira. “Ahh the last one is coming~” Akira chirped under his breath, looking at me like a overexcited kid.

I nodded with a chuckle, before the music faded to a lower volume, letting all the people hear the main doors open violently.

A lot of the students sitting there with us started to turn on their seats, looking at the silhouette framed by the door.

## Tack.

## Tack.

## Tack.

Takanori’s walking stick made a loud, rhythmic sound when he slowly walked down the center of the room, between the two sections of the seats and I watched him move so sensually I fidgeted on my seat.

A chorus of rumors started to rumble around us, students gossiping on who was the guy that just walked in: Takanori really was another person right now, eyes lazily pointed on the stage like he was a noble strolling among the peasants.

One step at a time, he almost reached our rows and even if he was smaller than the majority of the people present there, he towered on us with his regal expression, the hat shading his eyes from the harsh light of the beacon following his movements.

Suddenly a voice rose above the music and I shivered in hearing Sakai laugh mockingly. “Hey, faggot!” he called and Takanori stopped his pace, turning his face towards him.

Both his hands were on the golden skull of the cane and his legs lightly spread. “Never thought you were also a drag shit!” Sakai continued, letting a deep silence fall above our heads.

I could almost hear my own heartbeats.

Takanori smirked at him and he just took the microphone to his lips, inhaling slowly.

Drums hit hard and a new kind of music fell in my ears, along church bells and electric guitars. “ _Don't you disrespect me little man!_ ” Takanori sang with a powerful, low voice, whipping his cane towards Sakai, almost hitting him on the chest.

He made the walking stick slither up to his face, pushing it to the side before he would approach the three of us. “ _Don’t you derogate or… deride…_ ”.

At that last word, Takanori’s light eyes passed from Sakai to Akira and then on me, with a knowing look.

I knew what I had to do and I was pleased to serve him even for just a couple of seconds. “ _You're in my world now, not your world…_ ” again that enchanting voice caressed all of us like a snake, cold and hypnotizing.

I stood up from my seat at his command, following his frame while he continued to sing, brushing his gloved hand on my chest up to my chin.

My heart ached to press myself on him, but he spun on his heels to escape my grip. “ _And I got friends on the other side…_ ” when he chanted that line I fell on my knees and hoisted him up like a servant to a king, feeling his body weight on mine so sweetly.

My nose was still full of his maddening scent when he twirled on the stage, still pointing his walking stick towards Sakai and Takanori laughed.

A rough, harsh laugh.

“ _And I got friends on the other… **SIDE**_ ”

The music exploded and light flashed on the audience, while that growl made my soul fear for my life.

I never heard someone so small emit such powerful screams, like an enraged beast…!

Immediately I went back to my seat to enjoy the show and my eyes watched Takanori jerk a couple of fingers in front of him, beckoning someone to get on the stage with him.

Akira stood up like in trance, his eyes glued on the small frame of Takanori and when I turned to speak with Daichi, he was _fuming_ “I’m gonna kill that fucking fag…!” he mumbled under his breath, jumping up and reaching the top of the stage with ease.

Takanori didn’t mind that though, rather he took Akira’s cheeks in his hand while planting the bottom of his cane against Sakai’s collarbone to stop his steps. “ _Sit down at my table, put your mind at ease…~_ ” he resumed his song, walking around Akira to show both of them one table with three chairs, draped in purple and black cloth.

Sakai stumbled under the eyes of the audience when he was heavily pushed towards a chair and Takanori had that shit-eating grin that was making my pants so tight. “ _If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please~_ ”.

The rock-metal music along with Takanori’s voice was taking me glued to the scene, seeing him caress Akira’s back with sensuality while he just poked and prodded Sakai without gentleness, guiding both of them towards the props without skipping a beat.

His swallow tails waved like flags behind him as he swayed his hips and his face was gleaming with eroticism.

“ _I can read your future, change it ‘round some too~_ ” Takanori launched the cane on the other side of the stage and used his free hand to force both the guys on the chairs present and I noticed how careful he was when touching Akira, caressing his nape or brushing his body against him.

It was a pure show off of his assets, probably he did it to enrage Sakai even more. “ _I'll look deep into your heart and soul~_ ” he continued to sing, now leaning over Sakai to smirk directly at his face. “You do you have a soul, don’t you Daichi?” Takanori spoke with a mocking tone, patting harshly Sakai’s face a couple of times, before swirling on his heels, walking to the opposite side of the round table. “ _Make your wildest dreams come true~!_ ”.

There Takanori bowed so deeply I thought he was going to topple over, but he straightened his back and his hands moved quickly into shoving some other props on the table in sync with the music, hitting Sakai on the chest with a pretty realistic doll of himself. “ _I got voodoo, I got hoodoo…I got things I ain't **even tried!~**_ ” Takanori’s voice snarled again, his previous position hunched over the round table changed when he growled that part of the song and he yanked the purple cloth away in a rage fit.

But the song eased for a moment and he smiled, leaning with his torso on the table, his perky ass well hugged but those pants and framed by the suit’s tail. “And I got friends on the other side~” Takanori’s eyes watched Akira and he winked at him, just slightly.

The lights slowly faded to black and for a moment silence governed in the room, before another -harsher- melody pounded in the air.

**_THE CARDS!~_ **

**_THE CARDS!~_ **

**_THE CARDS WILL TELL!~_ **

New red lights flashed in all our irises, painting Takanori’s figure in pure black, now in the center of the stage with painted drapes falling in the background.

**_THE PAST!~_ **

**_THE PRESENT!~_ **

**_THE FUTURE AS WELL!~_ **

Creepy imagery sparkled in black and white, fake blood dripping from them: colossal tarot cards fell on the ground around Takanori like dying birds, peppering his striped clothes with violent red.

_**THE CARDS!~** _

_**THE CARDS!~** _

_**JUST TAKE THREE!~** _

All the students present were starting to bob their heads along the music, some even stood up like a real rock concert and I felt my chest swell with pride for what Takanori managed to make.

Suddenly a green and purple filter changed the red light and Takanori was visible again, walking towards the table to sit down almost casually, crossing his legs in a flamboyant manner. “ _Take a little trip into your future with me…~_ ” his voice went from beastly gruff to a more soft, subtle tone while he took a deck of cards in his hands.

The softer lights danced on the stage while the now melodious voice of Takanori lulled me in my seat and I envied both Sakai and Akira for being there near him.

_Now you, young man, are from across the sea~_  
_You come from two long lines of royalty~_  
_Your lifestyle's high~_  
_But your funds are low~_

Takanori moved from his place towards Akira, sitting on his laps while squishing his face in his fingers, grinning at him, before swinging his legs like a kid and standing up again to lean both his forearms on the blond’s shoulders.

Cards flied around them as Takanori launched a bunch of them in the air. “ _You need to marry a lil' honey whose daddy got dough~_ ” another little laugh and Takanori twirled to go sitting on the table, legs spread so each foot was fixed on each chair in front of him.

His azure eyes were still on Akira, his face contorted into a devious grin. “Mom and dad cut you off, huh playboy?” he whispered feverishly “Now y'all gotta get hitched, but hitchin' ties you down! You just wanna be free! Hop from place to place…” Takanori chuckled and he bowed down so he was almost brushing Akira’s face. “But freedom… freedom takes green…”.

Another hot whisper that fell on the microphone and that made all the audience inhale sharply: guys and girls, everyone was so hooked it seemed like Takanori just put a spell on us all.

“ _It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need…~!_ ” Takanori shouted, arching backwards on the table until his nape almost touched it, before springing back up.

_And when I looked into your future it's the green that I see~_

Fake money suddenly fell on them and Takanori took a fan made of it out of his jacket, fanning himself a little before throwing it above Akira.

The music faded then into a more aggressive tone and Takanori turned to watch Sakai, his grin completely disappeared and his face scrunched into a scowl.

_On you little man, I don't want to waste much time!_  
_You been pushed around all your life~_

Takanori jumped off the table and walked around Sakai’s chair, hunched over like a vulture flying above a carcass.

_You been pushed ‘round by your mother and your sister and your brother…~  
And if you’d marry you'd be pushed ‘round by your wife~!_

Suddenly Takanori’s foot found a hold on the chair in between Daichi’s legs, pushing the furniture back so much it almost fell backwards. “ _But in your future, the YOU I see…!~_ ” another violent growl shook the room and I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard someone sit in the empty seat near me: a grown woman that was looking at the stage with a motherly smile. “ _Is EXACTLY the man you always wanted to be~…_ ”

The music stopped and only a feeble sound effect of a howling wind remained. “Shake my hand… c’mon boys, won’t you shake a poor sinner’s hand?” that uttered phrase enthralled me so much I didn’t even blink, chest tightening for the pressure of the moment.

Takanori was towering over Sakai, chair still tilted dangerously, but his face was now shadowed by his hat, free hand stretched out between Daichi and Akira.

Both of them were still as corpses, but then slowly Akira moved his hand to grasp Takanori’s one, shaking it almost timidly. “Ah… ahahah…” Takanori only snarled a laugh, before the music exploded again.

Light turned on and off like harsh lightnings and Takanori’s frame returned to be just a black silhouette while he yanked Akira away from the chair down to the middle of the stage.

**_YEEAAAHHHAHAHAHAHA!_ **

**_ARE YOU READY?!_ **

**_ARE YOU… READY?!?_ **

New growls made the entire hall quiver, drums and bass vibrating in my chest.

Akira was fallen on his knees, gripping his head with painful howls only accompanying Takanori’s powerful yells.

**_Transformation central!  
_ **

**_Transformation central!  
_ **

**_Can you… FEEL IT?!_ **

Takanori’s cane suddenly came back, thrown at him from the backstage and the guy took it midair while walking around a trembling Akira, circling him.

Black smoke slowly crept from his crawling form and my eyes could see, in the flashings, his body starting to transform into something dark, grungy and fearful.

How… how did he managed to create that effect??

_You're changin'_

_You're changin'_

_**YOU’RE CHANGIN’, ALL RIGHT!** _

_I hope you’re satisfied~_

Takanori stopped his motions and looked down at the audience, moving his walking stick towards us all in a long, slow, large motion.

Akira stood up behind him and his body was covered in dirt, blood and barbed wire, a mask on his face, hair completely disheveled and a big, baseball bat in his hand “But if you’re not, don’t blame me…” he muttered in the microphone and his devious smile returned.

His figure moved to press against the changed Akira, as if he was going to whisper something to him, before turning his head to look at us.

At me.

_You can blame my friends…_

_…on the other…_

_**SIIIIDEEEEE!** _

## AHAHAHAHAHAH!

# HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Everything stopped: lights went off, music fell into silence.

The entire school was still holding his breath before everyone stood up whistling, clapping and cheering the now invisible Takanori.

I was still glued on the chair, my heart beating so fast I thought I was going to die.

That was the most stirring performance I ever saw… shit I was rock-hard now…!


	35. Chapter 35

After that long, last growl everything plunged into silence and I fell on my knees with a loud **thud** , mic hitting the stage with a high-pitched whistle.

Reita knelt near me almost immediately, after I collapsed, and I moved my eyes to watch his face. "Master are you ok?" he whispered to me with a sweet, warm voice and I nodded, smiling in my panting breath.

Those cheers, that thundering applause… it felt so good inside my chest, knowing that my effor– no, _our_ efforts repaid us so much!

My demon helped me up and wrapped one arm around my waist for a couple of seconds, leaning down for a kiss, but I stopped him when I felt steps approach us: Sakai was angry as fuck, his eyes a couple of blades. "You fucking faggot...! How dare you humiliate me like this?? In front of everyone??" He growled and Reita was already in a defensive posture, his chest vibrating for a low and menacing growl.

But I stopped him by patting my hand on his pectorals, making my demon release his protective hug before I started walking towards Sakai.

I was having none of Sakai today… it was MY evening and I wasn’t going to let him water it down with some of his bullshits.

_SLAP!_

Quickly, I darted a open-handed blow to his face as hard as I could, seeing him turn his head and stumble back.

The sound was echoing in the room when I slowly lowered my still lifted hand, my back straightened in front of him: I don’t know what got into me… probably the fact that he was alone and I was still pumped with adrenaline.

Both him and Reita were completely shocked, I could read their faces even in the darkness of the stage. "How dare _you_ humiliate _me_ in front of everyone… Every. Single. Fucking. Day. Of my life" I snarled back to Sakai, going back to grip my walking stick. "Fuck off Daichi, I'm fucking tired of you" I mumbled, teeth baring and eyes still fixed in his figure.

My eyes saw Sakai’s fist raise and aim at my face, but a sudden electric discharge ran through my body and a strange feeling made my head spin: I was _connected_ with something deep inside my mind and for a moment I felt other thoughts invade mine.

I didn’t flinch from my postion and there my lips stretched into a smirk when I felt Reita’s body move like it was my own: his hand stretched in my view to take a hold of Sakai’s wrist, blocking those knuckles mere inches away from my face.

The only thing that hit me was the air Reita’s body moved around me, making a couple of my locks wave slightly. “As I said, Sakai… I’m done with you” I growled at him, Reita’s eyes glowing in the darkness like two tiny will-o-wisps.

I could swear my ears heard Sakai’s heartbeat speed up, when he froze under that fiery look. “Rei, release him… let’s go home” I uttered under my breath, the devilish smile washing away from my lips.

Turning on my heels I strolled towards the backstage, sure that Reita would follow me, but when I stood at the top of the stairs that would take me to the little dressing room, I felt my side empty.

Tilting my head I looked over my shoulder and I saw my demon towering above a knelt down Sakai and in my mind I heard wicked whispers, foul words that I couldn’t identify. “Reita!” I barked at him with gravelly voice.

The whispers stopped in my head and the demon stood motionless for a couple of seconds, before turning to me with a now re-found smile. “Yes, Master” he spoke slowly.

His body was sizzling back to normal and the moment he was next to me, I inhaled that black, cold smoke: it felt so good in my lungs, so inebriating that I tilted against his body, taking mouthfuls of that smoke in my throat.

It smelled of burnt sage, sandalwood and damp dirt, a scent that gripped my very soul and made it kneel in pleasure.

Everything then spiraled down when we closed ourselves into the dressing room: I couldn’t stop myself from rise my hands and slide them on his shoulders, caressing them until I reached his neck. “You did an amazing job, Rei…” I mumbled to him with a malicious grin, mind still enveloped into that scent.

I was horny, but a different kind of horniness: instead of giving, I wanted so badly to receive, to see him kneeling in front of me and beg me to get some release, but having none instead.

A strange surge of power was seeping into my conscience and even Reita seemed to notice that, because he swiftly leaned down to kiss my mouth hungrily, devouring my lips with want.

He propped me up on the dressing table, pushing me so much my back pressed against the mirror in a half-laying position. “Master… you’re… different” he uttered under his breath, between those rough kisses we exchanged and I growled a light laugh, moving my heels to just plant them on his thighs, just above his knees.

I felt different, I felt powerful but not in a physical way: my brain was working so hastily my thoughts were like stray bullets, but I could dissect each and every one of them.

There was a strange clarity and my skin was prickled with electricity. “Is it… a bad thing?” I whispered on Reita’s lips before I could return to kiss him.

I gripped harshly the hair on the back of his head with a still gloved hand, while the other roamed up against the mirror, a mere tentative into finding something to help me straighten my back again.

But there was only a smooth, cold surface and the light bulbs, all turned off. “Not at all… it make me wanna eat you up, tho” Reita’s wolf smile made my flesh quiver, his eyes darkening and his shoulders emitting a light string of black smoke.

_Fucking Hell, those fucking bedroom eyes…_

I tightened my hold on his nape and I forcefully shoved him down my chest, without stopping to drown into his enlarged pupils. “Swallow me whole then, you fucking demon” I snarled at him with slow, heavy breaths coming out of my throat.

The anticipation made my muscle contract, but he rose both his hands to grip my legs, hoisting them up until I enveloped his head with my thighs and there he made a gruff, hoarse laugh right above my hardening erection.

“Yes, Master Ruki” he mumbled right before he bowed on me, taking the hem of my pants with his now sharper teeth and pulling so much I heard a ripping noise came from the fabric. “Oi… if you ruin this costume I’ll fucking kill you” I mumbled, but he only chuckled again.

A snarl and the complete bottom part of my suit literally flew above and beyond his shoulders, my pale legs trembling in his hold, in his smothering hands.

His teeth never stopped to torment me, biting my hip bones, sucking my skin, lapping the resulting red marks with the flat of his tongue. “Rei… What I told you…?” I ordered him, pressing his face against my lower abdomen, grinding a little on his cheekbone.

“To swallow you whole, Master” was his deep-voiced reply.

He didn’t fight it, like a proper and lovely servant, instead he opened more his lips and mouthed my clothed cock so eagerly my other hand flexed shut, clawing the mirror behind me.

Gods, what a view: his flushed face, his hooded and compliant eyes, his lips open so his tongue could slide on my naked thigh.

I _knew_ that he was going that slow to put up a show and I chewed on my lip to stop myself to talk and distract me from his hellish purring.

My underwear slid down one of my legs, remaining hooked around my ankle, and Reita immediately attacked my erection, pushing it against my belly with his tongue from base to tip, eyes now closed. “F-Fuck… Rei” I gasped, tilting my head against the mirror.

He continued to lick, nibble at it without grace, his hands now clawing the soft flesh of my sides while my feet found some resting place on his hunched back.

Fisting his hair unceremoniously, I followed his motions as much as I could, the strain from the show now completely disappeared. “You fucking bad-mouthed monster… let me see how much of a whore you are for your Master” I growled softly to him, gritting my teeth in my last words.

Reita looked up to me with now a pair of lust-covered eyes and I gulped down the thorn that hooked my sternum at the sight: he seemed completely turned on by my words…?

That was new… and definitely a plus.

My demon growled strangely at me, a gruff and submissive sound, before he returned to his job: his lips opened and welcomed my length inside, tongue wriggling underneath while his cheeks hollowed around me. “Fffffuck… _Yes_ , you fucking whore… suck it l-like you _nnnnhhh_ mean it…!” I managed to slander him some more before completely losing it.

My lungs heaved heavily in his movements, in the wet sounds he made and in the vibrations of his growls around my cock.

It was so good, it was sooo good I never felt anything like that!

I gripped the frame of the mirror and clenched my teeth, while the hot waves of pure pleasure washed over me, making my legs tremble and close more around his head.

_Rei…!_

My hips moved on their own and when I opened my mouth to let out a sigh loaded with a silent moan, I saw white smoke arise from my teeth.

Like the air just got colder… or if I had water boiling at the end of my throat.

My brow furrowed for a moment, but Reita closed just so slightly his teeth around me and that yanked a hoarse groan from me. “Fuck yes… like tha _aaah_ t… more… Rei, give me more…!” I whispered hastily, eyes closing and back arching.

My mind was going one thousand mile per second, tangling on its own again and again, crazed by the amount of pleasure he was giving me and for a moment he stopped, rising his head to look at me with a smirk. “You… look so beautiful like this, Ruki…” he mumbled.

Again, he forgot the ‘Master’ suffix and my heart stopped to work properly.

I felt my chest tighten, my whole body react to that forgetfulness of his and my teeth sank into my lip again while a subtle brightness started to shine on the both of us.

Reita gripped the base of my cock and propped it up, giving it a little kiss on the underside of the tip, before licking it some more, stroking it more and more quickly.

“Eat me, Rei…” I pleaded, bucking my hips towards his mouth. “Bite my fucking flesh off…!” my brain was starting to shut down for the lust I saw swimming in, phrases leaving my mouth even before I could even notice I was sobbing them.

My demon, though, was so stirred by them that took me down to the hilt, eyes planted in mine while he bobbed up and down forcefully, strenuously.

_Oh fuck, shit, yes, Rei, Rei…!_

My hips followed suit his movements, hitting barely the back of his throat, but he was pinpointing my orgasm with his tongue, pressing all the good spots and stroking them without respite.

A new kind of sensation flooded over me, in the dense moments before my release: sparks of electricity ran on my skin, down my spine and danced inside my throbbing heart.

I almost whined and my ragged breath hitched when Reita pressed down on me so much I heard the dressing table creak.

It was painful and wonderfully pleasing at the same time, so much I clawed more the frame of the mirror.

_More… more… more… like that… fuck…!_

More light started to fill the room and my tired eyes noticed that now the most far corners of it were just dim-lighted. “Wh-whaa _aaah_ t…?” a whisper came out of my gaped lips.

I rolled my eyes and I saw the light bulbs around the mirror shining with increasing intensity, almost pulsing along the beats of my heart.

What was happening??

I tried to spoke to Reita about it, because it was so strange and eerie, but suddenly my brain twitched and my body reacted to Reita biting down carefully at the base of my hard-on, a pressure that made my whole nervous system jolt in pure bliss.

I came violently down his throat, trembling hands gripping tight on what I was holding onto and in that same instant, every one of those light bulbs exploded around us like a hail of bullets.

Million of little pieces of glass flew around us, on my chest and on his back, but luckily both our faces got spared from those transparent shrapnels.

Darkness fell on my closed eyelids and while my panting chest tried to calm down, Reita pulled up from my cock to just look at me with his wide, glowing eyes.

The sound of him loudly swallowing made me shiver. “N-Next…time don’t… make everything explode… You scared me” I warned him with a little chuckle, but he shook his head. “That wasn’t me, Master…” his confused and sincere tone forced my eyes open.

What…?

I thought it was him…?!

Slowly I moved my legs off of him and sat straight on the table feeling every kind of pain in my shoulders and arms.

My hand detached from his hair with some difficulty, knuckles still white with the force I held him with. “Master… that was you” Reita mumbled, his disheveled face now more serious.

His clear eyes were looking a particular place on the frame of the mirror and when I turned, I barely saw a black form in the darkness of the room, that resembled the outline of my hand.

I looked down and my palm was indeed blackened, the fabric of the glove burnt almost crispy.

My eyes widened seeing that and I faintly moved my fingers: I was able to clench them and I felt no pain… “Probably the lights were so shitty I touched some cables and they short-circuited” I uttered under my breath, but even if I tried to be convincing, I was doubtful about it.

Few seconds passed in the complete silence, before I moved my eyes from the glove to Reita: his now concerned face made me smile. “Come here, you motherfucker…!” I chuckled, hugging his neck to steal a kiss from him.

Some post-orgasm cuddles were needed here…!

My dearest demon chuckled into the kiss, circling my waist with his clothed arms to nestle his hands against my back.

“Takanori, are you in here?” I heard a very familiar voice and my whole body froze.

M-My mom was here???


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit's about to happen...!

~Reita POV~

I never saw my Master move so faster in all the time we knew each other…!

When he heard his mother’s voice call to him, he immediately stood up from the dresser table and stumbled to wear back on his boxers, wriggling his cute ass in the meantime. “Go buy me some time!” he whispered desperately and I nodded, fixing my face as much as I could while I ran to the already opening door.

I used all my inner demonic powers to quiet down my raging erection… if that woman never appeared, I would’ve probably take my Master then and there.

His sensual, yet somewhat cute face, was still tainting my thoughts…

I quickly slithered out and put on one of my best smiles, looking at the woman in the face. “Ma’am, is nice to see you here!” I chirped, closing the door behind my shoulders.

She looked up at me a little lost, but smiling back at me anyway. “Oh, Akira, dear!” she greeted me, making a step back from the door.

She had the same height of my Master and with her more submissive posture, she seemed even shorter to me. “Have you seen Takanori? I… couldn’t wait for him outside, after the show” the woman’s smile softened and her dark eyes lowered.

She has seen the show?

Was it… a bad thing, for my Master? “Oh, he’s changing back to his normal clothes now, it wouldn’t take him too much” I replied quickly and quietly, putting both my hands behind my back.

She didn’t seems to falter from the desire to meet my Master in person, standing there making some kind of small talk with me “It was incredible that I had such a wonderful vocalist in my home… and I didn’t know it!” she chuckled and my tensed shoulders relaxed a bit.

Ah, what a motherly heart~ “Sure isn’t my kind of music… a little too noisy for my tastes, but I’m just old and I don’t know what youth wants anymore” Master Ruki’s mother then tilted slightly on one foot and tried to peak at the door behind me. “Yeah, Takanori really pushed himself to make his show good” I grinned, tilting on the same side so I could continue to watch her eyes.

She was still trying to enter the changing room, sneaky little human!

I put my forearm on the door and chuckled “Ma’am, I know you’re his mother but I think Taka-chan needs a little of space there” I smiled at her after my warning and she pouted. “Akira, you surely are a nice knight, but I already saw his little butt all naked” she positioned her hands on her waist, shining down on me a sweet, but scolding, look.

My head ducked inside my shoulders, while my smile warmed up with a apologetic tone, but then something happened, inside my brain: I was feeling a pressure on the back of it, a yearning, then my Master’s words echoed inside of it.

_“Let her in”_

I was a little surprised, since I always heard Master Ruki inside my head when he was in danger, but now… it was like a caress, sweetness enveloping me. “You’re right, ma’am…” I couldn’t stop a chuckle and I opened the door for her, remaining behind.

She strolled inside after giving me a light pat on my forearm and when she saw her son, her face brightened. “Takanori! Dear…!” the woman jogged to my Master, hugging him tight.

I leaned on the door frame, looking at them and glancing over my Master’s blushed, pouted face.

He seemed so embarrassed… and my poor demonic heart clenched tight.

Master’s so cute~ “Mom… You saw everything?” he asked under his breath, so softly I had to rely on my demonic hearing. “Of course! And you were so beautiful and amazing!” she chirped, releasing him from her hold but not from her hands on his shoulders.

At that phrase, Master Ruki’s face fell, eyes wide and a strange expression I couldn’t decipher.

But what I felt inside my chest wasn’t the tightness of my feelings, but the unbearable relief of someone else. “I… I was…?” Master peeped, brows knit together and a painful smile on his lips.

They were still darkened by the lipstick from before, so were his eyes from the eyeshadow, but that only added to his cuteness. “Takanori… I know there’s bad blood with your stepfather because of his… hardened look on the world, but I’m still your mother and I love everything you do, if it makes you happy” she smiled at him and holding his cheeks in her palms, she leaned to kiss his forehead.

And again my oddly-strengthened bond with Master Ruki made me feel those warm lips and the throbbing of his little racing heart. “I’m sure your father would be so proud of how much fierce you looked on that stage…” the woman caressed my Master’s cheekbones with her thumbs.

This… crumbling happiness… is eating me away, what…?

Like an uppercut in the guts, like a sword down my throat… how such a small human like my Master could withstand such powerful emotions?

I saw him tremble in his mother’s arms, hugging her tight, and I found myself loving him even more under that light.

Sure I loved his sinful expression during an orgasm or that pouted, plump lips, his swaying body and silky skin… but I adored his now naked heart, emotions radiating from him like rays from a sun.

It was such an heartwarming moment, in the silence of the dressing room, and after few second the woman spoke again, a more cheerful tone in her voice. “And you were so handsome in those clothes! Where did you bought them?” she asked, caressing Master’s hair.

I smiled, because I felt doubts emitting from that little bundle of happiness.

Master Ruki remained silent and so I wanted to take the matter in my hands. “He sewed them” I spoke, making a couple of steps towards the two.

Shock, anger, fear flooded my mind, but I knew the woman would probably understand.

Forgive me Master, but you need to put a little more trust in your mother. “What? Really?” she asked confused, her eyebrows lifting high in her forehead.

Master nodded sheepishly, eyes locked on his own feet. “Yeah I… I designed and made them… from… from scratch” he admitted, like a kid confessing he was the one stealing the cookies. “The guys helped me… buying the fabric and Yuu’s mom lent me the sewing machine” his dark eyes rose and looked at me.

He was so lost now, searching for some sort of reassurance from me.

I nodded to him, a smile crooking my lips. “Why didn’t you ask me for help?” his mother searched for his face and Master Ruki blushed, chewing the inside of his cheeks. “I… w-well…”.

Really, Master? I really need to save you also this time, uh?

Holding down a laugh, I spoke for him, my hands deep in my pockets. “Oh, I think someone’s calling my name~. Take your time Taka” I winked at him, before turning my back.

_You can do it_ , I thought, hoping to plant that sentence in his mind like seed in a good soil.

And when I left the room, I heard a little whisper in my head and in my heart.

_Thank you._

 

~Daichi POV~

What the fuck is happening in this fucking school??

That new guy is fucking creepy and Matsumoto growing balls is completely unbelievable!

Pacing up and down in my room, fuming, I’m rethinking about my revenge on that fucking faggot and his disgusting boyfriend.

I was almost thinking about going slow with them, but last night was the last drop: my wrist still aches from Akira’s hold and sincerely a little part of myself is feeling a eerie, strange dread clouding my mind from that moment.

His eyes were fucking _GLOWING_.

And his voice, so deep and growly, threatening my fucking life if I ever tried to touch his _pretty little girlfriend_ …

I fought a lot with losers or other guys, but he wins them all…

It’s a luck I’m not fucking dumb and I know there are glow-in-the-dark contact lenses and _of course_ he had them on for the show.

Sitting down on my bed for a moment, I brushed my face in my palms, sighing in pure frustration.

Oh how bad they’re going to pay for their actions… I already have Masato around my fingers and he’s a sucker for that faggot… I now exactly how and where to hit that midget.

But what I lacked was the courage.

Yes, it’s odd hearing it coming from me… but my plan was big, almost too big for me and my dad has just _some_ connection, not enough to shield my ass from the police.

If something went bad? If I got caught and my entire family got taken to court?

My career and my social status were at stake here, but Matsumoto was trying too much his luck. “ _Poor little thing…_ ” a whisper came from an undefined place in my room.

I rose my head, confused: that didn’t sounded like my sister and she was out with her girlfriends.

And my mother was sound asleep as every late evenings. “ _Shuffling, scuffling with your own mind… You could be so great, but instead…_ ” again, that lulling voice forced me to stand up.

It was sweet as venom, but so riveting. “Who… who’s there?” I called, turning around, searching for the source of that voice.

The light on the ceiling flickered and there I saw it: in the big mirror on my closet, I saw a tall, black figure standing like it was in front of me.

I could see its back, its shoulders draped in black cloth “ _Dear… what’s holding you from greatness?_ ” a cold whiff brushed my face, right on my lips and I stumbled back.

My eyes darted around, but still the only thing out of the ordinary was the figure in the mirror.

“G-Go away! Who the fuck are you??” I shouted like a madman, falling on my ass while watching that figure move. “ _I’m your resolution, young man_ ” the voice changed from a female tone to a male one, so similar to my own. “ _I’m your courage… how dare you disrespect yourself in this way?_ ” again that freezing air was on my face.

Slowly, my mind tried to give a logical connotation to what was happening and my lips grinned, even if my heart was still thumping hard.

I was dreaming… of course I was having nightmares after that fucking show…!

“Disrespect?” I asked and received a little laugh back. “ _Yes… that faggot made you his bitch this evening, slapping you like one… but yet you don’t want to **do it**_ ”.

My entire body shivered when a strange feeling submerged me: like cold hands around my face, under my jawline and behind my neck.

The black figure in the mirror slowly crouched and seeped inside me like smoke in a vent, passing through every pore of my skin.

Immediately I felt _filled up_.

Like I had _too much_ inside me, too much blood, too much organs, too much bones that were pressing against the confines of my body.

My trembling eyes were still locked on the mirror and what I saw was my own face grinning back at me, smirking with my naturally-green eyes blackening.

But that wasn’t what was making me loose my mind: screams echoed everywhere, laughs and shouts like I was in the middle of a game without my padded helmet.

Each and every one of them ringing in my head, again and again. “ _Everyone will laugh at you… beaten up by that fag… that little shorty needs to pay_ ” my own voice outclassed the yells.

I chuckled as I felt colder and colder, I was right… who cares if I’m getting into trouble?

Who cares? No one will know, no one will discover… and if Matsumoto kills himself afterwards, even better.

“ _Yes, of course…_ ” my own voice turned off those yells. “ _Make him pay… humiliate him, kill his little pretty soul and let him do the rest… you’ll be the best again… They’ll all pay_ ” I laughed and laughed, fingers clawing my face while I saw my skin get tinted with black ink oozing out my eyes, my nose, my mouth.

Ah… _ahahah_ … yes, YES. Thank you courage, I knew you were there, somewhere…!

Tomorrow night… tomorrow night…!


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here the fic has reached the climax... in every sense possible  
> Fufufufufufufu~

~Ruki POV~

My feet are walking on miles of clouds.

When Reita left me alone with my mother, I explained her -more or less- why I was so shy to speak to her about my clothes-designing hobby.

What she replied?

_“Takanori, the most wonderful dresses in the world are done by men! Never be ashamed to tell me what you like, especially if I can help you out with it!”_

Now I was checking me out in my mirror, looking at the red-velvety suit I so hardly worked on in the last days.

The one that basically made Rei confess to me.

Blushing at the thought, I fixed my now blond-sprayed hair around my face and tilted a little the hat on my head.

I was ready, physically speaking, but I knew Reita was waiting for me outside and he was so horny since yesterday… I fear for my life!

In the last twenty-four hours he just never stopped to tease me with kisses, bites, grabby hands and all that sorta thing… he spoke to me saying that he ‘feels’ odd and smells a new kind of scent coming from me that’s driving him nuts.

Being honest, I feel ‘strange’ too, but I thought it was just something related to the show and what happened after it… but in the last hours it worsened, a clenching feeling deep inside my body.

My only hope is that we’re just hormone-drunk, because even if I really want to have sex with him… I don’t want my first time to be with him literally splitting me in half.

Let’s take things slowly, shall we?

I’m a human afterall and I can take just much…

I still remember how fucking big he is, in his demonic form…

I’ll need a LOT of lube for that thing “Takanori! The guys are here!! C’mon, get down!” my mom cheerfully called me and I swallowed a bunch of saliva.

There were Yuu and Yutaka too, lucky me…! “Coming!” I yelled back, taking a couple of deep breaths: my stepfather was down there too and I could already hear him lecture my friend for their costumes.

Especially Yuu and his satanic attire.

Going to my nightstand I opened it and searched for the lone durex bottle I bought that afternoon, putting it in the inner pocket of my red jacket.

Then, jogging down the steps of the stair with little jumps, I could see dark figures in the hallway right out of the living room and my lips stretched into a big, wonderful smile: the first one I was was Yutaka, in a long feathered cape, a long wavy wig on his head and black sclera lenses in his eyes.

He even managed to glue some feather to his face and even if he wanted to be the God of Death, he was still smiling like a kid. “Ahh Taka-chan you’re here! Nice make-up~” he pointed my face, making me blush a little more.

I wanted to exaggerate with the make-up, adding black lipstick on my lips and purple all around my eyes, with some black eyeliner there and down my throat. “Mh, passable” Yuu sneered at me, grinning with his arms crossed on his chest.

He was wearing the suit we bought him, but he styled his hair back and up in a spiky fashion, all of them sprayed into a flashy red.

His eyes had a little bit of black make-up around it, but he probably wanted to look more natural than his normal goth self. “Oh sorry Mr. Saaaaytan if I don’t look beautiful like you” I joked back, swatting his shoulders.

Then my soul felt Reita’s presence even before my eyes could see him and that inner shiver shook me again: he was in his demonic form, perfect for an halloween party, but the way he was looking at me was captivating.

I felt drawn to him, like a moth to the dangerous flame.

My stepfather was utterly disgusted, but my mom was smiling while saying goodbye and probably she just convinced the man that this was just a way to have fun for us.

We all hopped on Yutaka’s car and when Reita sat near me, his arm circled my shoulders, holding tight on me.

The scent of burnt sage and rainy forests didn’t left his body and turning to him I saw his light eyes burying holes in mine.

What’s this shit… demonic heat? “Hey guys! If you wanna do something, at least wait to be at my home!” Yutaka chuckled and that seemed to soften Reita’s look. “Sorry guys! I’m demon self is restless tonight! Dunno why tho~” he said and Yuu giggled, turning on the passenger seat.

How much I wanted to punch that smug face. “Yeah, wait until you get into a bed, then you can pry open that little ass” he grinned to me, seeing my cheeks probably start up a fire on their own. “HEY! It’s MY ass you’re all talking about!!” I sulked with crossed arms.

But when Yutaka parked in his house’s pathway, Reita tilted so his face was hidden in my lightened hair, lips almost touching the shell of my ear. “What, you don’t want it?” he whispered with a low, growly tone.

His cold breath caressed my naked neck and I swallowed loudly. “I know you want it, Master…” he chuckled, giving me a little kiss before getting off the car.

I was the last one leaving the vehicle and when I saw Yuta’s home, the party was already raging with music and chatty voices.

The entire building was all set up for an halloween-like vibe and I even took my cards with me, to make my annual readings for anyone who wanted to.

This year, though, I feel I’ll not being able to do the fortune-teller for a long period of time, with Reita constantly pressed against me.

Even now, while walking past the entrance door, his hot chest was inches away from my back: following me nearer and nearer, baseball bat swinging in the air and patting flat on his shoulders.

Shit… this will be the hardest party of my life…

~ ~ ~

“ _R-Rei… wait…_ ”

After I mumbled those words, Reita slowed down his movements, until he was completely still with his hands on my hips. “What, Master? I’m doing something wrong?” he asked me with a little smirk.

We were in a dark angle of that packed-full living room and I lost contacts with both my friends a couple of hours ago.

Before finishing in this situation I managed to make some readings for a couple of girls and when even Masato approached me with his shy smile, I couldn’t say no to him.

He helped me for the show and he seemed really sorry for how Sakai treated me, so I softened up with him, making him a quite nice round of cards.

Reita never stopped to heat up my side, yanking shrieks and laughs from some of the party goers with low growls and after a while he invited me to join him on the dance floor with his husky voice.

I was at my third cup of beer then and I said yes, swaying too compliantly against his body at the rhythm of the hard music.

But now, cornered between the wall and a _hard place_ , I started to feel nervous.

I knew he knew it, but he continued on pressing me against the wall anyway, biting and licking my neck while his waist crushed mine. “Master… why you’re so uneasy? You don’t like it?” he whispered against my skin, licking the reddish signs his teeth left on me.

My half-erection was particularly difficult to hide now, but I didn’t want to lose my virginity in front of strangers… especially if half of them goes to my school. “No… no you’re so good” I smiled back at Reita, cuddling his face with my hands when he backed off just so slightly.

My lips trembled lightly and a pleased sigh slithered out when I watched his lustful gaze. “too good, in fact…” my eyes wandered around, happily noticing no-one was looking at us.

For now.

Reita chuckled and his hands circled my waist completely, hugging me against his chest. “Master, I want you so bad… You’re so delicious~” he moaned with his gruff voice, nuzzling my blondish hair.

My hat laid forgotten on the nearest table, near Reita’s bat. “I know, Rei… b-but…” my heart clenched when another pang of pure pleasure bolted from my lower abdomen to my brain.

He was imperceptibly brushing himself on me, to maintain the fire raging inside my body.

Damn demon…! “… I… there’s a lot of people and… and I dunno if I… uhhm…” I tried to buy me some time, at least so I could flee that thorny situation, but instead I made Reita smirk.

He stretched his hand and gripped the outside of my thigh, rising my foot from the floor so I was hugging his side with it… and he could press a little more between my legs. “Master… you were such a beast yesterday night and now… you’re fleeing away from me?” he whispered, growls peppering his words.

Fuck… oh fuck he can’t speak to me like that, I’m going to melt…!

I needed to do something and quick!

Suddenly my ears caught up on the rock music that the stereo was pounding around and I had a pretty sneaky idea.

Pressing both my hands on his chest I locked my lips on his ones, slowly pushing him away. “I have orders for you” I uttered after the kiss, trying to use my most commanding voice and the barbed wire around him whistled, trembling.

His eyes were devouring me as much as his teeth were doing before, but his body moved away from mine.

His head bowed and the feeling of power flooded me again. “Your orders are my desires, Master” he mumbled looking up at me, eyes covered in lust and I chuckled, smirking back to him.

Hell I hope this will work, because I can’t stand this sexual charge anymore.

I wanted to remove that mask, I wanted to see his face like that time back at the beach and make love while looking into his eyes.

Leaning on his chest, I crooned my neck until I almost brushed his lips with mine. “Close your eyes” I whispered, seeing him do it immediately after I asked him.

Slowly, I removed the gloves from my hands and gripped his hair with both my palms, making him lower his stance. “If you find me, I’ll be yours” I kissed his lips again, licking the bottom one before releasing him.

He was shocked, I could read him like an open book, but his eyes remained closed and his mouth folded into a grin. “I’ll give you the quiver of the hunt, my dear Hellhound” I muttered, circling him before walking away swiftly, diving inside the sea of people dancing around.

Sure, rehearsing for the show helped me with acting, because I’m totally NOT confident like I wanted to seem right now.

Reita luckily stood there, probably giving me time to exit the room and my feet increased their pace, getting out the crowded living room and down a long hallway.

I passed many doors, all opened, and walked among other students more or less drunk, my eyes wandering around.

Yutaka was laughing with some guys in the kitchen, fixing them something to eat while obviously flirting.

Yuu was -for my great surprise!- talking all flustered with a girl in the main hall, probably trying his luck in getting laid.

I was happy for them, but for now I couldn’t stop looking at them: I needed to find somewhere to go, somewhere quiet and shielded from stray eyes so I could hide… or get found.

While I walked, I continuously heard a little growl in the back of my mind and my spine shivered with anticipation: Reita started his hunt.

Gods, that demon was really sex-deprived… and hungry for some virgin ass to taint… who was I to deny him such a privilege?

I started to jog around, hitting shoulders against shoulders, eyes darting from place to place every time I passed a room.

Second floor? Packed full.

The bathroom? Occupied with someone throwing up.

Some random bedroom? All taken and filled with sighs and cries.

I had nowhere to go, every inch of that fucking building was full of teenagers smoking, drinking, dancing on hard-rock songs and spooky tunes.

My chest heaved and my trousers tightened when I saw Reita by chance, on the other side of the big hall.

His face was completely emotionless, his eyes scanning around in search of my velvety-red figure.

He walked among those guys and girls like a shark in the ocean, slow-moving, relentless, smoke rising from his shoulders and wires snaking around his neck and shoulders.

The very air around his body was trembling with heat.

 _Nngh_ , didn’t he feared someone noticed that??

I immediately ducked to hide in the sea of taller party-goers around me and cowered in what I thought it was a closet.

When I turned my back to shut the door behind me, the smell of chlorine filled my nose: I was some kind of indoor pool, dipped complete darkness.

The wall in front of me had windows running from the floor to the ceiling, each and every one of them covered with white sheets of paper-like curtains.

And one of those windows was slightly open.

Quickly I walked through it, panting lightly, and once over it I opened my lips in awe: the back garden was well cured and circled with tall, squared bushes.

I couldn’t stop a relieved smile, because that was the perfect place to do some kinky shit without being discovered!

There were a couple of well-cushioned chaise-longue, a not so far gazebo and the windows of the pool were covered with reflective film.

Slowly I caressed that surface and looked at my reflected face, seeing how much flustered I was looking, biting down my lip: sex against a mirror was one of the best thing in this world~

My breath hitched when I saw a black figure slide behind my back. “Found ya~” a low growl lulled my ear and cold breath caressed my neck.

Both Reita’s hands went to grab my waist, flattening his chest against my back. “You’re a sneaky little snake, Master” he chuckled with silky voice, bowing his head down to kiss my neck. “I lost your scent for a moment, there” his hands massaged my hip bones and I moaned under my breath.

Reita then inhaled deeply, as taking in a wonderful perfume. “You’re maddening… what happened to you, mh?” he whispered again, crushing me slowly against the mirrored window.

The difference between the cold surface and his smoldering body was driving me insane, but I didn’t want to give up just yet. “I’m the one maddening?” I asked him in a throaty tone, arching my back. “You’re the fucking dog in heat… rutting against me at any given time”.

The demon purred just so slightly and I chuckled when I felt his hips react to my movements, brushing… swaying. “Master… please…” Reita pleaded with the most desperate voice I ever heard from him. “I need you… you said…!” I arched a little more and his voice choked up in his throat.

He was so hard I could be able to discern the very edges of his erection even through my and his pants.

Holy hell…

Turning my head around I looked his hopeless expression and my lips curled into a smirk.

Slowly, I detached one hand from the mirror and cupped his face, clawing his damned mask. “Off with this…” I breathed and the mask came right off, letting me see both his wonderful eyes and his pale skin.

I kissed his lips and he almost gave in to the pleasure, gripping my hips so hard it hurt.

His tongue found mine immediately, making the kiss sloppy and heated for a couple of seconds. “Rei… I only have one order left for you…” my voice shook, interrupted by his never-ending kisses and bites on my lips.

Reita shifted his hooded eyes to look into mine, questioning me silently since his lungs were huffing quick breaths now.

With an apologetic smile, I took out the lube and waved it in front of his face. “I’m not… well… uh… trained? Yet?” I tried to explain and he smirked, grabbing the bottle.

Then Reita lovingly kissed my cheek.

Saying I was surprised was an euphemism. “I’m a demon, not a rapist” he snickered, snaking his free hand on my torso to pop off the buttons of my shirt and vest, leaving me with a bare chest.

“I know you need extra-care, Master… and I’ll be gentle” he mumbled in my ear, caressing my belly until he reached the hem of my pants.

His palm burned my skin and my breath quickened up, a soft moan escaping my mouth.

Suddenly he fell on his knees behind me and tugged both my trousers and underwear down my legs, making my half-hardened cock bounce in the chilly air. “He-Hey! This isn’t fucking gentl– _hhhhh~_ ” my protest died on my lips.

His hot hands were kneading my flesh, up my thighs and then my ass, spreading it so he could slowly, steadily lick my tailbone with the flat of his tongue.

I hissed through my clenched teeth, fisting my hands while I pressed both on the mirrored window. “Fuck… Rei… you demon” I breathed a laugh, eyes rolling back inside my head.

His cold breath against my wet skin, a couple of bites on my butt cheeks, the roughness of his tongue wriggling its way inside me… it all was heavenly perfect and sinfully pleasuring.

It was the best feeling in this world and my dear demon was pressing his hands on me so hard… clawing my pale flesh.

My hands opened up and I palmed the mirror, making squeaky sounds because of the friction. “ _Yesss_ … fuck… _mmhh_ ” I panted, arching my lower back and bowing my head forward.

One finger entered my now slick entrance, then two, then three… all brushing my inner walls together with that arousing tongue.

My throat closed up with a moan when Reita growled so much I felt him vibrate and my legs buckled, making me fell on my knees.

Straddling his still folded ones. “Fffffuck you’re good…” I breathed with a little smirk, and Reita chuckled behind back. “I was only warming you up, Master” he uttered on my nape, enveloping my chest with his forearm, while the other guided my hips back, against him.

Resting against him like that, I looked at myself in the mirror and my cheeks flushed, seeing my hard-on now raging towards the sky, half of my costume still on and framing my body…

My pale skin emitting what seemed to be vapor, white condensation that swirled in the cold air of this ending October.

Then Reita’s icy eyes, fixed on my figure with such a wanton expression, but sweet and gentle as always.

It was the most beautiful and erotic vision I ever saw… dreamlike, almost. “Rei… give it to me” my voice was hoarse, but I managed to lick my lips before swaying my hips just so slightly, raising my hands to lock them behind Reita’s neck.

All the nervousness just disappeared, when I inhaled his scent again, that burning sensation down my throat together with the black smoke coming from that body. “Yes, Master” he rumbled, sweeping my hair with his breath.

Slowly I heard him open up the cap of the lube tube and when I felt his hand stroke my back, I knew he was smearing that all over himself.

The anticipation was making my fucking brain churn and contract.

I closed my eyes when I felt the scalding-hot tip of his cock poke just slightly my ring of muscles, along with Reita’s arms move so he could lay his hands on my hips and on one of my thighs.

The pressure started as something slightly annoying, but the more he pushed in, the more I felt pain and a new sense of fullness.

I gritted my teeth, trying to kill the pained whines that wanted to exit my throat, and my hands tightened around Reita’s nape. “Relax, Master… it’s ok… I promise” he whispered in my ear, peppering my neck with butterfly kisses.

His hands stroked my skin where they were resting, slow and soothing movements that helped me focus on the sweetness of the moment and less on the physical act.

There was a clear moon above our heads, the sounds of rock music were muffled in the background, his breath caressing my neck and my heart thumping in my chest.

_Ok… a little more… I can do it…_

Suddenly, though, his movement stopped and backed off, with a little growl in his throat.

Was he…?? “Master… this is too much” he lamented, his voice pained with both arousal and frustration. “I don’t want to harm you… maybe it better stop…” Reita then tried to lift me away from his body.

No… no no no not _now_! Not when my anxiety vanished and my resolution flamed stronger than ever!

I quickly put both my hands on his wrists and gripped them, baring my teeth. “Reita… I said… give it to me” I snarled at him, watching his blushed face in the mirror.

His eyes widened at my commanding tone, I could see them sparkle and glow in the dim light of the night. “But Master… Ruki, I don’t thin–” he muttered, before I slammed myself down on him to his hilt.

The pain that shot deep inside myself was almost unbearable and with a whine I curled forward with a strangled shout, holding myself on the mirror.

_Breathe… fuckfuckfuck–breathe…_

I could feel it radiate pure heat inside me and for a moment I thought he was stretching my insides so much I could see a bump in the reflection in the mirror.

It was only a mental image, of course, it wasn’t humanly possible for it to occur, but… when I slowly straightened my back, I felt it shift inside me, pressing and brushing lightly.

Instinctively I put a hand just above my pelvis, panting shallowly. “Dearest Baphometh help me…” I heard Reita moan behind my back and glancing up, I saw his head bowed forward, his naked forehead rested on my still clothed shoulder.

I felt proud, making a demon feel so helpless. “Rei…” I called out to him in a whisper and Reita rose his head to watch me in the mirror: his lips opened in slow growls, tongue barely hanging to let the oxygen flow as much as it could, hooded eyes shining seductively.

Then his hands moved, slithering on my skin up my chest and down on my abdomen, hugging me in such a tender and possessive way I sighed under my breath. “Are you ok?” I mumbled to him, cupping briefly his face with my hand and he nodded in it, leaning against my palm.

His body shifted under mine and another kind of pulsating sensation crashed on me: it was pleasure now, mixed with the still well-present pain. “ _Mhh_ … Rei… move” I exhaled.

It was so strange, so gentle and rough at the same time, him trying to hold himself down to avoid getting me hurt.

But I could see the wanton look in his eyes, the black smoke emitting from his frame caress my milky skin. “Rei I’m fine… I said move, you spineless fuck…!” my voice was starting to break as bliss was taking over the pain.

 _Finally_ , finally my demon started to roll his hips against me thoughtfully, painstakingly, and my nape cocked back to lean on the top of his bowed-down head.

The pulsation inside my body changed from thorns of pain to hot sparks of pleasure, so much I surprised myself with the lewdest moan I could make. “ _Ahhh~_ yes… good boy, like this” I whispered, palming the mirror in search of a more stable position.

My cock was twitching at ever slow thrust and I felt I could come just like that, untouched.

_Shit…!_

Reita’s pace quickened imperceptibly, but his entire body vibrated in a constant rumble behind me, demonic purrs landing in my ear.

_This is… nice, really nice…_

Then, without warnings, his hips bucked harder and I almost screamed my next moan, chest pressing against the now clouded window.

_Fuck… fuck fuckfuck…!_

He started to pound quicker and quicker, harder, deeper and my brain couldn’t even withstand such amount of pleasure.

It was so sexy, with his teeth sunken on the side of my neck so much a single string of blood rolled down on my skin.

His hands clawing me and bruising my flesh, his smoldering hotness burning me from inside.

And my throat was raped from my own wails and sobs and moans, trying to stay silent with all my might. “Rei… _Rei_ …! Fuck _yes_ … M-more, you fucker…” I growled, eyes squeezed shut.

Low growls came from Reita and his whole figure shifted, pressing more against me and on his knees: he almost propped me up, circling my waist with one arm while his other palm brushed over one of my hands, on the window.

His big, warm fingers entwined between mine and his gruff voice called my name again and again.

My back arched on its own and suddenly I felt something thin and cold wrap around my body: his barbed wire was alive and slithering around my thighs, torso, up towards my collarbones and inside my jacket’s sleeves.

Gods it was so… erotic…! The slight twinge of it scraping my skin and the burning pain of his cock plunging inside my smaller body…

All under my eyes, reflected in that mirror for me to see.

I was so hot even my breath was turning into silver clouds right outside my gaping lips “Master… _Mine own Mast’r…_ ” Reita moaned, licking my ear, biting into it before inhaling deeply again.

I could do this forever, drown in the hot waves of scorching, distilled lust, but then Reita forced my back to straighten flush against him and like that he picked up a maddening pace.

_T-too… much… too good… fuckfuckyesfuckahh~!_

My hands scrambled in search of something to claw and I tightened my hold on Reita’s hand so much my knuckles whitened.

The pressure inside my body was growing, rising and filling me so much, I felt that orgasm crash on me like a fucking meteorite. “Re—! I—! Aahhh~” my voice stumbled on itself when I came with my dick’s tip brushing the cold window.

My eyes were seeing all white and electricity scorched my skin all around, but Reita didn’t stop his thrusts.

He continued to move in and out, deeper, harder, so much the garden was only filled with the wet sound of skin-against-skin.

_So much… n-no Rei… mohre…! ahhff **ffuck** ~_

My eyes looked up on the mirror and my heart stopped, heavy like a stone in my chest: Reita was gazing at me, irises pulsating now in a reddish light and his bloodied teeth were gritted.

His whole face contorted into a snarl, hair glued to his sweaty skin and those sounds that he was making… thunderous rumbles, deep and vibrating hums mixed with open-mouthed, low moans.

Looking into the void of his pupils was like _touching_ insanity, hearing screams of anger and pain ringing in my head, the smell of ripped-open flesh mixed with gasoline and Reita’s delicious scent.

“Mine, mine, mine _mine **mine own Mast’r…**_ ”

Suddenly, after that growled whisper, Reita’s teeth sank right in the back of my neck and his hold on me grew stronger. “R-Re…i… wha…??” I moaned out of surprise.

Then I felt him push even more against me and I realized something: the base of his cock seemed… wider than before.

Oh shit… _oh fuck_ , oh shit.

It’s a knot.

A fucking… _KNOT_ …?!

I’m gonna be torn in half…! “Rei, nonono Rei wait–! WAI– _hhhhh_!”.

The very air got pushed out of my lungs when he sank completely inside of me with a wet pop and I heard him moan loudly against my skin, huffing against my hair.

My entire body twitched and I came a second time with that pulsating _thing_ shooting string of pure coldness deep inside of me, its girth pushing so much against my walls I was going mad.

Another wave of electrical charge ran along my skin and something hooked my insides so harshly I thought I was gutted… but I wasn’t scared, oh shit no!

_I LOVED IT._


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Rei was a cuddle monster? ♥

~Ruki POV~

The first thing I felt when my brain turned on again was the numbness of my limbs.

Slowly I started to feel a dull pain all over my body, along with warmth under my fingers and the distant music.

“Hey”

A whispered voice brushed the top of my head and there a couple of big, strong arms popped out in the field of my senses, hugging me to a comfy chest.

I remembered where I was, why I was there… and my lips curled into a smile. “Hi…” I replied to Reita, coiling up under what seemed to be a jacket bigger than my velvety one.

It was heavy, dark and warm like my demon, but I didn’t know where he took it. “How are you feeling?” he asked me with hoarse voice, his tone calm and gentle.

I hummed, breathing in his wonderful perfume, then I shifted my head and looked up at him: he was still without his mask, but his eyes lost that dreadful red shine, leaving behind his normal, light irises instead.

He appeared quite tired, but his lips were smiling back at me.

Lazily, my hands moved up to circle his neck, hoisting me up to just press a long, soft kiss on that lips.

I hoped that would be enough to answer his question and his arms tightened gently around my back, caressing my spine and the hair on my nape.

After an indefinite amount of time, I moved and there I noticed _how much_ pain I was living in: my legs were scratched red by his barbed wire, I had a big bite mark contoured by bruises on my right shoulder, lighter bruises all over my body where his hands held me strongly… and then the cherry on the cake.

“Nnnnhh~ My ass…!” I breathed a pained whine, hearing him chuckled. “I told you it was better to stop, Ruki~” he chanted, nuzzling into my hair.

I eyed him with a scowl, puckering out my lips “Oi, I’m still your Master… you can’t do the ‘ _told you so_ ’ with me” I patted his face lightly, before exhaling loudly. “But fuck if it was worth it…”.

Reita nodded, stroking my back through that big black jacket. “Sorry Master” he snickered, using his other hand to cup my face in his palm. “Next time I’ll be even more gentle” he muttered on my lips.

The only idea of a ‘next time’ stirred up something deep inside me and with the pain came a little spark that made my heart clench.

I clawed his shoulders, hearing his breath hitch. “Next time you need to wreck me, you fucking beast” I growled, shivering and moving my hands to grab his face, squishing his cheeks.

His uncovered eyes watched me with a surprised look and I smirked at that innocent look: he made me want to destroy it…

But alas I was too tired, I don’t even remember how I fell asleep before. “Hey, Rei” I called him, kissing his still puffed out lips. “Someone searched for us?” I asked, looking around.

He was sitting with his back against the mirrored window, but the garden was still empty, lucky us.

Reita shook his head in my hold and I nodded to him, trying to pry myself away from his arms. “It’s better if we return to the party, at least to warn Yuta I’m going home… my back is killing me” I sighed and my dear Rottie just chuckled to that phrase.

Swatting his shoulder in revenge I stood up on my knees. “Shut up you fucker…! You could’ve fuck me on those comfy chaise longue! Or at least take the mattress off of them” I pouted, remaining on all four while Reita jumped on his legs.

_Awww fuck… I’m stuck…!_

“I couldn’t wait a second more, Master” Reita whispered, stretching his arm to me and when I took it, he helped me up, hugging with his other arm so I was flush to his chest again.

He then lowered and planted a big kiss on my cheek that almost deafened me. “Also, you were so cute against that mirror, all flustered… and blond hair suits you so well~” he chuckled again, his sunny smile making dents into my sulked expression.

I couldn’t fight off that beaming grin, I didn’t have the power.

So, to save my pride from burning along with my cheekbones, I head-butted his chin. “Pay respect to your Master, you animal…” I mumbled, lowering my eyes. “But… you can let that nickname fall a little more, in the future” my voice died slowly in the shyness I was feeling.

Reita hummed back to me, his lips stretched into a softer, more tender smile. “Of course, if it gets you all mushy… Ruki~”

Umph…! Stupid dog…

~ ~ ~

The day after was complete hell: I didn’t have to go to school, since it was some sort of holiday, but when I got off my bed, every inch of my body BEGGED ME to lay down again.

My sexual life has just begun, of course, but for now… let’s wait a little more before the ‘next time’ would we?

Especially when my demon grows a knot every time he wants to come…

I almost fell down the stairs, when my mom called me for my breakfast. “Put on your best clothes, we’re going to the Church in a while” my stepfather warned me and I nodded even if I didn’t even looked up at him.

I knew he had that displeased look on his face, but my mom was all chirpy this morning and to me, she was my priority.

Between the two of them, at least. “Ah, Akira brought back your hat this morning! He said you forgot it at the party yesterday” my mom called, pointing the entrance.

Turning on the chair, I saw my red top-hat hung on the hangers near the door and my lips threatened a smile.

“He’s a great guy… I’m quite happy he moved here, at least you know new people now!” my mom continued to speak, but the tone she said the first part of the phrase…

It sent cold sweat rolling down my back: did she knew…?? Shit, if she spilled it with my stepfather I was dead…!

Please tell me she’s just really fond of Rei for other, random motives…! “Yeeeaaahh… Aki’s good pal” I muttered, munching on my cereals. “Yuu also likes him lotsa so–” “Who, that transvestite?” my stepfather barked back to me, cutting my voice.

I almost choke on my breakfast. “Matthew!” my mother scolded him, but he chuffed angrily. “I understand in nights like yesterday, even if it’s a satanic holiday and I’ll never accept it” he spoke, narrowing his eyes without moving them from his phone. “But that boy is clearly a sinner, seeing how he paints his face every single day… probably a damned gay for what I know…”.

That kind of speech was common from him, about strangers or my friends, but calling Yuu ‘gay’ almost made me laugh.

Especially after yesterday’s party, where he ran to me all jittery, saying that he ‘scored with a cute girl’ and he ‘had a date’ next week-end.

Never saw him so happy and nervous at the same time. “He can put on make-up if he feels better, Matthew, the kids are just having fun!” my mother replied to him, hands on her sides. “Sinners. Takanori shouldn’t pass his time with them, he could be tainted”.

Again I tried to silence another snort, swallowing a big mouthful of cereals.

Oh I got tainted by the Devil, Matt, he fucked my brains out then cuddled me all the night~

My stepfather’s rant about homosexuals came up as always and followed me while I changed into my ‘church clothes’ inside my room.

I texted Yuu and Yutaka to say where I was going -and that I would stay home today due to… physical problems- and then I saw Reita pop out of the woods behind my home, in his normal attire.

Quickly I opened the window and sticked out of it, a big grin on my face.

Waving one hand, I caught his gaze and he immediately waved back to me, before moving faster and faster towards my home.

Reita jumped over the fence, then crouched down while running to use both his hands and feet like a big, dark animal.

Leaping in the air, he clawed the side of my house like he was running vertically, and sat on the verge of my window with one leg dangling out.

His breath was so slow and calm, even after that jump. “Good morning beautiful” I whispered to him, kissing his lips on a whim.

He chuckled in that kiss, passing an arm around my waist, hugging my frame to his chest before brushing my now half-brunette hair out of the way.

The tinting spray will take few more washes to get off completely. “Good morning Master” he greeted me back, nuzzling his covered nose against mine.

Reita always sparked the utmost warmth inside my chest, every time he made those kind of moves, little actions full of affection “I have to go to the church this morning, since is All Saints… wanna wait for me outside?” I asked him after I broke the kiss and he twisted his lips.

I loved how much he was sincerely annoyed by those religious tediousnesses, demon or not demon. “I know, but my parents are basically dragging me there… but if you’ll wait for me, I’ll give you a reward” I winked at him and he passed from disgruntled demon to happy wagging dog quite fast.

How I adored this skill of him to just turn from sour to beaming in the blink of an eye. “I would wait for you until the end of Time anyway… so why not?” he shined a big smile at me, tightening his hold around me. “Good boy~! The mass shouldn’t take long tho… You know where the church is, right?” I asked and his smiling expression faltered just a pinch, looking confused.

Of course he didn’t know! I never showed it to him because it wasn’t quite in our interests to know where our local church was…

“Uuuuhhh–” “It’s simple: aim for a big, blocky building with a tower on its left side, downtown.” I explained quickly, peppering his lips with soft kisses. “That’s basically a convent too, so don’t scare some poor old rag while you’re out there” I snorted softly at the end, imagining Reita traumatize some random nun.

My demon seemed to absorb all my words, because he nodded and leaned to kiss the side of my neck. “You look nice in these clothes…” he whispered on my skin, making my whole body tremble. “But I would like more to rip them off of you, Master”.

His teeth threatened to sink in my throat after that sentence and both my hands rose to grab his hair.

Here, he managed to make me horny again, fucking demon…! “My mom would be displeased… let’s settle for a strip-tease and a mattress later on, mh?” I moaned softly, pressing myself against him, but my stepfather’s voice called out to me quite abruptly.

I rolled my eyes so far I saw the inside of my head. “Ok, I need to go… be good for me, Rei” I uttered, grabbing his face between my hands to kiss him dearly, feeling his lips move against mine. “Yes Master”.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BUCKLE UP FOLKS!  
> Shit's going down the drain from now on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to write a bunch of chapter more for this one, so I'm posting them a little quicker than before! ^^)b  
> Also, I can see the end from here!

~Ruki POV~

When I returned to school, it was Monday morning and three days after Halloween.

November just started and the air is already chilly with the promise of snow.

So my mother took out my heaviest jacket and ordered me to not exit home without it.

After few seconds of not-so-nice prayers, I ran out and down the street, meeting Reita just around the block like always.

He was looking in the distance, absorbed in some kind of thought, but when he heard my footsteps he turned and brilliantly smiled at me. “Hello there~” I cheered him with a smirk, hooking my forearm around his neck to fold his back down enough for me to kiss him.

Reita answered lazily to that kiss, before taking my backpack off my shoulders. “Are you ready for Math’s test?” he asked me then and I huffed, slightly annoyed.

I studied all yesterday but my brain fought with the numbers until the end. “We can say… I hope to not fail it completely” I grunted twisting my lips, fisting my hands inside the warm pockets of my coat.

Reita was still wearing that navy-yellow bomber and I know he’s a demon, but… for fuck’s sake, put something on! You’re making me feel even colder!

I was still chatting with him down the sidewalk, when someone called me from the parking lot near the school: it was a guy from my History class, but I didn’t even know his name. “Hey Matsumoto!” he yelled, while a couple of his friends were snickering next to him.

My chest started to feel heavier, what the fuck did he wanted?? My anxiety levels rose so high I feared a stroke could hit me. “Nice show!” he waved at me, a smirk on his face.

Confused, I furrowed my brows while Reita was silently standing next to me, ready to kick that guy’s head into the concrete. “Yeah, I liked the voice~” another guy cheered next to my classmate and my tension slowly eased.

They were talking about the school show…! “Uhm… thanks guys… I guess?” I shrugged and walked past them.

I didn’t know why they were chuckling that way, but probably no one suspected the little hipster fag to being able to pull off a mini-concert.

Reita’s eyes looked at them even when we were basically at the front doors of the school, but before I could even put a hand on the door knob, they opened wide revealing a heavily distraught Yutaka.

He was panting and his arms were full of ripped and crumpled pieces of paper.

And at the sight of me, he almost jumped out of his skin, holding that rubbish tighter. “Hey, are you ok?” I asked him, moving my hands to help him with that load of trash, but he backed off. “I… I’m fine, but… you should ditch school today” Yutaka muttered, frightened.

I could see tears form in his eyes, together with something that seemed… guilt.

Probably something happened inside and if Yuu wasn’t here with him, I feared he might got caught in some trouble. “Don’t tell me is Sakai…! Where’s Yuu?” I tried to open the door, but I couldn’t.

Yutaka stumbled to get between me and the knob, blocking it with his body. “Taka, please!” he whimpered. “Please please please…! Ditch school today, you can’t enter…!” he pleaded, looking then towards Reita.

Even my demon was confused on what was going on. “Yuta, I don’t get it, I have a test I can’t miss the first perio–” my eyes got caught in part of what was printed on those papers and my heart fastened.

It was a photo… and there I recognized long, paper-like curtains.

With a strength I didn’t know I had, I shoved Yutaka on one side, storming inside the main hallway of our school and there, I swear, my blood froze inside my veins.

It seemed like a bomb of leaflets exploded, gluing them everywhere: on the lockers, on the walls, some were on the ground and every bulletin was flooded with it.

And there was my face printed on it, hair disheveled and lustful expression, open mouth with my tongue hanging out.

In the bottom-right corner of the leaflet there was one QR-code. “What’s… what’s this…?” I exhaled, picking up one paper like in a daze, my mind struggling to understand.

My eyes then rose and I saw a lot of people with their phone out, giggling and pointing at me with their scornful eyes.

Reita then entered with Yutaka right behind him and his face was promising a fucking bloodbath. “Who did this??” he thundered, snatching the leaflet from my hand.

Everyone in the corridor shut up, before someone laughed in the little crowd. “You tell us, stud!” “Yeah, I bet you liked it too, right?” “I wanna ride the midget too, look at that cute face~”.

I could hear some muffled noise here and there, repeated again and again while more and more cellphones scanned the code on the papers.

The snippet of a video replayed over and over on their screens, my voice moaning and panting.

Every single cell of my body vibrated, completely humiliated, and I wanted to be dead on the spot. “What the fuck Yuta?? I told you to keep him away until I cleaned all up!!” Yuu’s voice barked from the other side of the hallway, his hands too filled up with papers.

Reita was growling, trembling in the sheer force he was using to not turn himself into a fucking human-mincer, but something started to build up inside my chest.

I heaved and panted, but not in the pleasing way my own voice did on those smartphones.

 _I can’t… I can’t breathe… I can’t think, I can’t…!_ “Hey! Our _star_ finally popped up!” Sakai’s voice shook me from my trance state, his smug face looking down at me condescendingly.

He was waving his phone around while talking and my eyes darted quickly enough to see the same video reeling there too. “You… ” Reita mumbled under his breath, fists clenching and shoulders arching.

I was one command away to have Sakai’s throat ripped open, but my voice couldn’t come out of my lungs. “Me? What’s with me, Suzuki?” Sakai chuckled with a big grin on his face. “I was just having fun like everyone else here…! Nice performance, faggot! This is probably going into a lot of private folders~” he sneered and his eyes flashed me with a dark light.

Everyone in the school saw it??

My chest tried to puff up, but I wasn’t able to do it… I was drowning in the very air I needed to survive.

Reita moved a couple of feet towards Sakai, rumbling threatening. “Put this shit away, Daich–” “Call your dog back, Matsumoto” Sakai interrupted Reita with a laugh. “Or I’ll make sure to share this video a little more…”.

Circled by his friends, Sakai always acted cockier than the usual and if I didn’t say something, Reita could snap his neck in half in mere seconds…!

The tension was so heavy my bones were whistling inside me, but not in fear.

I was FURIOUS.

Furious Sakai managed to ruin everything.

Again… again he transformed my life into hell…

How dare he… HOW _DARE **HE**_ …!

I made a couple of steps forward, my skin burning and rippling with pure wrath, but my body had other plans for me: I killed a cough in the back of my throat, then another one shook my insides.

My breath wheezed painfully and I felt all my body close on its own, tightening and suffocating me with never-ending coughs. “Fuck… Taka let’s go…!” Yuu’s voice was muffled by the laughters, the giggles, the snickers of the other jocks and Reita’s growls.

I saw his hands fuming black smoke, I heard awful noises inside my head, screams of agony and animal roars. “This looks bad… Taka, move your ass!” again Yuu tried to make me move from my spot, but I was denser than a stone.

A mantra started to wave inside my head, _kill kill kill_ was whispering inside my ears.

I felt the same surge of power I felt on the stage few days ago, but even if I wanted to give in, my body was weaker, my lungs filled with air they couldn’t breathe out.

I fell on my knees, coughing and wheezing. “This will teach you well… fucking fagg–” Sakai’s mouth stopped speaking when Reita jumped him, hitting his face so hard I saw a couple of teeth fly away.

**FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!**

The chants around us made my hair stand on their ends, but even if I wanted to reach Reita, stop him before he could kill on the school ground, my body clenched and my mind suddenly filled up with ringing alarms.

It wasn’t… a normal attack.

It wasn’t a normal attack.

_It WASN’T A NORMAL ATTACK._

“C’mon Taka, breathe! Where the fuck is you inhaler…!”

“Taka answer me…! Tak—! YUTA CALL AN AMBULANCE!”

 

~  ~  ~

 

 

_Beep._

 

_Beep._

 

_Beep._

 

_“It’s all my fault…!”_

_“Stop it, it’s not… I was the one that should’ve…!”_

_“Boys… please… it's nobody's fault, ok? He’ll be fine”_

I was… so tired.

And the stench of ethanol was awful, where was I…?

My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I noticed was a white ceiling, paired with white walls.

The quiet sound of my heartbeat in the machinery near my hospital bed.

The whispered chit-chats of my two friends sat at my left, while my mother was looking down at me with such distraught face, on my right. “Takanori… hi dear…” she spoke to me, when she noticed I was awake.

I tried to ask her what happened, but my mouth was filled with a thick plastic tube running down my throat.

Panic struggled with the drugs in my body and my heart fastened. “Shhh, calm down… it’s ok” her hand then moved to caress my face, slowly and tenderly. “You’ll be fine, is just… a tough one, but you’ll be better soon” I saw my mother try to smile at me, but her face was hiding something.

What… what she was hiding from me? “Taka… I’m sorry, I’m sorry…!” Yutaka whispered, on the verge of tears.

He was gripping the covers of the bed I was in, his eyes puffy and reddened by his cries. “It’s my fault…! That fucking party…!” he was almost bawling his eyes out and Yuu was near him, circling a hand on his back.

His face was dark and sour, but I knew he was just putting up that expression to be the ‘tough one’ as always. “Those shit-heads could've crash anyone’s party, Yuta, stop blame yourself” he muttered.

The party… yeah…

That video, the leaflets, the school.

Sakai and Reita.

Reita…!

My body twitched as I tried to move again, my eyes darting around in search of his figure, but he wasn’t in the room…

Or anywhere my eyes could land on.

Fear started to pound hard in my chest, as my brain created images in my head: he killed Sakai, he slaughtered half of my school, some teacher called the police, they fucking gunned him down…!

My throat convulsed around the tube, coughs gurgled up while my hands clawed the edge of the mattress.

Please, please, let me see him…!

I didn’t hear my mom trying to calm me down, neither Yuu or Yutaka’s voice ask me to stay calm, that I was provoking another attack like this.

My very being was asking Reita to come to me, to reach for me like that night in the woods, like the time he ran away from me and made me lose my mind.

And as everything started, all quieted down when running steps rumbled in the hallway outside the room, with some nurse yelling for someone to stop.

My demon… my lovable guarding dog appeared in the frame of the door with his feet slipping on the linoleum floor, face completely devoid of any kind of color and a distressed expression painted in his features.

He was panting heavily and I didn’t cared if my mother was there near me: I exhaustingly rose a hand towards him and he jogged towards the bed without missing a beat.

His warm hand took mine, while the other quickly snaked behind my back to hug me tight, so tight. “I’m sorry I disobeyed… I’m here Ruki… I’m sorry I left your side…” he mumbled into my ear, before brushing a caring kiss on my forehead.

My heart slowed down together with my breaths and it took a while for my mind to catch up with what was happening.

I has hugging Rei with trembling hands… right in front of my mother.

Abruptly I backed off from his hold, my eyes darting to my mom’s face with pure panic in them, but what I saw was a warm, melancholic smile. “Don’t worry, dear… I knew for a while now” she whispered, while Reita straightened his back. “You father was never good at keeping secrets”.

Even my friends were gaping in surprise, at my mother’s words. “But now… Matthew…” her voice died in her throat, her face falling.

My body shivered, remembering all the punishments he gave me during the years.

Don’t tell me… how he…?

“He knows too, now… someone sent him something at his workplace this morning and… he’s not happy”.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One down, two to go".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say... I'm sorry ç_ç)/

~Yutaka POV~

It’s been almost a month…

Everything went so wrong… and I can’t stop blaming myself.

If I never did that party, if I just contained my want to make everyone happy and just did something between me and the guys… maybe…!

Maybe Takanori would still be with us.

When he went home from the hospital, his stepfather raged on him and prohibited all of us to ever see him again.

Me and Yuu only knew what happened to him through his mother. “Matthew sent him to the convent downtown” she whispered with just a thread of voice, when I called their home. “To… to get him cured, as he said” was the last thing she said before warning me to not do anything about it.

She knew both me and Yuu would try to take him out of there, along with Reita, but after that peeped request, I couldn’t find the strength to disobey her.

Everyone at school asked us if Matsumoto died, if he was still up to get them some ass, if Akira was now single again, if me or Yuu were Ruki’s managers because they wanted to make an appointment and bang him.

It was degrading and Yuu fought every other day with someone, both with words and fists.

Didn’t help the fact that those leaflets were still on the bulletins, even if teachers and janitors ripped them away, and Taka’s video continued to go viral all around the school. “It’s fucking Sakai… with those fucking paper and that fucking video over and over again” Yuu growled, sitting at our table during lunch.

Reita didn’t come to school the first one of those hurtful weeks, probably circling around the nunnery like a lonesome wolf, but then he reappeared with heavy eyes and forlorn expression.

He said that ‘his Master’ ordered him to go back and protect us until his return, that would be ‘around this Christmas’.

Reita was now sitting down with us, in utter silence, without even trying to eat. “I… I know it’s him… but Yuu, you got almost expelled yesterday… please stop fighting” I asked him, grabbing his sleeve in my trembling hand.

The very air around us was always so dark, so suffocating, with both Reita and Yuu boiling with anger… and I didn’t have the necessary strength to hold them down, like Takanori did.

I had nothing but my family’s money…

It was all my fault… even if Yuu continued to repeat me I wasn’t to blame.

I felt it was my duty to fix it as much as I could, with what I had.

I didn’t say a thing about the little plan that I was making in my head, because I knew Yuu would be really angry at me if I did.

“Stop fighting?? They’re continuing to call Taka a BITCH over that fucking video!!” Yuu roared, fisting the table so hard our trays clinked. “I’m so TIRED of all of them! If I was like HIM I would kill EVERYONE” Yuu then hissed under his breath, pointing Reita.

The demon rose his head, his teeth bared. “Don’t think I wouldn’t do it” he muttered, eyes darkened with rage. “But… I promised Master to not do it, Yuu… and I’ll follow his orders even if it pains me lots” Reita bowed his head again.

Silence fell among us and the first to shatter it was Yuu, with an apologetic sigh. “Yeah… sorry, I’m just… fucking pissed… upset” his voice died in his throat.

“We all are, Yuu…” I whispered under my breath, before standing up from the table.

Both Reita and Yuu looked up at me, confused. “I’m going into the library… I have a test next period” I tried my best to smile at them, feeling my face muscles strain a little. “I… just need to be alone for a while, ok? See ya after school, maybe today the nuns will let us visit him” I patted Yuu’s back, then walked away.

My other hand was clenching my phone in my pocket, rehearsing what I needed to do and what I needed to say.

It was simple, I should be fine and if he hits me, I’ll be sure to hit him back at least once…

Slowly, I walked inside the library and looked around, seeing the room devoid of anyone. “Weirdo number three!” a harsh voice greeted me from the open-space on the second floor and I looked up to see Sakai grinning at me with a cunning smile, eyes cutting me in half.

At least he listened to me, when I asked him to come here. “It’s strange to have someone like you want to talk with me on your own volition” he added, leaning against the railing that ran along the mezzanine and down the stairs to the first floor.

I pursed my lips, starting to climb the steps while his voice still taunted me. “Where’s the midget? Awwww don’t tell me my little prank killed him” he chuckled.

When I reached the library’s second floor, I saw a stack of those fucking leaflets on the table near Sakai and my heart clenched on its own. “You don’t need to know what happened to him” I replied, before walking up to him, my eyes almost meeting his ones.

He always had… dark eyes? I remembered him having emerald-like irises… “I’m here to talk–” “No shit, Sherlock!” he interrupted me with a sneering laugh.

My hands closed up in trembling fists and I was asking myself to just have patience, this was for Takanori…! “Take down that video” I said without any tone in my voice, face curled into a scowl. “And stop with those fucking leaflets…” I added and he crossed his arms on his chest.

Thinking I had a crush on him since the first day I saw him… it made my stomach turn. “Pfft! No? Why should I?” he snorted, walking near me and circling me like a wolf with its prey. “I’ll have a private detective dig up all your shit…” I snarled, without moving.

I was resolute and ready to fight, if necessary. “…and feed those informations to the news, on a national level” my voice faltered, when I heard Sakai stop a couple of feet behind me.

My nervousness wasn’t going to stop me now… it was my time to make everything better…

I promise, Taka-chan, I promise I’ll avenge you as much as I can. “Threatening me will not be enough, weirdo” Sakai whispered in my ear and my shoulders hunched a little. “C’mon… you can do better… you’re filthy rich, why spending your money on a detective when you can give me some grands?” Sakai chuckled and I felt his body shift near mine.

An empty swallow made my throat contract. “You’re in no place to negotiate…” I whispered, gritting my teeth “Especially when I made my researches… your father wouldn’t be happy to know you’re using his company’s website to tethering an illegal porn video about an underage peer” I felt his breath hitch and for a moment I smiled.

I had the upper hand…!

Suck on this, Daichi. “Put that video down, stop with the leaflets… and the mail I have in my draft will never be sent–” “Oh, we have a nice little geek here” Sakai mumbled just right behind my shoulders and suddenly I felt something rubber-like snake around my neck.

Immediately the pressure in my head made my face scrunch and my eyes squeeze shut, my hands trying to pry away from my throat what seemed to be a lamp cord while I struggled with my feet on the ground.

Sakai stood right behind me, his chest pressed against my back. “I’m gonna tell you a little secret of mine, Tanabe” he laughed under his breath, continuing to press on my jugular. “I’m not done with that faggot yet… I’ll hurt him until he fucking kills himself…” his chuckle sent a shiver down my spine.

My mouth was gaping, wheezing and gagging alongside my burning lungs. “And my plan doesn’t stop with you…” he took a step back from me and my feet slipped on the floor.

I scratched his hands whenever I felt them behind my nape, but I could feel my brain slowly turning off, black clouds framing my vision.

I tried to cry, to scream in case someone was coming, but we were alone.

Alarms ringed in my head, my heart was pounding inside my ears so loudly I didn’t heard what Sakai said to me, but the cable disappeared from my neck and my entire body tumbled over, on the ground.

My lungs filled up immediately and I almost coughed them outside my own body, clutching my throat. “You know… I would’ve liked having you in my friends group” Sakai mumbled with a cheerful tone.

I barely saw him work with that cord, passing it through the bars of the railings near me. “But you wasted your money and time with the losers… You’re gonna be missed, Tanabe” he sneered.

Missed…?

In the mist of the confusion I noticed what he made with that rubbery line and my heart jumped up in the back of my mouth.

“Wh-what… ha… happened t-to… to you…!!” I tried to back away from him, my voice giving up on me for the pain still searing around my neck.

My feet skidded on the ground while I tried to reach the stairs, run away from that place, but a cold grip almost broke one of my ankles. “Where are you running, bunny?” Sakai laughed with a strange, hoarse voice.

He dragged me back painfully slow and my nails got caught several times in the cracks of the wooden floor, scratching it desperately.

Turning on my back, I kicked his face out of instinct, and I was sure I saw his head turn almost all the way back, but his hold tightened instead of loosening.

Slowly he moved and that made my very soul quiver in pure fear: his face was… twisted and blackened, the bruise of my shoe absorbing back into his skin.

His smirk was from ear to ear, his eyes bloodshot and his irises black as the night, without a single light inside it. “You’re speechless, aren’t you?” he rumbled with a gruff voice, swiftly snaking a makeshift noose around my neck and hoisting me up with it.

Again the sense of pressure on my temples returned, along with the fight-of-flight response in my body.

I tried to kick his body, but he didn’t shift a single inch. “It’s a nice change, you chatty bitch” at his words, chocked whimpers left my mouth.

_Please, someone!_

_Yuu, Reita…! HELP ME PLEASE!_

“H…el…P…!! S–…om…e…one!!”

_Air, I need air…! Please…!_

I tried with all my might to fight off the unconsciousness, to free me by planting my fingers in his arms, scratching his skin red and drawing some blood from him, but he just looked right into my face.

He didn’t flinch for a second, but then he made me pass over the railings of the second floor, dangling in the air. “One down, two to go” he whispered to me.

When his palm let go of my neck, the world moved at slow motion: I saw his eyes follow my fall with an amused light, the black cord uncoiling in front of me and tight right under my jawline.

I could feel the smell of books envelope my mind, the air pushed away by my falling body, the noisy rustle of my clothes while I moved my arms aimlessly.

Then everything stopped and I felt the cable snap in my ear, my carotid crackling, my feet tense to reach a too far away ground.

I flapped in the air like a fish out of water, my hands trying to save me by tugging at the cord, but the rubber was too slippery… or maybe were my palms too much covered in cold sweat.

I gurgled calls of help, my tongue inflating inside my mouth, and the pressure… the pressure was so high in my head I thought my eyes could pop out of my face.

I tried to reach for a bookshelf with a foot, something to hold me up, but the air lack was setting my whole chest aflame.

I couldn’t coordinate my limbs, even if I tried with all my might.

My fingers were numb, my entire mind was drowning into pitch black. “Bye bye, Yutaka” Sakai’s mocking voice was the last thing my ear heard, beside my blood pumping and my heart slowing down.

And when my body stopped to fight, accepting the fate that was assigned me, a stray thought lulled me into the dark.

_I’m sorry… so sorry…_

_Yuu…_

_Taka…_

_Reita…_

_Thank you…_

_For…_

_Eve ry t h  i   n_


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Ruki suffers a diverse type of pain...!

### ~Ruki POV~

**_[Two weeks earlier]_ **

Inside the cold, bare room, I was waiting for the ‘doctor’ to come visit him, like the first seven days inside that convent.

It was more of a priest and less of a psychologist, but every time he spoke to me, I felt emptied.

“You’re just afflicted with a Mental Disorder, boy” the man spoke to me with honey-covered voice. “But I’m going to cure you and help you find happiness again, in the light of God and in what he created”.

Every day, every time, that guy with those silly round glasses on his fat nose just hit me with the most annoying phrases about sins and what the Bible said and how I should live my sexual life.

He even handed me a schedule: if I found myself a girlfriend, had with her a healthy relationship for two years… having sex with her at least thrice a month, I could be considered CURED.

HOW…??

How can someone dictate how many times I was going to have sex??

_Why_ someone in his right mind should do it??

The only thing that helped me out of the foggy feeling in my brain after those sittings was Reita, his forlorn face looking at me desperately every time he came to visit in the middle of the night.

The sound of his hands climbing the outside wall was what made my heart stir and exhale a sigh of relief, every time. “I can free you, Master!” he tried to convince me, but even if I would’ve like to be free of this psychological torture, I refused again and again.

It was… so hard to be cut away from the rest of the world, but Reita was connected to my friends and family… if he managed to make me escape, both of us would be forced to live on a constant run, chased by the police… and all my loved ones would pass a lot of troubles.

My mom could even die from worry, I’m sure of it… she already lost my father, I can’t leave her alone with that asshole…

That Sunday night, Reita climbed up to the small aperture of my cell and the first thing he did after I opened the window was passing one hand through the large gaps of the grid separating us.“Master… you look sick” he whispered with heavy heart, caressing my cold cheek with his so warm palm.

I managed to crook my lips into a little, tired smile. “I know, Rei… I _feel_ sick” my reply shivered on his skin and my eyes closed for just few seconds, pressing more in his hold.

Automatically, my hands clenched around the bars. “Please… please Master… I don’t know if this is a punishment for any of my past action, but I can’t suffer like this anymore… let me free you…!” Reita whines made my heart toss and turn.

I never heard him so desperate, helpless. “I told you why… don’t make this difficult, I’m missing all of you so much already…” my eyes opened to look at his face and his glossy, icy eyes.

How I longed for a hug, a kiss… “Com’here” I whispered, tugging a little on his wrist, looking at him bowing down until his face was completely, but softly, pressed against the grid.

I hopped on the windowsill, with a little of difficulty, and I tried to kiss his lips, only managing to brush them with mine. “I miss you so much…” I heard him speak again with just a thread of voice, both his hands now nesting my face. “I want… so much to tear down this fucking place” he growled with a deserted tone.

Slowly I shifted so I could stay on my knees on the microscopic balcony of the window and I leaned in his hold, clenching my teeth.

There was something I thought about for all day and I was still fighting myself until the last second: out of sight… out of mind.

He was suffering even more coming here everyday and even if I was a little egoist myself, I wasn’t that asshole.

Finally I opened my mouth, letting my words roll out and destroy both him and me. “Don’t come anymore” I whispered.

Reita’s hands trembled in shock together with the firmness of my voice, but I didn’t stop there. “Listen… in these last days I don’t feel myself and… and I don’t want to hurt you with something I might say in the future” I muttered.

I passed both my arms inside the gaps, thanking my thin body to let me do it, and hugged him tightly as much as I could. “What? Why are you–” “Rei… I love you so, so much… I never thought I could love someone this much and then you came out of a fucking portal to Hell and strolled inside my heart” the chuckle that came out got chocked in the knot that was tightening inside of my throat.

He fell into silence and I continued to speak, caressing his nape to try and soothe him. “I… I’ll be back around Christmas, until that day please protect my friends, ok?” I tried to smile at him, eyes burning with held-back tears. “They probably are in complete disarray without me, those children” I chuckled again, more lightly.

Reita inhaled deeply, arms slithering inside as much as he could, scratching his own skin on the bars. “Don’t worry about me… I’m fine, I’ll be fine… You should know I’m not made of crystal, you managed to fucking knot me without breaking me… at the first try!” my demon finally snickered, even if his expression was still saddened.

I patted a little more his head, memorizing the softness of his hair, the warmth of his body, his now blushed cheeks and the forced smile on his mouth.

“They can’t make me forget the feeling of loving you, Rei… They can’t make me forget all your kisses and your wonderful faces and the sensations of your heart on mine… Be strong for me and protect both Yuu and Yutaka” I approached the window again and this time we managed to exchange a proper kiss.

It felt horrible, like poison on my tongue, but I tried to save inside my head his taste, the soft pressure of his lips, his cold breath and his wonderful earthy scent made out of wood and burnt sage.

“Go now… be a good boy. I’ll be back” I whispered at last.

Seeing him climb down and walk away, down the street, made my heart break… but I reassured myself it was for a short period of time, it wouldn’t last long.

It wouldn’t last long.

~ ~ ~

_**[One week earlier]** _

“Well boy, since you’re refusing to listen to me during our time together, I have another type of therapy for you” the doctor walked near me while a nun guided both of us into a room with a chair, a projector, some kind of machinery on the left side of said chair and a covered metal tray on the other.

I looked at everything with suspect, but when the nun left us, the blue-haired doctor just pushed me towards the chair, forcing me down on it. “This is called Behavioral Therapy” he explained with a mellow smile.

He immediately blocked my arms and legs against the chair with thick leather strips, before doing the same thing with my neck and my torso. “This is the best cure up until now, with a very high percentage in suppressing homosexual behavior in both male and female subjects” the doctor now spoke with enthusiasm.

Suppressing…?

Cold sweat started to roll down my spine, making me feel even more the cold of that place.

Suddenly, the man disappeared behind me and the lights went off, immersing me into complete darkness. “Now… I’ll start to show you some images about homosexual acts” as he spoke, the projector flashed scenes of men kissing, holding their hands, hugging, having sex in different positions.

It would be almost stirring, if I wasn’t in such a dreadful situation. “And now… while you’ll watch them, I’ll induce some negative reaction in your body” he spoke at the height of my ear.

A long needle shined in front of my eyes for a moment, before a painful burn seeped under my skin directly in my neck.

I jolted against the ties and strangled a curse from coming out of my mouth, but the shot of pain slowly faded. “This will take up to ten minutes to work… I’ll check up on you in a couple of hours, I have another patient now” the doctor chuckled, walking out of the room.

Soon after he closed the door behind his back, my mind slowly started to feel a subtle panic, like when you’re on a road with lot of curves and you’re carsick.

The little compression on the inner ears, the mouth starting to water and fill with saliva…

I constantly tried to gulp that down, closing my eyes from time to time to concentrate on something better, on some happy memory… but the panic increased.

Now I was completely nauseous, on the verge of throwing up and looking up at those images still passing in front of me, I tried to hang on the positive feeling they were giving me.

_Rei would probably blush at these images…_ I tried to think, to refresh my mind from the anxiety.

More and more, that oppressing sense gripped me, made my stomach twist and revolt and it didn’t matter how much slower I breathed, how much concentration I used.

After one hour of that back and forth, I throw up the scanty lunch I had that day: my body twitched forward in pure instinct, but my neck was tied up and so the only thing I could do was let it run down my chest, on my clothes.

It pooled on my lap and the more I felt its heat, the more I threw up.

I wasn’t even watching the images in front of me by now, I was just crying in the wriggling pain of my insides churning on themselves.

My mind hated me for being so disgusting, for being so stupid to refuse Reita’s help…

Now, if I could, I would cry his name for help, instead of emitting choking sound, gagging into pitiful sobs meanwhile that nauseating feeling didn’t leave me for so many hours.

Bile was burning my esophagus, my hair were stuck on my forehead, my glasses were slowly falling off my nose for the sweat on my skin.

I didn’t even heard the doctor enter the room again, but I jumped out of my skin when I felt his big, but cold hand pat my shoulder. “See? it’s revolting, isn’t it? The sole thought of two men kissing or even hugging each other… Takanori, embrace the sole truth of God, that love may exist only between man and woman… and you’ll be free in no time”.

Moving my eyes, I tried to bark a ‘fuck off’ to him, but my throat closed up and I wretched again, only transparent saliva oozing out of my trembling lips.

“Be a good boy, listen to me…” the doctor bowed down to meet my eyes, his light ones cutting mine from inside out “Forget that blond guy… don’t you want to make your mother happy? And your father…” that tone etched something inside my brain, a dark, cold, heavy feeling.

My mom… she wasn’t happy with me like this…? But… she said… and Reita…

The psychologist probably saw my confused face, because he chuckled softly. “Mothers often sacrifice their happiness for the sake of their children, but is safe to say that she would like you to be with a woman… a girl that could give her a grandchild in the future”.

A grandchild… from me…?  
I’m only an high-schooler, for fuck’s sake! I don’t even know what to do with MY life and I should think about anoth–.

I vomited again, my brain convulsed in the alarms ringing inside of it.

I was so tired, my throat was on fire, now I felt like I was vomiting my own stomach out…! “P-Ple…ase!” I croaked, passing my eyes on the doctor’s pale face. “No… more…!”.

He smiled at me, a devious grin. “Takanori, this is only the first day of this therapy… in a couple of weeks top, you’ll be a new man” he chuckled.

~ ~ ~

**_[Two days earlier earlier]_ **

I was… so… so tired.

My body was so weak one of the nuns asked the doctor to give me some vitamins, because I wasn’t even able to get up from the bed.

Bed where I curled up most of my lone time, trying to forget the throbbing in my famished stomach and to keep in mind Rei’s warm hands.

How much I’d love to have them around me now, massaging my back and my belly, his soft lips kiss my forehead whispering words of comfort.

I wished to have him under my fingers instead of my scrawny pillow, to feel his body protect mine from the maelstrom I had inside my brain.

Because the therapy was working…

Thinking about Rei was starting to make me irk from time to time, even if I fought so much to not feel it.

The time I remembered our fist time having sex, I felt a retch coax my throat to close.

_No… no no you stupid body!_

_That was… that was the best night of my life!_

_You can’t betray me like this!!_

That afternoon the doctor came to take me, as always, but when he took me in the same room I saw no covered tray near that damned chair.

Instead, there was a little table in front of it with a couple of rubber gloves, one dark bottle, some bandages and a dropper.

He wasn’t… going to do the therapy? The projector was turned off and the room was lit with a single light bulb above us. “Sit down… today I want to try something different, so the nuns will not have my head because I made you starve to death” the doctor spoke with a pinch of annoyance in his voice.

I stood still near the chair, glaring at him with the most deadly stare I could master, but he just shoved me down, rose both my sleeves up to my shoulders and started tying me with the leathery straps. “You’re a little stubborn one… I never had such problems with other young sinners like yourself” the man continued to talk, wearing the gloves before uncorking the bottle.

Methodically putting down the bottle cap, the doctor then took the glass dropper and extracted a transparent liquid.

The slight tinkle of glass against glass made my skin crawl, but I tried to stay stone-faced. “Well, today I’ll break down this flawed character of yours once and for all” he huffed angrily, approaching my left side.

“What the Bible says?” he asked me, looking me directly into my eyes and I narrowed them, twisting my lips. “A lot of bullshit” I replied with a growl.

Immediately a searing burn made me scream and when I looked down on my arm, I saw one single drop of that liquid slowly sliding on my skin, sizzling and emitting twirls of white smoke.

It seemed like cutting right into my flesh and blinking away the tears I realized what that bottle was… he was using fucking acid…! “Only man and woman can lay in bed” the doctor proclaimed.

His lips were almost curved into a smile when he saw the utter pain in my face. “Men shouldn’t almost touch most of the time, if not for handshakes…” he added and I chuckled harshly “I’d gladly have my boyfriend handshake my dick right n–!”.

Another couple of drops along my forearm and my entire body jerked, yelling profanities through my clenched teeth.

He continued to ask me questions and I continued to respond to him with the most creative insults I could think of, completely enraged now.

Where were we, in the Middle Ages??

“What are homosexuals?”  
_Hot as fuck–!_

“You’re just mentally instable”  
_Well sucks to be me…!_

“You’re only searching for a fatherly figure”  
 _Oh you can bet I fucking love my blond Daddy and his big coc-!_

“Men aren’t meant to lay in bed with each other”  
_Yeah, men are meant to POUND each other if they wa–!_

After few hours of that new treatment, both my arms were covered with bruises, rashes, bubbles full of fluids.

From shoulders to wrists, not a single spot remained untouched and my face was twisted with pain, stained with the salt of my tears. “Takanori… your sins are rooted really deeply inside of you…” the doctor shook his head, like a displeased father.

I grinned at him, even if I just wanted to cry more. “I… was born… like this, it’s not a sin” my voice was hoarse for all the screaming and something, at the back of my head, started to clobber.

My lips moved without me noticing them. “And it’s not a sin torture an innocent for how God made him?” I asked him, looking directly into his eyes. “What do you all preachers do to those priests raping little boys and girls? Isn’t the worst sin gain sexual pleasure by having someone squirm and scream in pain and fear?”.

His hands started to tremble, while his face began to redden in pure fury. “You all fucking pedophiles talk about how good is God, how Jesus died for us to free us from our sins, then you go and taint their names with your actions… you all should just go and choke on the Devil’s big, fat cock until you all ask for forgiv–” my voice got choked by another, almost silent, scream.

But this time it wasn’t my arms.

The doctor, in a fit of rage, spilled the acid on my face directly from the bottle with a quick, jerky motion.

All the left side of my jaw was catching fire and the sizzling inside my ear was revolting.

“Oh my God… I… I’m sorry I wasn’t meant to…” I head the man panic seeing me trash my head around.

It burned so much.

It hurt so fucking much, like maggots eating my skin with a sort of tingling sensation, down to my bone.

Even my hair were fizzling and the smell of burnt flesh made my empty stomach clench.

My eyes left out heavy tears now as the doctor tried to pat the wound with some clean bandages, but their saltiness only worsened my pain.

“FUCK YOU!”

_I just want to go home…!_

“FUCKFUCKFUCK GO DIE IN A DITCH YOU FUCKER–!!”

_I wanna go home, I can’t stand it anymore…!_

## “FUCK YOU!”


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready to descend in the darkest part of Hell?

~Yuu POV~

The hallway was almost colder than the outside of this fucking place.

A fucking convent… more like a dungeon, with these stone walls and dark marble flooring, the light bulbs on the ceiling barely illuminating the corridor.

I was following the nun walking in front of me, unable to stop shivering from the taunting images still stuck in my head.

_Body twitching, suspended._

_Face paler than Death itself, hand clenched, feet tensed._

_Head cocked on one side, eyes devoid of the light of Life._

My hands rose to rub my own arms in search of some warmth, but I knew that the freezing sensation wasn’t only because of the weather.

_Yuta…_

My eyes closed shut for a few seconds, trying desperately to hold back the tears that were threatening to roll down and only the soft, gentle voice of the woman took me back to the present. “He’s here, dear” she whispered, opening a dark, heavy door.

I nodded to her and I walked in, only to feel my chest stretch even more: the room was completely bare, leaving out a little nightstand and a simple, single bed.

Takanori was sitting there, face down on what seemed to be a book in his hands, but what surprised me more was his appearance.

He seemed paler than before, his eyes tired and lips pursed into a serious expression.

His hair were cut so short they reached his ears into a sort of really wavy bob and under those I saw a big, white plaster covering almost half of his left cheek.

His clothes were a simple long-sleeved shirt and sweatpants, but to me they appeared like a prison uniform, hanging over a thinner body. “Yuu…? What the…” his eyes lit up when he saw me.

Takanori’s shorter form jumped off the bed like a desperate kid and ran towards me for a hug, but he suddenly stopped, his hands trembling inches away from my form. “I… I missed you…” he mumbled happily, standing awkwardly in front of me.

I was confused, he seemed… strange? “What happened? Did they hurt you?” I asked him hastily, trying to cup his face in my hands, but he leaned back “It’s… a long story. I’m healing, don’t worry…” his voice came broken out of his throat. “I… I thought you guys forgot about me…” he then chuckled, stroking his arm and hugging his own chest for few seconds. “How can someone forget about you…?” I replied to him, moving a hand to ruffle his shorter hair.

Taka flinched away, almost scared by the touch.

Something happened, it was a given… “How did you manage to enter? I thought the bitch at the entrance didn’t let anyone in…” Takanori then sneered bitterly, scrunching his face both in anger and pain.

His eyes were constantly shifting away from my face, for some reason, and he then checked right over my shoulder. “Where are Rei and Yuta? Why you’re here?” he asked with a pinch of curiosity and at that question, my very being sank beneath my feet.

I tried with all my might to hold myself together, to stop my body from quivering, but my strength wasn’t enough.

It was all slipping out of control.

My arms snaked around Takanori’s neck, hugging him so tight I heard him cough. “Wh-what…? Wai…-!” he muffled scared in my hold, trying to pry away from my arms, but I didn’t let go.

All my resolution, all the speech I prepared inside my head… all vanished in the blink of an eye.

The screams of my classmates, the sirens of both police and ambulance, the screeches of the stretcher’s wheels.

The questions they asked, the answers I had to give…

All imprinted in my brain like venom.

How much of a fucking idiot was I?

I was so busy being _angry_ … that I let that slip out of my sight…

And two days already passed, two days forcing everything down… but in front of Taka’s tired eyes, the fucking dam broke down.

I fell on my knees, taking Takanori down with me, and my silent sobs became violent wails on his shoulder, barely hearing him ask me what was going on, what happened.

My mouth couldn’t form sentences in those first ten minutes, crying in that fucking cell where I should’ve just comfort my best friend, not the other way around. “Yuu… what the fuck? Oi… what’s the matter?” Takanori got a hold of my shoulders and forced me away from him, to glance inside my burning eyes.

Sniffling and hiccuping, I tried to breathe slower, to calm down.

Then my voice finally rolled out of my throat, hoarse and desperate. “Yuta… Yuta…” I moaned, my hands clawing Taka’s frailer form and I saw his dark eyes look at me with a dreadful confusion. “What happened to him?” he muttered.

His body was still quivering every time I moved my finger on his arms, but I could feel the force he used to stay motionless.

I swallowed a big gulp of saliva that pooled my mouth, hoping it would clean up my voice, but I was still croaking when I spoke up again. “He… killed himself… at school” other tears warmed my cheeks.

Never, in my life, I saw someone’s expression shift this slow… I could outline every second Taka’s brain took to connect, to understand my words.

Then his eyes widened and his grip on me tightened. “Yuu you’re not funny…!” “I’M NOT JOKING” I almost yelled at him, between my clenched teeth. “I’m not… joking…!” I sobbed, bowing my head down.

Takanori didn’t move for a bunch of seconds after my words.

He stood there, on his knees and with his hands slowly yanking away from my body, the shock of the notice slowly sinking in… “My class found him… he said he wanted to be alone but… but I didn’t know he…!” I choked on my words for a moment. “He said we were gonna try come here after school! I didn’t know he was gonna…” my hands were shaking, fisted around Takanori’s shirt.

I felt responsible, I was the older, I should’ve seen the signals… “Yuta was not suicidal” Taka spoke with a cold, hard tone.

Yeah, he was always so happy, so cheerful that was almost unthinkable. “I… I know… that’s why I didn’t think he could…” I gulped loudly again, panting in the next wave of sorrow that was crashing on me. “He felt so… so guilty for what happened to you… he blamed himself for it, but to…” my voice died and silence fell on both of us.

“Ah, it’s my fault now?” he hissed at me, full of anger. “You came here to blame me?? Yutaka… dead… fuck…!” his hands rose to grip hard the hair just above his forehead, trembling.

“How…?” Takanori then asked, his deep voice devoid of any kind of emotion. “He hanged himself… in the library” I answered, feeling my friend shift slowly back away from me.

Suddenly, he stood up and walked back and forth in front of me, stone-faced. “Taka… I’m… I’m not blaming you…!” I tried to speak, but he just shot me with his eyes.

“I DON’T FUCKING CARE! Yuta was NOT suicidal” he repeated even harsher than before.

I was in denial too, but I saw the body, the lamp he used to hang himself… the chair fallen under his feet, the red mark that the cord imprinted on his neck.

The scratches on his own throat, his bloodied hands. “Where the fuck is Rei? He had ONE job for fuck’s sake…” Taka then asked, while I was still quivering on my knees.

My face was tingling from the salt of my now dried tears and my mind was still drowning in millions of thoughts. “At… at the main door… they didn’t let him in” I answered, bowing my head. “Please don’t be mad…–” a quick slap interrupted my voice and my brain revolted inside my head, for a moment.

Takanori was standing in front of me, his eyes flaming with hatred and anger. “I’m not mad… I’m fucking FURIOUS!” he whispered between his clenched teeth.

Slowly I caressed my burning cheek completely befuddled, returning my eyes on my friend.

My brain snapped in a second, clearing up almost immediately. “I know Yutaka, I know very well that if he wanted to do something like that, he would have the DECENCY to do it at home… because he was too gentle to make a mess in a public place” Taka’s voice broke for a moment.

His aura of pure wrath didn’t falter, though. “Someone did this to him…” he sentenced and my brain hiccuped.

Someone…? No… no the police didn’t find anything until now.

The scene was a suicide one, not a murder. “Taka… please… give us some rest” I muttered, slowly standing up “Please… no more conspiracies, no more occult shit… Yuta–” “And where the fuck WERE YOU? Where were you, to let Yuta ‘hang himself’ or let ANYONE do this to him??” he growled to me.

My heart sank right between my ankles… where was my little emotional nerd that ran crying in the fucking bathroom for a kiss??

“What…? What did the do to you?? If I knew he was going to kill himself I would fucking follow him in the bathroom! Yuta is _dead_ and you wanna just argue about tha–!” I shouted back, walking towards him to just grab his arms, shaking him a little, but something killed my voice directly in my lungs: a long, metallic strife alongside the stone walls, just outside the door.

Both of us stood still, looking inside each other’s eyes, silently asking ourselves what the fuck was that noise…

 

~Reita POV~

These last two days passed like a whirlwind of events.

The founding of Yutaka’s corpse, hanging in the library, did a horrible trick on Yuu’s emotions and I got shocked too by that view.

Of course I saw worse things, but… knowing the gentle Yuta, it was sad to see him lifeless.

And now that the funeral was almost there, Yuu managed to convince one of those nuns to let my Master out at least for the function.

There I was, looking around like a bored child in a museum: the place was utterly pompous and bare at the same time, Christian figures every corner that looked down at me with their always pained eyes.

Walking up and down the entrance hall, I knew the nun behind the reception desk was looking at me with sharp eyes, but I wasn’t surely intimidated by an old woman.

At some point, while I was asking myself how much time Yuu needed to take Master Ruki out of this place, my nose caught a particular smell.

It wasn’t a earthly scent, but more something that reminded me of my home… the Hellish Earth.

Fisting my hands in the sweater, I glanced over my shoulder to check if the old rag was looking at me, then I swiftly moved to the left side of the hall.

With silent feet, I walked down an empty hallway, sniffing the air like a hound while my every cell started to prepare for battle: other demons were there, lots of them.

I couldn’t pinpoint how much and exactly where they were, but I knew by heart the stench of war and blood that always drenched the demonic Divisions.

My steps quickened, now jogging down the corridor, and my eyes darted past every open door I encountered, finding all of those rooms completely deserted.

Where were they…? I need to secure the zone, if even one of those demons reached my Master and his friend, they would be in real danger…!

I entered a big, dark chamber full of nuns talking to each other, but those whispers were speaking in unworldly languages.

Languages that I knew pretty well myself.

As soon as I walked in, at least a half a hundred pair of eyes pierced on me, shining in the dim light coming from the door now framing my figure.

Silence and tension fell all around me, I could see them recognize me and shift around, leaving out a bunch of demons grouped in front of me.

Those five demons immediately fell on one of their knees, one hand on the rose one and the other palm pressed on the cold floor. “General Reita” one of them saluted me with a deep female voice, her tone full of reverence.

I looked down at them, part of my Seventh Division, and my demonic form quickly puffed in a dark cloud of smoke. “Why are you all here?” I demanded, serious.

The one that spoke rose her head from the previous bowed stance and smiled at me with sharp teeth. “We’re here under the command of General Aoi: he requested our presence alongside General Uruha’s Divisions” she spoke quickly. “As protection, he said. He Foresaw something he couldn’t comprehend, so he ordered us to wait for your return, Sir” another continued in a more hushed tone, behind her.

My eyes traveled around the room, seeing those glinting eyes look up at me with both respect and hate.

Aoi… what did you _See_ to call upon my closest soldiers?

Immediately my ears caught up a distant rumble, as if something crumbled inside the convent. “It’s time~” some demon giggled to its comrades and the air started to feel heavy. “oh yes, yes!” other cheers whispered, their red shimmering eyes looking at me hungrily.

Then a long wail in the distance, that slithered on the floor like black snakes and gripped my legs with long cold fingers.

Uruha’s power.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Battle visual reference (because I suck at describing battles xD)](https://youtu.be/dH9176AdLFk?t=3m10s)   
> 

~Uruha POV~

After all these preparations, after all this time… _he_ was the one trying to stop me.

He, out of everyone… my dearest flame standing in front of me, both his metal claws trembling in his hands.

I know he doesn’t want to do it, but it’s his calling… and I have mine too.

> _“Uruha, please… stop it, I don’t want to fight you, my love”_

Aoi tried to convince me, making a couple of steps down the hallway towards me.

His stance was always so elegant, almost too pure for being a demon… that was what I loved, in him: his naivety, his loyalty both towards his job and me.

> _“No one has to die, please… Drag Reita home and let’s settle this there! Leave the humans be!”_

Again his desperate thoughts made me tingle with amusement: no one has to die, he says…! “Oh but someone already has fallen, didn’t it?” I sneered, seeing his eyes widen.

His white sclera and his bright irises shone with shocked surprise, when I sent inside his head the images of the face of that little human choking, gagging in his lasts breaths.

I had such fun seeing what a pinch of my power could do to a mere mortal.

> _“That’s… you… you killed him?? Why did you– he had nothing to do with this quarrel!!”_

The befuddled question from my beloved yanked a chuckle from my throat and I grinned at him, brandishing my machete and swinging it slowly in front of me. “Ahh but _I_ didn’t kill him… it was that arrogant boy. I only gave him a little push in the right direction and he did the rest” my soft, mellow voice echoed in the corridor.

Aoi gripped his fingers around the shining claws and I could see his whole body tremble, his very soul waver in his eyes like a flame in the wind.

> _“That’s it… enough, Uruha. I’m taking you home and we’ll all talk with our Lord about this stupid jealousy of yours”_

His tone was now cold, hard and forced, but I knew my beloved like the back of my hand: he was just putting up a face to make me desist, so I didn’t move when he started to walk briskly towards me.

Instead, I held my weapon tighter and rose it, impacting it with his claws, sending sparkles all around us.

Ahh~ it’s been so long since our last fight and even if I knew Aoi was merely trying to block me from my intents, I always adored his style of combat, the nobility of his movements.

His claws shifted down my machete to the hilt and when he tried to pry my weapon away from my hands, I pressed one foot on the ground and turned, hitting his chest with my shoulder.

I saw him twirl back, his blades whistling in the air and grazing the stone wall near us, but I didn’t wait: I jogged forward, yielding my weapon to slash at him few inches away from his body.

Our clothes swirled around us and both of us were relentless in our blows, but every time our blades collided against each other, sparks flew around with loud clangs.

I felt… alive, again.

Aoi was like a powerful yet controlled beast, his movements precise like clockwork, his body bending and gyrating on his feet.

It was mesmerizing, beautiful and lethal, his eyes focused on me and me only, the tube of his mask securely tucked around his neck to prevent it from waving around.

He plunged at me with his claws a couple of times, but I dodged them falling on my knees and arching my back, hitting them with my machete to deviate their paths from me and sweep my leg under his feet.

It seemed like a choreographed dance, our little fight, and someone could think I’m the crazy psychotic I often am, but… to me, it felt romantic.

Our dangerous waltz, with our blades tolling its impetuous rhythm and our eyes always searching each other at every of our whirls.

And while a smile crept on my lips, I saw Aoi enjoy it as much as me, spinning now quicker and quicker, his claws hitting more and more my blade so much it vibrated into my hands.

Other sparks fell around us and our capes got slashed at their ends, but it didn’t matter: what was important now was our dance and how it was going to end.

With a more powerful hit, Aoi sent me flying against one stone wall of that hallway and it caved in for the force of my landing, but it didn’t hurt, I was too hooked up in the adrenaline to even feel the hit.

But, luckily for me, my beloved quickly walked to me and fell on his knees, checking me out with worried face.

> _“Uruha…! I didn’t hurt you, didn’t I? I got… caught up…”_

He muttered inside my head, but the difference between me and him was that my emotions didn’t led my actions, for how much I would’ve love to…

My hands shot up and grabbed his face firmly, while I looked in his eyes and the sweet smile on my face got tainted by a devious smirk. “My dearest flame… even if our powers are equal, you still have a lot to learn…” I whispered to him, before my black nails elongated to just slash his mask away from his face, making it clack on the ground.

Aoi immediately took his hands on his face, trying to stop his mouth from breathing the cool, pure air, but I rose from the rubble to walk towards him, grabbing both his wrists to free his face. “Now, now… don’t you love me enough to help me?” I uttered under my breath, feeling his whole body quiver and contract under my touch, his white skin starting to blacken where I held him.

My smirk widened and my eyes narrowed, while he wheezed in mouthfuls of fresh air. “Reita will soon be here, on my tracks… why won’t you go play with his friends meanwhile?” I chuckled on his lips, seeing Aoi’s pupils enlarge so much his eyes became completely black.

Voids full of madness and flames.

I couldn’t stop myself and I laid a long, hot kiss on those curvy lips, breathing in his angry wails and using this moment to just expand my power all over the hallway, the entire convent. “Yes, my beloved, yes… like this…” his high-pitched growls made my spine shiver in pleasure and I released his wrists fast enough to dodge a bite from him.

Quickly I took his shoulders and I turned him towards the other way, his back against my chest. “There, look! Two little bunnies running away~” I chuckled, seeing my two targets trying to escape from the corridor.

_“Slash them down, my love”._

_  
_

~Ruki POV~

Yuu was running like he had wings on his feet, hand gripping my wrist so much it hurt, but I bet his heart was threatening a failure like mine, after the show we just watched.

When the scraping on the wall became a full set of clangs and swishes, we stepped outside my room and saw Aoi battling furiously against a black-clothed demon, with long pale hair and a machete in his hands.

Uruha, the older brother… the one that almost killed me.

Our feet pattered on the hard flooring of the hallway, turning around a corner to launch ourselves towards the exit of the convent, but when we entered the entrance hall, bodies were scattered everywhere.

Corpses dressed as nuns, but that seemed everything but human.

Other demons, with dark skin and reddish eyes, at least the ones that didn’t have their heads smashed against the ground.

I immediately covered my face for the heavy, rancid scent they gave off and both me and Yuu trotted towards the main door: didn’t he smelled that? How could he breathe in such a stench??

When his hand touched the door knob, though, he got pushed back so violently his body flew back on the floor, feet away from me. “Yuu! You’re ok?” I ran back to his side, helping him up on his feet.

His eyes were wide open, but he nodded to me while pursing his lips shut for few seconds. “What the fuck was that…? My fingers tingle…” “He… he trapped us…” I mumbled to him.

It was Uruha’s powers, I was sure of it…! Who could even make a ‘force shield’ on the fucking door, then?? “I… I’ll come up with something, we have to go…!” I stuttered then and this time I was the one grabbing my friend’s wrist, yanking him away from the hall.

A new kind of steps broke the deadly silence around us and when I looked above my shoulder, I saw Aoi’s frame darting through the hallway and towards the entrance.

His face lacked his usual cool expression and his eyes were black, fixed on us while a snarl twisted his face.

His nude, maskless face. “Holy shit…!” I darted towards the first door I could see, dragging Yuu behind me: if Aoi ever caught up to us, we were minced meat…!

Our feet scrambled on the bloodied floor, slipping from time to time when we stepped on some gore or some cracked bone. “That’s Aoi?? He’s not on our side??” Yuu yelled at me while running and I panted a quick _NOPE_ to him, before turning abruptly to my left inside another room.

We were in a big chapel, an altar strewn on the marble floor and a big throne in front of us, just beyond a couple of stairs.

Other corpses were tinting the place red, blood still oozing out of their wounds. “Fuck… where to go now??” Yuu asked me with panicked face.

I grunted at him, frustrated. “What the fuck should I know??” “You passed the last three weeks here!!” “I wasn’t allowed to wander around, I just got fucking tortured!” our shouts stirred something in the room and we both shut up when we heard gurgling sounds coming feet away from us, just under a pile of mangled bodies.

Crawling on the floor, there was ‘my doctor’, but he missed almost half of his body and his face was covered in blood and bruises.

Suddenly, a set of four blades passed through the door, making the wood creak and crash: Aoi just reached us and he was mauling at the entrance with the uncoordinated violence of a rabid beast. “Shit… shit shit–! The sacristy! We can pass from there!” I quickly looked around, pointing to a golden-like door at the far end of the chapel.  


Yuu nodded and ran with me up to the stairs where the altar should’ve be, but before I could reach the top of the chancel, blood-freezing screams erupted behind our backs and a whooshing sound crippled the air.

Then, something _hard_ knocked me over, hitting my back so badly I feared my spine broke. “–FUCK!” I screamed for both the surprise and the hurt I felt pulsating between my shoulder blades.

Blood flew everywhere around me and while my body slit on the wet, gored marble, I saw the mangled body of the psychologist roll away from me, his flesh now ripped in long gashes.

His eyes were glassy and empty, the life slipped out of them.

Aoi’s form pounced me, moving his claws to slid them right at the left and right side of my head, inside the marble flooring like it was butter.

He was hissing through his clenched teeth and I could see his darkened eyes move, the pupil going back and forth from enlarged to normal size while his mind was trying to regain control. “Aoi… it’s us…! You don’t want this, stop it!” I tried to talk to him, even if my voice was quivering like hell.

I could see his eyes squint, his face twist and turn in the maddening feat that was calming down.

“Please don’t do it…!” I croaked again and a high rumble came from his throat, his sharper teeth threatening to sink directly in my neck.

He was inching closer and closer, his hot breath hovering on my skin and one of his claws trembled just slightly, grazing my shoulder so badly it started to bleed.

The rotting pain from that cut slowly crept inside my veins, something like fire was spreading all around my body.

I don’t know if was the smell of blood, the adrenaline pumped by my heart, the fear that was coiling around my throat… I just know I saw the world slow down so much I noticed Aoi’s eyes dart from my face to his left, before a thick, gold-plated bat hit his cheekbone.

The knockback made him jerk to the right, before his head turned to see Yuu, his hands still wrapped around what remained of the altar. “C’mon man, stop being a dick!” Yuu shouted, seeing Aoi slowly moving away from me, still on all four.

Immediately I slid away from there, towards the door of the sacristy. “Yuu! Don’t you dare do the fucking bait!” I yelled back, an arm around my mid section.

My stomach was churning in search of food, I was so tired my eyes were almost seeing double. “Get away from there!” I tried to jump back on my feet, but my body wasn’t responding as much as I wanted.

My friend was feet away from me, with an enraged demon growling at him… all he had for protection was a fucking severed table leg… and I wasn’t able to help him.

Yutaka already died… I couldn’t lose another friend… another part of my family…!

Grasping at the jamb of the door behind me, I stood up and grabbed a golden goblet crusted with blood.

Quickly I threw that, hitting Aoi’s back and obtaining his attention again.

He stopped on his feet and crooned his head slightly, to watch at me over his shoulder.

C’mon Yuu…! Run away, you dummy! “C’mon Aoi… come here, you fucker…!” I chuckled under my breath, inching towards the door.

But Aoi’s face snarled and in the fraction of a second he moved an arm, slashing the air to meet flesh and clothes.

Blood splattered around him, along with pained screams, and when the Balancer looked at me again, he had a grin on his bloodied face.

I felt something tingle inside my head when I saw Yuu collapse behind him, a large gash interrupting his torso from waist to chest and his eyes shuddering with panic.

Lazily, a growly voice whispered inside my own head.

> _“OnE bUnNy ReMaInEd”._


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more you lose, the more you gain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried a little, writing this...

~Ruki POV~

Yuu… Yuu was…

My brain was wriggling inside my skull, while my eyes didn’t stop looking at my friend curling up in his own blood, shivering and wailing in pure agony.

Aoi was walking towards me, his feet moving closer and closer, his grin battling on his face with a more desperate expression, head twitching and cocking on one side from time to time.

I felt my soul heavy as lead, inside my chest, and my body refused to move until I jumped out of my skin for a shrilling yell. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!” Yuu screamed at me, tearful eyes locked into mine.

He was clawing the floor and his face was twisted in the pain, but he still _tried_. “GO AWAY! RUN!” he yelled again.

Run? Where? There was nowhere I could go… I couldn’t abandon him in that condition, he needed to go to the hospital…! I didn’t want to leave him behind!

Suddenly, though, Aoi lowered before he jumped forward, slashing the air with his long blades to only graze the bandage on my cheek.

We both fell down and I felt his bigger body cage mine, his face grinning, baring his fangs like a wolf. “Aoi… please… Yuu’s dying…! Please…! STOP!” I tried to yell at him, rolling on one side to dodge a poorly-moved attack.

He was… playing with me… like a cat with a mouse and every time his claws inched more, catching my clothes, ripping them and leaving more and more scratched on my torso.

Some of those marks started bleeding and his face scrunched up, his tongue darting out to lick his lips at the iron-like smell.

I was going to die, I was going to leave behind my mom, Reita… Yuu, if he ever survived.

Maybe Yutaka was waiting for me on the other side?

When Aoi’s claws opened gashes in my already hurt arms, something impacted against him, a big arm hooking around his throat.

Two bodies rolled away from me, two dark figures that started to rattle and fight on the ground: Aoi’s high-pitched growls and howls made me shiver, but another type of growl surprised me.

Reita…!

I sat up and I saw my demon with now his bat around Aoi’s neck, blocking him in a headlock while he wriggled and trashed desperately.

A few slashes got Reita along his arms, but his wounds started to close almost immediately thanks to that strange black smoke.

Amazed, I looked the two demons fight, Aoi free himself to just clash his claws against Rei’s bat, Reita duck under them and tackle him against a wall, but a distant wail remembered me why I didn’t leave in the first place.

As quickly as I could, I stood up and limped towards Yuu, falling on my knees near him: his wound didn’t stop bleeding and it was soaking his already dark clothes, making them slimy and warmer than I ever imagined. “YOU… you… dummy!” he coughed, trembling. “I told you to… to run away!”.

His face was rapidly turning paler and paler, his lips taking a dangerously blueish hue and his skin was covered in cold sweat.

_Fuck… fuck…!_

I didn’t know what to do…! I wasn’t a doctor, I didn’t know what to do…!

_Think Takanori…!_

As fast as I could, with my wounded arms, I removed what remained of my shirt and pressed it on the deepest part of that gash, hearing him scream in response. “Sorry… I’m sorry… sorry Yuu, sorry…!” I huffed completely devastated, my throat closing.

I completely ignored the fact that my shirt didn’t do much to stop the bleeding, I only held that there and helped Yuu up with an arm behind his shoulders. “Please… please move we have to get out…!” my voice was broken, shaking and desperate, but I tried to gulp down the tears.

My eyes needed to see more now than ever.

But there was so… so much blood…

Fuck… No he can’t…!

Yuu clenched his teeth and gripped my shoulder, but the only thing he managed to do was pressing a little more against me. “Ah… ahah… Taka, I don’t feel my legs anymore…!” he spoke with a strangely cheerful tone.

His brain was starting to accuse the lack of blood pressure, he was… falling more and more into delirium. “Yuu c’mon! C’MON! I can’t lose you too…!” I shook him very gently, trying to pull him up with all my efforts.

Suddenly a big rumble made my head turn and I saw the big statute of Christ above the golden throne start to lean on us.

Its anguished face pointed at us as if it was bowing but it wasn’t stopping, enveloping us with a low, deep creaking sound. “Go away…! Taka go away…!” Yuu implored me, his weak arms pushing me, but I clenched my teeth and passed both my forearms under his armpits.

I tried to drag him away, grunting in angered frustration.

We’re not dying here…! We’re not dying here!!

The statue was almost above our heads, its menacing shadow hover on us like a bird of prey on a couple of poor country mice, but a feeling I almost forgot suddenly caressed my insides: the slight pressure of the air around my body, the electricity of my brain becoming a palpable feeling.

My eyes saw the statue slow down imperceptibly until it just stood midair, every rubble and bits of stone floating around it and there I knew Reita did it again.

He slowed down the sand in the hourglass of Time and I saw him stand with one hand towards us and one around his bat, blocking one of Aoi’s claws.

The other one, though, was buried deep into Reita’s guts.

My demon was fuming black all around his body, like Aoi was doing, and his breath was quick and shallow. “What… happened?” I heard Yuu ask me with a sleazy speech, his eyes squinting to try and decipher what was going on.

His words awakened me and I continued to drag him right past the frame of the sacristy’s door, away from the danger seconds after the statue collided on the floor at slow-motion.

Every part of it broke in distinct pieces and I saw Jesus’s face shatter like a mirror, exploding, sending shards of porcelain all over.

A couple even grazed our bodies, but I could return to breath when Reita’s power stopped to work: it felt heavy, being in that Time pocket.

The debris slided everywhere and my eyes saw Aoi’s dark form run away in a zigzagging motion, his body heavily battered, but his face painted with an hurried expression.

Then Reita came in the picture rushing behind his brother and he stopped when he saw my face, his features shifting quickly as he approached us instead.

Immediately my chest filled with hatred, with a sharp and hot pain. “Master…! Ruki are you ok–” “WHERE WERE YOU!” I screamed at him.

I felt so betrayed, hurt both in the body and in the spirit.

I ordered him to protect my friends… Now Yutaka was dead and Yuu was… going to… “I TOLD YOU TO PROTECT THEM! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” I continued to shout, holding Yuu so much I trembled.

Reita’s expression fell at my yell, eyes drowned with guilt and glossed by tears, and when he knelt down near me I used my free hand to just yank his mask away, making it rolling on the gored marble. “Do your fucking job… Kill them” I growled, grabbing his face in my palm.

_Make those fuckers pay with their lives._

I saw his eyes look at Yuu, then at me. “Master, I… I have to take you all out of here, befo–” I shut him up with a hard smack again.

It was late… it was too late to save anyone anymore.

Yuu just lost too much blood and my mind was all wrapped up in a single thought.

_Revenge… Revenge… **Revenge** …!_

I harshly moved my bloodied fingers on his eyes, painting his light skin with the deep-red of Yuu’s blood, soaking his eyelids in it.

_Smash them, ground their bones, let them suffer…!_

“ **KILL THEM, REITA** ” I ordered again, my chest vibrating with the most unfiltered rage I ever felt in all my life.

Reita’s body slowly started to emit other black smoke and his irises turned red as the blood that stained his now expressionless face.

He seemed almost… empty, but I didn’t care: I wanted him to be a fucking killing machine, I wanted my friends to be avenged, I wanted everyone to die in pure agony.

His body seemed to shift, more barbed wire snaked, hissed around his shoulders and his teeth sharpened even more, becoming shark-like. “YeS MaStEr…” he snarled with a distorted voice and he stood up, running away so quickly he just looked like a smudged shadow.

Silence remained around me, interrupted only by my huffing breaths and the little _plic… plic…_ of Yuu’s blood hitting against the floor.

My heart was pounding inside my chest, but it all quieted when a hand gripped my free wrist. “It’s not… his fault, y’know” Yuu chuckled with weak voice and I turned to look at his face.

He was… smiling at me, that pained smile when I rambled about the occult for hours and he just listened because he loved the fact that I had such a heartfelt hobby in my life. “Yuta and me… it’s not his fault… nor yours” he added again, his chest vibrating at every breath.

All the anger inside my head melted like fire in the rain, only the embers still pulsing red, sizzling under the tears that I was desperately holding back.

I moved slowly, trying to gently pry my hand away from his, but he gripped on my wrist even more. “Yeah… It’s my fault, dumbass” I croaked.

My eyes burned so fucking much, but I tightened my jaw, trying to sweep the tears away.

It was useless, of course, as I felt all of them roll down my cheeks, heavy droplets watering down the blood I was stained with. “Me and my meddling with fucking demons… Yuta would be alive and… and you would fucking jump all around the school because you finally got a girlfriend” my chuckle got stuck in the back of my throat.

Everything ruined because of my edginess… because I wanted to be powerful when I was just a kid… a weak brat. “Listen… I don’t wanna die… with you crying like a baby, ok?” he mumbled, his voice hitching every time his wound hurt.

Then his body started to tremble, shivering as if he was in the middle of a snow storm. “I… don’t wanna die… but I’m going… anyway” Yuu laughed bitterly under his breath, eyes starting to grow more and more tired.

That was… really happening.

It wasn’t a nightmare after another therapy session… it was as real as his blood still oozing on my hands and arms.

 _No… no no please…_  
I’ll be a good boy…!  
Please tell me it’s fake…!

Yuu shifted in my arms, all of his muscles relaxing, giving away. “I’m… I’m sorry… I’m sorry I-I’m sorry…!” I hiccuped in now the streams of tears that was pouring, moving my aching arms to hug him tight.

If I could exchange my life for his and Yuta’s… I would do it immediately.

On the spot.

I didn’t care about anything that wasn’t my friends now… they were always with me, in the good and in the bad… and now I led them to utter destruction.

Yuta paid the price first… sweet, happy Yutaka.

Now Yuu, my big brother… the one that always protected me, until the end.

“Stop… stop crying” he whispered, a trembling hand clawing at my side. “I… did a good job, mh? I… saved you” his face lightened from the agony into a little smile, but I couldn’t do the same, seeing how his eyes blinked slower and slower.

Like when he got sleepy in the middle of Math classes…

Like when he stood up late trying to help me out with Literature…

Like when he listened to me via Skype in the middle of the night…

I wasn’t able to fight anymore, I couldn’t ask him to hang in there, that we could escape alive… “You did” I whispered back to him, sniffling and sobbing.

Yuu then leaned his face against my chest, breathing raggedly. “Sing… please” he sighed, his voice starting to tint again with shards of fear. “Please… Taka… Sing” that plead hold my heart tight and squeezed.

Squeezed so hard I felt the pain of millions of needles seep inside of it… because he was scared.

Scared that his life was slipping away from under his hands, in front of me.

 _Be strong and… hold my hand~_  
_Time becomes for us… you'll under–stand~_  
 _We'll… say goodbye today~_  
 _And I-I’m sorry… how it ends this way~_

My voice wasn’t steady at all, my throat tensed with sobs and whines from time to time, but as long as I heard the soft hum of Yuu’s voice follow mine, I pushed myself to continue.

_If I could be with you tonight~_   
_I would s-sing you to sleep~_   
_Never let them… take the… the light behind your eyes~_   
_I failed… I-I failed and lost this fight~_   
_Never fade in the dark~_   
_Just remember… you will always burn a-as bright~_

I stopped to sing when Yuu’s voice fell silent and my sobs stilled.

The panic rose inside my head and in my chest, fearing the worst. “Yuu…?” I called him with the most dreaded voice that could exit my mouth.

“…I’m here…” he just muttered, so low it seemed just a sigh and I felt a little rush of relief cuddle me. “You’re the best brother I could ever ask for…” I mumbled back in the little hug I was still giving him.

Silence.

The stillness in the very air around us made my skin prickle.

When I released our hug, I saw his face devoid of any light, his eyes half-lidded and empty, his lips slightly curved up in a smile.

He was… gone.

The flame of his life… blown away.

For entire seconds I just stood there: emotionless, unaware of the time passing and the blood finally stopping to trickle down on the ground around my knees.

Then, something combusted right inside my chest, setting me completely aflame.

I held his body close to me and I screamed, rough yowls of mourning, growls of pure, desperate wrath.

My throat ached so much I tasted my own blood in those shouts, my eyes squeezed shut to stop the flow of the tears, my entire frame just quivering in that heartache.

My mind was drowning in the grief it was sinking in, but then something hooked me up, making my conscience resurface into a maddening, wriggling sensation.

Vengeance.

_Kill them._

_Kill them all._

_Dice them, slice them, rip them apart._

I didn’t understood what my body did anymore, as my feet moved on their own and one lock of my short, dark hair turned pale blond.


	45. Chapter 45

~Uruha POV~

As I thought, my Division battered Reita quite badly before he could wipe them away like flies.

I didn’t care much, lowly demons could always be replaced, but now my brother was tired enough for me to be a real threat to him. “Uruha! What the fuck…!” he walked up to me panting, eyes full of anger. “How dare you use your own Division against me??” he asked again, but I remained motionless in the middle of the hallway.

What he did was enough for me to hate his guts.

He moved closer to me, gripping his bat harshly and our weapons immediately collided, my machete screeching against the barbed wire still covered in gore and guts.

We looked into each other’s eyes, growls and hisses crawling in the air, then Reita pushed against me and I had to turn on one side, making him slide away from my body.

Both our body moved in a messier way compared to my dance with Aoi: this was a proper bar fight where every hit counted and where his whacks to my bones matched with my slash to his flesh.

Suddenly, while I aimed for his head, his eyes widened and ducking under my attack he sprinted away, along the hallway in the same direction where Aoi went.

Did he… felt his Master’s threatened life?

Good… damn good, I’ll be able to fucking hack his head off while he run away…!

But then, a body collided with mine and both of us weltered through a wall and inside an empty cell.

Reita’s Division…??

How could his Commanders reach him here?

Aoi…! He tricked me… So that’s what he planned during his stay with me, here… and I thought he only did it out of love and because he missed me.

The female Commander growled at me, pinning my armed hand down with a dagger right through my wrist. “General, you’re out of your right mind!” she snarled, silvery-grey wavy hair contouring her face.

A smirk rippled on my lips and I chuckled. “Am I?” my voice rolled out honey-covered, but my free hand just shot up and hit her forehead with the heel of my palm.

The demoness cocked her head back and stood up while a black, oil-like liquid carved her skin to the bone, sizzling.

Quickly I extracted the dagger from my flesh and threw that towards the second demon that came running, making the blade sink into his chest flush to the hilt. “I may not be suited for physical combat… but I’m still a General” my voice rumbled, eyes flashing left and right.

More of Reita’s Division approached me like a pack of snarling wolves, swords and blades of every kind scratching the cold surface of the hallway walls.

I was outnumbered ten to one, but the little fight with Aoi awakened my muscles and now I moved faster, nimbler among those swinging weapons.

Clangs and swishes made the very air scream in agony, the hallway trembling more and more, and finally my blade caught one of those lowly soldiers ripping its head from its body in an instant.

Blood rained on me, making my tattered cowl shiny black, and the sole scent of iron made my head clear slightly.

Faster, faster I fought against those vile, lesser demons, and my power weren’t blocked by any Master’s wish, so I used them at my advantage as much as I could.

Opening my free hand a big, black, shiny python slithered out of my palm to sling forward, enveloping their necks with its almost misty body, making them wail in their crazier and worst fears.

Other fell, their souls completely shattered and their faces white as snow, eyes rolled inside their skulls and a never-ending bawl carved in their features.

My machete was soaked in blood, its blade still thirsty, and the more I fought, the more I felt my mind clean up from the numbness I was always in: I managed to kill six of them, but the remaining ones knew I was starting to tire.

Also, my fear-inducing snake weakened with my lack of energy and those Commanders… Reita surely trained them fearless in case something like this happened…!

One of them, a tall and brawny Commander, yielded a war hammer that created big craters in the walls and on the floor and I was _barely_ quick enough to evade such brute hits

But then… screams, yells erupted in the convent like a call for help and as I heard those high-pitched growls, my eyes yanked away from my enemies for just a split second.

Aoi…!

Suddenly, a hard blow crashed right between my feet and the whole flooring collapsed under me, making my frame fall inside a dark chamber underneath us.

I rolled on the dirty ground and got up on my feet just to dodge again that enormous hammer, twirling on myself and hitting a strange wall with my shoulder: human skulls lined up in what seemed to be a tunnel, neatly fixed into the wall like decorations.

My brain didn’t have the time to appreciate the view, because another Commander slid under the thick, short legs of his companion and a rapier slashed at my cowl, making it fly away from my head.

Another game of dodge started, with my machete trying to find an aperture in their stance meanwhile I backed up in those dark shaft, smelling the stench of death and basking in the little comfort it gave me.

Then, that rapier-holding demon jerked his weapon and the point of it just sank inside my neck, tearing muscles and skin just enough for me to feel pain.

Real pain.

I growled at them before throwing myself on one side to evade a vertical hit of the hammer that would probably cave my head inside itself and my already bandaged hand rose to press on the blood-oozing wound.

Raspy breath was exiting my mouth and my dark eyes lifted to see the brawny Commander swing his hammer again.

My machete clashed against it, trembled, then it flew away from my hand with sparks falling on my face. “General Uruha, your treason shall not fall on deaf ears…!” the rapier-yielding demon spoke with a harsh tone, but I clenched my teeth and moved my hands together, breaking the rosary off my wrist.

Its black pearls shifted in little, sharp needles and I launched them against the demons like one would do with a whip.

Scratches formed on their skin and their eyes blackened when my power tried to take a hold on them, but slowly and inevitably they came back to normality.

I was grasping at my last straws here and that big hammer swung more and more, aiming for my chest.

The bigger demon rose his weapon up, up above his head, but suddenly his entire body jerked and four claws split his face in half like a book.

Quick as a black lightning, those claws slashed at the neck of the other demon until its head spun on his own spine, rolling off of it.

Their two bodies fell on the dirt ground and only a shadow remained still on front of me, a pale oval looking down at me with a pained expression.

But in those light azure eyes, I saw the ghost of love. “You… came back…” I huffed with hoarse voice, the gash in my neck starting to burn just so slightly.

Aoi knelt down in front of my laying body, his lips open to pant ragged breaths and his words hit me harder than every whack of those brutes. “What… you made… made me do…” he almost whined, his claws trembling and his hands slowly rising to grab his head.

Why did I felt this… sensation? This guilt?

I hurt him…?

Nonsense, Aoi was hurt because of Reita, he only had the power to wound the both of us…!

So why I rose my free hand to caress his face…?

My finger left dark sooth-like marks on his white complexion and I scrunched up my nose out of annoyance.

His pained expression, those contracted lips I loved to kiss… his quivering body covered in bruises and–

My thought broke in half as I saw a pair of red eyes in the obscurity of that catacomb and a huffed growl interrupt the very stillness of that moment.

Reita was walking briskly towards us, his bat in his hand and his form clouded in black smoke.

His face was maskless and his skin bloodied. “We… need to go away…!” Aoi whispered, looking up to our brother with a hint of fear.

Both of us knew the meaning of his appearance, but I didn’t come so far to just run away like a coward…!

I was no coward!

If I had to sacrifice everything, I would do it…! “The Beast… is awaken!” I mocked Reita, seeing him hunch over and grab the bat with both hands now, his pulsing-red irises locked into mine.

**TWACK!**

My machete was just a little too far on my right, but Aoi was here and he was my living shield… I just had to wait the right moment. “Why… the long face, brother?” I continued to talk, sliding slowly among the dirt and in the dark blood of the fallen Commanders.

**TWACK!  
**

**CRACK!**

His growls filled the tunnel and a couple of whacks broke the skulls in the walls just above Aoi’s head: Reita was swinging his weapon left and right, completely berserk, but I was almost there… I just needed my machete…!

My trembling fingers stretched more and more, at snail pace, and a new kind of sound made my very soul jump out of my body.

**CLANK!**

**CLANK!**

**CLANK!**

A constant metallic sound, like a hammer on an anvil, echoed in the shaft and my eyes saw Aoi’s form curled up on his feet right above me, hands up with his claws intertwined with each other.

**CLANK CLANK**

**CLANK CLANK CLANK**

**CLANKCLANKCLANKCLANK**

Quicker, harder, Reita hit those metallic claws like a madman, growling and screaming in pure rage. “DIE! DIE! DIE!” his shouts accompanied now the wet, squishy sound of ripping flesh.

Blood splattered the old bones in the walls while Aoi was falling on one knee, his arms now crossed and martyred by Reita’s bat.

I was transfixed by that scenery, my dearest… holding on for me.

My chest seemed too crowded with the pounds of my heart and my palm finally enveloped my machete’s hilt, dragging it back with a screeching sound of metal on rocks.

There, suddenly, the sound of broken bones shattered the air and snapping my eyes back up I saw my beloved’s arms just swing at his sides before another hard blow fell on him: I could see Reita’s bat impact against the right side of his head, cave that in and send Aoi flying away from my body, down the dark tunnel.

The moment it happened, and it took a split second, Reita seemed to regain slight control of himself. “A… oi?” regret flashed into his eyes, then again wrath, uncontrollable, as he looked down at me.

And as he made his weapon fell down towards my own head, I rose mine.

Time slowed down for the both of us, rippling on our skin, and I could see everything so clearly.

A little drop of sweat snake down on my brother’s face, a makeshift teardrop that traveled down his cheek.

His brows furrowed, his hair frizzling and his wire hissing in the air.

His teeth closed so much I could hear them creak.

The tip of my machete sink in his third eye, an inch at the time, slicing inside his skull, divide his brain, stop any kind of thought.

Shut him down as his bat grazed my cheek, hitting the ground.

I pressed more and more, snarling with all my might as I flattened the hilt of my weapon against his forehead.

His body stood still on his feet, then he scrambled back and fell against the wall, eyes open and slowly fading from red to black.

Stillness thickened the air and a bubble burst inside my lungs. “Ah… ahah… ah! I… did it” I mumbled to myself, sitting up. “Finally I… bested him…! Aoi…!” I called out to my beloved, turning to see him laying on the ground.

Motionless, unmoving. “My love, we did it…! You did so well befo–” my voice crumbled as I approached him: there was no black smoke coming up from him, no sign of healing up.

Both his arms were reduced to brittled bones without flesh around them and his face was… fixed.

Empty like a broken doll. “Aoi…?” I called again, walking slower and slower near him, gently putting down one knee near his shoulder.

Could he be…? No, no he can’t be…! It should take more than few hits to kill him!

“My love, stop joking, I’m not in the mood” I warned him, moving a shivering hand to hoist up his head from the ground by his nape and I saw his skull cracked, blood covering half of his face.

The shock I was feeling was… new.

I never felt this emptiness and this tangle of emotions all at the same time.

Why was I feeling this way? What was… this pressure inside my chest?

I felt like… I was ripping apart, guts first.

My other hand moved to trace the form of his wound, feeling the right cheekbone caved in, the temple crushed and his right eye a black void. “R-Rei…?” a soft, incredulous peep rose behind my back and fell inside my ears.

Turning, I saw the little human, Master of my brother, touch the handle of my machete with quivering, shaky fingers.

“You’re still… _alive_?”


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the Judge will punish you for your sins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok everyone! The fic is almost finished and the epilogue is already written, ready to be posted tomorrow!  
> Also, I fell so much in love with this story I just couldn't stop and... plan a sequel TTvTT)9  
> Something shorter than this -I HOPE since my hands don't stop sometimes XDD- but I'll tell everything in the end notes of tomorrow's chapter.  
> I don't wanna do spoilers =v=

~Ruki POV~

I managed to catch up with my brain when my eyes sank into pure darkness and the air around me felt heavy, ancient and suffocating.

Dust and the scent of death were almost… allaying my beating heart.

There, finally, my mind registered what I was doing: my feet were jogging along a dark tunnel filled with yellow-tinted bones, my skin prickled with a strange, electrifying sensation.

My mouth was dry as the desert and when I saw some mangled bodies emerge from the obscurity, I noticed how my eyes fatigued to watch at them.

Beyond those two unknown corpses, their heads badly severed, there were pieces of shattered metal and… Reita’s bat.

I followed its form and there I saw a sooth-covered boot, a leg covered in barbed wire.

Both my hands rose to just yank the glasses off my face and I saw even better his pale skin, his naked face, his expressionless face with a single line of blood following his features.

His head… was cocked on one side and completely pierced through a long blade, its hilt leaving a mark on his forehead.

His body leaned against the wall with his palms up, so similar to a broken marionette.

I rushed near him, the fresh wound of Yuu’s death still pounding inside my whole body, and… that turned everything off.

My thoughts, the stream of blood inside my veins, the beats of my heart, the blinking of my eyes, the flow of air in my lungs.

I was dead, but I was still living.

Reita’s always light eyes, icy blue or red– it didn’t mattered, were now black and opaque, hooded and fixed on the skull in the wall in front of them.

_No… no no it’s impossible._

Reita is a demon, a very powerful demon… _MY_ demon… he can’t die, he can’t be–!

Something behind my eyes started to pull and yank, while I moved a hand to that sword. “Rei…?” I managed to call with my closed-up throat.

_Get up… get up, you’re just fucking with me!_

_This is a payback because I yelled at you before, isn’t it??_

As soon as I’ll touch this fucking weapon, he’ll jumpscare me and make his wonderful laugh…!

He will… will he…?

The realization came to me and my chest clenched on its own: I sent him to die… the only one that truly loved me, I just insulted him and sent him to his death…

I felt the cracks in my being enlarge, eat me up like black insects.

_No… not Rei… please… not him…!_

A light shuffle made my head turn and my eyes drowned inside the dark eyes of Uruha, on one knee with Aoi in his arms, him too unresponsive.

I saw the surprise in his face as he looked up at me. “You’re still alive?” he asked as if it was just nonsense to him.

Slowly, surely, the churning inside my brain from before returned and that palpable madness started to suffocate me again.

_My head… my chest… burns…_

Blackness framed my vision, but my eyes still looked at him clear as the sun, his lips now stretched into a big grin. “Ah… that’s not important anymore” Uruha hissed at me with his dark, low voice.

_It burns…_

I looked like he gently left the other demon on the ground and how he moved his feet towards me, rising a hand in my direction. “Little human… I feel the need to thank you” Uruha whispered, his black eyes piercing me like daggers.

_It burns so fucking much…_

The demon walked more and more quickly, with that evil-but-joyful expression on his yet stunning face. “After centuries, finally I managed to put down that stray dog that was my brother… thanks to your distracting being” Uruha chuckled, before letting his laugh fade into a low, murmured growl.

_Make it stop… it burns…!_

That stretched, cold hand then reached for my cheek and forced me to look up at him, his eyes never leaving mine. “And now the only thing I _need now_ is a soul…” he muttered with quite a heavy breath in his voice.

_“It’s not his fault… nor yours”_

The wriggling sensation in the back of my mind became unbearable, like a caged beast going rampage and my tongue moved like it had its own will, forming growling words. “ **No** … No **one** ” I panted, the pressure choking me.

_Stop touching me…_

_Don’t touch me…_

_You fucker, stop touching me–!!_

The smell of gasoline suddenly punched my nose as my hands gripped something hard and vibrating. “ **No one fucks with** **MY PUPPET** ” my voice rolled out deep and the tension in my soul burst.

Everything exploded inside my head like liquid fire, engulfing my very being with the threat of consuming me from inside, and at the same time a thick wall of pure-white smoke blasted around me.

My eyes saw nothing for a good couple of seconds, rolled in the back of my head for the pain I was feeling, the sweet pain of electric charge whipping and prodding at my muscles.

I felt _powerful_ …

I felt clear-minded, my senses sharpened, my body strengthened.

Light, blond hair came then into my vision, together with the glimpse of red velvet and lightnings enveloping my figure.

A bloody _chainsaw_ was in my trembling hands, its sharp teeth grinding in the air, begging for flesh to cut.

I couldn’t stop a laugh that bubbled up in my chest, a harsh one, devoid of every happiness… because I didn’t remember what happiness was.

My mind forgot what felt like being happy and now the only thing that mattered was the constant string of thought whirl-winding in my head.

Kill him kill him kill him killhim _KiLlHiM_ **KILLHIM**

## KILL HIM

“Dearest Baphometh… What…?” Uruha’s voice croaked in front of me and in those bunch of instants I pressed my feet on the ground, throwing myself forward while the chainsaw screamed, roared against flesh and bones.

One hand flew in the air forming an arc before hitting the ground, bouncing lifeless on it.

Then a forearm suffered the same fate, rolling until it reached one of Reita’s legs.

The smell of blood that gushed out of Uruha’s now severed arm made my mouth water as it splattered all on my face.

_Delicious…_

Growls left my throat without me noticing it and there again I swung.

Again.

**AGAIN.**

The chainsaw got caught into his black clothes, ripping them, leaving big marks on the walls every time I missed his now dodging frame.

I was relentless.

I was wrathful.

I _NEEDED_ to see him fall down in his own blood, gag on it, ask for forgiveness without receiving it.

Shouts and snarls scratched at my throat in my frustration and finally… _f_ _inally_ I heard the bone of his leg _crunch._

With a loud splat, his knee fell limp on the dirt while the rest of his body rolled on one side.

His wail of agony made my lips grow in a ear-splitting grin. “How… How can you be…!! You’re a damned human!!” Uruha screamed at me, eyes lighting up into a more amber color.

Taunting, my feet slowed down their pacing and I watched his sorry figure drag himself on the floor, towards the motionless form of Aoi.

_You’re scared of me, fucker?_

He had to pay… for all the pain he inflicted on me, on Reita… on my friends.

Reddish sparks enveloped me, as I made my chainsaw rumble, and I nonchalantly pressed my sole on his chest, blocking his pathetic excuse of a retreat.

I wanted to speak so many, too many words into his face, each and every one of them overlapping inside my head.

I let my grin shift, transform into a dark, ominous snarl and a tingle made my eyes itch.

My vision became blurred in white, milky smoke all around it.

### KiLl HiM

The chainsaw moved up and I watched how Uruha’s face contorted into a painful expression, but suddenly my pupils caught a movement.

The only hand that he had left trembled to search the one of the other demon laying behind him and Uruha just held it tight.

Something cracked… my resolution faltered for a split second.

_“WHERE WERE YOU!”_

_“YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!”_

_“Do your fucking job…!”_

Reita’s eyes, watching me with that hurt look.

Glossy with tears.

Those were the last things he heard from me… my hateful voice, my spite for him…

Those pale, bloodied, intertwined fingers dug deep inside my aching heart and suddenly, the wrath I felt towards Uruha did a hundred-eighty on me.

I hated ME.

As much as I hated Uruha. “It’s your fault… it’s your fault…!” I mumbled like a madman, lips trembling while my chainsaw remained hoisted up, ready to swing down on his neck.

## KILL HIM!!

I moved my weapon, gritting my teeth, but the chainsaw didn’t travel even an inch in the air, like it was stuck in something unmovable right above me.

A black-clawed hand was gripping at the grinding blade like it was made out of paper-mache, blocking it so harshly smoke was starting to form around the engine. “M-My… my Lord…!” the whisper I heard from Uruha wasn’t the thing that made my knees buckle, but the face I saw turning around.

Even if it was circled by black lips and dark feathers, I’d recognize that single-dimpled smile _everywhere_.

“Y-Yu… Yutaka…?”

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

 

> _Centuries ago, before America was discovered but after the fall of the Roman Empire, a couple of knocks tolled on the door leading to the magnificent Master Bedroom.  
> _  
>  _General Reita was restless in the last couple of nights: after his rage was sedated and the war on the Rebellious was over, he felt emptied._  
>  _Alone with his tumultuous feelings.  
> _  
>  _It was hard to explain and so he hid his worries to Uruha and their newly obtained brother Aoi, thinking he'd never found peace. “Come in, my child” the warm, sweet voice of Their Lord invited him inside and General Reita took a deep breath.  
> _  
>  _“My Lord… may I ask you for help?” Reita asked with bashful eyes and Kai nodded to him, with the gentle expression of a loving parent.  
> _  
>  _Since that moonless night in the Hellish Earth, the blond demon spoke more and more to His Lord, speaking about the confusion in his mind and how he felt somewhat incomplete, now that his duty as Warrior was done.  
> _  
>  _And more General Reita went to those private meetings with Their Lord, in the heart of the night, the more Uruha grew jealous of him._  
>  _Little venomous thoughts started to sour his blood and crow his mind with worries.  
> _  
>  _Was he useless because Reita’s strength?  
> _  
>  _His Lord forgot about him because of Reita’s heroic doings during the Second Great War?  
> _  
>  _Countless times Aoi tried to sedate his anger towards their brother, saying Their Lord would never have preferences, but Uruha never stopped feeling that sense of inadequacy compared to Reita.  
> _  
>  _Neither of the three knew that Their Lord, that their divine father was distancing himself only in search for a way to calm down the ache inside Reita’s lone heart.  
> _  
>  _That job alone took a lot of his interest, being a quite challenging dare to his powers, so the lingering quarrels among his children didn’t shone in his eyes.  
> _  
>  _Instead, Kai found a soul, the prettiest and the fiercest of them all, and worked on it with the same loving passion of an artist: golden locks like the sun -to match his beloved child-, warm hazel eyes, round features and rounder lips.  
> _  
>  _The soul of Ruki the Appraiser was born that faithful day in as a bundle of spitfire, cherished by Kai as much as the other three Generals.  
> _  
>  _Alas, before Kai could give him a material body to possess, the newborn, struggling soul fell on the Mortal Earth.  
> _  
>  _Snatched away by a passing Angel.  
> _  
>  _Forced to live as a human under the displeased sight of Kai.  
> _  
>  _So the three Generals’ Lord decided he would return in possess of that soul, being he both a gift and his new, younger son.  
> _  
>  _Taking mortal appearances, Kai lived seventeen years –barely half a year in their Hellish Earth– in that town to make contact with Ruki, to befriend him and finally regain his soul back._

Yutaka– no, Kai’s palm left my forehead with a gentle motion and he looked down at me with now a softer expression.

I…

I remember…

Everything, everything I passed on this Earth was a mistake.

I was… a demon? I should’ve being a demon, but I started out as human… “Ruki, dearest child…” Kai’s voice rolled out like a caress on my confused heart. “I know it might be hard at first–” “I was always a demon??” I asked abruptly, watching him blink a couple of times, befuddled.

Then he chuckled, walking past me.

His long, black feathered cape brushed the dirt on the ground, but instead of being stained by it, it left behind a burnt trail. “That’s why… why you never were surprised of my… my occult shit… Yuta, what the fuck??” my entire body started to quiver.

Kai just chuckled slowly, kneeling in front of Uruha. “You felt drawn by our World, Ruki. You tried to search for home in the only way you knew” Kai’s long claws rose and black smoke erupted from them, thick as cotton.

His smiling face fell and Uruha shriveled on his own, wincing away. “And you… my oldest son, behaving like a whining baby…” those words made both me and Uruha cower in our shoulders.

To me, felt like when my father grounded me for being bad at school… “You’ll have to explain to me as soon as we’ll be home… for now, bid your apologies to your brothers” Kai moved his smoking hand along Uruha’s severed limbs and as soon as it hovered on them, new ones grew from the bleeding stumps.

All the power the demons had… it was NOTHING compared to their Lord… to _our_ Lord.

Then something clicked inside my head, looking at those black hands healing back every wound in Uruha’s body.

I threw away my chainsaw and I stumbled over towards Reita, falling on my knees just above his lap: I felt sick when I unsheathed that blade from his head, a wet cracking sound coming from his skull, but I took his face in my hands.

How… how it works?

I don’t know shit about being a demon… how can I save his life??

The tiniest string of black smoke came out of his clean wound and that gave me an idea: as fast as I could, I sank my sharper teeth inside my palm, feeling the flesh give in and blood stream out together with white mist. “C’mon… c’mon work work work…!” I whispered, placing my newly-wounded hand on his face.

I counted the seconds inside my head, calculating how much time it should be considered ‘normal’ to wait, for a demon.

My count arrived at two fat minutes and I started to panic. “Please… Rei, please…!” my plead was broken like my voice, but slowly I felt a twitch deep inside his body.

Then a hand brushed softly at my knee, then up my thigh and around my side.

“Nnnnh… Master… Ouch…”

He was there… he was alive…! He was…

Tears crowded my eyes and removing the hand from his face I saw his eyes looking up at me confused and almost sleepy, like that afternoon in the forest.

How much I missed his innocent gaze, his icy irises…!

I threw both my arms around his neck and squeezed him against my chest for brief moments before yanking him away and plant a long, breath-taking kiss on his lips.

Only his hands tapping on my waist made me back off again, watching his face open up in a relieved smile. “Master, you’re… not mad at me anymore…” he huffed before his eyes widened like the grin on my face.

Both my palms caressed his cheeks, rubbing his skin with my thumbs. “I’m not… you dumbass! I’m not angry…! I’m sorry…” I kissed his lips again, then the rosy scar on his forehead, his cheekbones, his jaw.

I was exploding with happiness it almost hurt.

I thought I lost him too… I wasn’t ready to let him go, I would never let him go.

And while my lips caressed the entirety of his face, both his hands rose to cup my cheeks, pushing me away to just look at me, watching in a disoriented awe.

His pupils pulsed just slightly, taking in the image of this… new me, inside his head.

His fingers brushed on my now paler skin, catching a golden strand of my hair. “You’re… blond again?” he asked me with a thread of voice. “And… your eyes are lighter…” his thumb passed on my closed eyelids, before I opened them again. “You… are even more beautiful than before, how…  how is this possible?” his face scrunched up in devotion, eyebrows curving up and a disbelieved smile on his lips.

I just lowered again, catching his mouth with me in a now slower kiss, a tenderly motion of nibbling and sighing: I was the first being confused about my… physicality now, but hearing Reita talk to me like he was in front of a God…

It made my heart fasten up in the shyness I almost forgot I possessed before.

“My Lord… why… why doesn’t he wakes up?”

The now mortified, yet worried voice of Uruha made our kiss stop and both me and Reita turned our heads to see Kai knelt near Aoi, moving his hands up and down his body.

The younger of the three was still laying motionless and even if I couldn’t see his face, I knew Yutaka… Kai was concerned beyond words, just by how he was hunched over.

Immediately I felt Rei stiffen under my touch, chewing his lips.

His hands around my waist tightened their grip and his clear, enamored eyes turned sour, devastated. “Fuck… Don’t tell me I… I broke him” he muttered and I furrowed my brows.

Broke him?

Reita looked back at me and with a hurriedly nudge of his palms on my sides, he made me stand up on my feet.

Wait a second…!

My eyes flashed towards Kai again and a thought pierced me: he was here, so the only one that _really_ died was… Yuu.

It made me feel even guiltier, knowing that the real innocent among us payed the higher price… his life. “Yuta–! Kai!” I called out to him, taking Reita’s hand to drag him behind me.

If Kai created me from a stray soul, was he able to revive humans to?? “Please, please, you need to come with me! Yuu is…! You need to–” “I can’t, Ruki” he stopped, while he still had a hand on Aoi’s eyes.

What means he can’t…??

“Wha– You’re the fucking LORD of HELL, for fuck’s sake!! How you cannot revive him??” I yelled at him, feeling the hair on my neck starting to stand up.

Kai sighed heavily, looking down at the black smoke that was caressing Aoi’s skin around what remained of the wound at his head. “Don’t be mad at me, my child… I, too, suffered in seeing die the one I considered a dear friend. Unluckily, humans bodies cannot be revived even if their soul is intact” he spoke with a slow, sad expression folding his face.

Yuu then was… lost forever…?

My best friend died for good… “This is the price I need to pay… I… deserve this, all of this” Uruha then uttered, his head bowed down as his voice almost broke.

His face was expressionless, but his eyes -still amber- were shivering, unable to fix on anything. “You lost your loved one… and I did, too…” his hands were holding on Aoi’s, so hard they were trembling.

Lost? Like Reita, Aoi was a demon capable of infinite healing, right? “Can’t he heal…? Like you did?” I spoke confused, turning my head and looking up at my blond demon.

He seemed unsettled, fidgeting with his hands.

His body shifted nearer mine, like searching for some comfort. “Master… You can’t kill a demon by wounds only… you need to shatter its soul… That’s my power and I… used it on him, in my rage” those words echoed in my head.

Shatter… broken.

Something broken can be fixed… adding where it lacked…

And probably, the same idea crept inside both mine and Kai’s minds.

“Wait here, my children”.


	47. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this... the end?

 

 

> _This early morning, a tragedy fell upon a little town just in the outskirts of the capital: a local convent collapsed after the old heating system exploded._  
>  _Firefighters flocked to the scene and put down the flames, but no survivors were found._  
>  _Some of the victims could still be named, such as Psychologist Dr. Hideo Nura and two local teenagers, respectively Yuu Shiroyama and Takanori Matsumoto.  
>  _ _Police officers are still investigating the cause of the explosion, but Sheriff Takashima has_ _for now_ _confirmed that it may likely been a malfunction due to both old age of the control unit and bad maintenance.  
>  _ _Now to the political news…_

A low, bitter snort interrupted the News Lady, while soft and muffled whimpers could be heard just feet away. “Sheriff, really?” Ruki twisted his lips in annoyance and I couldn’t stop thinking about how cute he is when he acts like this.

It’s been barely one day, but the more I see his figure, the more I fall in love with him: velvety-red suit, gold trinkets everywhere and his sun-kissed locks curving slightly up.

Even if I miss a little his dark shiny eyes and those thick black-rimmed glasses, I can’t say I hate his now lighter eyes.

I love them as much, actually, together with those black marks down his neck and the strange, intricate drawings on both his arms.

I’m such a lucky demon…!

Ahh~ I should give an extra gift to My Lord his next birthday. “Uruha likes to have political power, since he lacks the physical one” I grinned at him, shutting down the chatter of the News Lady by crushing the smartphone in my palm.

Ruki -my Master and now eternal mate- rolled his eyes, snorting again. “He still has to pay me back for all the mess” he muttered, crossing arms on his chest.

I left the little crumbled device fall on the leafy ground of the forest and I moved my feet slowly towards him, rising a hand so I could caress his cheek. “He’ll do as you ask… Our Lord had few words with him and now has returned his docile self… well, with us at least” I chuckled, soothing those plump, pouty, red-colored lips with a stroke of my thumb.

His body slowly relaxed and I saw him open his mouth, licking the pad before he bit it gently.

For a moment I forgot where we were and why we were, feeling hot needles spike up my beating heart: his honey-hazel eyes looked at me with a fire inside them, malicious and hungry. “Nh-nh… If you say so… I’ll not be docile with you tho, when we’ll be back to our bedroom” Ruki spoke softly to me, brushing his lips on my stilled thumb.

I shivered and a low growl escaped my lips, together with my tongue wetting them. “Ahah, you dog…!” Ruki then giggled at my evident excitement, slapping my hand away before turning his back on me.

He then strolled through the underbrush, stopping in front of a big tree.

It would be a normal-looking one, if not for the quivering frame of Sakai well tied up against its trunk.

I followed my Master and I circled his waist with an arm, grinning: Daichi was the source of all the pitiful whimpering that could be heard for at least one hour.

Well… he cried like a baby _since_ we gracefully took him by force. “For fuck’s sake, shut the fuck up…!” Ruki groaned and with a quick motion he yanked the cloth that was gagging his mouth, increasing even more his bawls.

Sakai was babbling half-worded apologies, but he never looked at Ruki’s face once, since we got here. “You know, Daichi… we could’ve been friends… but a FAG remains a FAG right?” my Teensy spoke with sugar-covered venom, a wide evil grin on his face.

Dear Baphometh I was getting hard just looking at him all dominant and powerful… can’t wait to get to my bed… our bed, back home.

His scent of chocolate and bergamot is killing my self-control… “I-I am… am sorry Ma-Matsu… moto…! Plea-please…! Sorry I’m sorry so sorry–!!” he continued to hiccup and my eyes flashed red for an instant. “Oh you’re sorry now…? After treating so bad my pretty little girlfrie–” “I’m not little!” Ruki elbowed me in my ribs and I hunched a little, snickering.

I loved so much bicker with him like an old couple~ “You’re right, you’re my Teensy… ” I gave a small peck on his lips, before seeing Sakai flinch a little at our little show. “Still grossed out, even in this situation… I swear, homophobes have their priorities really set up” my Master huffed, rolling his eyes.

He gave Sakai a long stare, studying his now snot-covered face. “A bird told me that there was _someone_ with Yutaka, when he _killed himself_ ” my Master spoke slowly and methodically, stressing some words with soft snarls “Or is better saying when SOMEONE helped him taking his own life… How could I accept the apology of a killer?” his voice deepened and I felt my body shiver with anticipation.

“Everything would be really… really different now, if you didn’t…” A little sad light darkened his irises and for a moment, my arm around him tightened. “BUT! Since you’re a dumb fucker and you can’t help yourself, I’ll be high-minded with you… I’ll accept just one last apology from you, but has to be heartfelt” Ruki suddenly smiled at him and I blinked slowly, confused, as I saw him walk up to Sakai.

That wasn’t… the plan? At least… what Master said to me…

I never saw Daichi lighten up so much in all the time I knew him and his lips curved into a relieved smile. “Oh thank you Matsumoto… thank you! I swear I didn’t know what I was doing with Tanab–” his words were cut -literally- when a roar shattered the natural silence around us.

The chainsaw moved in a straight line right to left and blood splattered Ruki’s still smiling face: the screaming blade cut through flesh, bones and wood like a hot knife with butter.

With a low rumble, the upper part of the tree fell on one side and with it fell the torso of Sakai: with the way he was tied up, both his arms got severed just above the wrist and his hands slipped out of the ropes to lay around his feet.

Through the clean cut of the chainsaw, I could see his bowels twitch and splatter thick, dark blood… and my mouth watered just slightly.

Sakai’s gags and screams of unfiltered agony echoed in the forest and I smiled at how my Teensy, my Master was looking at the teenager with those hazel eyes slowly fading into milky-white.

“Scream all you want, no one will hear you…” Ruki moved, crouching down so he could look into the now shocked face of Daichi, inching closer and closer.

The poor bastard was reduced to a choking mess, blood pouring out of his lips like a river, but his eyes were so wide I thought they would fall off his face. “This is the heartfelt apology I needed…” I heard Ruki muttered, before he grabbed the guy’s face between thumb and index.

He squeezed his cheeks, making his mouth fall open and while the guy was still gurgling with eyeballs rolled inside his skull, my breath hitched at the view.

And my pants were tightening, as I saw Ruki bow and take his tongue out: slowly, he took a mouthful of that venous, dense blood, licking Sakai’s lips in the most pornographic scene I ever laid eyes upon.

A last slap in the face for the fucker, making him exhale his last breath on those full, sinful lips. “Fuck… babe, that was so hot…” I whispered when my Master twirled around, chainsaw on his shoulders, and strutted lazily towards me.

His free hand rose to hook behind my neck, gloved fingers lacing inside my hair, and with his new, demonic strength he forced me down into a kiss that I _wasn’t_ going to decline.

I felt his lips push against mine, opening to the prod of my tongue, letting me explore his mouth full of iron-tasting blood, thick and hot from the depths of Sakai’s body.

A growl made my entire figure tremble and Ruki answered to that call with an even deeper snarl, interrupting the kiss with a loud smack and a pleasured moan. “No… _this_ was hot… let’s go home, handsome” he mumbled to me.

I couldn’t stop a grin and wrapping my hands around his waist I hoisted him up on my shoulder. “Ohh I’m going to fuck your brains out, you tiny lewd thing” I rumbled.

“REEIII!! I’m not tiny nor small nor littl– _ahh~_!” I slapped his ass with the flat of my palm, yanking a moan from his throat. “Hush, Master” I chuckled.

 

~ ~ ~

 

> _“Wake up…”_

_NNNnngghh… My head…_

> _“I know, Yuu… it will be better”_

_I hope… it fucking hurts…_

_Wait… who…?_

_Aoi?_

> _“Mh-mh… its’s me… oh well, more ‘us’ now”_

_Us? What are you–_

_Hh?! Taka…!_

_Where’s Taka? You… you attacked us!_

_And… and wounded me…_

> _“I know… and I don’t have words to express how sorry I am, Yuu. But probably you’ll understand why I did  it, with time”_

_Where am I? I should… be dead, by now…_

_I… I died…_

_Fuck…!_

> _“Everything will be clearer,_ _I’ll be you and you’ll be me soon…_ _just… ”_

_You-me-wah?_

_What are you talking about??_

> _“_ _I’m in no position to, but… may I ask you something?_ _”_

_As long as you don’t fucking talk in rhymes!_

_I don’t understand anyth–!_

> _“I don’t know how much of my conscience will remain, so…_ _Please… take good care of him”_

_Him?_

_Are you talking about Taka?_

> _“_ _He’ll probably be… distraught, at best… please have patience with him…”_

_Distraught…? Who…?_

_Aoi?_

_…_

_Hey, it’s not funny!_

_Speak to me–!_

Slowly, his conscience resurfaced from the Limbo he was sleeping off his spiritual wounds and with a flutter of lashes, he opened up his eyes.

There was darkness around him, but a darkness that softly receded into the corners of his vision with the seconds that ticked inside his body.

He felt heavy on that comfy mattress, dark covers and an even darker canopy creating a cocoon around him, but the strange sweet-and-salty smell around him lulled his heart into calmness.

It wasn’t his room, as he could remember in the jumble that were his memories, but at the same time it was.

The sensation of familiar and unknown washed on him, confused his senses: was he in danger or somewhere he calls home?

With a constant pulsing in the right side of his head, he rose from the bed and stood, sitting with his temples cradled in his palms.

A soft groan and he decided that his throat was the only thing that didn’t hurt. “Ffffffffuck…” he whispered, breathing slowly.

He felt like some kind of truck run over him multiple times and he could even feel the beating of his own heart inside his chest, sending his blood rushing all along his body.

His sensible ears then caught a whiff, breath held out of surprise. “You’re… you’re up” a velvety, low voice caressed him and for an instant, his entire being felt drawn to that voice.

A subtle happiness inside the recess of his mind, as something shifted on the bed on his left. “Finally… Thanks Baphometh and all of her Fallen Angels…” again that voice spoke, nearer the shell of his ear and before he could even turn his head towards the source of such loving tone, a couple of cold, silky-skinned hands cupped his face.

Their gentleness matched the trembling sensation inside his chest and suddenly there was the press of a pair of plush, soft lips and the mesmerizing scent of orchids.

His body moved on its own, like a physical memory, and his already closed eyes squinted just a little in the burning ache he was feeling.

A long, longed kiss stole his breath for a bunch of seconds, separating him from the flow of Time, and he felt a sort of kind intimacy as those lips tenderly moved on his ones.

But as abruptly as that kiss came, his brain connected back again and decided he didn’t recognized it such emotion.

He never felt anything like this, even if he knew he felt it before…!

Like a whiplash, his hand rose and fist impacted on the cheekbone of the demon kissing him. “WHAT THE FUCK?? WHO ARE YOU??” he shouted completely startled, scared more or less, before crawling back towards the headrest of the sumptuous bed.

Uruha was holding the offended cheek with one hand, while the other was still gripping at the covers of the bed, amber eyes looking at his beloved with confusion.

Full lips stretched into a disbelieved expression, as Uruha tried to speak with the same soft, hushed tone. “Aoi… my dearest, it’s me…”.

Those fresh, soothing hands moved again and tried to caress his face, making him bask in their touch a split second before wincing away.

_Aoi?_

He just scrambled on the bed some more, trying to put as much distance as he could between him and Uruha. “I’m not fucking Aoi, you twat! What the fuck… it’s going on??” he shouted more, feeling the pain in his head throb some more.

Where was he? Why there was a demon in his - _his?-_ bed… that kissed… him??

The answers to all of those questions seemed so near, but yet just far away that he could just scrape them.

Barely out of reach, completely taunting him with the Truth.

Like an itch inside his head. “Our Lord warned me but… I didn’t know you would be _this_ confused…” Uruha slowly shifted on the king-sized bed, sighing heavily as he studied his beloved’s face a little more closely.

For a moment, _he_ felt so bad seeing the face of the demon in such forlorn state, his heart clenching tight, but then the sensation disappeared.

It was like changing channel constantly, on and off. “At least you’re alive, my love… I still have to apologize to you for what I’ve done” a bashful smile lightened up Uruha’s lips, as the demon approached him some more.

_Apologize?_ “Listen you… thing… demon” he uttered, rising a hand to block the impending demon, shivering just so slightly on that bed.

In his room.

That wasn’t his room. “I… I don’t know jack shit of what you’re saying… So get the fuck out and leave me alone ok?? A-And stop nearing so much! I… I don’t like men, no offense” his other hand shot up into a ball on his heart, while his legs curled up to his chest.

_What happened?_

_Where was Takanori?_

Why he felt so… scrambled up? Like a deck of cards badly shuffled. “I can’t leave you alone… dearest, your wounds needs to be taken care of…” Uruha’s hand took his one off his chest, moving it so the white bandages around his forearms were clearly in sight.

Another kiss was planted on each knuckle of that hand… a hand bigger than he remembered, without the little mole near the thumb. “Aoi, you’re worring me–” “Are you dumb or what?? I’m NOT Aoi!! I’m…!” his voice broke and a little spark lightened his head from inside.

Who was he?

_“Please don’t fight…”_

He felt spitted in half, two sets of different memories mashed up and slowly blurring together.

_“Your jealousy is meaningless, he loves us all in the same way…!”_

_“You’re not useless, you’re… marvelous and… breathtaking”_

_“Uruha, I…”_

There was sadness in those memories, laced with the same warmth he was feeling deep inside his guts… but then the anger took over him, of course he knew who he was!

“I’m Yuu, fucker, now leave me alone! You’re speaking to the wrong person!”

If he wasn’t Aoi, then why Yuu almost heard his own heart crack at the distraught expression inside those sharp, amber eyes?

He could agree with the demon on one thing: he was alive, at least.

Yeah, but how…?

He needed to find Reita… and Taka… and ask them what the fuck was going on…!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY we reached the final part of Master of Puppet!  
> Really, I'm so thankful for every and each of you that read, left kudos and commented on this colossal thing I MANAGED TO FINISH (and yes, is a big deal to me since I never finish fics or... drawings or... anything really xD)  
> As you just saw in the last part of this epilogue, I'm planning on making a little sequel for his fic, focusing on Yuu/Aoi and Uruha!  
> It SHOULD be shorter than this fic but I don't make promises since I find hard to stop if I like the story xD  
> Thanks also to my beta Aoi-Sensei for helping me so fucking much and making me improve a lot my writing çwç) She's an awesome writer and she's currently writing a [wonderful fic everyone should read!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11708601/chapters/26368131)  
> I hope to see you all in the future sequel and in my other Aoiha "The Onyx Czar" for something less urban fantasy and more of a thriller -at least I'll try xD-


End file.
